


Требуется прикрытие

by Sangrill



Series: Бесконечный кофе и пожизненное прикрытие [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky is sassy, Everyone has their sassy pants on, Gen, Humor, I hope humor anyway, Protection, Steve is sassy, Strong feelings about coffee, cursing, just accept that grilled cheese is the perfect food, old people are Team Bucky, sam is sassy, slightly off-canon, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-03-26 02:28:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 33
Words: 53,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3833596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangrill/pseuds/Sangrill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Параметры задания сбрасываются. Задача ликвидации: отмена. Новое задание: прикрытие.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Отмена

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [This, You Protect](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1752638) by [owlet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlet/pseuds/owlet). 



Сложное было задание. Предполагалась стандартная ликвидация, но цель оказалась увертливой и на удивление хорошо натренированной, да еще и с надоедливым подкреплением. Очень надоедливым, летучим подкреплением. Где это видано?  
Не говоря уже об отвлекающих факторах. Задание было четким: уничтожить. Вместо этого Агент просто смотрел, и голос объекта породил странное эхо в его голове, заставляя не бить в полную силу, стрелять мимо цели.  
Колебаться. Говорить. Бороться с задачей, пусть даже задача (ликвидировать) на мгновение приняла облик глупого лица цели.  
Внезапно параметры задания сбрасываются. Задача ликвидации: отмена. Новое задание: прикрытие.  
Параметры заданий сбрасывались и раньше. Есть специальный протокол. Пароль указывается при каждом инструктаже. Пароль для данного задания не звучит, как:  
• Ты мой друг;  
• Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс;  
• До конца.  
И все же происходит сброс. В отличие от предыдущих сбросов, этот не похож на отлаженное переключение шестеренок в новый режим. Этот болезненный: еще одна отметка на карте боли.  
Пока производится сброс, объект падает.   
Агент наблюдает падение объекта среди обломков и огня. У Агента начинает кружиться голова, это чувство падения, возникающее в результате слишком долгого пребывания вне криокамеры, когда сознание порождает не связанные с заданием, отвлекающие мысли, в свою очередь вызывающие ускорение сердцебиения и дыхания, головную боль.  
Головокружение длится достаточно долго, чтобы ранее подлежавший ликвидации объект почти скрылся из виду. Агент не может защищать вне поля зрения. Провал задания: неприемлем.  
\- Черт, - говорит Агент и прыгает.  
Защищаемый некстати вывихнул живое плечо Агента, что усложняет ныряние/хватание/плавание. В связи с наличием металлической руки и ее креплений на плече и позвоночнике, Агент не отличается плавучестью. К счастью, тактическая гибкость у Агента в крови, на уровне куда более глубоком, чем ненадежные мысли и мозг.  
Новая задача – защищать. В каждом инструктаже включена фраза «делай все необходимое для выполнения задания». Агент хватает цель и плывет к берегу, гребя металлической рукой. Как и у Агента, усовершенствованная физиология защищаемого делает утопление маловероятным… только вот Агент уже всадил ему пулю в живот. И набил морду.  
Пиздец.  
Агент вытаскивает цель из Потомака и наблюдает, готовый сделать искусственное дыхание, несмотря на вывих и струящуюся из металлической руки воду, которая с вероятностью 73,4% нарушит тонкие моторные навыки, пока не высохнет, увеличивая важный в контексте задания риск причинения повреждений грудины/ребер/легких. Агент наклоняется и наблюдает. Возможность провала задания вызывает у Агента учащение дыхания на 15%. Металлический кулак сжимается и разжимается.  
Но объект начинает дышать, вода выходит. Необходима медицинская помощь за пределами скромных возможностей Агента: огнестрельное ранение в плечо, возможно, сквозное; огнестрельное ранение в живот, пуля внутри; вероятна травма головы; значительные повреждения лица – и поверх всего вода, загрязненная топливом, охлаждающей жидкостью, горелым пластиком и черт знает чем еще из-за упавших авианосцев. Грязная вода в данный момент находится и в легких. Вероятность инфекции и пневмонии в случае отсутствия скорейшей медицинской помощи: 96 %. Задание автомобильным гудком завывает в мозгу Агента. Высокая вероятность пневмонии. Особо важно: избежать.  
Бесполезные зеваки выстроились на берегу реки, снимая падение авианосцев. Агент реквизирует телефон у слабого на вид парня в дурацкой толстовке.  
\- Какого х… - успевает воскликнуть парень до того, как присмотреться к Агенту. Лицо Агента приобретает выражение, включающее оскаленные зубы и угрожающие глаза. Парень захлопывает свою чертову варежку.  
Агент знает номер 911. Время от времени пригождается в качестве отвлекающего маневра. Агент сильно сомневается в том, что гражданский на линии понимает географические координаты, но нет больше способов сказать «Капитан Стивен Грант Роджерс с ранением в живот на берегу реки» и быть совершенно уверенным в том, что нужное место найдут. У гражданских плохо с ориентацией на местности.  
\- Поторопитесь, - говорит Агент.  
Боевая задача эхом отдается в груди Агента, принимая форму ускоренного сердцебиения и дыхания, комка в горле. Требуется подкрепление для защиты легких цели.  
\- Это же чертов Капитан Америка. Поторопитесь.  
Агент возвращается, чтобы убедиться в быстром прибытии скорой. Альтернативный план: рука на 20% суха. При необходимости возможна самостоятельная транспортировка цели до больницы. Обнаружение вторично по отношению к защите.  
Телефон издает звук банджо, от которого Агенту хочется оторвать собственные уши и закинуть их куда подальше. На экране появляется сообщение: «Чувак, отдай Тайлеру телефон». Неподалеку раздается сирена. Ответ: приоритет низкий.  
Крупный, пребывающий не в лучшей форме фельдшер бросает спинодержатель, заметив своего пациента на берегу. Сопровождающая его миниатюрная женщина толкает его, и они начинают пререкаться. Задержка побуждает Агента начать переминаться с ноги на ногу. Агент видит, что объект дышит, и заставляет себя успокоиться. Медики аккуратно помещают мужчину в спинодержатель и грузят его – здоровяк пыхтя, малышка на чистом упрямстве – в машину скорой со скоростью приблизительно в два раза меньше той, что Агент счел бы приемлемой.  
После отъезда скорой Агент прислоняется живым плечом к дереву и вправляет его: вспышка агонии из разряда той, от которой в мозгу мелькают картинки (иглы, яркий свет, вкус резины), потом облегчение и улучшение движения. Менее двенадцати часов до полного восстановления.  
Перегруппировка:  
• Одежда;  
• Наличные;  
• Передислоцировать объект.  
Конспиративная квартира на Авеню Г превратилась в руины. Банк с его креслом и глубокой заморозкой – не вариант. Агент не может защитить объект в криосне.  
В том, что касается самого основного, Агент может положиться на дурацкое расточительство американцев: едой и одеждой можно поживиться где угодно. Агент оставляет старые ботинки, но находит брюки/рубашку/куртку/бейсболку менее чем за тридцать минут. Огнестрельное оружие и боевая экипировка спрятаны на дереве в парке недалеко от реки; в обществе гражданских хватит и ножей. Телефон еще три раза издает звук банджо, сопровождающий требования вернуть его Тайлеру. Агент пишет в ответ: «Отвали, мудак».  
На сознательном уровне Агент не понимает значения фразы. Ответ «Как грубо, бро» удовлетворителен. Агент чувствует кивок и искривление губ. И в самом деле, грубо. Мысль передана успешно.  
Агент идет в направлении, в котором уехала скорая. Вокруг хаос и разруха, так что звуки других сирен быстро приводят Агента к Больнице Университета Джорджа Вашингтона. Кровь на лице и живой руке дают Агенту прикрытие, а способность самостоятельно передвигаться перемещает в конец списка срочных пациентов.  
Летучий человек сидит в комнате ожидания на втором этаже вместе с темноволосой женщиной. Вскоре прибывает назойливая рыжая. Агент сидит на синем пластиковом стуле за пределами комнаты. Агент напряженно следит за рыжей, прикрываясь козырьком и волосами. Он знает, что она опасна, но не знает, откуда. Он убирает стул из ее поля зрения. Он долго практикуется в изображении спящего-а-не-мертвого.  
Некоторое время спустя к ним выходит доктор. От ее слов маленькая компания оседает и закрывает глаза, и Агент узнает в этом реакцию на команду «отбой тревоги». Тело Агента словно куда-то падает, хотя он все еще сидит на стуле. Легкие Агента выталкивают воздух. Агент прощупывает живот: возможно внутреннее кровотечение. Ткани податливые. Он делает себе заметку проследить. Истечь кровью – значит затруднить выполнение задания.  
Доктор проходит мимо. Он достает телефон. Уже семнадцать сообщений от «Дейла» о том, что надо вернуть телефон Тайлеру. Агент отмечает, что надо бы просчитать возможность выполнения побочного задания по возврату телефона Тайлеру и запихиванию его парню в глотку, желательно в неразобранном виде.  
Агент использует поисковик телефона, чтобы найти информацию о докторе Читре Гамбайр. Лицензированный хирург с пятнадцатилетним опытом. Отсутствуют открытые жалобы или судебные иски. В первой десятке в своем классе в Университете Джона Хопкинса. Великолепные отзывы на ratemydoctor.com. Удовлетворительно. Операция продолжалась четыре часа. Анестезия будет действовать еще 1,5-2 часа, прежде чем капитан армии США Стивен Грант Роджерс будет переведен в палату.  
Агент обходит больничные коридоры и собирает припасы: мазь, бинты, баночку с крышкой из фольги, заявленную как «шоколадный пудинг». В гериатрическом отделении, в палате Милдред Грин, он умывается и бинтует небольшие порезы на правой руке. Старуха храпит в своей постели. Агент съедает «шоколадный пудинг» и чувствует, как в мозгу что-то переворачивается. Он бросает баночку в стену. На заметку: избегать пудинга. Отвлекает от задания.  
Агент добирается до крыши больницы и устраивается в темном углу как можно дальше от вертолетной площадки. По данным телефона (шесть новых сообщений и пять пропущенных звонков), местное время 00:32.  
\- Время сна: два часа, - говорит он себе.  
В 02:43 Агент выходит с лестницы во все еще полное помещение скорой. Плечо больше не болит, при мигании больше не возникает мысли о наждаке. В коридорах больницы у 36,9% персонала в руках стаканы, в основном белые с коричневой полосой.  
Высокая темноволосая женщина ставит стакан на стойку, чтобы пролистать медицинскую карту. Агент, проходя мимо, прихватывает его. Он никак не ожидает, что жидкость обожжет язык. Левый кулак сжимается с легким жужжанием. И тут до нервных окончаний доходит сладость-крепость-насыщенность, он даже спотыкается. Неудивительно, что гражданские вечно витают в облаках, с этими их шоколадными пудингами и горячими напитками.  
«Придушу любого, кто попытается это отнять», - думает он.  
Он присматривается к стакану. На логотипе с надписью «Старбакс» женщина улыбается несмотря на то, что ее заглатывает головоногое. Он прижимает стакан поближе и продолжает идти.  
Даже вламываться в картотеку не приходится: попивая свой напиток, он добирается до третьего этажа и слышит, как один из санитаров говорит другому:  
\- Видел его в послеоперационной, пока его не перевели на пятый этаж. Точно он. Никто больше не может выглядеть мило после такой серьезной операции.  
Он сверлит взглядом молодого человека, столь нагло нарушившего протокол безопасности, и решает подняться по лестнице. Он быстрее лифта.  
Никому и в голову не пришло выставить охрану у двери палаты капитана Стивена Роджерса. Агент скрипит зубами. Неудивительно, что потребовалось изменить боевую задачу. Похоже, никто другой и пальцем пошевелить не собирается, чтобы прикрыть этого парня.  
Он проскальзывает в помещение. Значения пульса, артериального давления и кислорода в крови на мониторах в пределах нормы. Заполненность кислородного баллона достаточна.  
Организм странно реагирует на напиток («плевать, хочу еще», - думает он), он глубоко вздыхает и прилагает усилие, чтобы перевести взгляд на лежащего. Но, конечно, объект необходимо осмотреть: это важно для выполнения задания.  
Цвет кожи удовлетворительный, ноги хорошо укрыты одеялом. Впрочем, не помешало бы еще одно. Агент увеличивает угол наклона кровати на 11 градусов для лучшего предотвращения пневмонии.  
Роджерс ворочается, и носовая канюля выпадает.  
\- Серьезно? – шепчет Агент.  
Он аккуратно вставляет ее обратно в большой нелепый нос Роджерса на его большой глупой голове, а затем поправляет трубку на приемлемого размера ухе. Стив хмурится во сне и поворачивает голову в сторону руки Агента.  
Очевидно, подпункт «предотвращать хмурое выражение лица» включен в общее задание по прикрытию, потому что первоочередная задача в мозгу пульсирует в такт сердцебиению.  
Он касается большим пальцем морщинки над бровью Стива. Роджерс облегченно выдыхает во сне и снова лежит спокойно, его лицо расслабляется.  
В коридоре приближаются голоса: один неопознанный, а другой – летучий человек. Агент исчезает через окно и спускается до уровня земли.  
В квартале от больницы он обнаруживает леди-с-головоногим. Заведение открыто даже в 04:13. Агент старается не привлекать к себе внимания, перебирая украденную наличность в кармане, пока не расшифровывает изувеченный итальянский аббревиатур. Он уверенно делает заказ.  
\- Размер?  
\- Большой.  
Полученный напиток, судя по табличке с составом, послужит источником калорий, достаточных для двухчасового боя, шестичасового перехода по пересеченной местности или десятичасового сидения в расположенном напротив больницы здании и наблюдения за спящим Роджерсом. Стакан очень большой, и его лицо искривляется. На лице сотрудницы заведения такое же выражение, и Агент думает: «улыбка».  
\- Пей на здоровье, чувак, - говорит девушка.  
\- Так точно, мэм.  
Губам слова девушки понятны, чего не скажешь о мозге. Впрочем, приказ исполнить нетрудно: сидеть в теплом помещении за маленьким столиком, дающим прекрасный обзор всех выходов, с напитком, название которого расшифровывается как «двойной мокко с белым шоколадом, тройным кофеином и дополнительной порцией сливок».  
Звук, издаваемый искривленным лицом, подозрительно напоминает хихиканье. Сердцебиение ускоряется. После второго "венти" глаза Агента начинают подрагивать в глазницах и появляется непреодолимое желание заказать третий и очень быстро обойти вокруг больницы с целью проверки периметра.  
Когда пройденное по внешнему периметру расстояние составляет уже 0,8 миль, звонок телефона становится таким настойчивым, что он решает ответить. В отличие от звука банджо, сопровождающего поступление текстового сообщения, рингтон, по мнению Агента, представляет собой либо музыку, либо запись кастрации молодого мужчины, либо крик разозленной кошки.  
\- Кто это?  
\- Кто это? Это Тайлер, чувак, у тебя мой гребаный телефон. Ты сам-то кто?  
\- Агент.  
Тайлер смеется. Агент лелеет в воображении восхитительный образ Тайлера, жрущего сандвич с телефоном и заедающего питательными гайками.  
\- Ба… гет? Подходящее имечко, брателло, потому что тебя сожрать мало за то, что зажал мою трубу.  
Агент обдумывает новую информацию о том, что его имя может вызвать насмешки. Вероятность создания помех для выполнения задания: 62%.  
\- Ну, ладно тебе, чувак. Там же все мои фотки с Коачеллы. Пожалуйста, чувак. Не хочу звонить в полицию.  
Агент кладет трубку. Он открывает папку фотокамеры телефона и обнаруживает 126 фотографий одной и той же группы молодых людей в плохо сделанных головных уборах индейцев Сиу или просто с перьями, очевидно, обыкновенной индейки и разнообразных домашних птиц в волосах. Ни на одном из молодых людей нет нормального головного убора для защиты от солнца, и все пострадали от обезвоживания и теплового удара, если он верно понял, почему у них высунуты языки.  
Выглядят все, как полные идиоты, и, будь они поумнее, заплатили бы ему, чтобы он выкинул телефон в Потомак или больничный мусоросжигатель.  
И тем не менее. Ему известна разница между агентом и багетом, но обозначившаяся проблема вполне реальна. Для дальнейшего выполнения задания требуется псевдоним.  
Первое имя, которое всплывает в предоставленном на полсекунды самому себе мозгу – «Стив Роджерс», но выполняемое задание несколько иного рода. «Тайлер» и «Дейл» - тупые имена, принадлежащие прекрасным образчикам категории тупых людей.   
Капитан Роджерс назвал его «Баки». Вероятность насмешек: 58%. Но одним из не-паролей было имя. Оно ему ни о чем не говорит, но «Барнс» звучит как гражданская фамилия, которая вполне подойдет. По крайней мере, он на это надеется.  
Завершив обход периметра, … Барнс прихватывает новую бейсболку со стойки уличного торговца и возвращается в больницу. У двери Роджерса наконец-то сподобились поставить охранников. Он спокойно проходит дальше по коридору, всматриваясь в номера на дверях, будто бы потерявшись. Негромкая музыка перекрывает писк мониторов в палате Роджерса. Завернув за угол, он проверяет номера значков двух офицеров, стоящих у входа в палату: один – многоопытный ветеран отдела с кучей наград, другой – новичок, бывший морпех, уволенный в запас после Афганистана. Удовлетворительно. Пока что.  
Он околачивается в коридоре. Все еще достаточно заняты, чтобы на него не обращали много внимания. Он поднимает стакан и кивает тем немногим, кто встречается с ним взглядом. В 08:19, негромко разговаривая по телефону (который вряд ли издает звук банджо, когда приходит сообщение), выходит летучий человек.  
\- Да, все еще без сознания, - сообщает он. – Я схожу домой, приму душ и вернусь в районе обеда. Док сказал, что он должен проснуться сегодня днем.  
Время. Когда летучий человек уходит, офицеры улыбаются ему, кивают и продолжают скучающе поглядывать на коридор. В палату заходит медсестра, выходит через 11,6 минут.  
Аг… Барнс. Барнс заходит в помещение дальше по коридору, вылезает в окно и, как краб, приставными шагами идет вдоль стены.   
«Краб – странное сравнение», - думает он, выискивая пальцами трещины в бетоне. На гражданских можно положиться, они никогда не смотрят вверх.  
Какие же нынче неудобные окна. Так мало открытых. Люди запираются в аквариумах, как рыбы. Аг… Барнс прекрасно помнит сегодняшний и вчерашний дни, но совершенно не понимает, откуда у него такое категоричное мнение об окнах. Как бы то ни было, палата Роджерса в старом крыле, и правая рука Барнса открывает древнюю защелку.  
В утреннем свете Роджерс выглядит лучше, ближе к своему обычному розовощекому облику. Барнс хмурится при мысли о том, что Роджерсу полагается быть таким уж розовым, но, согласно напрочь стершемуся из памяти вводному инструктажу, ставшему причиной изменения боевой задачи с ликвидации на защиту, розовый – стандартный цвет, за исключением случаев, когда Роджерс зол, смущен или смеется; в этих случаях стандартный цвет – красный.  
Ну, розовый так розовый. Показания приборов все еще в пределах нормы, канюля исчезла. Барнс проверяет капельницу: физиологический раствор, перкоцет, антибиотики.  
Постель опять опустили, а Роджерс выпростал ноги из-под одеяла. Барнс вздыхает. Он поднимает постель, подтыкает одеяло.  
Стив легким движением ноги делает, как было.  
При мысли о новой боевой задаче его терзают подозрения о том, что прикрытие данного конкретного объекта будет тем еще геморроем.


	2. Наблюдение

На третий день Барнс идет по больничному коридору в краденой форме и дурацкой шапочке, в кармане врачебного халата, согласно надписи на котором, его зовут Дариусом Мохсеном (сосудистая хирургия), вибрирует телефон, когда он слышит, как охранники Роджерса обсуждают его предстоящую выписку.  
\- Любой другой пролежал бы как минимум неделю.  
\- Любой другой давно бы помер.  
НЕДОПУСТИМО, - возражает основная директива.  
Из палаты вдруг доносится смех: летучий человек и довольный баритон, от которого тело Барнса цепенеет.  
ДОПУСТИМО, - решает основная директива.  
Он весь обращается в слух. Ему хочется снова уловить этот звук, как хочется еще один мокко с белым шоколадом и выяснить, как сделать так, чтобы телефон перестал издавать звуки банджо. Если бы каждое текстовое сообщение сопровождалось этим смехом, Тайлер стал бы его самым любимым человеком в мире.  
НОМЕРОМ ДВА, - поправляет основная директива.  
Однако, со стороны гражданских глупо отпускать Роджерса так скоро.  
\- Доктор, - говорит высокий охранник.  
Барнс уже какое-то время стоит как вкопанный. Охранники не достали оружие, но ненавязчиво тянут руки в направлении кобуры. Неплохо, гражданские. Одобрено.  
\- Прошу прощения, - отвечает он и помахивает медкартой. Он уходит, двигаясь по синусоиде, делая вид, что поглощен чтением. Выписка – время действовать.  
Но появляется рыжая, и ее лицо рождает в голове эхо, которое, будь у него воспоминания, вполне могло бы быть одним из них. Вместо памяти у него есть задание, и мнение основной директивы очевидно: ИЗБЕГАТЬ КОНТАКТА.  
Он следует за ними так близко, как только смеет, но рыжая так и липнет к Роджерсу, обнимает его своей дурацкой маленькой ручонкой, будто Роджерс не раздавит ее в лепешку, если ему случится упасть. Падение не будет опасно для жизни. Может быть вызвано ударом ботинка по щиколотке или броском достаточно тяжелого предмета. Подобное падение может привести к получению повторного ранения, которое потребует еще одного-двух дней госпитализации.  
ДОПУСТИМЫЙ УЩЕРБ. Ну, хорошо.  
Женщина оборачивается, словно чувствуя взгляд Барнса. Он прячется за растением в горшке, и возникает помеха выполнению задания: маленькая группа выходит на улицу и садится в поджидающую машину. Зевакам как раз хватает времени на то, чтобы узнать пациента и сгрудиться у выхода, снимая на мобильные телефоны. Барнс не может растолкать толпу и при этом не привлечь внимания.  
Выехав с территории больницы, автомобиль поворачивает направо, но потом он его теряет.  
Утрачен визуальный контакт с объектом. Барнс скрипит зубами. Тактическая, мать ее, гибкость. Придется пересечь весь город, чтобы добраться до квартиры Роджерса. Для этого потребуется кофе. Венти.

Квартира пуста – изрешечена его же пулями (дрожь), но не под наблюдением, насколько видит Барнс, а видит он получше многих. Учитывая болтовню в «Старбаксе» и больничных телевизорах, вполне вероятно, что никто даже не прослушивает жучки, которыми почти наверняка набита квартира. В дверном проеме, ведущем в спальню, обнаруживается растяжка, наводящая на мысль о рыжей. Один из ящиков шкафа открыт, а на кровати лежат по-армейски скатанные носки.  
В остальном же в комнате так и чувствуется рука Роджерса, если верить инструктажу, который он так и не может вспомнить: стопка книг на прикроватной тумбочке, блокнот у изголовья кровати, заправленной так, что на покрывале можно играть, как на барабане.  
Он забирает лежащий на кровати блокнот, так же, как и тот, что находит в тумбочке. Хороший источник дополнительной информации. А еще яблоки с кухни, ведь иначе они пропадут. Он изучает погонные метры хаки и стариковской шотландки в платяном шкафу и принимает решение: «Ни за что».  
НАЙТИ, - дает указание основная директива.  
Ну, это понятно. Но даже чертовому тактическому гению вроде Стива нужна зацепка.  
Основная директива не обращает внимания на оправдания. ОБНАРУЖИТЬ, - настаивает она. – ПРИКРЫВАТЬ. ЗАЩИЩАТЬ.  
Необходимость найти-защитить гонит Барнса по вашингтонским улицам со скоростью, от которой у гражданского не выдержало бы сердце. Какого-либо определенного направления у него нет, но тело не приемлет бездействия. Квартира пуста; мастерская разрушена.  
Блокноты и телефон – в них может найтись подсказка. Он возвращается на знакомую территорию недалеко от больницы, к тихому уголку крыши, достаточно безопасному, чтобы поспать. Сбор данных и перегруппировка. Также необходимо больше наличных.  
Мимо проезжает автобус, на котором изображено лицо Роджерса. Невольно вырывающийся у него звук – ни в коем случае не вскрик, потому что секретные смертоносные суперсолдаты-киборги не вскрикивают. Но да, он бежит за автобусом. Тупая физиономия Роджерса красуется на общественном транспорте.  
\- Если я не смогу найти этого парня, то определенно заслуживаю заморозки.  
Он вздрагивает. Криокамера – не тема для шуток. Прошло всего лишь чуть больше трех недель. Кости только-только начали вспоминать, каково это – быть в тепле.  
И вообще, у него задание.  
НАЙТИ, - согласна основная директива.  
Начать, очевидно, нужно со Смитсоновского музея.

От музея у него голова кружится: лицо объекта повсюду, но самого объекта нет. Лица и слова эхом раздаются в голове без какого-либо очевидного источника: старая, тяжелая снайперская винтовка в руках, запах сосен и снега, промокшие ноги, отдающий честь Роджерс. Он не отдавал честь, когда они дрались на авианосце, перед тем, как изменилось задание. Интересно.  
В центре главного зала в форме буквы V стоит группа безликих манекенов, на центральном – костюм, в который Роджерс был одет на авианосце. На манекене справа от него шикарная куртка: теплая, много карманов, правда, трудновато застегивать все эти пуговицы окоченевшими руками.  
Барнс спотыкается, внутренности словно выскоблили. В сторонке есть небольшая темная комнатка со скамейками. Он садится и тут же жалеет об этом. На черно-белом телевизионном экране Роджерс, а рядом – человек, лицо которого смотрит на него из зеркал.  
\- Что это у него с волосами? – думает Барнс.  
И тут человек приходит в движение, и так жутко чувствовать, как шея изгибается, имитируя этот самоуверенно приподнятый подбородок, этот кивок, как верхняя губа повторяет эту ухмылку.  
И Роджерс улыбается человеку, и словно восходит солнце.  
ЦЕЛЬ, - кричит основная директива. – НАЙТИ. ЗАЩИТИТЬ.  
У человека его лицо. Закадровый голос называет то самое имя.  
Агент, шатаясь, уходит подальше от экрана и оказывается у большой стеклянной колонны с тем лицом, тем именем. Опять. От них не скрыться.  
Агент смотрит на лицо: объективно говоря, структура костей идентична. Те же брови, те же глаза. Объективно идентичны. Но не знакомы. Агент использует зеркала исключительно в тактических целях. Агент сверлит взглядом изображение, сливающееся с размытым отражением его лица: отражение более нескладное, бородатое. Не совсем одно и то же. Не одно и то же.  
Ну и что, что не одно и то же. Только задание. Это просто задание, его суть – защищать (ЗАЩИЩАТЬ), но цель потеряна, и потому Агент – ничто. Рука сжимается и жужжит, вероятность потерь среди гражданских в случае, если будет разбито стекло с ЭТИМ лицом, - 98,2%.  
\- Такой красавчик, - говорит своей спутнице стоящая справа женщина (слишком близко, расстояние всего 17 см.).  
\- Как же печально, что погиб такой симпатичный парень.  
«Погиб?» - думает он.  
ПРОВАЛ, - визжит основная директива, словно металлом скребут по бетону. – СМЕРТЬ НЕДОПУСТИМА.  
Агент провалил задание. У Агента нет задания. У Агента нет ничего, кроме смерти. Агента обволакивает зима позывного. Агент полон снега.  
Основная директива – вой ветра над нагими горными вершинами. Не прошло еще и 24 часов с тех пор, как Агент потерял визуальный контакт с объектом, и вот уже Стивен Грант Роджерс, капитан армии США, мертв. Металлическая рука рвет подкладку куртки, и Агенту больше не до потерь среди гражданских, материального ущерба или попадания в плен. Операция провалилась (ПРОВАЛ), Агент провалился (ПРОВАЛ НЕДОПУСТИМ), и мир будет гореть огнем, пока от зимы не останется одна только зола да забвение.  
Стив мертв, и Агент уничтожит все.  
\- Бедный Капитан Америка, - говорит дама.  
Агент начнет с нее. Он не станет стрелять в гонца, принесшего дурную весть. Это было бы слишком просто. Он разорвет гонца. Освежует гонца. Сотрет гонца в порошок.  
\- Как же ему, должно быть, было грустно, - продолжает она, - без его друга.  
Что.  
\- Бедняжка Баки Барнс, - сетует дама.  
\- Джанин, тебе бы только симпатичное личико, - отвечает ее подруга.  
\- Ну, а что, я посмотрела то кино во впечатлительном возрасте, - заявляет Джанин. – Ну, знаешь, классический фильм, тот, что со скудно одетым Полом Ньюманом. – Мне тогда впервые, - она понижает голос, - ну, захотелось.  
Ее подруга смеется.  
\- И все никак не расхочется.  
\- Ну, этому уж точно не бывать, если весь день будем торчать здесь и созерцать этот великолепный образчик сильной половины Америки.  
Какого хрена происходит.  
Подруга фыркает.  
\- Что теперь, окопаемся у больницы?  
\- Увы, если верить TMZ, его вчера выписали. Бедненький одинокий Стив Роджерс где-то там в громадном мире, и нет рядом нас, чтобы утешить его.  
\- Хреново быть им.  
\- Хреново быть нами.  
Женщины удаляются, оставляя позади Барнса, которого, по ощущениям, засунули в калейдоскоп, хорошенько потрясли и достали наружу.  
Он достает телефон. На этот раз только одно новое текстовое сообщение: «Пжл бро хрн с телф прст пшли фотки Длу спс». Что бы это ни значило.  
TMZ оказывается сайтом, собирающим сплетни. Барнс удостоверяется в наличии сообщения о передаче Роджерса на руки «Наташе Романовой и тому неизвестному милашке. От этих двоих я бы точно поправилась, мяу!». Никаких обновлений. И ничего на нормальных новостных сайтах.  
НАЙТИ, - завывает основная директива. – НАЙТИ. ЗАЩИТИТЬ.  
Барнс стягивает бейсболку и ерошит волосы живой рукой. Адреналин схлынул, и теперь ноги просто подкашиваются. Пока не провал.  
\- Да, - бормочет он. – Знаю. Найти, защитить. Дай уже дыхание-то перевести, а?  
Он смотрит на лицо в стекле, похожее на придурка-подростка. Но в фильме из-за этого придурка Стив улыбался, словно солнце. Он переводит взгляд на собственное мутное отражение слева от лица.  
\- Надо побриться, - заключает он.  
Принюхивается.  
\- Нда, и помыться тоже.


	3. Сбор разведданных

Вернувшись в «Старбакс» рядом с больницей, он обнаруживает за стойкой ту же кареглазую девушку, что и в первый раз.  
«Искривление лица», - думает Барнс. – «Улыбка».  
\- Привет, дружище, - говорит она, и он едва не начинает оглядываться, но понимает, что она смотрит именно на него.  
\- Момент. Я помню твой заказ.  
Он расплачивается и, к собственному удивлению, непроизвольно отвечает:  
\- Спасибо.  
Он вспоминает, что нужно еще улыбнуться. Почему «дружище»? «Дружище», определение: человек, который вам нравится.  
НАЙТИ СТИВА.  
Но она всего-то продала ему три стакана кофе, что явно не тянет на какие-либо отношения, кроме деловых.  
Гражданские. Какие же они странные. Такие простодушные, вечно улыбающиеся, выдающие личную информацию, словно ее нельзя использовать как оружие. У всех этих служащих на груди чертовы бейджики. А Тайлер вообще держит домашний адрес и пароль от интернет-банка в телефоне.  
Какой агент защитит всех этих безнадежных идиотов?  
Он садится за приглянувшийся столик в глубине зала, чтобы взглянуть на блокноты Роджерса. Оказывается, у него есть собственное мнение по поводу одновременного употребления в пищу яблок и мокко, и это мнение – отрицательное.  
По поводу набросков мнение положительное. Смотреть на них приятно для глаз. Первый блокнот, тот, что с постели, полон этого города: монумент Вашингтона, Капитолий. Туристы, особенно маленькие дети. Ближе к середине, где рисунки заканчиваются, знакомые лица. Рыжая, поджав ноги, сидит на подоконнике с кружкой в руке и смотрит в окно, вся из себя дурацкая и надоедливая.  
Он вырывает страницу, комкает ее и бросает в стоящую на расстоянии 1,8 метров урну. Идеальное попадание. Разумеется.  
На следующем рисунке летучий человек опирается на дерево, словно плохо себя чувствует. Набросок довольно грубый, а пониже аккуратно подписано: «Сэм Уилсон, 58-я спасательная эскадрилья».  
Еще наброски рыжей и летучего Сэма.  
И его самого.  
Мозг застопоривается.  
Анализ: два рисунка схватки на мосту. Точность изображения экипировки – 60%. Высокая точность изображения лица. Точность изображения волос: неутешительная. Запрос: в ГИДРЕ что, не слышали о существовании резинок?  
Следующая страница: два портрета, на обоих изображен он. Один – актуальный: длинные волосы, щетина. Другой – из Смитсоновского музея: короткая стрижка, ухмылка на лице.  
Следующая страница: пусто. Все остальные страницы: пусто.  
Произвести анализ второго блокнота. Содержимое: виды города (Нью-Йорк), на нескольких набросках изображен причиненный ущерб неизвестного происхождения. Разрозненные рисунки рук и лиц.  
47% всех рисунков изображают его.  
На всех этих набросках изображена версия из Смитсоновского музея. Улыбающийся, спящий. Стоящий у открытого окна с сигаретой в зубах. Хмуро сидящий на пожарной лестнице под дождем.  
Оценка точности: неизвестна. Недостаточно данных.  
Недостаточно данных.  
Недостаточно данных.  
Тело требует движения. Частота дыхания и сердцебиения возросла более, чем на 10%. Он поднимается. Забирает кофе с собой. Сладкое/крепкое/насыщенное успокаивает, дает еще 1,3 секунды неподвижности. Он покидает заведение. Требуется движение.  
В шести метрах от двери ему преграждает путь невысокий обильно потеющий человек в ужасной рубашке и говорит:  
\- Вельвет.  
Пароль принят. Действие: подчинение. Молчание. Беспрекословное повиновение.  
Агент замирает.


	4. Дооснащение

\- Иди за мной, - приказывает куратор, идя справа от него и держа его за живую руку.  
\- Что это еще за стакан? Выбрось.  
Пальцы Агента сжимают стакан посильнее. Необходимый ресурс.  
\- Ладно, ладно. Вельвет.  
Они проходят 0,4 километра со скоростью 1,3 км/час.  
\- Вельвет, - повторяет куратор через каждые несколько шагов, - вельвет.  
С каждым повтором приходит тишина. Мышцы расслабляются, сознание превращается в чистый лист. Пароль принят. Есть, сэр.  
Куратор заводит его в офисное здание. Отделка: старая. Освещение тусклое, охрана отсутствует. Пожарные выходы, вероятно, никуда не годятся. Фойе: небезопасно. Лифты: небезопасны. Второй подвальный этаж, поворот налево, четвертая дверь слева.  
Два замка. Серьезно, правда, всего два замка. Вероятность успешного устранения рукой: 900%. Ожидаемое время выполнения задачи: 0,5 секунд.  
\- Вельвет, - повторяет парень.  
База снабжения. Аппаратура связи отключена. Частота дыхания куратора увеличена на 8%. Никакого кресла.  
Никакого кресла.  
\- Дай сюда стакан.  
Пальцы сжимаются.  
\- Вельвет. Дай сюда.  
Есть, сэр.  
\- Руки перед собой.  
Оценка: дилетант. Есть, сэр.  
Запястья сковываются пластиковыми наручниками-стяжками. Оценка: идиот.  
Куратор набирает телефонный номер. Недорогая модель, вероятно, предоплаченный. Он делает снимок.  
\- Алло? Алло, он у меня. Призрак у меня. Вот так.  
СЛУШАТЬ.  
Есть, сэр.  
Куратор шепчет.  
\- Солдат.  
Частота дыхания куратора увеличена.  
\- Нет, не скажу, где я. Двести кусков наличкой. Тогда я вам его доставлю.  
\- Вот именно. Мое имя вам ни к чему. Вот вам доказательства.  
\- Сказал же. Двести кусков. Я назвал пароль, он как кукла. Где вы хотите встретиться? Нет, позже, мне нужно ехать из Пенсильвании. Ладно, ладно.  
Куратор кладет телефон.  
\- Это собьет их со следа. Будем ждать. Да, страшная морда? Небось весь день так и простоишь, тупица, пока я говорю «вельвет».  
ОТМЕНА.  
У основной директивы появился тон. Самодовольный.  
Барнс улыбается – уголки губ медленно растягиваются, пока не становится видно все зубы, и у парня отваливается челюсть. Он нервничает и потеет, а такую дешевую рубашку Барнс не взял бы, даже если бы пришлось рыться на помойке.  
\- Вельвет, - выдыхает парень.  
ОТМЕНА.  
Одним неторопливым движением запястий Барнс ломает наручники. Парень бросается к оружию, пока Барнс дотягивается до своего кофе и делает глоток.  
\- Ну вот, остыл, - сокрушается он.  
Потный парень наставляет на него пистолет – ну, по крайней мере, трясущееся дуло указывает куда-то в район Барнса. Возможно, снят с предохранителя. Скорее всего, нет. Парень едва стоит на ногах: явно офисный планктон, которому как раз хватило информации, чтобы очень серьезно вляпаться.  
\- Эй, друг, - мягко начинает он. Голос сам собой приобретает привкус крови. Привкус удовольствия от соприкосновения кулака и челюсти.  
\- Эй. Я заставляю тебя нервничать?  
\- Вельвет!  
ОТМЕНА.  
\- Кажется, больше не работает, дружище.  
Все еще улыбаясь, он делает шаг вперед. Потный рефлекторно моргает, пистолет ходит ходуном у него в руках.  
\- Тебе полагается нервничать.  
Он подходит поближе. Оценка: победа.  
\- Я знаю восемь способов убить тебя, не расплескав этот кофе.  
Потный стонет. Когда Барнс делает еще шаг, он просто закрывает глаза.  
О. Бедняжка.  
Все еще ухмыляясь, Барнс медленно протягивает металлическую руку и выворачивает пистолет, пока потный не выпускает его из рук. Один удар, и парень пускает слюни на дешевый линолеум.  
Кофе вкусен даже в холодном виде. Вкусовые рецепторы в полном восторге. А не устроить ли штаб в «Старбаксе»?  
Телефон действительно предоплаченный, ни единого признака принадлежности к ЩИТу или ГИДРЕ. Он разламывает его, но вот база снабжения пригодится.  
Сперва он приматывает потного изолентой к стулу. Рот тоже заклеивает. После этого он сладко потягивается. Стыдно, конечно, попасться в ловушку такого, с позволения сказать, охотника, но от «вельвета» он словно всласть выспался. Энергия просто переполняет.  
ОПРЕДЕЛИТЬ МЕСТОНАХОЖДЕНИЕ ОБЪЕКТА.  
Вот-вот.  
Обнаруживается полный ящик налички (потный вообще проверил? Оценка: клинический кретинизм). Он набивает ботинки, карманы и невзрачную сумку, в которой лежат блокноты Роджерса, яблоки и пара запасных бейсболок. В другом ящике лежат прекрасные ножи, в третьем – восхитительные гранаты.  
Едва ли гранаты пригодятся при обеспечении прикрытия, а вот лишних ножей не бывает. Он берет три.  
В первом же шкафу оказывается еда. Роясь в обнаруженной технике, он жует протеиновый батончик. На ноутбуке будут программы слежения, но их можно отключить. В сумку, и зарядку туда же. Также есть техника для слежки – жучки, направленные микрофоны, даже маленький набор инструментов, которые можно использовать для минимального ухода за рукой. И вскрытия замков. А еще, ну, можно всадить что-нибудь в ноздрю и пробить мозг. Если обстановочка накалится, и будет плевать на пятна.   
Потный приходит в себя как раз в тот момент, когда Барнс открывает шкаф с огнестрельным оружием и испускает восторженный стон. Вероятность того, что стон потного выражает восторг: 2%.  
Есть даже огромная сумка, так что можно взять снайперскую винтовку. Он запихивает в сумку оружие, патроны, аппаратуру для слежки и остатки наличных.  
\- Эй, друг, когда-нибудь пробовал фраппучино? – спрашивает он, заканчивая сборы. Через 1,9 секунд потный кивает.  
\- И как, вкусно?  
Кивок.  
\- Думаю, надо попробовать.  
Он заталкивает протеиновые батончики в оставшееся в сумке место и застегивает ее. Чертов баул может поднять только металлическая рука, и его всего перекашивает в одну сторону. Спина болеть будет адски. Но все, пора. Никаких больше слепых метаний, никаких предсказуемых схем. За работу. Пора найти Роджерса…  
ОПРЕДЕЛИТЬ МЕСТОНАХОЖДЕНИЕ.  
… и обеспечить его безопасность.  
ЗАЩИТИТЬ, - мурчит основная директива.  
Перед уходом Барнс отправляет Дейлу два сообщения с банджо-телефона: фотографию потного с подписью «говнюк из ГИДРЫ» и адрес здания.  
Покидая базу, он оставляет лежащий на столе телефон и открытую дверь.


	5. Разбивка лагеря

У Барнса есть отправная точка – имя «Сэм Уилсон». Час спустя у него есть и адрес, потому что современные гражданские плевать хотели на то, что их персональные данные находятся в свободном доступе.   
Хватило бы и меньше часа, но сперва потребовалось время, чтобы отойти после фраппучино с белым шоколадом. Лето как-то вдруг стало нравиться ему куда больше.  
Да кому вообще не нравится лето? Кукуруза, солнечные ванны на пожарной лестнице, дамочки в коротких платьицах. Можно прижать бутылку с холодным пивом к спине Стива, чтобы он взвизгнул. Ну, точь-в-точь щенок.  
Какого хрена.  
Уилсон проживает в спальном районе на расстоянии 0,8 км от Национальной аллеи. Высокая плотность населения, средний достаток. Спрятаться там будет нелегко, и в нынешнем не слишком опрятном виде Барнс будет привлекать внимание. Однако наискосок от дома Уилсона выставлен на продажу коттедж. Многообещающе. Барнс прячет огромный баул, и они с карманами налички отправляются за покупками.   
В голове начинает гулять эхо – это явно стандартная фаза операции: сперва необходимо найти дешевые магазины с не слишком качественным товаром. Переодеться в купленное. Оставить двадцатку, и сотрудники выбросят старую одежду. Направиться в магазин получше, повторить, и так, пока не будет достигнут необходимый уровень качества одежды. Вся одежда мягкая и удобная. Черные джинсы делают из его ног чертовы фонарные столбы и облегают, это… неплохо. Охрененно смотрятся с армейскими ботинками.  
В аптеках продаются гигиенические принадлежности. Для волос ОЧЕНЬ много продукции. У него много волос. Он запутывается. У него волосы вьются? Нужно ли ему укреплять корни? Хочет ли он, чтобы волосы выглядели так, словно он только что встал? Что такое секущийся конец, и хорошо это или плохо? В чем состоит тактическая ценность покрытия волос силиконом? Название шампуня «Hydralicious» - это пароль?  
Он проходит мимо и выбирает красную бутыль с относительно нераздражающим запахом. С бритвами все понятно, за исключением тех, что с пятью, мать их, лезвиями. Может, это для Роджерса с его сверхсуровой мегаживучей растительностью на лице. В мозгу всплывает эхо:  
\- Вы только посмотрите, настоящий мужик! Сбриваешь свои две волосины?  
\- Ну, не всем нам повезло выглядеть, как горилла, Бак.  
Барнс качает головой и переходит к кремам для бритья. Название «Barbasol» кажется знакомым, упаковка не режет глаз. У кассы обнаруживается стойка с дешевыми телефонами, счета которых по мере необходимости можно пополнять наличными. Он берет похожий на банджо-телефон.  
К наступлению темноты у него набирается шесть пакетов с покупками. Металлическая рука ломает замочек, прикрепленный к дверной ручке. Найдя ключ, он бросает замочек на полку. Возвращаясь с припрятанной сумкой, он заносит в дом табличку с надписью «Продается».  
Пока не получится установить жучки в доме Уилсона, придется обойтись направленным микрофоном. Звук довольно слабый и дребезжащий, но разобрать можно. Уилсон читает Роджерсу лекцию о том, что после выписки из больницы лечь спать надо пораньше. Оценка: одобрено. Роджерс протестует, но 19 минут спустя свет гаснет, хотя еще только 10:26. Звук в микрофоне стихает.  
Барнс наконец-то выдыхает. Даже основная директива не подает признаков жизни теперь, когда выполнена первая часть задачи. Он задергивает все занавески.   
В доме минимум мебели, светлой и аккуратно расставленной. В наличии вода и электричество. Оценка: великолепная база. Он смотрит на душевую головку, в мозгу вновь рождается эхо. Тело помнит мощный поток ледяной воды. Окатывающей воды.  
Он решает принять ванну, со вздохом опускается в обжигающую воду. Кости немного плавятся, а мышцы приятно болят, не похоже на боль от ран или хирургического вмешательства. Он скользит, пока над поверхностью воды не остаются только голова, плечи и колени. Будь ванна на 15 см длиннее, он мог бы вытянуться и оставить над водой один нос.  
86 секунд спустя поверхность воды окрашивается сероватой дрянью. Тело знает: работа – значит грязь. Грязь, неудобства, иногда ранения. Он почти неделю благоухал грязной речной водой и потом, и его это совершенно не раздражало. Но сидеть во всем этом, мокрым и обнаженным, куда хуже. Он морщит нос. Оценка: мерзость. Спустить воду, повторить. Тело против. Глубинный слой, глубже программирования, тот, где живет эхо, не терпит пустой траты ресурсов, даже если это просто горячая вода.   
Барнс встряхивается. Он заново наполняет ванну, смывая грязь с кожи и подставляя голову под струю, а потом вставляя заглушку и позволяя теплу снова окружить его. На этот раз вода лишь слегка мутная. Установить таймер: 26 минут. Он дремлет.  
В сознании всплывает образ гораздо меньшей, но более глубокой ванны, означающей компанию, разговоры. После грубого полотенца кожа краснеет и зудит. Вода холодная, потому что горячая – для Стива.  
Барнс просыпается, но остается сонным, все мышцы расслаблены, даже в вечно болящем левом плече. Колени бледными островами возвышаются над раскрасневшейся кожей. Он моет голову шампунем, который предположительно пахнет «волчьей колючкой» («разбуди в себе ХИЩНИКА»), хотя, насколько ему известно, волки млекопитающие, и у них когти, а не колючки. Выдираются колтуны, в сочетании с активным использованием мыла они вновь делают воду непрозрачной и серой, но телу хорошо.  
«Хорошо» - субъективное понятие. «Хорошо», в общем-то, ровным счетом ничего не значит. Слово может обозначать комфорт. Слово может обозначать оптимальность. Слово может обозначать ненахождение под пыткой. Но все-таки в данном случае оно подходит.  
Пыльные зеленые полотенца мягки, не такие, какие помнит тело. Но вот запах крема для бритья наносит новый удар, вызывает к жизни еще один набор образов. Безопасная бритва проста в использовании, угол знакомый, но лицо помнит ощущение натянутой кожи. Руки помнят бритву, больше похожую на нож. Вместо этого он вгрызается в бороду маленькой пластиковой волшебной палочкой.  
В конце концов из зеркала на него смотрит что-то вроде лица из Смитсоновского музея, обрамленное высыхающими волосами, образующими дурацкие волны, хорошо, что он подумал купить в аптеке еще и резинки. Он отстраняется от зеркала. При виде этого лица мозг начинает барахлить. Впрочем, если не смотреть в зеркало, ощущение гладко выбритого лица вызывает чувство удовлетворения.  
Чувствуется время. Много времени. Расслабленное, влажное тело ощущает груз прошедших лет.  
Какой сейчас год? Память – не разведданные. Она неполна. Ей нельзя доверять.  
ОБНОВИТЬ.  
А вот и основная директива.  
В микрофоне все еще тишина. Местное время 00:52, район темен и тих. Барнс пробирается на задний двор Уилсона. Освещения нет. За дверью видна кухня (пусто), Барнсу видна мигающая панель сигнализации. Стало быть, проверяется только периметр. В окнах первого этажа видны гостиная и небольшая комната с минимумом техники.  
К стене дома привалена лестница, рядом – две банки краски. Барнс ухмыляется. Окно слева – комната Уилсона. Мужчина растянулся на самой большой кровати из всех, когда-либо виденных Барнсом, из-под одеяла, на котором кто-то, кажется, дрался, высовывается нога. Окно справа – комната Роджерса, поменьше. Щит прислонен к кровати так, чтобы удобнее было схватить. Оценка: одобрено. Тело помнит щит, сильно бьющий по металлической руке. Останавливающий металлическую руку. Удовлетворительное орудие самообороны.  
На небольшом столе у двери лежит маленькая сумка. Обувь Роджерса стоит у шкафа, одежда аккуратно сложена на стуле.   
Барнс делает глубокий выдох. Он с усилием переводит взгляд на Роджерса.  
Стив спит на правом боку, отвернувшись от окна и обнимая подушку здоровенной рукой. Одеяло сползло до пояса, Барнсу виден розовый шрам на плече, оставшийся от схватки на авианосце.  
НЕДОПУСТИМО.  
Нет. Но ранение явно заживает хорошо. Пальцы – и металлические, и живые – так и чешутся открыть окно и укрыть его получше. Но риск слишком велик. Сигнализация разбудит спящих, вызовет полицию. Температура комнатная, 18 по Цельсию. Риск заболевания в результате переохлаждения отсутствует.  
Как ни трудно было заставить себя посмотреть на Роджерса, отвести взгляд еще труднее. Но задержаться – значит рисковать быть обнаруженным, даже среди ночи. И Барнс понимает, что и сам устал. Будет спать рядом с микрофоном; в случае чего время реагирования будет менее 30 секунд. Удовлетворительно.  
Вернувшись в дом, он берет подушки с дивана и кладет их на пол рядом с микрофоном. Установить таймер: 4,5 часа. Он не может припомнить, когда в последний раз спал так крепко.


	6. Слежка

В 06:52 из микрофона раздаются звуки ворочающегося тела, включающейся машины (заключение: кофеварка; дополнительное заключение: ФУ). Три минуты спустя слышатся шаги и ворчание второго человека. На этот момент Барнс бодрствует уже 37 минут, съел яблоко и два протеиновых батончика и воспользовался оптическим прицелом от винтовки, чтобы убедиться в отсутствии (других) наблюдателей в обозримых окрестностях резиденции Уилсона. Более полная оценка ситуации будет произведена при первой возможности.  
Уилсон и Роджерс завтракают и разговаривают о том, как прошла ночь. Роджерс докладывает о крепком сне и отсутствии усиления боли, никакой боли, серьезно, Сэм, «да ради всего святого, все у меня нормально».  
ТРЕБУЕТСЯ СБОР ДАННЫХ.  
Есть, сэр. Согласно полученному инструктажу, объект любит скрывать реальное состояние своего здоровья. Необходима независимая оценка.  
Независимая оценка становится возможна в 07:31, когда Роджерс выходит на задний двор Уилсона и начинает гребаную зарядку, как будто кого-то другого только что выписали из больницы, где он лежал с огнестрельными ранениями и побоями после неудачной попытки утопиться.  
ПРЕДОСТАВИТЬ ПОДДЕРЖКУ.  
Это, блин, точно. Он что, жить расхотел?  
\- Парень, ты что, жить расхотел? – возмущается Уилсон в микрофоне.  
ОЦЕНКА: ПОТЕНЦИАЛЬНЫЙ ОФИЦЕР ПОДДЕРЖКИ.  
Есть, сэр. Задача: произвести оценку кандидатуры Сэма Уилсона. Предварительная оценка: одобрена.  
Роджерс производит базовую утреннюю зарядку в соответствии со стандартами армии США образца 1943 года в течение последующих трех минут, пока Уилсон не упирается рогом.  
\- Роджерс, ради тебя я рискую задницей, бодаюсь со ЩИТом, ГИДРОЙ и твоим жутким бойфрендом…  
Что.  
\- Что? Сэм…  
\- Но подставляться под горячую руку Наташе я не собираюсь. Она. Меня. Пугает.  
ИЗБЕГАТЬ.  
Барнс хмурится. Положительная оценка Уилсона: минус 26%. Ну, хоть Роджерс прекратил отжиматься и пошел с ним в дом. Барнс перебирает рингтоны на новом телефоне (мелодия под названием «Блюграсс», к вящему неудовольствию его ушей, оказывается тем самым банджо), слушая обращенную к Уилсону прочувствованную речь Роджерса о том, что у него, вообще-то, ускоренная регенерация тканей, и да, он в полнейшем порядке и не может вечно сидеть в четырех стенах, у него дела.  
\- Например?  
\- Например найти Баки.  
Телефон выпадает из руки Барнса. Ну, зашибись.  
\- И какой же у тебя план?  
Барнс так и слышит гримасу на лице Стива. Прекрасно передается микрофоном; что же касается звука, который вырывается у него самого – если вы не против быть разорванным на восемь равновеликих кусков, можете назвать его «хихиканьем».  
\- То есть ты собирался просто бегать по Вашингтону с простреленным животом в надежде наткнуться на него?  
\- С животом у меня все в порядке, Сэм.  
\- Тебя выписали вче… вот скажи, зачем тебе такой пресс? Учитывая, сколько ты жрешь, тебе не положен такой пресс. Это неправильно. Ты похож на экшен-фигурку.  
\- А у меня и экшен-фигурка имеется.  
\- Понты у тебя имеются, вот что.  
Оценка Уилсона: плюс 13%.   
Разговора хватает, чтобы утихомирить Роджерса на денек. Барнс инспектирует и чистит свои чудесные новые пушки, слушая препирательства, ланч, фильм, препирательства и игру в карты, в ходе которой летучий Сэм узнает о том, что Стивен Г. Роджерс, общепризнанный символ правды, справедливости и капиталистического пути – величайший шулер на свете.  
В забытом инструктаже сообщалось и об этом тоже. Запрещено играть в шахматы, шашки, нарды и любые карточные игры с мистером Ну-Конечно-Же-Мне-Можно-Доверять-На-Мне-Же-Флаг. Потому что ты проиграешь. Ты проиграешь свой запас сигарет, хотя он ДАЖЕ НЕ КУРИТ. Ты проиграешь драгоценную половинку шоколадки, хранимую с самого Нанта. А однажды ужасной летней ночью в глубине горных лесов Австрии вы с Ревущими Коммандос проиграете всю одежду. В лагере на берегу реки. По которому летают тучи комаров.  
Может, Роджерса и необходимо защищать, но никогда-никогда не выпускайте из вида его руки в непосредственной близости от ваших карманов.  
Барнс дрожит от наплыва свежеполученных данных. Болит переносица. Из микрофона доносятся голоса – операция проходит хорошо, уровень наблюдения удовлетворителен. Удовлетворителен тактически, но недостаточен на каком-то ином уровне, неопределенном. На уровне, где зарождается эхо. Было бы лучше находиться поближе к голосам. Находиться в одной с ними комнате.  
ОДОБРЕНО.  
Барнс качает головой. Отставить. Расширенный защитный периметр более целесообразен. И оружие еще не все почищено. И дом Уилсона надежно заперт на ночь.


	7. Разведка на местности

06:15: подъем.  
Отказано.  
06:16: подъем.  
Отказано.  
06:17: подъем.  
Отказано.  
ПОДЪЕМ.  
Барнс поднимает веки на минимальное расстояние, необходимое для работы зрения. Оценка: бодрствование нежелательно. Оценка: энергетический уровень понижен. Болит голова. Дурацкий душ. Дурацкие протеиновые батончики. Дурацкое солнце. Роджерс и Уилсон бьют все рекорды дурацкости со своим идиотским планом отправиться на работу Уилсона, наружу, где светит чертово солнце и надо двигаться.  
О, они еще и пройтись решают. Кошмар.  
По крайней мере, они идут медленно, что, как правило, раздражает, с этими неизбежными остановками и промедлением, на Барнс физически не способен быстро передвигаться. Возможно, в организме какие-то неполадки.  
Предположение: требуется заморозка. Информация о долгосрочных потребностях тела никогда ранее не предоставлялась. Может быть, оно расплавится? Расплавление тела несовместимо с дальнейшим проведением операции. Способность оценить физиологические изменения: неизвестна. ГИДРА: избегать.  
ИЗБЕГАТЬ.  
Гражданская больница: несовместимо с дальнейшим проведением операции.  
ИНИЦИИРОВАТЬ КОНТАКТ С РОДЖЕРСОМ.  
Отказано. Наблюдение и контакт несовместимы.  
Тело все в поту, прогулка длится вечность.  
Альтернативное предположение: пот указывает на вероятность повышенной температуры тела, в сочетании со слабостью и головной болью это означает заболевание.  
Заболевание – значит замедленные рефлексы, пониженный энергетический уровень. Замедленная реакция. Лекарство с запахом лакрицы (оценка: мерзость), постельный режим, сидение над кастрюлей с кипятком с полотенцем на голове.  
НЕСОВМЕСТИМО С ДАЛЬНЕЙШИМ ПРОВЕДЕНИЕМ ОПЕРАЦИИ.  
Когда пройдено 2,1 нескончаемых километра, они сворачивают за угол и Роджерс машет дурацкими бревнами-руками, еще немного, и он бы поверил, что разумное существо может проявлять такой энтузиазм в такую рань.  
Слева от них стоит невысокое кирпичное здание с множеством окон и большими входными дверями, согласно табличке на которых, это Региональный отдел управления по делам ветеранов вооруженных сил. Здание окружено низкими кустами, которых недостаточно, чтобы предоставить укрытие взрослому человеку. Неподходящая местность для покушения.  
Справа от них – знакомая бело-зеленая вывеска, не наблюдавшаяся уже более 48 часов.  
ПРОДОЛЖАТЬ НАБЛЮДЕНИЕ.  
Минутку.  
Согласно вводному инструктажу, горячие напитки полезны во время заболевания.  
СОПРОВОЖДАТЬ ЦЕЛЬ.  
Постой.  
КОНТРОЛИРОВАТЬ РОДЖЕРСА.  
Сначала кофе, и точка.  
Первый глоток – как фейерверк над Лонг-Айлендом. Второй – райские гимны. Третий – улыбка Роджерса парню-с-похожим-лицом на видеозаписи в Смитсоновском музее.  
После половины драгоценного, прекрасного венти энергетический уровень вернулся к исходной отметке, голова не болит и все вокруг кажется гораздо менее дурацким. Оценка: данные вводного инструктажа соответствуют действительности. Горячие напитки полезны. Требуется дополнительная информация относительно прохладительных.  
ВОССТАНОВИТЬ КОНТАКТ.  
Да-да.  
ПРИОРИТЕТНАЯ ЗАДАЧА: ВОССТАНОВИТЬ КОНТАКТ.  
Основная директива, надрывающаяся где-то в затылке, кажется… раздражена.  
Барнс пожимает плечами. По пути обратно придется пройти мимо «Старбакса». Так точно.  
Как бы то ни было, Роджерс и Уилсон обнаруживаются в дверях, обмениваясь рукопожатиями с группой людей, которые сейчас не то из кожи вон вылезут, не то еще шире раскроют улыбающиеся рты и проглотят Роджерса. Оценка уровня угрозы: низкий.  
Проверка периметра: чисто.  
За окном Роджерс и Уилсон стоят перед группой людей, на лицах многих из которых то же выражение, что и на его собственном. У нескольких протезы, хотя и не такие высокотехнологичные, как у Барнса.  
Женщина говорит; на глазах у Барнса каменная маска Агента на ее лице сменяется яростью, слезами. Роджерс краснеет, и прерванное движение его рук знакомо по инструктажу – желание помочь, обнять. Данные инструктажа загружаются в мозг: рука Роджерса на шее. Это двойное воспоминание: рука хрупкая и холодная, рука огромная и теплая. Обе означают комфорт, успокоение, безопасность.  
ТАК ТОЧНО.  
В зале многие из тех, кто говорит, плачут. Один швыряет стул – не в сторону Стива. В помещении очень эмоциональная атмосфера, и Барнс рад, что он не там. Что не слышит. Вспышек эмоций следует избегать. Тело знает: вспышка – значит рекалибровка. Рекалибровка может принимать различные формы, и все они неприятны.  
Он ждет, чтобы основная директива подтвердила. Ждет команды «ИЗБЕГАТЬ».  
Ничего.  
Он проигрывает в памяти воспоминание о том, как мужчина швырнул стул. Вспышка эмоций – значит рекалибровка.  
Вспышка влечет рекалибровку.  
Запрос: эмоций следует избегать.  
ДОПУСКАЕТСЯ ПАРАМЕТРАМИ ЗАДАНИЯ.  
Запрос: вспышка влечет рекалибровку.  
ОТСУТСТВУЕТ ЛИЧНЫЙ СОСТАВ, УПОЛНОМОЧЕННЫЙ ПРОИЗВОДИТЬ РЕКАЛИБРОВКУ.  
Э?  
РУКОВОДИТЕЛЬ ОПЕРАЦИИ ОПРЕДЕЛЯЕТ НАДЛЕЖАЩИЕ ОТВЕТНЫЕ ДЕЙСТВИЯ.  
Запрос: руководитель операции – Стив?  
САМ.  
Что?  
САМ.  
Но что, если…  
САМ.  
Тело требует движения. Проверка периметра: чисто. Повторная проверка периметра: чисто. «Сам» - неточное определение. «Сам» - Агент/Барнс. Руководителю операции требуется больше информации. Это – боже, неужели нельзя было сообщить пораньше?  
Он бы обошел квартал в третий раз, но это было бы как-то глупо. Он возвращается в «Старбакс» и покупает еще кофе и сандвич с плавленым сыром. Он сидит за столиком в углу у туалета, рядом с окном, выходящим на улицу и ветеранское здание.  
У задания очень расплывчатые параметры. Директива кажется простой: защищать. Но некому докладывать. Никакого подкрепления. Никакого тактического плана. Никакого технического обслуживания руки.  
Никакой рекалибровки за использование навыков тактической гибкости. Никакой криокамеры. Никакого кресла. Никакого высокомерного старикана, чтобы помыкать им. Им помыкали высокомерные стариканы? Никаких трубок. Никакой резины в зубах. Никакого кресла.  
Никакого конца.   
Суставы дрожат, и Барнс рад, что сидит. Наблюдать до конца жизни – это очень долго.  
ИНИЦИИРОВАТЬ КОНТАКТ.  
Отказано.  
ИНИЦИИРОВАТЬ КОНТАКТ.  
Повтор: отказано.  
Сам назначил меня руководителем операции, братец. Я принимаю решения. И мое решение: пойду пообедаю.   
Плавленый сыр восхитителен. Кто-то придумал, как сделать хлеб хрустящим. Хрустящий хлеб: оптимально. А сыр сделали клейким. Оценка: идеальный продукт питания. Он вспоминает о куче протеиновых батончиков в сумке на базе, и лицо искривляется по-новому, и это точно не улыбка. Он думает: гримаса.  
Он как раз собирается взять еще один, когда заходят Уилсон и Роджерс. Барнс чувствует, как все внутри приходит в смятение, пока не вспоминает, что он вообще-то гребаный тайный ассасин, знаете ли, и тихонько сжимается в комочек, уменьшается в размерах, усилием воли превращается в кого-то скучного и неприметного.  
Они не остаются в заведении, но Барнс не был ближе к объекту с больницы. Роджерс бледен. В инструктаже не было такого выражения глаз. Недостаточно данных для оценки. Но внешний вид даже не близок к оптимальному. Уилсон и Роджерс разговаривают, но улыбка Роджерса не достигает глаз. Он несчастлив.  
Требуется разместить жучки.  
Отсутствует критически важная для выполнения задания информация.  
Роджерс оглядывает заведение. Барнс подносит сандвич вплотную к лицу, словно безмерно им наслаждается – ну, вообще-то, только что и впрямь наслаждался – и полагается на резинку для волос, бейсболку и куртку.  
Срабатывает. Взгляд Стива скользит по нему без узнавания, и причина ускорения сердцебиения – точно облегчение, разочарование здесь ни при чем.  
Общее время, проведенное в тот день на работе у Уилсона: 9 часов 15 минут. По дороге домой Роджерс молчит. Никакого размахивания бревноподобными руками. Уилсон похлопывает его по плечу.  
ОФИЦЕР ПОДДЕРЖКИ.  
Возможно. Требуется дополнительная информация.  
Разговор в микрофоне в тот день тоже тих. Решено на следующий день повторить то же самое.  
Барнс искривляет лицо – улыбается. Завтра будет много дел.


	8. Проникновение

Следующие три дня он очень занят: подъем, проверка периметра, сопровождение Роджерса и Уилсона до ветеранского центра, кофе, работа, возврат к центру, чтобы выпить еще кофе и проводить Стива и летучего Сэма до дома. Вдоль обычного маршрута Уилсона есть еще три кофейни: Барнс не повторяет ошибки с больницей. Изменять маршруты. Никакой рутины. Побольше сандвичей с плавленым сыром.  
В первый день он вламывается в дом Уилсона с полными карманами жучков. Внимательное наблюдение с утра в сочетании со звуком в направленном микрофоне дают три варианта кода отключения сигнализации. Срабатывает второй.  
Уилсону требуется поставить на заднюю дверь замок получше. Нынешний до смешного легко взломать.  
В доме чистенько и аккуратно – любой другой вариант был бы подозрителен. Барнс наметил места для установки жучков: один на кухне, один в гостиной. Один в спальне Роджерса. Модель надежная, ориентированная на длительное использование. Пальцы сами собой, без участия сознания настраивают телефон на прием сигнала.  
При поступлении текстового сообщения телефон издает звук охотничьего рожка. Забавно. Жаль, что ни у кого нет этого номера.  
Лучшие жучки – липучки: радиус меньше полуметра, зато надежные и совсем крошечные. Просто бомба. Цепляются за что угодно, точь-в-точь рыжая. Барнс прикрепляет одну к петле щита.  
Он поднимает щит знакомым телу движением. Щит легкий, но тело знает о поразительной прочности: рикошетящие пули едва чувствуются. Брось достаточно сильно – и даже металлической рукой остановить будет нелегко.   
У Барнса хороший запас обычных жучков, но липучек всего 14, а в обозримом будущем пополнения не предвидится. Он осматривается. За окном комнаты листва нескольких деревьев постепенно меняет окраску. На заметку: 19 сентября. Оценка: скоро погода изменится, Роджерсу понадобится теплая одежда. Теплая одежда необходима для предотвращения заболеваний в холодном климате. В шкафу одежды куда меньше, чем в квартире Роджерса – конечно, не море, но все же жуткое озерцо темно-синего и дрянной шотландки.  
\- «Кто-нибудь, просветите уже его насчет существования в мире черного цвета».  
ИНИЦИИРОВАТЬ КОНТАКТ.  
Чтобы предотвратить стихийное бедствие от моды в человеческом обличье? Возможно.  
На вешалках две куртки: одна, разумеется, синяя. Липучку под ярлычок производителя. Вторая – из коричневой кожи, кажется знакомой. Возможно, похожа на ту, что на фотографиях в Смитсоновском музее. Ее очень легко представить на Роджерсе. Липучку под воротник.  
Не идеально, но уже кое-что.  
Тишину нарушает громкое жужжание. Оценка: неизвестный источник, возможно, нападение. Направление неизвестно, расстояние менее двух метров. Возможно, взрывное устройство. Возможно, сигнализация. Возможно, цикада. Возможно, неудачный выстрел из шокера. Возможно, управляемый на расстоянии боевой робот. Возможно, неисправная бытовая техника.  
В течение 1,5 секунд после начала жужжания и оценки уровня опасности Барнс подпрыгивает на 0,5 метра вверх и вытаскивает два ножа. Двухсекундная пауза, затем жужжание возобновляется: оставленный на прикроватном столике телефон.  
Ну, естественно, Роджерс не взял телефон. С чего бы? Не может же его бывшим коллегам из ЩИТа потребоваться безотлагательно сообщить ему какую-нибудь жизненно важную информацию о международной преступной организации, с которой он посрался неделю назад. Ведь международные преступные организации вовсе не мстительны.  
Барнс закатывает глаза. Ну что за человек. Впрочем, телефон он клонирует. Пальцы угадывают пароль (0310) с первой попытки. Звонок был со скрытого номера.  
Он просматривает фотографии: немного Уилсона, побольше – рыжей. Люди в странных костюмах и… советский робот? Фотографии и в половину не такие интересные, как рисунки в прихваченных ранее блокнотах.  
Он обшаривает комнату и находит новый блокнот под подушкой. В нем лишь несколько набросков, большинство из них грубые. На одном - вид с заднего двора дома Уилсона, в том числе и задернутые занавески его собственной базы.  
ИНИЦИИРОВАТЬ КОНТАКТ.  
Отказано.  
Находится целая страница набросков лица с вымаранными пятнами, как будто рисовать было тяжело. Лицо как открытая книга: расширенные глаза, приоткрытый рот. Волосы развеваются. От этого лица легкие барахлят, челюсть сводит. Барнсу набросок не нравится. На лице написано страдание. Оно выражает боль. Оно выражает. Выражает.  
Это момент сброса параметров задания. Это настоящее воспоминание: головокружение, боль, шум. Лицо Стива. Странное ощущение в мозгу, которое Агент принял за раздражение в связи с неоптимальным развитием событий, но теперь Барнс думает: эхо. Как реакция на Стива в мозгу возникло эхо, от которого изменилась боевая задача. Эхо парня из музея изменило цель операции.  
ОТМЕНА.  
Да, отмена.  
САМ.  
Барнс глубоко вздыхает и проводит рукой по волосам. Если он = эхо, и эхо стало причиной сброса, то он сам стал причиной сброса. Если эхо = воспоминания, то получается: он = Барнс. Барнс не потому, что лица одинаковые, Барнс не потому, что нужно выбрать имя, но Барнс потому, что он Барнс и есть. Человек по имени Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс. Баки.  
РУКОВОДИТЕЛЬ ОПЕРАЦИИ.  
\- «Так что, не хочешь поделиться еще чем-нибудь, кроме моего статуса и гребаной гипотетической личности?»  
НЕТ.  
Ну и операция. Никакой организации. Хорошо бы пробить дырку в стене, но, к сожалению, таинственный материальный ущерб несовместим со скрытной слежкой. Вместо этого он делает самое серьезное, что, как он думает, сойдет с рук.  
Он меняет рингтон Стива. На банджо.  
Уходя, он устанавливает несколько относительно больших жучков по периметру территории и еще один – в машине Уилсона. Хорошо поработал. Барнс возвращается к центру как раз вовремя, чтобы проверить периметр и купить еды, прежде чем проводить Уилсона и Роджерса до дома.  
В награду за свои труды он получает вечер разговоров в наилучшем качестве, ни в коей мере не интересных, но таких отчетливых, словно он находится там же, в комнате. Голос болтающего об ужине и бейсболе Роджерса действует умиротворяюще. Барнс в полусонном состоянии проверяет оружие. Обязательный вечерний обход периметра – скорее прогулка вдоль него.  
На второй день, доведя парочку до работы Уилсона, Барнс забирает экипировку Агента из тайника. Весь парк в полицейской ленте, а берег кишит рабочими, вытаскивающими обломки авианосцев из Потомака. Вдалеке гудит техника, видны три крана. С одного свисает здоровенный кусок металлолома.  
Экипировка словно из помойки, а уж несет от нее похлеще, чем в Красном Крюке посреди июля. Запрос: что такое Красный Крюк посреди июля? Помимо того, что это нечто, источающее аромат мусорного контейнера и тухлой рыбы. И мочи. Ну, хоть мочой экипировка не благоухает. К тому времени, когда пора вернуться к Уилсону и Роджерсу, она благоухает мылом, а его руки – оружейной смазкой. Пистолеты Агента прекрасно перенесли каникулы на дереве, к тому же компанию им составили три замечательные маленькие гранаты, которым он весьма рад. О, еще и ножей куча. Чудесная, большая такая куча.  
Готовя ужин, Уилсон говорит:  
\- Завязывал бы ты читать эти файлы ГИДРЫ, парень, одно расстройство.  
Файлы ГИДРЫ?  
\- Просто мне все кажется, что вот сейчас что-нибудь да найдется.  
\- Найди себе для начала ужин.  
Пальцы сами знают, как влезть в ноутбук, отключить следящие программы. Они знают, что маленькая свернувшаяся лисичка в нижнем углу может найти достаточно, чтобы волна фактов накрыла с головой. По запросу «ГИДРА» находятся более четырех миллионов страниц. Все файлы, слитые рыжей, которая, быть может, не так уж и плоха. Объем информации ошеломляет. Барнс читает до глубокой ночи.  
ГИДРА = суперуроды. Уроды не просто по отношению лично к Стиву…  
И МНЕ.  
… но и ко всему миру, с привычкой дестабилизировать правительства, сбрасывать токсичные отходы в реки. Все только для того, чтобы продавать оружие и запугать гражданских настолько, чтобы те согласились, что единственная частная жизнь, на которую они имеют право, – та, что происходит у них между ушей.  
Тело знает: у него они отобрали даже это. Все, что у него есть, - две недели, эхо и то, что в самый неудачный момент решает загрузиться из вводного инструктажа, не будем нецензурно выражаться на эту тему. Черт, да не появись эта новая задача, он слонялся бы по улицам и пускал слюни.  
В ту ночь тело противится сну: каждый изученный файл тянет за собой следующий. Но есть такие ссылки, которые пальцам не хочется нажимать. Названия, похожие на эхо. Почти знакомые наименования файлов. И очень много файлов, связанных с Роджерсом.  
Последние заставляют встрепенуться основную директиву. Место работы Роджерса кишело ГИДРОЙ. Если верить файлам, ею кишит половина всех правительств мира. И они совершенно точно не отпустят просто так своего суперсолдата. Слава богу, что он уже организовал более-менее приличную слежку. Он увеличивает площадь ежедневно проверяемой территории, глупо было расслабляться. За Стивом точно явятся.  
Он засыпает ненадолго, поздно ночью, и глаза по дороге к работе Уилсона слипаются как раз настолько, чтобы каждый шаг между ним и «Старбаксом» казался десятью. В качестве компенсации Роджерс надевает синюю куртку - жуткую, но передающую прекрасный звук прямо в наушник Барнса.  
\- Я снова начну бегать, Сэм, а то уже крыша едет.  
\- Для начала потребуется согласие врача.  
Сэм, ты лучше всех.  
НА ВТОРОМ МЕСТЕ.  
Роджерс ворчит.  
\- Постой-ка. А кто та женщина в центре? Элиза? Ты называл ее доком.  
\- Я мог бы сказать, что у нее докторская по философии.  
\- Только если можешь без угрызений совести соврать Капитану Америке.  
\- Вечно ты этим пользуешься.  
\- Я бездомный беглец. Больше особо пользоваться нечем.  
\- Ну, конечно, Щенячьи Глазки.  
\- Ну, да, но с тобой это не сработает.  
Барнс мимолетно рассматривает возможность нанесения побоев Сэму. Роджерс пихает локтем Уилсона, тот пихает в ответ, и Барнс рассматривает возможность нанесения побоев обоим. Они даже не смотрят по сторонам, переходя улицу.  
\- Так что, Элиза – доктор, а?  
Уилсон смеется.  
\- Тонкие намеки – не твой конек, друг мой.  
\- Неа, никогда не были. Что поделаешь, большую часть жизни был полуслеп и слегка глуховат.  
\- Серьезно?  
\- Серьезно.  
Хм. Подтверждаю.  
\- Должно быть, каждое утро кажется, что свершилось какое-то чудо.  
Голова Роджерса поворачивается к Уилсону, поднявшему взгляд на голубое небо. Барнсу знакомо напряжение в его плечах. Оно говорит: я лгу. Подтверждение: Роджерс все еще несчастлив. Несовместимо с успешным проведением операции.  
\- А то.  
\- Док Элиза посмотрит тебя. А там можешь снова выставлять меня слабаком, которого никто не хочет брать к себе в футбольную команду.  
Нет, только не пробежки. Роджерс, не поступай со мной так.  
\- О, да не беспокойся, Сэм. Я сам был тем парнем, и взгляни на меня теперь.  
\- Очень мило с твоей стороны дать мне надежду.  
\- Да я вообще очень милый.  
Наконец они заходят в центр, где Роджерс подговорит какую-то шарлатанку объявить его достаточно здоровым, чтобы (а) бегать (б) по улице (в) у всех на виду (г) спустя неделю после получения пулевого ранения. Блин. Придется купить кроссовки. Сапоги будут его тормозить.  
Но сперва – чтение.  
Чтение проходит… не очень хорошо. Чтение проходит просто ужасно. Барнс проходит по ссылкам, связанным с Роджерсом, и поток фотографий и текста превращает основную директиву в бешеную кошку. У парня натуральным образом отсутствует инстинкт самосохранения. Уровень сложности задания: плюс 9000%.  
Видеозаписи. Есть видеозаписи Роджерса, вмурованного в ледяную глыбу, и снующих вокруг белых халатов, и тело не может усидеть на месте. Оно сидит на самом краешке стула, и если кто-нибудь из этих гребаных ублюдков хоть сделает вид, что хочет прикоснуться к нему, хана ноутбуку, и плевать, что записи уже два года.  
В тегах к записи даны имена халатов. Повезло им, что они обращались с Роджерсом с пиететом и заботой. К тому же, довольно забавно смотреть, как кучка пыхтящих придурков пытается переодеть бессознательного шкафа два на два метра.  
Очень много видеозаписей, на которых в Нью-Йорке Роджерс и странно одетые люди из его телефона сражаются с твою-же-мать-это-что-за-хрень. Он лезет под огонь из лазеров. Бросает щит так, что для простых глаз тот становится просто мутным пятном, и с такой силой, что косит мерзких уродов.  
На авианосце он дрался иначе. Там Роджерс колебался, защищался. Он сказал: «Не заставляй меня делать это». Это воспоминание. Слова можно воспроизвести в голове: «не заставляй меня делать это». Он тогда подумал: «Хорошая попытка, братец». Хоть тело и заколебалось, все, кроме металлической руки, не захотело выполнять задачу, лишать его жизни. То нечто под слоем запрограммированного, которое основная директива называет «самим»…  
САМ.  
… которое может-быть-на-самом-деле и есть Барнс.  
САМ.  
Но дерись Роджерс на авианосце так, как дрался в Нью-Йорке. Если бы тело колебалось, а Роджерс – нет, Агент не одержал бы верх. Роджерс из Нью-Йорка – собранный, жесткий – единственный мог бы на равных иметь дело с Агентом и рукой.  
Встретиться с ним в тренировочном бою было бы так весело.  
ИНИЦИИРОВАТЬ КОНТАКТ.  
Отказано.  
Еще одно настоящее воспоминание, инструктаж в банке, задача – ликвидировать Стивена Гранта Роджерса. Дрянной инструктаж. Спустя 15 секунд в присутствии Роджерса Агент уже знал, что ему потребуется вдвое больше людей, поддержка с воздуха, танк тоже не был бы лишним.  
Его отправили одного против всей этой силы, щита, игнорирующего законы физики, летучего Сэма и рыжей. С тем же успехом можно было отправить его на скотобойню.  
Он кривится, на экране маленький Стив превращает в месиво морду Твари и разворачивается, чтобы прикрыть рыжую.  
Может, это и была скотобойня. Может, Агент не должен был выжить.  
Какая жалость, да, уроды?  
Видеозаписи злят его. Это узнаваемая эмоция. Злость. Одна из диванных подушек превратилась в кучку обрывков ткани и набивки. Четыре миллиона ссылок. Столько файлов. Такие длинные руки. Нет сомнений, они придут за Роджерсом. А Роджерс редко использует щит, чтобы, ну, знаете, защитить СЕБЯ. Он никогда не следит за собственным левым флангом.  
К тому времени, когда Барнс оставляет компьютер, чтобы вернуться к центру и сопроводить своих подопечных домой, каждое дерево кажется подходящим для засады, а каждая крыша – шикарным местом для снайпера. За день небо закрылось облаками, в воздухе духота. Барнсу воздух не нравится, он кажется слишком тяжелым, напряженным. Оружие со взведенным курком. В квартале от дома Уилсона начинается дождь, вдалеке слышен гром.  
Вечером погода еще ухудшается. Гроза рвет и мечет. В груди что-то напрягается, словно в бою. Интересно считать разницу во времени между вспышками молнии и громом и оценивать расстояние, хотя он и не помнит, где этому научился. Пауза становится все короче и короче, пока молния не начинает бить совсем рядом. Дождь льет так, что трудно что-либо рассмотреть.  
Лучше бы Роджерсу сидеть дома, иначе он за себя не отвечает.  
\- Ого, вот это уже серьезно, - звучит в ухе голос Роджерса.  
Движение Барнса НЕ КЛАССИФИЦИРУЕТСЯ как прыжок. Может быть, так, вздрагивание. Едва заметная, очень круто выглядящая дрожь. Повнимательнее, хорош считать.  
\- Надеюсь, свет не вырубится, - говорит Уилсон.  
Свет вырубается.  
\- Твою мать, - комментирует Уилсон.  
Роджерс смеется.  
\- Скажи, что у тебя есть свечи, солдат.  
Барнс слышит фырканье Уилсона.  
\- Нет у меня свечей. Двадцать первый век на дворе. У меня есть жидкокристаллические лампы.  
На кухне появляются маленькие огоньки, но их недостаточно для наблюдения. Барнс слеп. Гроза внезапно усиливается: молнии сверкают, как прожектор, а звук грома превращается в непрерывный грохот в небесах, прерываемый близкими ударами. Соседи прячутся по темным домам. Гром заглушил бы звуки выстрелов.  
Барнс думает: «Я бы ударил именно сейчас».  
Любые попытки защититься от дождя были бы бессмысленны. Даже бейсболка промокла бы до нитки менее чем за минуту. Черт. Дождь просто ледяной. Ветер ледяной. Металлическая рука сжимается – телу не нравится этот холод, вода, жалящие капли, слишком похоже на поток из шланга. Хочется что-нибудь ударить. Неоднократно. И сломать. Надо было все равно надеть сраную бейсболку, хоть часть воды не попадала бы на его чертово лицо. От воды телу кажется, что оно не может дышать. Но дышать он явно может, потому что слышит собственное рычание.  
Оценка: избегать гребаного дождя.  
Он подкрадывается вплотную к дому. Уилсон и Роджерс расставляют синеватые огоньки по гостиной. Всего в метре от него.  
ИНИЦИИРОВАТЬ КОНТАКТ.  
Отк…  
Молния ударяет совсем рядом, освещая все вокруг почти на секунду. Роджерс оборачивается к окну и смотрит прямо на Барнса.  
Бляблябля.  
\- Боже мой, - слышно в наушнике.  
В вернувшейся тьме Барнс пригибается почти до земли и прижимается к стене у задней двери, вне поля зрения. Сердце бьется так сильно, словно сейчас выскочит из груди.  
БлябляБЛЯ. Он отступает через двор, пригибаясь к земле, следя за домом с единственной мыслью «назадназадназад».  
\- Стив, в чем дело? – спрашивает Уилсон.  
\- Прямо за окном. Мне показалось, это был.  
Перепрыгивая стену, Барнс оборачивается и видит Роджерса, бросающегося к двери. Он падает с другой стороны, с двойной силой – в ухе и в воздухе – раздается крик Роджерса:  
\- Баки!  
Бляблябля.  
\- Баки!  
ИНИЦИИРОВАТЬ КОНТАКТ.  
Отказано!  
\- Баки!  
ИНИЦИИРОВАТЬ КОНТАКТ.  
Да заткнись же, чтоб тебя.  
\- Как он выглядел, Стив? – голос Уилсона спокоен.  
Что.  
\- Что?  
\- Как он выглядел. За окном.  
\- Да какая разница? Мне надо туда, Сэм, он там.  
\- У меня за окном в Вашингтоне. Под дождем.  
\- Сэм.  
\- Ну же, приятель. Думаешь, я не знаю? Думаешь, Райли не мерещится мне по углам? Скажи, как он выглядел, Кэп.  
Барнс снова под крышей, в темноте, промокший до нитки и тяжело дышащий. Если б можно было вбить наушник поглубже в ухо, он бы так и сделал.  
\- Он выглядел. Он выглядел хорошо, Сэм.  
О, серьезно.  
\- Насколько хорошо?  
\- Он был похож на себя.  
\- Не такой, каким мы его видели, с мертвыми глазами и видком серийного убийцы?  
\- Нет.  
\- Щетина, девятнадцать пушек?  
Вообще-то, всего три. И пять ножей. И нож для колки льда из кухни.  
\- Нет, он был таким…  
\- Каким ты его помнишь.  
Он слышит вздох Стива даже через шум дождя.  
\- Да.  
Оценка: неверно. Волосы заметно отличаются, даже будучи забранными в хвост. Лицо немного старше и более угловатое. Тело крупнее. Возможные помехи: плохое освещение, эффект неожиданности.  
\- То есть, ты утверждаешь, что я это выдумал.  
\- Я утверждаю, что ты видишь то, что хочешь видеть. Возможно, ты увидел свое отражение…  
ВЕРНО.  
Что?  
\- … в стекле. Возможно, тебе показалось из-за вспышки молнии. Это нормально.  
Нормально и глупо. Роджерс ни за что на такое бы не повелся.  
\- Звучит по-идиотски, Сэм.  
Я же говорил.  
\- Более по-идиотски, чем киборг-убийца с промытыми мозгами…  
ТЕХНИЧЕСКИ ВЕРНО.  
Эй!  
\- … пару недель назад попытавшийся тебя прикончить, а потом показавшийся на две секунды у меня на заднем дворе и снова смывшийся?  
\- Может быть, ты и прав.  
\- Надеюсь на это.  
\- Но я мог бы поклясться…  
\- Знаю, приятель. Ты все еще считаешь, что его можно спасти.  
\- Я ВСЕГДА буду так считать, Сэм.  
\- Что бы ты ни узнал?  
\- Что бы я ни узнал.  
Что узнал?  
\- Ну, надеюсь, ты не начнешь поиски без хоть какой-нибудь зацепки.  
\- Посмотрю, что раскопает Наташа.  
Что? Нет, Стив, только не она.  
\- То есть, можно не беспокоиться, что ты просто исчезнешь?  
\- Обещаю.  
\- Что конкретно обещаешь?  
\- Что сообщу, прежде чем отправиться на поиски.  
Нет. Никаких поисков, Роджерс. Сраная операция. Она словно танец, а танцор из Стива еще тот, если верить инструктажу.  
ИНИЦИИРОВАТЬ КОНТАКТ.  
Бляяяяя.


	9. Прогресс

Тело противится сну. Тело ноет от холода и адреналина, но противится сну. Перед глазами раз за разом возникает лицо Роджерса по другую сторону стекла, с широко раскрытыми глазами и ртом.  
И не смей опять вставлять это свое «инициировать контакт», говнюк.  
ИНИЦИИРОВАТЬ КОНТАКТ.  
Ненавижу.  
Установить таймер: 4,5 часа.  
Установить таймер: 4 часа.  
Установить таймер: 3,5 часа.  
Установить таймер: 3 часа.  
Тело возбуждено даже после пробуждения. Сразу после восхода солнца Барнс выходит на улицу для утренней проверки. После грозы воздух стал на 15 градусов холоднее, чем был. В небе висят розовые облака. Эстетическая оценка: красиво. Прохлада вызывает у тела желание размяться. Легкие жаждут этого воздуха. Тело расслабляется. Периметр – чисто.  
\- Тяжелая ночь? – спрашивает летучий Сэм в 06:48.  
У Барнса есть возможность для обзора через боковое окно кухни. Соседи Уилсона – нерадивые садовники: их живая изгородь слишком высока и неряшлива. Прекрасно подходит для наблюдения с близкого расстояния. Это хорошее открытие. На голове у Роджерса воронье гнездо, под глазами темные круги. Выглядит дерьмово.  
ОКАЗАТЬ ПОДДЕРЖКУ.  
Производится оценка.  
\- Да. Просто не могу прекратить думать о том, что я – как мне показалось – видел.  
Уилсон сжимает плечо Роджерса в жесте, идентифицируемом как жест поддержки. Живая рука сжимается, копируя его.  
\- Знаю. Это потрясает до костей.  
\- Слишком много предположений, Сэм.  
\- Это тебя убьет.  
ИЗБЕГАТЬ.  
Есть, сэр.  
\- Знаю, но…  
\- Никаких но. Это тебя убьет, в буквальном смысле.  
НЕСОВМЕСТИМО С ПРОВЕДЕНИЕМ ОПЕРАЦИИ.  
Есть, сэр.  
\- Так что ты должен все это отпустить, приятель. Это отрава. Беспокойся только о том, что перед тобой.  
\- Я должен был отправиться за ним, Сэм.  
И инструктаж запихивает в его мозги кучку обрывочной информации, совершенно бессмысленной: падение с большой высоты, поезд, гористая местность, набор узнаваемых эмоций: страх, сожаление. Оценка: минимум разведданных, примитивная техника, неблагоприятная обстановка. Вероятность успешного выполнения задания менее 20%.  
Стив, ты должен был искать меня несмотря ни на что.  
Нет. Нет, теперь все ясно. У Роджерса было задание: найти Золу. Зола, классификация: жуткий ублюдок. Важность задания: критическая. Оценка: несправедлива. Возьми свои слова назад, Барнс.  
\- Откуда тебе было знать, приятель?  
ПОДТВЕРДИТЬ.  
Подтверждаю.  
\- Ниоткуда. Разумом я это понимаю. Сердцем – не пойму никогда.  
\- Знаю, приятель.  
\- Знаю, что знаешь.  
\- Пропустишь сегодня визит в центр?  
\- Да. Посмотрю, смогу ли добраться до своей квартиры и не словить пулю…  
ИЗБЕГАТЬ.  
Так точно.  
\- … и взять парадную форму для похорон Ника.  
\- Странно будет.  
\- И не говори.  
\- Ну, по крайней мере, выражение лица человека, у которого собаку только что переехала машина, у тебя по жизни.  
\- Заткнись, Сэм.  
\- Вас понял.  
\- Этому учат в центре? Психологическая помощь посредством несносности?  
\- Я получил особый сертификат профессиональной занозы в заднице.  
\- Бьюсь об заклад.  
Уилсон уходит, и Роджерс на протяжении 4,8 минут смотрит в заднее окно, прежде чем подняться наверх. Он выходит через парадную дверь спустя 11,6 минут.   
Барнс вылезает из живой изгороди.  
Он возвращается к живой изгороди и выпутывает из нее свои волосы. Напоминание: положить в карманы резинки для волос. Ай.  
Роджерс идет, засунув руки в карманы жуткой синей куртки, с жуткой синей бейсболкой на здоровенной голове. Голова опущена, скорость низкая.  
Необходима информация: почему Роджерс так несчастлив? Возможно: беспокойство из-за вероятных новых атак ГИДРЫ. Возможно, потеря коллег в бою. Возможно, беспокойство о деньгах, учитывая отсутствие работы. Отсутствие работы – значит беспокойство: об аренде, оплате за продукты питания, оплате лекарств во время болезни, мазута для холодной погоды.  
Барнс сопоставляет темпы траты денежных средств и количество денег в огромном бауле. На данный момент единственные статьи расходов – кофе и сандвичи с сыром. Мать твою, и беговая одежда. Назначить задание: вломиться к Уилсону и оставить наличные для Роджерса. Уменьшить беспокойство.  
ОДОБРЕНО.  
Есть, сэр.  
Теперь, когда поставлена хорошая, простая задача, телу шагается легко. Роджерс же продолжает плестись по улице, изучая землю под ногами. Ветвь дерева низко, на уровне человеческого роста нависает над дорожкой в половине квартала впереди.  
Глаза подними, Роджерс.  
Смотри, куда идешь.  
Ну же, приятель, посмотри вверх.  
ОКАЗАТЬ ПОДДЕРЖКУ.  
Ну же, парень, последние мозги себе вышибешь.  
Роджерс продолжает смотреть только под ноги, словно ветка не собирается провести ему когнитивную рекалибровку и сделать его еще глупее.  
Роджерс, мать твою.  
В кармане у Барнса припасена одна из гранат Агента. Но она привлечет внимание, так же, как и выстрел.  
ОКАЗАТЬ ПОДДЕРЖКУ.  
Почтовый ящик перед одним из домов окружают маленькие овальные камни.  
Время критически важно.  
Травма неизбежна.  
Барнс запускает один из камней в негодное дерево. Камень с глухим стуком ударяется о ветку, и Роджерс поднимает голову, шаркает и, пригнув голову, проходит под веткой.  
Травма предотвращена.  
Промежуточная задача: выполнена.  
У многоквартирного дома Роджерс демонстрирует две поведенческие черты, отмеченные Барнсом при просмотре видеозаписей в интернете: 1. полное отсутствие инстинкта самосохранения и 2. отсутствие привычки следить за левым флангом. Он входит в здание, не проверив периметр.  
ОН ВХОДИТ В ЗДАНИЕ, НЕ ПРОВЕРИВ ПЕРИМЕТР.  
Директива, клянусь Лениным, мы с тобой единственные играем на стороне этого парня.  
ТАК ТОЧНО.  
Потому что конечно же за зданием наблюдает агент ГИДРЫ. Барнс обнаруживает парня на первом квадранте обхода: на крыше соседнего знания, виден как на ладони.  
На полпути вверх по пожарной лестнице этого здания в ушах взрывается банджо и одновременно в кармане вибрирует телефон.  
\- Какого черта? – орет Роджерс ему в ухо.  
0,9 секунд Барнс проводит в свободном падении, пока металлическая рука не хватается за решетку. Черт побери, он совсем забыл, как раздражает этот звук банджо.  
К тому времени, когда ужасающий звук повторяется в шестой раз, Барнс снова поднимается, а Роджерс сообразил, что звонит его телефон.  
Тактическая ошибка. Нужно было предвидеть, что 1. прослушиваемый объект, имеющий при себе 2. клонированный телефон, означает необходимость снова слушать этот проклятый звук. Может, Стив сменит рингтон.  
Может, с неба свалится белый мокко. Прямо… сейчас. Блин.  
Роджерс берет трубку.  
\- Кто это?  
\- А кого бы ты предпочел?  
О, черт, Романофф. Что это она звонит?  
\- Я был бы не против, если бы ты была тем, кто рядом, - говорит Стив, - хотелось бы обсудить с тобой пару вопросов.  
Снайпер из ГИДРЫ чересчур сосредоточен на своей мишени. Барнс (очень) хорош, но не бесшумен. И все же тот и ухом не ведет, когда Барнс забирается на крышу.  
\- Ты будешь на похоронах, верно? – растягивает слова Романофф у него в ухе.  
\- Да, но не думаю…  
Снайпер напрягается. Знакомое движение. Тело знает, что оно предшествует выстрелу.  
ЗАЩИЩАТЬ.  
Будет сделано, приятель.  
Он шаркает ногой по крыше, и снайпер оборачивается на звук.  
\- Нет, я знаю, - говорит Романофф, - слишком много людей, слишком велика вероятность неловких вопросов.  
Барнс поднимает металлическую руку и шевелит пальцами. У снайпера отваливается челюсть. Ствол винтовки указывает в сторону. Оценка: парень - профессионал. Он не рискнет спугнуть Роджерса и упустить шанс.  
\- Привет, дружище, бьюсь об заклад, что за мою голову назначена награда, - приветствует Барнс.  
Он очень медленно достает нож (один из четырех).  
\- Больше стою живым или мертвым?  
\- Мертвым проще, - отвечает парень. – Тебя ведь все равно можно будет вернуть с того света, не так ли?  
Говнюк.  
\- Но, быть может, потом тебе захочется постоять у могилы друга, - говорит Романофф.  
Снайпер приходит в движение. Он довольно быстр для человека стандартной модели.  
\- Как насчет следующего дня около трех?  
Драться приятно. Телу знаком этот танец. А директива радуется устранению угрозы.  
\- Ты что-то нашла, - выдыхает Стив в наушнике. Голос хриплый, и Барнс секунду колеблется. Заболевание? Оценка: нет. Сильные эмоции.  
Идиот-снайпер пытается вонзить нож в металлическую руку.  
\- Дерьмо, - вырывается у него.  
\- Ага, - соглашается Барнс.  
\- Я что-то нашла, - подтверждает Романофф и отключается.  
Металлическая рука соприкасается с виском снайпера, и тот мешком падает на крышу.  
Расчет: убить? Преимущество: одним козлом в мире меньше. Недостаток: потеря возможных разведданных. Не то, чтобы у Барнса было время допрашивать и при этом прикрывать Капитана Мне-Жить-Надоело. Но, возможно, Роджерс будет не против заняться этим.  
ХОРОШАЯ РАБОТА.  
О, спасибо.  
\- Да где же, черт побери, мои блокноты? – вопрошает Роджерс у пустой квартиры и своего супер-восхитительного подслушивающего защитника.  
Спуститься обратно на улицу – та еще задачка, но Барнс успевает и прячется на лестничной площадке окруженного садом домика напротив, когда с мусорным пакетом в руке выходит Роджерс.  
\- Какого…  
Роджерс хмурится, оглядывая крыльцо, обводит взглядом улицу. Барнсу приходится прикрыть ухмылку живой рукой, чтобы не заржать при виде уморительного замешательства на его лице. Стив легонько пихает парня ногой под ребра. Он снова оглядывает улицу, насколько хватает глаз. Просто великолепно. Он достает телефон.  
\- 911, что случилось?  
\- Мэм, говорит Стив Роджерс. Да, мэм, тот самый. У меня на крыльце лежит без сознания агент ГИДРЫ. Да, мэм. Связанный собственной курткой. У него есть винтовка, мэм, но ее ствол в данный момент согнут под прямым углом. Думаю, мне нужно… ФБР? Нет, мэм, понятия не имею.  
Шикарно.


	10. Действительная военная служба

Проходящие на следующий день похороны полковника Николаса Дж. Фьюри представляют собой кошмар наяву.  
1\. Роджерс не надевает ни одну из вещей с прослушкой, так что Барнс зависит от визуального контакта.  
2\. Несмотря на то, что, одеваясь, Уилсон и Роджерс семь раз упоминают «церковь», они ни разу не уточняют, о какой именно идет речь.  
3\. Два дня без кофе означают, что Барнс 3,8 км преследует машину Уилсона, упускает ее и аж две минуты пытается отдышаться на углу до того, как отрастить полнейрона и погуглить службу через телефон. В первом встречном «Старбаксе» он берет два венти фраппучино – просто чтобы мозги включились.  
4\. Кафедральный собор поражен такой заразой, как гражданские безопасники, любой или каждый из которых может быть (а) некомпетентен, (б) из ГИДРЫ или (в) и то, и другое одновременно (наиболее вероятный вариант).  
Как минимум один из них из ГИДРЫ: жилистый парень на хорах, одетый в рясу и с полным чемоданчиком жутковатых приборов и шприцов. Схватка бесшумна, парень пытается вколоть Барнсу дозу своих злодейских наркотиков, Барнс – раздавить ему орган-другой поважнее. Самый опасный момент – когда парень шепчет ему «вельвет», и Барнсу приходится проглотить очень мужественный смешок (НЕ хихиканье). Основная директива даже не снисходит до отмены. После окончания службы Барнс оставляет парня у черного хода.  
Кладбище хуже: там обнимают. Сколько объятий. Все хотят облапать Роджерса, и десять минут спустя веки Барнса дергаются так сильно, что он даже чувствует мышцы. В веках. Ну почему они продолжают обнимать. Барнс впервые рад видеть рыжую – она хоть (скорее всего) не выхватит нож с целью пырнуть Роджерса. Может, даже вмешается, если это попытается сделать кто-то другой. Барнс фотографирует всех козлов-обнимальщиков с шаловливыми ручонками на случай, если позже их потребуется оторвать.  
Потом он обнаруживает снайпера на дереве, его приходится снять. И женщину с количеством следящей техники, которого хватило бы на целый бункер, околачивающуюся за большим семейным склепом. Она пищит пароль – «спи, малютка» - и на мгновение мир вокруг темнеет и он чувствует, как обмякает тело.  
ОТМЕНА.  
Спасибо, дружище.  
Он скручивает ее, как цыпленка, и старается прихватить с собой столько из ее оборудования, сколько умещается в сумке. Ее направленный микрофон куда лучше, чем тот, что у него на базе. Какое облегчение наставить его на Роджерса и наконец-то хоть что-то услышать.  
В основном скучные гражданские разговоры, подобающие похоронам, только вот Роджерс странно себя ведет. Он отвечает «угу» на соболезнования и все пытается пригладить волосы на одну сторону, хотя они и так уже прилизаны от постоянных прикосновений. Это не выражение несчастья. Оценка: это выражение неоткровенности.  
Ну, и во что ты меня втянешь на сей раз?  
Представители местного жалкого подобия службы безопасности обнаруживают его недавнего поставщика аппаратуры для слежки и теряют свои крошечные головенки. Они пищат в маленькие симпатичные микрофоны на запястьях и хватаются за уши, роясь, как пчелы. Они обнаруживают лежащего без сознания снайпера (нетрудная задача, учитывая, что Барнс оставил его прямо на солнышке) и от возбуждения практически преодолевают границу соседнего измерения.  
Роджерс с его маленькой компанией закатывают глаза при виде суетящихся охранников и возвращаются к обнимашкам. Слишком много прикосновений. Роджерс что, не знает о существовании контактных ядов. Барнс скрежещет зубами при мысли о том, сколько на Роджерсе в данный момент может быть жучков. Возможно, парадную форму придется сжечь.  
Наконец они уезжают обратно к дому Уилсона (о, сколько ходьбы, а автобус еще хуже). Но подслушанный разговор становится лучшим моментом дня.  
\- Слушай, Сэм, ты не менял мой рингтон?  
\- Я что?  
\- На телефоне. Ты не менял мой рингтон?  
\- Нет, приятель, с чего бы?  
\- Хм. Не представляю, как он поменялся. Теперь это звук банджо.  
Барнс хихикает.  
\- Вообще говоря, мне нравится.  
Что.  
\- Мелодия бодрая.  
Хотя, если подумать, это скорее худший момент.  
Это отклонение от рутины обнаруживает сотни четыре недостатков применяемых протоколов слежки. Необходимы разные варианты планов, подстраховка. Транспорт. Запереть Роджерса в четырех стенах.  
ИНИЦИИРОВАТЬ КОНТАКТ.  
Кляп специально для основной директивы.  
Он заслужил ночь крепкого сна. Да уж.

Утром все куда лучше. Барнс обожает изгородь-любительницу волос. Это осязаемая эмоция, с приложением в виде физиологического отклика: расслабленности и желания улыбнуться. Изгородь великолепна (когда волосы забраны в хвост). Изгородь представляет собой шикарную точку для наблюдения. А еще в одном месте, где расходятся две веточки, можно устойчиво поставить стакан кофе.  
Барнс стоит у прекрасной изгороди, жуя совершенно восхитительное изобретение будущего – сэндвич с сыром, яйцом и ветчиной (серьезно, почему эти люди продолжают воевать) – и наблюдая за тем, как Роджерс и Уилсон перемалывают печальное, холодное, не-сырно-завтрачное содержимое своих тарелок, как два лопуха.  
Звездный час прерывается звуками банджо и вибрацией телефона у него в кармане. Испорченное удовольствие смягчается выражением лица Уилсона, корчащегося от смеха, пока Роджерс машет на него рукой, суетится с телефоном и шипит Уилсону, чтобы тот заткнулся.  
А этот Уилсон не так уж плох.  
ТАК ТОЧНО.  
\- Капитан Роджерс, мы не смогли вытянуть ничего существенного у обнаруженного вами агента ГИДРЫ, но он упомянул вас, и я подумал, что вы захотите это услышать.  
\- Что он сказал?  
\- Он сказал: «Передайте Капитану, чтоб радовался каждому вдоху, пока еще может, потому что за ним по пятам ходит призрак».  
Бывают же люди, не способные понять очевидное послание.  
Роджерс издает странный хрипящий звук.  
ОКАЗАТЬ ПОДДЕРЖКУ.  
Попридержи коней.  
\- Что-нибудь еще?  
\- Нет, сэр, но мы дадим вам знать.  
О, изгородь, как же ты шикарна. Роджерса практически трясет, а Уилсон включил отца семейства.   
\- Только попробуй не сказать, что это было, - говорит Уилсон.  
Роджерс уставился на телефон так, словно на его месте оказалась бомба.  
\- ФБР.  
\- Узнали что-то от того парня из ГИДРЫ?  
\- Он сказал. Он сказал радоваться каждому вдоху, пока еще могу, потому что за мной ходит призрак.  
\- Призрак?  
\- Баки, Сэм. Это Баки. Точно он!  
\- Примеряется напасть на тебя?  
\- Так он сказал, но…  
\- Но. Что.  
\- Сэм, а что, если это он уложил парня?  
Ну, наконец-то, хоть немного заслуженной благодарности.  
\- То есть, скрутил его, как индейку, и оставил у тебя на пороге.  
\- С испорченной снайперской винтовкой.  
\- С испорченной снайперской винтовкой. Ведь от этой детали все становится совсем даже не жутким.  
А потом Барнсу приходится схватиться за ветки и держаться изо всех сил, потому что Роджерс улыбается, и основная директива добралась до его ног. Не совсем восход солнца, но достаточно близко к нему, чтобы перед глазами все поплыло.  
\- Он притащил тебе бойца ГИДРЫ, как кот – задушенную мышь.  
\- Похоже на то. И на кладбище, возможно, тоже.  
У Уилсона получается впечатляющий угрюмый вид. С Барнсом и рядом не стоял, но все равно неплохо.  
\- Я действительно видел его снаружи, Сэм. Он здесь.  
\- А я все равно не думаю, что ты прав насчет него.  
\- Это ничего, у меня полно времени.  
Роджерс скрещивает на груди руки-бревна и, ухмыляясь, смотрит в окно кухни, такой же самодовольный, какой бывает основная директива.  
Зашибись.  
(Ну, ладно. И в самом деле капельку зашибись.)

Затем во второй раз за два дня они отправляются в Арлингтон. На этот раз Барнс хотя бы знает заранее. К тому же, заряженный кофе и сэндвичем мозг вспоминает, что у Уилсона есть велосипед. Это дурацкий велосипед, с бугристыми шинами и прямым рулем, но все же так лучше, чем пешком. И Роджерс ведет себя хорошо – надевает кожаную куртку.  
О, боже, рыжая. И покойник стоит над собственной могилой. Гражданским такое, наверное, показалось бы странным, но Барнс, судя по всему, родился в 1917 году, так что это ерунда.  
«Я, может, тоже сфальсифицировал бы свою смерть, - думает он, - окажись я вдруг во главе Щупальцами Играющей Твари. Так неловко».  
Некоторое время все строят из себя крутых шпионов, а затем рыжая передает Роджерсу папку и целует его.  
ИЗБЕГАТЬ.  
Никаких поцелуев, Роджерс. Это совсем уже ни в какие ворота не лезет. Веселье в обнаженном виде запрещено до проведения полной проверки биографии, получения трех независимых рекомендаций и ТЩАТЕЛЬНОГО досмотра полостей тела, приятель.  
ИНИЦИИРОВАТЬ КОНТАКТ.  
В следующий раз, когда чей-нибудь рот окажется на расстоянии полумили от этого парня, так и будет.  
ТАК ТОЧНО.


	11. Обстоятельное расследование

Все возможное и невозможное продвижение рыжей в барнсовом рейтинге одобрения было застопорено поцелуем. Реакция Роджерса на содержимое папки обнуляет его.  
Он не спит всю ночь. Он прочитывает папку от корки до корки, встает, чтобы навернуть несколько кругов по гостиной Уилсона, затем 18 минут сидит, схватившись за голову.  
Он читает содержимое папки во второй раз, гораздо медленнее, здоровенное лицо искажено – когда яростью, когда ужасом. В какой-то момент Роджерс плачет, зарывшись рукой в волосы и трясясь. От этого звука Барнса ноги не держат.  
На этом моменте Барнс больше не может сидеть в доме с оптическим прицелом в руках и залезает в живую изгородь.  
ОКАЗАТЬ ПОДДЕРЖКУ.  
ОКАЗАТЬ ПОДДЕРЖКУ.  
ОКАЗАТЬ ПОДДЕРЖКУ.  
…сирена воет между ушей, болит голова.  
\- Эй, дружище, - шепчет он, - Стив, эй. Все будет хорошо.  
Что там в папке.  
Он рыжей руки оторвет.  
К 04:26 Роджерс закончил читать во второй раз. Он умывается в кухонной раковине. Он выпивает стакан апельсинового сока – молодец, Роджерс, поддержание водного баланса и уровня электролитов в организме важно в период стресса.  
Усевшись обратно на диван, Роджерс открывает папку и прикасается к чему-то в правом нижнем углу. После этого он откидывается на спинку дивана и смотрит в никуда, даже не двигаясь, до самого рассвета.  
Барнс оторвет руки рыжей очень-очень медленно.  
Уилсон прокрадывается вниз по лестнице в 06:59 и смотрит на Роджерса.  
У тебя есть шанс показать себя как офицера поддержки, дружище. Попробуй только не справиться.  
\- Одевайся, Капитан, - говорит Уилсон.  
\- Что?  
\- Это мой дом, тут я главный. Одевайся. Мы отправляемся на пробежку.  
Как только они выходят из комнаты, папка приковывает к себе глаза. Надо бы последовать за ними и следить…  
НАБЛЮ…  
Но. Папка важна. Папка нанесла ущерб объекту.  
Оценка риска: в настоящий момент отсутствуют признаки обнаружения ГИДРОЙ местонахождения Роджерса (потому что они, очевидно, кучка дебилов). И Уилсон будет сопровождать его, выполняя задачу поддержки и наблюдения.  
Барнсу нужна эта папка.  
ПРИНЯТЬ К ИСПОЛНЕНИЮ.  
Установить напоминание: купить уже какую-нибудь, чтоб ее, одежду для бега. Черт.  
Роджерс и Уилсон отбывают. Барнс дает им 7 минут на то, чтобы забыть ключи или порвать шнурок, затем заскакивает обратно в дом за наличными для Стива. Трех тысяч должно хватить на какое-то время.  
Он взламывает все-еще-смехотворно-легко-открываемую заднюю дверь дома Уилсона и прокрадывается мимо кофейного столика, на котором лежит папка, словно об нее можно обжечься. Одежда Роджерса свалена в кучу на полу: согласно инструктажу, это является признаком эмоционального потрясения. В блокноте только один новый рисунок: грубый шарж, изображающий лежащего на пороге здания скрученного парня из ГИДРЫ. Барнс улыбается. Забавно.  
Он запихивает наличные в боковой карман сумки в шкафу Роджерса. Веселее было бы просто оставить пачки денег на столе, но тогда даже Стив, возможно, смог бы сложить два плюс два. Возможность наблюдать с близкого расстояния, которую дает дом, слишком ценна. Он похлопывает сумку. Задача выполнена. Объект снабжен достаточными денежными средствами на ближайшее будущее. Если бы не нанесенный папкой ущерб, проблема с несчастьем Роджерса могла бы быть устранена. Гребаная Романофф.  
Спустившись обратно на первый этаж, он открывает папку и дважды видит лицо: маленькую фотографию Баки Роджерса времен Второй Мировой и актуальное лицо/волосы: синее, неподвижное.  
Тело помнит холод. Мозг думал: «Криосон», думал о холоде. Но фотография провоцирует загрузку данных, и плоть вспоминает укол заморозки, неподвижность и боль. Вспоминает жар оттаивания. Вспоминает струи ледяной воды. Вспоминает, как он стоял обнаженный в комнате, полной одетых мужчин.  
Колени не хотят держать его вес. Живот хочет исторгнуть содержимое. Глаза хотят отвернуться, но хотят и смотреть. Столько страниц. Много слов, таких как ОПЕРАЦИЯ, ШОК, ПРОЦЕДУРА, НЕУДАЧА, УЩЕРБ. Много фотографий тела, окруженного/соединенного с проводами, аппаратурой, острыми предметами, цепями.  
Потом идут фотографии трупов, разрушенных зданий. Такие слова, как УСПЕХ, ЛИКВИДАЦИЯ, НЕЗАМЕЧЕННЫЙ. Мозг испытывает боль, уши слышат похожий на рев звук, объективно отсутствующий. Это ощущение готового к загрузке данных инструктажа, только утроенное, учетверенное по сравнению с предыдущими загрузками.  
Отказано.  
Пожалуйста, дай отказаться.  
Пожалуйста.  
Четыре вдоха. Тридцать два удара сердца.  
ТАК ТОЧНО.  
Прошло время, и Барнс не может оценить, сколько именно. Тридцать минут? Больше? Уилсон и Роджерс могут вернуться в любой момент, а он… не может. Он снимает на телефон каждую страницу для последующего изучения.  
Всего спустя 7,3 минуты после возвращения на базу он слышит в микрофоне Роджерса и Уилсона, закончивших пробежку. Он умылся двенадцать раз, но все равно чувствует тошноту и грязь на коже. Один из людей в микрофоне хрипит. Не вытираясь, тело пулей пролетает через весь дом еще до того, как реагирует мозг.  
Но оптический прицел показывает, что хрипит Уилсон. Чисто. Роджерс, раскрасневшийся и промокший до нитки, выглядит не таким подавленным, как раньше, несмотря на то, что печаль на лице очевидна, когда на глаза ему попадается папка на кофейном столике.  
Уилсон еще долго держится за кухонный стол после того, как Роджерс поднимается на второй этаж. Затем он осушает два стакана воды. Он все еще лежит на полу, тяжело дыша, когда Роджерс возвращается, чистый и переодетый.   
\- Ты в порядке?  
\- Еще. Не. Знаю. Пока. Не. Чувствую. Тело.  
\- Прости.  
\- Ерунда. Я этого и ожидал.  
\- Пойду прогуляюсь.  
Твою мать, я мокрый и почти голый.  
\- Дай мне минутку, я поднимусь.  
\- Нет, Сэм. Спасибо. Ты… попей водички. Я буду позже.  
\- Будешь?  
\- Обещаю, я вернусь.  
Барнс удваивает стандартную скорость и успевает присоединиться к Роджерсу в конце квартала. Они идут медленно, оба в низко надвинутых бейсболках и с руками в карманах куртки, просто два сапога пара.  
ТАК ТОЧНО.  
Барнс настолько сконцентрирован на Роджерсе, что не замечает, куда они направляются, пока они не оказываются в Арлингтоне в третий раз за три дня. Прошли они прилично – солнце высоко в небе, и Барнс чувствует. Чувствует усталость.  
Роджерс проходит мимо фальшивой могилы Фьюри вглубь кладбища и поднимается на невысокий холм. Наверху оказывается большое гранитное надгробие около 4 метров в высоту, с изображением щита в верхней части и выгравированной надписью: «СТИВЕН Г. РОДЖЕРС – КАПИТАН АМЕРИКА».  
Роджерс подходит к простенькому каменному надгробию справа от него с надписью: «Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс».  
Барнс вцепляется в обелиск, за которым прячется, и металлические пальцы врезаются в камень. Даже здесь Баки Стива бережет его левый фланг.  
\- Как же мы до такого докатились, Бак? – звучит в ухе голос Роджерса.  
Когда б я знал, приятель.  
Роджерс садится и опирается спиной на надгробие.  
\- Мне никогда раньше не хотелось прийти сюда. Все это казалось неправильным, весь этот пафос и пышность, когда я думал, что твои кости лежали где-то в Альпах. Но здесь хорошо. Умиротворяюще.  
Оценка. Открытое пространство, покрытое травой и белыми или серыми надгробиями. Тишина прерывается только птичьими трелями. Небо очень голубое, с большими белыми облаками, изредка закрывающими солнце. За монументом Роджерсу стоит большое дерево, листья которого только-только начинают приобретать оранжевый цвет. Умиротворяющее: так точно.  
\- Я так виноват, Бак, - произносит Роджерс 27 минут спустя.  
\- Если бы я только знал, ничто не помешало бы мне найти тебя. Помнишь «Илиаду» в старших классах? Первое поэтическое произведение, которое ты убедил меня признать стоящим. Я бы спалил весь мир до основания, лишь бы найти тебя. Баки.  
Стив. Так точно.  
(Назначить задачу: узнать, что такое «Илиада»)  
\- Я так виноват.  
ПРОСТИТЬ.  
Так точно, естественно. Господи боже.  
\- Где ты, братишка?  
В пятнадцати метрах на юго-запад.  
\- Что с тобой сделали, Бак. Что тебя заставили сделать.  
Никто меня ничего делать не заставляет. Это МОЕ задание.  
Шесть минут спустя Роджерс проводит большой дурацкой рукой по огромному лицу.  
\- Я найду тебя, Баки. Я тебя верну.  
Черт побери. Нда.  
Долгая дорога обратно занимает весь оставшийся день. Обход периметра отнимает больше времени, чем обычно. Ноги едва передвигаются. Металлическая рука тяжела. Ее вес оттягивает плечо.  
Он подсоединяет телефон к ноутбуку, и страницы из папки чуть не отбивают у него всю любовь к сандвичам с сыром. Он узнает, как его создали. И уничтожили. Уничтожали снова и снова. Он узнает, что тело и в самом деле принадлежало Баки Стива.  
САМ.  
Так точно.  
Полно страниц информации об операциях – после всех страниц научных ужасов. Списки жертв, свергнутых правительств. И всегда первым делом замороженное лицо, пока кости не вспоминают тот холод и тело не начинает дрожать.  
Тело дрожит, и разум отвергает. Мозг мог бы загрузить данные: изображение с глаз, ощущения с кожи.  
Отказано.  
ТАК ТОЧНО.  
Мозг мог бы сосчитать всех жертв.  
Отказано.  
ТАК ТОЧНО.  
Мозг мог бы воспроизвести звуки, которыми сопровождались смерти.  
Отказано.  
ТАК ТОЧНО.  
Тело могло бы почувствовать шланги, цепи, пилы, холод, кресло.  
Тело могло бы почувствовать кресло.  
Оно могло бы почувствовать.  
Оно могло бы.  
Отказано.  
отказано  
…  
отказано   
…  
ЗАЩИТИТЬ РОДЖЕРСА.  
…  
так точно  
ПРИОРИТЕТНАЯ ЗАДАЧА – ОБЕСПЕЧИТЬ БЕЗОПАСНОСТЬ РОДЖЕРСА.  
…  
Так точно.  
ПРИДЕРЖИВАТЬСЯ УКАЗАННЫХ ПАРАМЕТРОВ.  
Есть, сэр.  
Барнс встает. Третья подушка отправилась в мебельный рай благодаря металлической руке. Барнс предоставляет тело самому себе: оно направляется в ванную и набирает полную ванну обжигающей воды, от которой изо рта вырывается шипение, а кожа краснеет.  
Тело погружается в воду, и жар миллиметр за миллиметром просачивается внутрь, пока воспоминание о холоде не оказывается заперто глубоко в сознании. Тело заново познало тепло. Плечи расслабляются, уменьшая боль от металлической руки.  
Барнс вздыхает: один глубокий выдох, уносящий с собой картинки, сгрудившиеся позади глаз.  
Глаза ЕГО. Ступни его. Ноги его, волосы его, потные, мать их, яйца – тоже его.  
\- Моя, мать ее, рука.  
Агент-из-прошлого принадлежал ГИДРЕ. Он был облеченной плотью машиной, всегда вычисляющей, но никогда не делающей выбор.  
ТАК ТОЧНО.  
Любая тень способности выбирать стиралась креслом. Пока Стив не создал пространство для выбора: убить его или измениться.  
ОТМЕНА.  
И зернышко личности, пережившее 70 лет подавления, отозвалось.  
ЗАЩИТИТЬ.  
Есть, сэр.  
САМ.  
Э, прошу уточнить?  
ЗАЩИТИТЬ РОДЖЕРСА ЗАЩИТИТЬ РУКОВОДИТЕЛЯ ОПЕРАЦИИ.  
Изо рта Барнса вырывается звук. Оценка: смех? Он погружается в воду с головой, чтобы смыть слезы и сопли, вытекшие из нее, пока он обрабатывал всю эту информацию.  
Тело качает от усталости и жары, но оно больше не болит.  
Есть, сэр.  
Сначала на ноутбуке, а затем и на телефоне он выделяет папку с информацией об Агенте и выбирает действие «удалить».  
Есть, сэр.


	12. Адаптация

В ту ночь Барнс просыпается в среднем раз в 121 минуту. Сознание – ЕГО сознание – видит сны. Он не помнит, чтобы ему что-либо снилось ранее. В 11:48 он просыпается весь в поту со вкусом резины во рту и сверкающими позади глаз молниями. В 01:32 он просыпается, дрожа, с ощущением замкнутого пространства вокруг и запахом крови в ноздрях. В 03:16 он подскакивает на кровати после сна, в котором падал. В 05:42 он просыпается после длинной сложной серии эпизодов с участием Роджерса, в которых он говорил: «Все в порядке, Бак, не надо мне помогать». На сей раз после пробуждения лицо Барнса ощущает холод: оно мокрое.  
Солнце еще не взошло, в микрофоне тишина, но Барнс пользуется своим новым правом принимать решения и не пытается заснуть вновь. (ЕГО) металлическая рука работает немного замедленно спустя неделю без технического обслуживания. Он вытаскивает свой небольшой набор инструментов, чтобы заняться ей.  
Оценка: сны неэффективны. Они снижают продуктивность отдыха. И Роджерс-из-снов – такая же заноза в заднице, как и Роджерс-из-реальности. Не надо помогать. Не надо помогать, конечно, блин, преконечно. Не может даже сходить на похороны, не подцепив на хвост двух убийц и не дав себя облапать половине города. Никогда не бережет левый фланг, начинает работать на международную злодейскую организацию, даже ее не проверив. Входит в здания, как гражданский. Наверняка даже не питается нормально. Зима близко, у тебя хоть пальто-то хорошее есть?  
Придурок. Даже и не ЗАИКАЙСЯ о том, как тебе не надо помогать. Ты получишь помощь, засранец. Хочешь ты этого или нет.  
А потом. А потом в 07:24, когда Барнс еще даже не закончил обход периметра – успел сделать всего два глотка кофе, Маркс побери, - Роджерс говорит Уилсону:  
\- Я должен отправиться искать его, Сэм.  
Нет, ты должен, мать твою, сидеть, где сидишь, Стив.  
\- И где начнешь, приятель? У тебя ни единой зацепки.  
\- Не знаю. Но мне нужно чем-то заняться, у меня уже крыша едет.  
Осмелюсь предположить, что у любого, кто топит самолеты в океане и дерется с уродливыми инопланетными тварями суповой тарелкой, крыша уже поехала, дружище.  
\- Не глупи. Выйди побегай. Сходи со мной в центр и сделай мир чуточку лучше. Но не начинай летать кругами.  
\- Это не…  
\- Ну же, Стив. Три скрученных агента ГИДРЫ за три дня. Там, снаружи, не только твой парнишка. У тебя хоть оружие есть?  
\- Ну. У меня есть пистолет?  
Это что, шутка.  
\- А патроны в нем есть?  
\- Одна обойма.  
Что.  
\- Одна ПОЛНАЯ обойма?  
\- Почти.  
Нет, беру свои слова назад, Роджерс-из-снов. С тобой иметь дело куда приятнее.  
\- Что случилось с гениальным тактиком?  
Сидящий в живой изгороди Барнс наблюдает, как Роджерс глубоко вздыхает, напоминая раздраженного гризли.  
\- Чтобы планировать, нужна информация.  
\- Угу.  
\- Что «угу».  
\- Угу, план – это гораздо лучше, чем бегать по столице государства и орать: «Баки! Баки! Ты где?»  
\- Не уверен, что планировал кричать, как Скарлетт О’Хара, но спасибо за образ.  
Так точно. Спасибо, летучий Сэм.  
\- Может, Наташа найдет для тебя что-нибудь.  
\- А я тем временем должен сидеть и ничего не делать?  
Да.  
\- Я не говорю ничего не делать. Я говорю думать головой.  
Ха, мечтать не вредно.

К чести Роджерса, он старается. На пару дней он возвращается к спокойной рутине, состоящей из тренировок и ветеранского центра. (Теперь с бонусными предрассветными пробежками. Барнс ВОСЕМЬДЕСЯТ ДОЛЛАРОВ отдает за пару кроссовок, конструкцией напоминающих пенопласт. У Барнса на этот счет есть свое [нелестное] мнение, но, надо думать, парень, ворчащий о капиталистической тирании, запомнится девушке из «Foot Locker». Такое качество, как «запоминающийся», несовместимо с выполнением задания.)  
К сожалению, местный контингент ГИДРЫ наконец-то перестает тупить. За следующие пять дней Барнс оставляет на пути Роджерса семерых нейтрализованных плохих парней: четверых у дома Уилсона (один помер, упс) и троих у ветеранского центра. Ему как-то неловко за тех, что были около центра – они сильно подействовали на ветеранов. Запишем это в качестве причины №9602, по которой ГИДРА – полные козлы.  
Каждое вырывающееся/обмякшее тело возбуждает Роджерса еще немного, и вот наконец он скачет по гостиной, как дикий зверь, крича на бедного старичка Уилсона. Роджерсу требуется кто-нибудь, кто сшибет его с ног и усядется сверху…  
ИНИЦИИРОВАТЬ КОНТАКТ.  
… но даже Барнс, вероятно, не смог бы его удержать.  
\- Плевать, я иду за ним, - заявляет Роджерс в тридцатый раз.  
И пробивает дырку в стенке Уилсона. Ну, твою же мать, Стив.  
По крайней мере, это достаточно выбивает Роджерса из колеи, чтобы он вытащил огромную голову из до странного крохотной задницы и хорошо себя вел еще пару дней. Барнс помогает ему в этом, оставляя нескольких следующих уродов из ГИДРЫ на местной пожарной станции. (Она ближе, чем полицейский участок.) Но САМО СОБОЙ пожарные звонят в ФБР, которые звонят Роджерсу и опять его накручивают. Правда, Уилсон умница: он заставляет Роджерса пообещать никуда не срываться, пока дыра в стене не заделана И закрашена.  
\- «Блин, ну ведь тараканы в чистом виде», - думает Барнс как-то утром, когда очередной молодчик пытается подобраться к дому Уилсона и обнаруживает, что в живой изгороди прячутся ужасы покруче пожирающих волосы веток.  
На сей раз это женщина, и вполовину не столь впечатляющая, как рыжая (не то чтобы он планировал когда-нибудь сказать это вслух), с солидным арсеналом острых предметов и очень увертливая.  
\- Ого, ну и ветрина, - говорит Уилсон, смотря в район изгороди.  
Епрст. Давайте уже баиньки, мадам.  
В конце концов она обмякает, и Барнс привычно связывает запястья, щиколотки и вставляет кляп. Но куда же ее деть, чтобы она не попалась Стиву?  
Может, начну топить их в речке.  
Может, начну отправлять их Дейлу. Ха!


	13. Привлечение союзников

В общем, жизнь состоит из дебильного наворачивания кругов по Национальной аллее, дежурства у изгороди, а также хватания за горло людей с маленькими осьминожками на куртках и держания их так, пока не отключатся. Барнс держится только на маленьких капельках счастья, покупаемых в «Старбаксе». Роджерс по-прежнему расхаживает по дому Уилсона так, словно кто-то плюнул ему в кофе.  
Стоп. А он вообще пьет кофе? Барнс видел Роджерса в «Старбаксе» всего один раз, в самом начале. Барнс помнит (о, да, друзья, целых четыре недели личных воспоминаний, доступных для воспроизведения в любой момент) головную боль и вялость, когда испытывал недостаток кофе. Оценка: Роджерсу для борьбы с ворчливостью требуется кофе.  
Уилсон варит кофе каждый день. Почему ты его не пьешь, Стив. Что тебя не устраивает.  
Раз уж они оказались в такой идиотской ситуации с очевидным решением (выпить кофе = приободриться: это же ясно, как день), то самое время Роджерсу получить телефонный звонок от рыжей. А потому что она бесподобно умеет выбрать самый неподходящий момент.  
\- Стив, - говорит она так, что Стив сразу напрягается, а у Барнса леденеют кишки, - я нашла место, где его держали. Угол 14-й и F.  
Роджерса явно трясет.  
Ни в коем случае, Роджерс. Нет.  
ИЗБЕГАТЬ.  
Это уж точно, избегать. Если его расстроила папка, то камера – точно не вариант. Или кресло. Результатом осмотра оборудования станет эмоциональное страдание. Несовместимо с дальнейшим проведением операции.  
ЗАЩИТИТЬ.  
Есть, сэр.  
Но. Когда имеешь дело с Роджерсом, всегда есть «но». Он на полной скорости носится по дому, крича Уилсону, чтобы тот узнал дорогу, и будет готов к выходу менее, чем через две минуты.  
Нет. Как остановить этого парня?  
ИНИЦИИРОВАТЬ КОНТАКТ.  
Кроме этого.  
Эх, ему бы тушку агента ГИДРЫ, запасенную в изгороди. Можно было бы положить его под дверью у Уилсона и надеяться, что Роджерс споткнется.  
Вариант номер два: по пути обратно на базу Барнс проскальзывает в гараж Уилсона и прокалывает одно из задних колес автомобиля.  
Это дает ему достаточно времени, чтобы всплыло на поверхность тактическое программирование. Он одет и едет в южном направлении на украденному велосипеде Уилсона, в то время как Уилсон и Роджерс все еще в гараже, выясняют, кто лучше матерится – пехотинцы или летчики.  
Любители. Хотели бы стать настоящими виртуозами – выучили бы русский.  
\- Можешь взять мой велосипед, - говорит Уилсон.  
Хи-хи. Спасибо.  
\- Он вон т… твою мать.  
\- Давай.  
\- Ты только что поднял мою машину.  
\- Меняй. Колесо.  
\- Ты только что поднял мою машину!  
\- Только заднюю часть. Быстрее.  
Этого времени Барнсу (слегка запыхавшемуся) как раз хватает, чтобы добраться до Лоуэр Сенат парка, полного сильно бросающихся в глаза хмурых людей в темных костюмчиках и с наушниками. Идеально.  
Он бросает велосипед, куртку и бейсболку и отбегает на 100 метров в сторону. Он распускает волосы, вытаскивает пистолет и выходит из теней. Не приходится даже напоминать самому себе, что нужно нахмуриться – солнце светит прямо в глаза. А еще он несколько недель не надевал бронежилет. По сравнению с мягкими футболками, которые он носил в последнее время, тот очень неудобен. Весит целую, мать ее, тонну.  
Барнс щурится на солнышке аж 76 секунд до того, как кто-то останавливается и указывает на него. Он ждет, пока заметят несколько агентов, затем срывается с места. Он зигзагами бежит обратно к деревьям и несколько секунд спустя, снова надев куртку и бейсболку и спрятав оружие, уже медленно едет прочь, когда телефон вибрирует, копируя входящий звонок, поступающий на мобильный Роджерса.  
\- Полицейские сканеры взбесились, - слышен женский голос, - подозреваемый - мужчина с пистолетом в Лоуэр Сенат парке, длинные темные волосы, темная одежда, металлическая рука.  
\- Планы изменились, Сэм.  
Приятно, когда все получается.  
Он не ХОЧЕТ возвращаться в банк. Просто смотря на здание, он чувствует, как начинает болеть челюсть, и пот его прошибает отнюдь не от поездки. Лучше было бы уйти прочь. Выбрать действие «удалить», как с теми файлами, закрыть эту дверь в собственном разуме.  
Но Роджерс недолго будет в парке, и ему нельзя видеть это. Это причинит ему боль.  
ЗАЩИТИТЬ.  
Есть, сэр.  
От запаха внутри здания его мутит. И жутковато оттого, что он знает дорогу – знает, что нужно подняться по лестнице и вызвать последний лифт слева, чтобы добраться до подвала.  
Внутри здание темное и, похоже, заброшенное, везде лежащие на полу стулья и разбросанные бумаги. Бездельники, разыгрывавшие из себя банковских клерков, смылись при первой возможности. Трусливые мелкие уроды.  
Но в подвальном коридоре свет включен. При виде серых стен стучат зубы. Каждый шаг вперед дается с трудом. Каждый шаг вперед - РАДИ СТИВА. Он сможет зайти в комнату и разорвать ее в клочья. Такое задание. Он сможет. Он сделает.  
Ну, твою же мать, рыжая.  
84 секунды.  
\- Первым пушку не опущу.  
Она удивленно моргает, словно думала, что ему голосовые связки отморозили или что-то вроде того. Она возвращает пистолет в кобуру. Барнс делает то же самое. Но он не подойдет ближе, чем необходимо. Она весьма хладнокровна. Барнс так сверлит ее взглядом, что виски болят, ей же, кажется, просто скучно.  
Назначить задание: научиться делать такое выражение лица.  
Нет времени играть с ней в гляделки, хотя это и дает возможность смотреть на что-то, кроме кресла. Кресло – большой пульсирующий сгусток тьмы, видимый только боковым зрением.  
Глаза.  
Нет, мать вашу, его глаза.  
Не хочу смотреть.  
Тогда начнем с малого.  
Он делает шаг в сторону и уничтожает пару мониторов и капельниц. Романофф неподвижно наблюдает. Когда Барнс придвигается поближе (настороженно), чтобы заняться еще одним компьютером и монитором, она отодвигается подальше. В такой манере они делают круг по помещению, пока пол не покрывается маленькими кусочками пластика и металла и остаются только ниша с криокамерой и кресло. Она стоит рядом с нишей. Он отгоняет ее взмахом руки, и она даже уступает.  
Барнс не хочет идти к этому тесному пространству и поворачиваться спиной к Романофф.  
Он вообще не хочет туда идти.  
\- Что ты делаешь? – спрашивает она.  
Оценка: в голосе отсутствуют признаки агрессии. Она просто выражает любопытство.  
\- Уничтожаю это.  
\- Почему?  
Он переводит на нее взгляд. На ней гражданская одежда, в основном черная, но пистолет, наставленный на него 6 минут назад, - не единственный в ее распоряжении. Инструктаж не дает ей никакой другой характеристики, кроме «неприятности», что предполагает вероятность 92% наличия при ней другого оружия, возможно, необычного. Она перенесла вес на одну ногу, готовая прийти в движение, но спокойно смотрит на него, склонив набок голову.  
С одной стороны, (1) он ее терпеть не может и (2) она дала Роджерсу папку, причинившую ему боль. С другой стороны, она явно на стороне Роджерса.  
Возможный офицер поддержки?  
ВЫНУЖДЕН ПОДТВЕРДИТЬ.  
Согласен. Отстой.  
Но это не означает, что ей нужно знать про его близкую точку для наблюдения.  
\- На случай, если Роджерс обнаружит это место, - отвечает он и заходит в нишу.  
Камера. Шланг. Вмурованные в пол цепи, для случаев, когда его. Когда его.  
ЗАЩИТИТЬ.  
Он скрежещет зубами так, что те едва не трескаются. Есть, сэр.  
Для случаев, когда эти ублюдочные садисты решали его заковать. Без какой-либо разумной, мать ее, на то причины.  
Он вырывает цепи из пола, наматывает их на металлический кулак и набрасывается на камеру. Стекло разбивается от второго удара. Они смотрели на него сквозь это стекло. Считали его своим роботом, своим экспериментом. Пробив цепями дыру, Барнс запускает металлическую руку, разрывая и ударяя. Камера превращается в кучу обломков. Он никогда больше не окажется внутри.  
Когда от камеры остается только выгнутая задняя стенка, Барнс хватается за нее обеими руками и вырывает ее из стены, превращает трубы в покореженный клубок. На всякий случай он вырывает и шланг.  
\- Как ты называешь себя? – спрашивает рыжая.  
Он оборачивается к ней и отмечает собственное ускоренное дыхание и сердцебиение. Помещение превратилось в свалку металлолома. Лицо Романофф выражает чуть заметное удивление. Камеры больше нет. Нет.  
\- Барнс, - говорит он и надеется, что не совершил тактическую ошибку.  
\- Почему так важно, чтобы Стив этого не увидел, Барнс?  
Голос такой тихий, что многим показался бы ласковым. Барнс рычит. Закончить выполнение задачи. Не отвлекаться.  
Он идет к креслу. Внутренности просятся наружу. В голове у него кто-то маленький, возможно, человек-по-имени-Баки, хочет убежать подальше, найти темный уголок, съежиться и накрыться с головой. Это кресло – центральный элемент в системе уничтожения. Кожаная обивка покрыта пятнами. Гребаные животные.  
Нет. Максимум, на что способно животное – игра кошки с мышкой. Они же были чудовищами, которые вырвали из него личность и оставили ему только боль, приказы и ноющее ощущение на месте чего-то важного. Кучка маньяков, пытавшихся переделать мир так, как считали нужным, будто они умнее всех тех, кто пашет целыми днями, зарабатывая на хлеб, создает произведения искусства, обретает семью, и не важно, связана она кровными узами или нет.  
Решали, кому жить, а кому умереть, будто они боги. Малодушные, трусливые куски дерьма, никогда сами не марали руки, всегда смотрели свысока и смели презирать всех тех достойных людей, которым без конца лгали.  
Гребаные нацистские уроды, вечно везде лезли, манипулировали и обманывали, пытаясь сделать из людей вещи. Все время лгали. Притворялись, что помогают миру, а сами ранили его. Лгали Стиву. Использовали Стива, как марионетку, так же, как и его самого. Твари. Мрази.  
Барнс протягивает руку и хватает пустоту. Он промаргивается и видит на месте кресла обломки. На месте кресла обломки, горло охрипло, лицо мокрое. Странно.  
Романофф стоит на расстоянии вытянутой руки.  
\- Не смей, мать твою, прикасаться ко мне.  
\- Не стану, - отвечает она и отступает.  
\- Барнс, - говорит Романофф, - почему так важно, чтобы Стив этого не увидел?  
\- Это ранит его.  
Она хмурится.  
\- Ранит Стива?  
\- Да. Принимая во внимание реакцию на папку, которую ты дала ему…  
Он бросает на нее свирепый взгляд, и женщина улыбается, потому что она засранка.  
\- … с вероятностью 89% вид оборудования причинит ему значительные эмоциональные страдания.  
\- Почему тебя это беспокоит?  
Барнс потирает глаза.  
\- У меня есть задача.  
Хм. Как она переносит вес тела. Видно невооруженным глазом. Мечтайте дальше, леди. Если я и представляю для кого-то опасность, то разве что для вас.  
\- Защищать.  
Она делает шаг назад.  
\- Что?  
\- Защищать Роджерса.  
Частота дыхания возвращается к норме, а с ней и умственные способности. О, нет. Барнс. Тупой ты придурок.  
\- Не говори ему.  
Романофф поднимает руки.  
\- Нет.  
Она внимательно присматривается к нему.  
\- Почему бы тебе не сказать ему лично?  
ИНИЦИИРОВАТЬ КОНТАКТ.  
Вы там сговорились, что ли.  
\- Наблюдение несовместимо с непосредственным контактом.  
Она что, смеется.  
\- Ну, не знаю, по-моему, вблизи можно было бы очень основательно все оценить.  
От нее одни неприятности и путаница.  
\- Ну, я руководитель операции, и я говорю «нет».  
Вот теперь она точно смеется. Это жутко раздражает. Он срывается с места и прижимает ее к стене. А вот и норов.  
\- Не смей говорить ему.  
Ярость исчезает из ее глаз, и она задумчиво смотрит на него.  
ОФИЦЕР ПОДДЕРЖКИ.  
Тьфу.  
\- Хорошо, - говорит она, - это будет наш маленький секрет.  
Он делает шаг назад, и она ухмыляется.  
\- Я очень хорошо умею хранить секреты.  
В это Барнс вполне готов поверить.  
\- Убирайся отсюда, - говорит она, - похоже, Стив уже в пути.  
Барнс убегает, словно не знал этого. Он вставляет выпавший во время разгрома наушник обратно. Он возвращается на базу под аккомпанемент явившихся в банк Уилсона и Стива, в основном это «э», «что» и «как» при виде разрушений.  
Романофф держит слово. Какая у нее вообще задача-то? Ее не понять. Но она сообщает Уилсону и Роджерсу, что в таком состоянии все и обнаружила, и ни разу не упоминает его. Роджерс рассказывает ей о мистическом появлении Барки в парке, так странно, опоздал всего на несколько минут, надеюсь, его еще можно спасти, ля-ля тополя.  
Романофф отвечает:  
\- Ого, Стив, жаль, что ты не смог добраться туда побыстрее.  
Сумасшедшая операция. Хотелось бы думать, что после того, как он решил проблему папки и банка, все снова придет в норму. Но теперь, когда он знает больше о своем прошлом, можно быть на все сто уверенным, что так повезти ему просто не может.


	14. Заминка

Когда во дворе у Уилсона появляется двадцать первый по счету связанный, извивающийся молодчик, Роджерс испытывает сброс параметров. Барнс в это время сидит в изгороди с наполовину съеденным чудо-сэндвичем (яйцо, сыр, шпинат и грибы: в сэндвичи можно класть овощи! Будущее прекрасно).  
Роджерс выскакивает на улицу и стоит над испытывающим веревки коротышкой (дерется грязно – Барнсу придется наложить швы на левое бедро и купить новые джинсы, ну, спасибо, говнюк). Роджерс смотрит на мужчину, и Барнс читает сброс в языке тела. Все напряжение оставляет его. Роджерс выпрямляет спину, твердо стоит на ногах. Он поднимает подбородок, а когда он оборачивается, Барнс больше не видит на его лице ставших привычными за две недели округленных глаз и приоткрытого рта. Остались одни только прямые линии: прищуренные глаза, сжатые губы. Парень выглядит крайне раздраженным.  
Возможны неприятные последствия.   
Возможны, как же. Неприятные последствия уже тут как тут.  
\- Так больше продолжаться не может, Сэм, - заявляет Роджерс, кладя трубку после звонка в полицию, еще до того, как те приехали забрать лежащего во дворе молодчика. Несколько соседей пришли его сфотографировать.  
\- Несправедливо подвергать твой дом такой опасности.  
\- Мы уже говорили об этом, Стив. Ты же знаешь, я готов к чему угодно.  
\- И это несправедливо по отношению к людям в центре.  
ПОДТВЕРДИТЬ.  
Подтверждаю.  
\- Ладно, в этом плане согласен. Но неужели ты и в самом деле думаешь, что они перестанут появляться здесь, если ты уедешь? Они все равно знают, что я твой друг.  
\- Знаю, Сэм, и мне жаль. Нет… знаю, я не делаю вид, что ты не сам вызвался. Я очень благодарен тебе, Сэм, но это не мешает мне жалеть.  
\- Ты же знаешь, что я сделал бы это снова.  
\- Знаю.  
Серьезно, Роджерс. Эта фигня с обниманиями должна прекратиться.  
\- Куда думаешь податься?  
\- Нью-Йорк.  
Что.  
\- Думаю, с ресурсами Старка можно будет придумать, как по-настоящему выкурить ГИДРУ вместо того, чтобы натыкаться на одного-двух за раз.  
\- Оставленных во дворе на блюдечке с голубой каемочкой.  
\- Угу. Возможно, с этим он тоже поможет.  
Роджерс, это что, брюзжание. Что тебя не устраивает, дружище? Ты бы предпочел, чтобы я дал им добраться до тебя? Ну что за неблагодарность.  
\- Они всегда хотели добраться до меня из-за моей крови. Думаю, нападения на тебя и центр по крайней мере станут реже, если меня не будет.  
\- Возможно.  
\- И, может, индивидуальную охрану для тебя?  
\- Я в состоянии позаботиться о себе.  
\- Знаю, Сэм, но совсем ненадолго? И в центре тоже. Просто для моего спокойствия.  
\- Ладно, приятель. Ладно. Хорошо.  
\- Спасибо.  
Да вашу мать, хорош обниматься, есть такая штука, личное пространство называется, его надо уважать.  
\- Я буду скучать, ты в курсе, Роджерс? Хотя, наверное, хорошо будет снова иметь возможность привести домой девушку.  
\- Что? О, боже, Сэм, что же ты не сказал? Я бы… да, ладно. Затыкаюсь.  
\- Самый нервный гость на свете. Мама у тебя, наверное, была суровая.  
\- Да уж.  
ТАК ТОЧНО.  
Что.  
Роджерс 46 минут разговаривает по телефону с кем-то по имени Старк, тараторящим так громко и быстро, что просто не верится. Пока мужчина болтает что-то о строительных работах и о том, как его дом в Калифорнии рухнул в океан, Барнс задействует интернет и подтверждает, что это (а) советский робот из команды Роджерса и (б) сын одной из целей Агента.  
ВОТ почему мы предпочитаем поддерживать дистанцию при наблюдении. Ты только представь себе этот неловкий разговор.  
…  
Знаешь же, что я прав.  
…  
ТАК ТОЧНО.  
Вот именно, так точно.  
Старк дико раздражает и, кажется, вообще не дышит, зато он зовет Роджерса разными забавными прозвищами: дедушкой, Капитаном Сосулькой, Ледяной Ракетой. Раз уж он все равно сидит в интернете, Барнс гуглит последнее. В будущем даже мороженое удивительно. И правда, похоже на Стива в костюме Капитана Америки. Забавно. И потенциально очень вкусно. Судя по всему, в будущем малина голубого цвета. Круто.  
\- Твой этаж еще не закончен, но я могу дать ему приоритетный уровень важности, тогда он будет готов, скажем, через недельку.  
\- Мой этаж?  
Согласен: его этаж?  
\- Ага, в Башне Мстителей. Я не говорил, что этот теперь Башня Мстителей? Вот, в нашу честь. Подумал, раз мы команда, нужна штаб-квартира. У каждого есть свой этаж. Кроме меня, у меня их три.  
\- Тони, я не собираюсь жить у тебя дома.  
\- Да ладно тебе, Кэп! Там так классно. Полная безопасность, доставка продуктов, крутейший в мире спортзал. Все твои лучшие друзья будут рядом…  
НЕВЕРНО.  
Так точно.  
\- … это будет как перманентная ночевка в гостях.  
\- Очень мило с твоей стороны, но я серьезно не собираюсь жить у тебя.  
\- Ну, давай, скажи, где, по-твоему, будет лучше, а я скажу, почему ты не прав.  
\- Я хочу вернуться домой, Тони. В Бруклин.  
\- О. О. Да. Хорошо. Э. Хорошо. Как насчет того, чтобы я попросил кого-нибудь помочь тебе с поисками жилья?  
\- Да, было бы чудесно. Спасибо.  
\- Без проблем. Но все равно ты просто обязан взглянуть на свой этаж.  
\- Обещаю.  
Переезд в Нью-Йорк. Восхитительно. А старков «кто-нибудь» оказывается пугающе расторопной женщиной, которая находит в Винегар-Хилле мансарду с одной спальней всего за 4 дня. Разумеется, эти 4 дня Барнс провел, гоняя туда-сюда плохих парней, так что ему едва хватило времени пару раз ругнуться на тему организации переезда. Тьфу.  
Даже по подзадачам у него полный абзац. Роджерс наконец-то (наконец-то!) обнаруживает деньги в сумке, фыркает что-то о том, что их запихала туда чертова рыжая (тьфу), и отдает их Уилсону для нужд чертова ветеранского центра.   
\- Здесь больше тысячи долларов, приятель, я не могу это взять.  
\- Здесь три тысячи. И конечно же можешь. У меня на счету армейское жалованье за 70 лет, да и ЩИТ платил отнюдь не по минимуму.  
Какое еще жалованье за 70 лет. Если дело не в деньгах, чего ты так несчастлив, Стив.  
Епрст. Столько времени провел в компании психолога, и хоть бы раз заговорил о собственных чувствах.  
ТАК ТОЧНО.  
Так точно.  
В центре устраивают вечеринку, на которой обнимаются столько, что у Барнса мимические мышцы начинает сводить от постоянного дерганья. Возможно, от куска огромного торта полегчало бы, но потрясным телохранителям, тайно сидящим на дереве через дорогу, торты не носят.  
И эти телохранители НЕ СОБИРАЮТСЯ инициировать контакт, не начинай.  
ИНИЦИИРОВАТЬ КОНТАКТ.  
Заткнись.  
В последнее утро Роджерс стоит во дворе Уилсона, оглядывая забор, чудесную изгородь, небо. На лице у него все еще то самое не предвещающее ничего хорошего выражение.  
\- Ну, что ж, назад в Нью-Йорк, - сообщает он пустому месту и своему тайному слушателю.  
Назначить задание: следить за тем, что Роджерс говорит себе под нос. Это может быть признаком стресса.  
ТАК ТОЧНО.  
Так точно. Постой…  
\- Надеюсь, мне понравится в комплексе «Bridge and Water», квартира 3D, - добавляет Роджерс, изучая стакан с апельсиновым соком.  
Да кому какое дело, понравится или нет. Надеялся бы лучше, что там будет безопасно, приятель.  
Старк отправляет за Роджерсом частный самолет. В главном аэропорту американской столицы светловолосая женщина и Уилсон на прощание в очередной раз, чтоб их, обнимают Роджерса, а Барнс тем временем прячется в кустах по другую сторону забора из сетки рабицы. Аэропорт, по всей видимости, назван в честь какого-то незначительного актера, снявшегося в куче фильмов о войне вместо того, чтобы участвовать в ней, потому что у большей части американцев в голове винтиков не хватает, чему прекрасный пример – их национальный герой.  
Через оптический прицел Барнс наблюдает, как Роджерс по крохотному трапу поднимается в маленький самолетик и улетает прочь.  
Твою мать.


	15. Передислокация

Барнс наблюдает за движением самолетика по взлетной полосе.  
Чтоб тебя, Роджерс. Назначить задание: произвести сравнительный анализ и выбрать оптимальный способ перебазирования в Нью-Йорк.  
Шасси самолета отрываются от земли. Барнс вылезает из кустов. Первым делом верн…  
ОПРЕДЕЛИТЬ МЕСТОНАХОЖДЕНИЕ ОБЪЕКТА.  
Да, хорошо.  
Верн…  
ОПРЕДЕЛИТЬ МЕСТОНАХОЖДЕНИЕ ОБЪЕКТА.  
Я работаю над этим.  
Вер…  
ОПРЕДЕЛИТЬ МЕСТОНАХОЖДЕНИЕ ОБЪЕКТА.  
Есть, сэр, мать твою, мне нужно…  
ОПРЕДЕЛИТЬ МЕСТОНАХОЖДЕНИЕ ОБЪЕКТА.  
Да, ты уже…  
ОПРЕДЕЛИТЬ МЕСТОНАХОЖДЕНИЕ ОБЪЕКТА.  
Основная директива громогласно напоминает о своих пожеланиях всю дорогу до базы. К тому времени дико болят правый глаз и весь правый верхний сектор головы. Рев вытесняет мысли. Правая рука дрожит.  
Выполнение задачи по исследованию разных вариантов переезда должно бы занять 23 минуты, но вместо этого занимает 50: приходится периодически прерываться и по-собачьи трясти головой. Вариант с перелетом кажется чересчур сложным, когда за тобой не присылает самолеты волшебный миллиардер: всем этим правилам относительно количества сумок и размера бутылок с шампунем конца и края не видать. И еще какой-то бред насчет снимания обуви. Если бы не завывания в голове, было бы интересно почитать какое-нибудь исследование, выявляющее связь голых ног и повышенного уровня безопасности, потому что звучит это просто смешно.  
Телефон вибрирует: Роджерс приземлился в Тетерборо. Он сообщает Уилсону о прибытии без инцидентов. И еще: «Еду в Бруклин, немного волнуюсь».  
О чем ты там волнуешься, Стив. Что у тебя на уме. Информация: критически необходима.  
ОПРЕДЕЛИТЬ МЕСТОНАХОЖДЕНИЕ ОБЪЕКТА.  
Да что ты говоришь, козел.  
ПРИОРИТЕТНАЯ ЗАДАЧА: ОПРЕДЕЛИТЬ МЕСТОНАХОЖДЕНИЕ ОБЪЕКТА.  
Теперь любой приказ сопровождается пульсацией, от которой Барнс начинает сочувствовать каждой цели, которой Агент когда-либо всадил нож в глазницу. И немного завидовать: им хоть повезло сдохнуть.  
В отчаянии он отвешивает себе подзатыльник. Увы, даже основательно запрограммированных людей, в отличие от строптивой техники, нельзя заставить работать как надо, хорошенько пнув.  
Несправедливость. Также: ай.  
\- «Сработает», - пишет Уилсон в ответ, - «Особенно если я прав и это ужасная идея».  
Что сработает, Роджерс. Ради бога, только не говори, что у тебя есть какие-то планы помимо тихого сидения за крепкой дверью. Никаких планов, Стив. Никаких планов.  
Ситуация критическая.  
Его выбор падает на поезд - просто потому, что находится экспресс, прибывающий более чем на два часа раньше автобусов. Теперь уборка: протереть все поверхности в доме. Три уничтоженные подушки он оставляет кучкой на кухонном столе, рядом – 40 долларов. Он возвращает во двор табличку «Продается». Он минует живую изгородь (прощай, изгородь, дружище) и прислоняет велосипед Уилсона к стене дома. 33 утомительные, нервные минуты сборов спустя он остается с огромным баулом, полным оружия, наличных и немногочисленной одежды, и сумкой с ноутбуком и блокнотами Роджерса. Занести их в едущий до вокзала автобус не составляет труда.  
К тому моменту, когда он выбирается из автобуса на Юнион-Стейшн, голова болит так, что хочется пробивать ею стены. Его едва хватает, чтобы не зарычать на кассира, которому требуется на 29 секунд больше минимально необходимого времени на прием наличных и распечатку билета. Не оторвать конечности каждому орущему в телефон уроду позволяет только наличие на вокзале кофе. Прекрасный, прекрасный кофе. От дополнительной порции сливок затыкается даже основная директива. На 2,1 минуты.  
Поезд не оптимален. Это замкнутая металлическая кишка. Это замкнутая металлическая кишка, набитая людьми. Вероятность того, что кто-либо из них является активным агентом ГИДРЫ: низкая. Но они толкаются на перроне. С самого момента отмены он физически контактировал с окружающими только по собственной воле. Конечно, большей частью это были драки, но он все же сам инициировал контакт. Все эти люди сталкиваются с ним, словно не замечая. Ни один из них и не подозревает, что лишь мимолетная потеря контроля отделяет его от расставания с собственными руками. Или способностью дышать.  
Они толкаются при посадке и не могут не высовывать чертовы локти за пределы сидений. Если большая сумка задевает пятерых других пассажиров сильнее, чем необходимо, когда он проходит мимо, ну, что ж. Его работа – найти и защитить Роджерса. Не нежничать.  
Замкнутое пространство – закругленный металл и окна – чересчур напоминает криокамеру. А его еще и делить с другими приходится. Кондиционеры поддерживают температуру воздуха в составе на уровне морозильной камеры (спасибо, ТАК расслабляет), но тело обливается потом. В каждом вагоне в среднем 45 человек, 89% которых сосредоточены на электронных приборах, из них 62% разговаривают по телефону. Множественные голоса сливаются в какофонию. Между сидениями всего 11 сантиметров свободного пространства.  
Он проходит через два вагона и останавливается в проходе, изучая свободное сидение. Пассажир на месте у окна кивает в такт неслышимой музыке, при этом смотрит видео на планшете, набирает текстовое сообщение на телефоне, берет из пакета что-то под названием «Доритос» и едва не задевает банку с напитком, название которого связано с монстрами.  
Барнс идет дальше.  
В голове состава на вагоне обнаруживается табличка, объявляющая его «тихим». Тишина в данный момент единственное - кроме 1. обнаружения Роджерса, 2. помещения Роджерса в комнату без окон и 3. удержания ГИДРЫ и прочих злодеев подальше от двери – что звучит привлекательно. Никаких локтей. Никакого физического контакта. Просто покой, как в доме. Сидеть и пить кофе, пока постепенно уменьшается расстояние до Нью-Йорка.  
Для разнообразия название соответствует действительности. Вагон полный, но тихий. В голове есть свободное место у прохода, а на полке над ним – место для сумки. Человек на сидении у окна спит. Барнс садится. У него есть кофе и 3,5 часа времени.  
ОПРЕДЕЛИТЬ МЕСТОНАХОЖДЕНИЕ ОБЪЕКТА.  
Будет сделано. Через 3,5 часа.  
И, вот так чудо, основная директива затыкается. В тишине вагона Барнс пьет кофе и листает блокноты Роджерса. Головная боль уже ослабевает. Мышцы шеи расслабляются. Наброски Нью-Йорка знакомы только отдаленно, как инструктаж из одних фотографий. Нет данных о том, актуальны ли изображенные пейзажи. Судя по видео в интернете, прошедшие годы в сочетании со вторжением космических ящериц сильно изменили город по сравнению с тем, каким его знал Баки Роджерса. Требуются обновленные данные. Ха, обновленные данные на подходе. Но наброски успокаивают. Хоть объекта нет ни на одном, он создал их. Это точка соприкосновения, пока не будет восстановлен контакт.  
Барнс достаточно много раз изучал наброски, чтобы хватило 52 минут для запечатления каждого изображения в кратковременной памяти. Еще 2 часа. Каково стандартное время, требующееся для перехода информации из кратковременной в долговременную память?  
Барнс читает с телефона статью о памяти, в которой много говорится об очках и нет ничего насчет мозга, отходящего после десятилетий манипулирования. На прочтение статьи уходит всего 136 секунд. Эх. Статья не сообщает ничего полезного. Он достаточно хорошо видит для выполнения задания. У него нет необходимости приобретать приспособления для коррекции зрения, не говоря уже о том, чтобы вспоминать, куда он их положил.  
Он засовывает блокноты обратно в потрепанную, грязную сумку. Принимая во внимание запланированную продолжительность операции (десятилетия, возможно, бессрочная), необходимо принять меры для пополнения запаса наличных в будущем. Скудость экипировки не является проблемой в среднесрочной перспективе, но грязь вызывает разрушение вещей. Со временем потребуется новая сумка. Новая одежда. Место для сна, достаточно близкое, чтобы ловить сигнал с жучков-липучек, но при этом обеспечивающее крышу над головой.  
Тьфу. Переезжать так утомительно. Спасибо тебе большое, Стив.  
По мере того, как поезд продвигается на север, деревья меняют цвет с в основном зеленого на в основном яркий, а затем и на смесь красного/оранжевого/желтого с коричневым. Выглядит. Красиво.  
Рисунки в блокнотах сделаны карандашом – оттенки серого на бумаге. Запрос: делает ли Роджерс цветные наброски. Если делает, предлагается тема: осенние деревья.  
Север означает холод. Для его тела холод – значит наказание. С другой стороны, жара неприятна. Предыдущие задания подразумевали длительное пребывание в неблагоприятных условиях. Барнс удалил информацию из папки, но все-таки прочитал ее. Он знает, что бывал в Гиндукуше в Афганистане, в пустыне Кувейта. Зима в Нью-Йорке не может быть так уж плоха. Хоть инструктаж и загружает ощущения дрожи в ногах и насморка. Возможно, Баки Роджерса был немного размазней.  
Барнс наблюдает появление, исчезновение и снова появление городов, пока наконец поезд не поворачивает и на горизонте не появляются серые силуэты небоскребов. Это Нью-Йорк. Пятнышко справа может быть Бруклином.  
Давным-давно, во времена, погребенные куда глубже, чем достает память, он называл это место домом.


	16. Поиск

Зимнему «Агенту» Барнсу (ранее известному как Солдат) не нравится Нью-Йорк.  
Он шумный.  
Он многолюдный.  
Он ужасно пахнет.  
Пенн-стейшн огромен: шум толпы эхом гуляет по огромному пространству, сливаясь с дребезжащими объявлениями из динамиков. Люди снова прикасаются к нему локтями и сумками. Двое наступают на ногу. И все… большинство… э, некоторые… ножи лежат в сумке, достать их быстро нельзя.  
Нанесение гражданским колотых ран несовместимо с дальнейшим проведением операции.  
Причинение гражданским переломов конечностей несовместимо с дальнейшим проведением операции.  
Громкое обругивание гражданских несовместимо с дальнейшим проведением операции.  
Запугивание гражданских… на грани допустимого.  
Только никого, кажется, не впечатляет его рык. Шестеро отвечают тем же. Это. Приводит в замешательство.  
Снаружи, на тротуарах столь же многолюдно. Люди, с одной стороны зажатые дверными проемами, а с другой – деревьями/грудами мусора, образуют стремительный поток. Один несчастный кретин пытается идти на запад сквозь толпу, направляющуюся на восток; он словно пытается плыть, высоко подняв руки, обругиваемый ньюйоркцами. Миниатюрная старушка замахивается сумочкой и попадает ему точно в пах. Не будь этих людей ТАК много, они вполне могли бы ему понравиться.  
До шестой авеню всего пара кварталов, но к тому моменту Барнс почти рад сбежать под землю.  
Метро оказывается ничуть не лучше. На входах и выходах толкучка. Указатели неточны. Всех раздражает размер его сумки, и семнадцать человек выражают свое мнение вслух. Частота дыхания увеличена на 8%. Распознавание: скачок уровня адреналина в крови. Где, блин, поезд F.  
12 минут спустя Барнс видит останавливающийся состав с обозначением «F». Он несется к платформе, попутно снося пятерых человек и отвечая матом на мат, даже польский. Потому что он, оказывается, говорит по-польски.  
Вагон поезда такой же людный, шумный, вонючий и с человеческими пробками у дверей. Дребезжа, он проезжает в темноте два перегона до того, как Барнс осознает, что едет не в ту сторону.  
Пойду убьюсь.  
ОТКАЗАНО.  
Эх.  
Он сходит на следующей станции и переходит на противоположную платформу. Группа молодых людей играет на ведрах из-под краски, как на барабанах. Их руки движутся со впечатляющей скоростью, а стоящая перед ними емкость наполовину заполнена банкнотами и монетками. Но звук порождает эхо на и без того шумной станции, звуковые колебания смешиваются до полной неразличимости, и за правым глазом зарождается головная боль.  
До прибытия состава проходит 8 минут. Первые 4 минуты Барнс сосредоточивается на том, чтобы отфильтровать барабанный бой и разговоры вокруг. Следующие 2 минуты он гипнотизирует телефон, но не может заставить тот поймать сигнал под землей. В последние 2 минуты Барнс приходит к выводу о том, что поезд не появится никогда, что ему придется идти до Ист Ривер сквозь ту толпу, а потом вплавь добираться до Бруклина. И все это удовольствие займет столько времени, что к тому моменту, когда он доберется до места, Роджерс уже успеет сделать что-нибудь невероятно тупое и помереть.  
Состав подъезжает как раз вовремя, чтобы спасти его от приступа тошноты и столкновений с гражданскими при пробежке через весь Манхеттен.  
Ноги слишком напряжены, чтобы сидеть. Он стоит у самой стены вагона, поставив сумку за спиной и опираясь на поцарапанное, бесполезное окно. От вида тьмы и редких огней за стеклом болит челюсть. Нет никакого способа уменьшить напряжение от поездки, под землей, в темноте, без возможности сбежать. На телефоне нет музыки, которая помогла бы отвлечься от громкого дребезжания или запаха большого количества застарелой мочи.  
В вагоне шестьдесят три взрослых и двенадцать детей. Один из детей еще совсем младенец. Один сидит в огромной коляске, хотя явно достаточно взрослый, чтобы ходить. Одна относится к тому неопределенному возрасту между восемью и двенадцатью; она держится за рукав сидящего рядом мужчины, красноглазого, явно болеющего. Девять – подростки. Вторник, 15:08. Почему они не в школе.  
Четырнадцать из взрослых – в преклонном возрасте. Оставшиеся сорок шесть трудоспособны. Двадцать шесть женщин, двадцать мужчин. У одиннадцати мужчин длинные неопрятные бороденки и брюки даже более узкие, чем его черные джинсы, что Барнс ранее не считал возможным. У одного из них волосы забраны в маленький пучок на затылке. Барнс протягивает живую руку и ощупывает короткий хвостик, свисающий ниже бейсболки. Его может хватить на маленький пучок. Волосы – это сложно.  
Поезд резко накреняется, и металлическая рука сминает хилый алюминиевый поручень, за который он держится. Никто из пассажиров не поднимает глаз – даже младенец.  
Три глубоких вдоха.  
В тоннеле за окном темно, поезд следует без остановок вот уже 6 минут. В тоннеле темно. Вагон маленький и тесный. Воздухом внутри вагона уже подышали все эти сидящие чересчур близко люди. Шум телефонных разговоров, дребезжание, музыка, слышная даже сквозь наушники. Неужели они не осознают, какой вред наносят своему слуху.  
Слишком шумно. Слишком людно. От ярких лампочек остальные части тоннеля кажутся еще темнее. Старушка в зеленой шапочке смотрит на него. Сердцебиение ускорено. Металлический поручень почти разорван за две части. Потоотделение усилено. Люди смотрят на него. Несовместимо с дальнейшим проведением операции. Частота дыхания увеличена. Вагон субъективно кажется меньше, чем в действительности. В сумке есть оружие. Он может прострелить дыру в стене, может…  
Тоннель становится светлее, и состав замедляется, подъезжая к станции. Барнс не улавливает, какую станцию объявляют, слышит один только шум крови в ушах, но видит табличку: Йорк-стрит. Он срывается с места.  
Станция все еще под землей, все еще слишком сильно освещена, шумна и многолюдна. Но здесь можно вздохнуть, есть хоть какое-то пространство. Есть таблички «Выход в город».  
Он поднимается наверх по восьмидесяти двум ступенькам, и под конец сумка кажется тяжелой даже металлической руке. Но каждый шаг вверх означает замедление сердцебиения, дыхания. Наверху он стоит, подняв лицо к небу, и дышит, пока не проходит ощущение, что кожа сейчас оторвется от мышц и улетит.  
Он осматривается – улицы менее многолюдные, здания меньше. Не так много сигналящих автомобилей. Он вызывает в телефоне карту с маленькой синей пульсирующей точкой и идет на северо-восток. Вдоль тротуаров растут тщедушные деревца. Здания более старые: приземистая ленточная застройка с магазинами на первом этаже, переделанные склады. Он поворачивает к мосту.  
Мимо проезжает девушка на светло-голубом велосипеде, на ней платье, кардиган и платок. На мгновение мир накреняется, Барнс слышит музыку, а левая сторона тела вдруг становится легче. Из инструктажа загружаются – он вспоминает – осенний день, велосипедный звонок.  
В воздухе чувствуется запах реки. В открытых окнах слышны разговоры, нытье ребенка, просящегося гулять. Перед магазинчиком на углу выставлены ящики с фруктами. Это Бруклин. Он не ненавидит его. В трех кварталах от станции был «Старбакс». Рядом с пунктом назначения расположено заведение под названием «Местоимение» - название дурацкое, но из-за открытой двери доносится запах кофе, так что кому какое дело.  
«Bridge and Water» явно когда-то был складом, красный кирпич с зеленой отделкой, повсюду окна. Смотрится неплохо, но опасно, если только не получится убедить Роджерса заменить стекла на пуленепробиваемые.  
Роджерс! Барнс, ты идиот.  
Он вставляет в уши наушники.  
\- … хорошо стоит для простого дивана.  
Барнс бросает сумку на асфальт и усаживается на нее. Колени временно отказали. Сидеть на пистолетах не особенно удобно.  
\- Да, наверное, - говорит Роджерс разговаривающей с ним женщине, не являющейся Роджерсом и потому не интересной.  
ЗАДАЧА.  
Основная директива практически вздыхает.  
ЗАЩИЩАТЬ.  
Есть, сэр.  
Вставай, Барнс, ты снова при исполнении.  
Барнс стоит на противоположной стороне улицы, рассматривая окна и пытаясь определить, где квартира 3D. Сигнал от жучков сильный. Роджерс неподалеку.  
\- Хорошо вернуться домой, - говорит Роджерс. – После вторжения я думал, что хотел бы оказаться как можно дальше отсюда. Но теперь все иначе.  
\- Из-за ГИДРЫ, - говорит женщина.  
\- Именно.  
ЛОЖЬ.  
Так точно.  
Что ты там задумал, Роджерс.  
Сигналит грузовик. Барнс слышит и в наушнике, и на улице. Он отступает от бордюра к зданиям за спиной. У обувного магазина есть навес, дающий тень. Рядом находится лестница, и Барнс скрывается на ней, но не настолько далеко, чтобы потерять визуальный контакт.  
Роджерс выходит из дверей магазина в половине квартала от него в сопровождении молодой женщины в строгих очках, держащей в руках папку для документов. На Роджерсе кожаная куртка, отлично.  
\- Ты уверен, что не предпочтешь переночевать в башне? - спрашивает женщина. - У тебя ведь нет мебели.  
Роджерс смеется, и Барнсу приходится присесть на бетонную ступеньку. Кажется, с коленями что-то серьезно не так.  
ОДОБРЕНО.  
Так точно.  
\- Деревянный пол с крышей над головой лучше многих постелей, на которых мне приходилось спать.  
Инструктаж… память подсказывает варианты:  
• заснеженный перевал без палаток  
• где угодно рядом с Дуганом (храпит)  
• полная грязи канава  
• матрас, лет которому примерно столько же, сколько и пирамидам, с вылезающей из швов соломой и стаями блох  
Так точно. Даже почти начинаешь пересматривать мнение о криокамере.  
\- Все будет в порядке, - заверяет Роджерс. – Чтобы жилище стало домом, нужно в нем жить.  
Они идут ко входу в «Bridge and Water» в северной стороне здания. Барнс вспоминает, что здесь не место для подозрительного ползания вдоль стен, это не изгородь, нужно ходить, как обычные люди.  
Он околачивается у северной стены здания, и 4 минуты наблюдения приносят плоды в виде Роджерса в одном из больших окон на северо-западном углу. Вид оттуда не очень – в основном здания, а дальше на северо-запад – краны в порту.  
Барнс оборачивается, чтобы изучить здание у себя за спиной. Красивым его не назовешь: невероятно, но восточная стена салатовая, а северная – розовая. Ему страшно осматривать остальные, но логично предположить, что там – оранжевая и фиолетовая. Тьфу.  
Здание севернее из такого же красного кирпича, что и у Роджерса, но тусклое и неопрятное, еще не отремонтированное. Скрюченный старичок с шаткой тележкой для продуктов ковыляет к двери. У него уходит 11,6 секунд на возню с ключами и вдвое больше – чтобы затолкать тележку в дверь. Окна в здании маленькие и грязные. Это просто дыра. Но для Барнса оно привлекательнее аляповатого дома на западе. Дыра хороша, чтобы прятаться. Люди не останавливают на ней взгляд.  
Барнс наблюдает, пока солнце катится к горизонту и удлиняются тени, превращая окна на западной стене в сигнальные зеркала. На улице темно. Роджерс провожает женщину до двери и возвращается в свою квартиру. Телефон Барнса вибрирует в кармане – Роджерс заказывает ужин.  
Ничего плохого не произошло.  
Передислокация закончена.  
ТАК ТОЧНО.


	17. Осторожные шаги

Барнс устраивается в темном уголке под навесом магазина. Он сидит на бауле и мечтает о сыре и кофе. Протеиновые батончики после месяца в сумке сильно напоминают кашу. Тело устало после пережитого за день стресса. Хорошо сидеть в тени и наблюдать, пусть и без сэндвича.  
Наблюдать также необходимо. В окнах вокруг зажигается свет – в квартире Роджерса, конечно, и во многих других окнах того же здания. Но не в трех окнах сразу к югу от Роджерса. 3 часа он наблюдает за включением и выключением света. Со временем в большинстве окон он выключается.  
Пришел и ушел курьер, последовали приглушенные звуки и позвякивание в наушниках. В 11:19 Роджерс 8,3 минут стоит у окна, прежде чем выключить свет. Слышен шорох, удар твердого объекта (предположение: колено или локоть) о деревянный пол, помехи, как будто кожаную куртку отбросили в сторону.  
\- Ох, ну, - бормочет Стив, - это хуже, чем мне помнилось.  
Есть ли отопление. Роджерсу требуется оставаться в тепле. Роджерсу требуется сон. Достаточный сон необходим для поддержания оптимального состояния организма.  
У Барнса в сумке есть прибор ночного видения, стандартная модель ГИДРЫ. Но Роджерса, лежащего на полу тремя этажами выше, не увидеть с улицы. Единственный оставшийся в наушниках звук – тихая музыка, что-то там про лес в Норвегии.  
Требуется занятие высоты. Желательно укрытие.  
ТАК ТОЧНО.  
Так точно.  
Барнс обходит захудалое здание. Освещены только два окна – на втором и четвертом этаже.  
Входная дверь древняя, со слишком большим, небезопасным встроенным окном. На вскрытие замка требуется целая минута просто потому, что он весь ржавый и с искривленными деталями механизма. Здесь нужен графит. Неудивительно, что старик испытывал затруднения.  
Внутри витают запахи плесени и пыли. От запахов пробуждаются эхо-воспоминания, очень старые, сопровождающиеся ощущениями высоких потолков и пустого желудка. Щуплый мальчик с фингалом под глазом, окрас и общая структура лица соответствует. Роджерсу? До того, как он стал подопытным кроликом, в детстве.  
В музее были фотографии Роджерса до войны, с ввалившимися глазами, тощего, с таким списком заболеваний, что ему надо было бы жить в больнице.  
Где был человек-по-имени-Баки, когда Роджерса заставили измениться.  
Сажали ли его в кресло, чтобы сделать размером с каменный столп.  
Перила под металлической рукой жалобно трещат. Необходимо наблюдение. Необходимо не пускать глаз с объекта.  
ЗАЩИЩАТЬ.  
Так точно.  
Ступеньки скрипят, краска на стенах облупилась и истерлась. Вероятно, когда-то она была темно-зеленой. Но кости у здания хороши: штукатурка и дерево стен, искусно вырезанные рейки. Здание потрепанное, старое, но надежное. У него хорошие корни несмотря на то, что с ним долго неважно обращались.  
САМ.  
Что?  
САМ.  
Ладно?  
САМ.  
Сказал же, ладно.  
САМ.  
Так точно, епрст.  
На первом этаже все коридор погружен во тьму. Требуется занять высоту. Он поднимается сразу на третий этаж, в коридоре не работают две трети лампочек. Ковровая дорожка местами протерлась до дыр. Где-то капает вода и слышен дребезжащий голосок – вероятно, телевизор.  
Барнс оставляет сумку на лестнице и неслышно обходит коридор. Пригодился бы инфракрасный прицел. Квартира в северо-восточном углу – источник звука от телевизора. Но ему нужен юго-западный угол, где коридор темен и тих.  
На двери квартиры 3А замок сломан, и чтобы открыть, ее требуется только хорошо приподнять на петлях. Внутри мебель – Барнс замирает, увидев в кресле в гостиной крошечную старушку, спящую с открытым ртом. Сидящая у нее на коленях кошка внимательно смотрит на него, но не делает ни движения. Кошки явно не годятся в офицеры поддержки.  
ТАК ТОЧНО.  
Так точно.  
Правда, они милые.  
ТАК ТОЧНО.  
Так точно.  
Барнс отступает назад, в коридор. Он аккуратно закрывает дверь, но в дополнение к плохому замку она еще и криво висит на петлях. Признак недобросовестного домовладельца: хорошо для скрытного наблюдения. Плохо для беспомощных старушек и их кошек.  
Квартира 3С пуста. Здесь тоже есть немного мебели, хоть и пыльной. Окна узенькой спальни и гостиной смотрят прямо на квартиру Роджерса. Идеально. Отопление. Нет света, но в древней плите нашелся газ, а в раковине – вода. Электричество можно и провести.  
На диване явно кто-то умер, но на нем не обязательно сидеть.  
Найдено кратковременное укрытие, ожидается дальнейшее подтверждение статуса.  
ТАК ТОЧНО.  
Так точно.  
Барнс возвращается за сумкой, направляет микрофон на окно Роджерса и переворачивает похрустывающий матрас. Его обратная сторона СЛЕГКА менее хрустящая.  
Установить время сна: 3 часа.

Трех часов недостаточно после передислокации. Три часа – это что-то из категории «как мне плохо». Но в здании все еще тихо, небо все еще темное. Он откручивает (жалкую) дверную ручку. Люди будущего явно потратили больше усилий на усовершенствование плавленого сыра, чем замков.  
Хороший выбор, люди будущего.  
ТАК ТОЧНО.  
Так точно.  
В 04:46 кофейня «Местоимение» не открыта. В минус тебе, «Местоимение». «Старбакс» открыт, и сэндвичи ждут не дождутся.  
Роджерс просыпается в 06:45 и тратит непомерное время на душ для человека с таким маленьким количеством волос. К тому моменту, когда Роджерс, весь намытый и сверкающий, выходит из здания, тротуары заполняются людьми, многие из которых направляются к метро. Но толпы не сравнить с Манхэттеном. Барнс может дышать. Никто не толкается.  
Все утро он следует за Роджерсом. Сперва в «Местоимение», где Роджерс берет ЧАЙ и что-то под названием «рассветный маффин без пшеницы». Роджерс откусывает один кусок, останавливается посреди тротуара, разглядывает его и выбрасывает в ближайшую урну. У Барнса руки чешутся забрать его и проверить на наличие ядов, но тот кажется таким… липким, лежа поверх старой газеты. Кто бы мог подумать, что еда способна выглядеть злобной.  
Стив, дружище, тебе срочно необходимо познать волшебство плавленого сыра.  
ИНИЦИИРОВАТЬ КОНТАКТ.  
Да-да. Возможно.  
Он идет за Стивом к продуктовому магазину и аптеке. Рядом с продуктовым обнаруживается магазин инструментов. Барнс покупает там дверную ручку и замок, пока Роджерс безуспешно пытается завязать разговор с продавцом.   
\- В былые времена Бруклин был гостеприимнее, - бормочет он потом, стоя на тротуаре.  
Он кажется грустным. Грусть несовместима с проведением операции. Барнс через открытую дверь бросает на продавца недобрый взгляд, гражданский отвечает тем же.  
Этим ньюйоркцам палец в рот не клади. Возможно, надо брать с собой больше ножей.  
Роджерс снова дома, подпевает песенке о драгоценностях и космонавтке, пока Барнс врезает новый замок в пока-не-совсем-его дверь. За спиной раздается голос:  
\- Только не говори, что О’Райли раскошелился на новый замок. Он же вроде как хочет нас всех сгноить.  
Барнс поудобнее перехватывает отвертку и оборачивается лицом к угрозе.  
Это давешний старичок с тележкой. Он достает Барнсу до груди. Оценка уровня опасности: низкий. Очень низкий.  
\- Нет, - отвечает он, - это я купил.  
\- А, - комментирует старичок, щурясь на него через толстые очки в черной оправе.  
\- Ты родственник миссис Хоторн?  
Запрос нечеток.  
Старик взмахивает рукой.  
\- Раз уж ты въезжаешь в ее квартиру. Вы, должно быть, родственники.  
Потенциальная легенда: принята.  
\- Ага. Племянник.  
Лицо старика сморщивается еще сильнее.  
\- Не родной, я полагаю?  
Запрос нечеток. Расспросы подозрительны. Изменить уровень наклона отвертки на 13%.  
\- Ведь миссис Хоторн была негритянкой.  
Просчет. Уровень опасности повышен. Ликвидировать угрозу, от трупа избавиться. Перенести экипировку. Перегруппироваться.  
Старик осматривает Барнса с ног до головы с бесстрашием, (а) непривычным и (б) удивительным для человека, которого, кажется, можно сбить с ног, просто сделав глубокий выдох.  
Взгляд старика останавливается на металлической руке.  
Его плечи расслабляются.  
Стоп. Произвести повторную оценку уровня угрозы.  
\- Ветеран?  
Технически корректно.  
\- Да.  
\- Прости, сынок, принял тебя за грабителя или одного из тех козлов-наркоторговцев, которых О’Райли периодически пускает сюда прятаться от полиции и распугивать жильцов.  
Старик наклоняется вперед.  
\- Неограниченное право на аренду, да-да. Нельзя продать дом, пока мы все не съедем или не перемрем.  
Желаемый ответ неясен. Уровень угрозы неясен. Кивнуть?  
Кивок, очевидно, подходит. Старик ухмыляется так, что видно, где не хватает зубов.  
\- Где служил?  
Барнс вспоминает сеансы терапии Уилсона, чтобы определить подходящий ответ.  
\- Афганистан.  
\- Вижу, частично там и остался, - кивает он на металлическую руку.  
\- Да.  
\- Я-то сам был в Корее. В пекло так и не попал. Минут через 10 после прилета заболел малярией. Увезли обратно в Штаты собирать танки. Повезло.  
\- Повезло.  
Старик снова щурится. Может, это у него просто глаза такие с прищуром.  
\- Посттравматический синдром сильный?  
Дружище, ты даже представить себе не можешь.  
\- Угу.  
\- Бездомный?  
Барнс переводит взгляд на новый замок, затем обратно на старика.  
\- Нет.  
Старик смеется. Почему он смеется. Вопросы неудобные, но они помогают создать легенду. Если один жилец примет его, за ним последуют и остальные. Если он будет осторожен и не привлечет к себе слишком много внимания, не поставит под угрозу выполнение задания.  
\- Что ж, - говорит старик, - добро пожаловать в наш бомжатник. Не забывай лить побольше горячей воды – газ и вода за счет О’Райли.  
Он протягивает правую руку. Барнсу это знакомо: рукопожатие. Гражданские так все время делают. Как отдавать честь, только приходится стоять слишком близко и можно подцепить контактный яд.  
Он пожимает руку.  
\- Олли Питерс.  
Требуется имя и фамилия.  
СТИВ РОДЖЕРС.  
Нет, что-нибудь кроме этого.  
СТИВЕН ГРАНТ.  
Нет, это…  
ГРАНТ РОДЖЕРС.  
Чего.  
РОДЖЕР СТИВЕНС.  
Директива, это называется «одержимость».  
ТАК ТОЧНО.  
И я не собираюсь…  
ИНИЦИИРОВАТЬ КОНТАКТ.  
Да твою же мать.  
Старик приподнял бровь, а рукопожатие продолжается уже столько, что у Барнса рука вспотела. Все еще требуется имя и фамилия. Он пользуется советом основной директивы…  
ИНИЦИИРОВАТЬ КОНТАКТ.  
… и использует старое имя этого тела.  
\- Джим. Бьюкенен.  
\- Рад знакомству, Джимми.  
От этого имени лицу хочется скривиться. Похоже на имя для ребенка. Но это легенда. Тактическая гибкость, Барнс.  
Тьфу.  
В течение дня семеро различных мужчин приходят и уходят из квартиры Роджерса, занося коробки и мебель. Возможно, оставляя повсюду жучки. Необходимо при первой возможности проникнуть в квартиру и обеспечить собственную прослушку.   
За день телефон вибрирует шесть раз, номер скрыт. Седьмой звонок поступает в 16:22, к тому времени последний доставщик 19 минут как ушел. Стив отвечает.  
\- Ты не заехал в башню.  
Старк.  
\- Что?  
\- Ты обещал, что заедешь в башню, ты где там?  
\- Мне доставляли мебель, Тони. И я всего день как приехал.  
\- Мебель хорошая?  
\- Не знаю, выглядит нормально и удобная, этого достаточно?  
\- То есть говно. В башне лучше.  
\- Я приеду.  
\- Когда?  
\- Не знаю, когда-ни…  
\- Когда когда когда когда когда когда!  
Этому парню словно года три.  
\- Тони, тебе когда-нибудь говорили, что ты ведешь себя так, словно тебе года три?  
Вот-вот.  
\- Только каждый день, когда я имею дело с людьми.  
Они продолжают в том же духе еще 13 минут. Старк выпаливает шуточки с такой скоростью, словно ему за них платят. Но они договариваются: завтра Роджерс отправится в Манхэттен.  
Манхэттен. Отстой.  
Запрос: допустимо ли прибить ступни Роджерса к полу в его квартире.  
ОТКАЗАНО.  
Жаль.


	18. Текучка и союзники

Замечание: для приведения квартиры в состояние, пригодное для базирования в среднесрочной перспективе, требуется заменить пахнущий смертью диван и хрустящий матрас. Запах не должен влиять на эффективность выполнения задания, но клянусь Троцким. Слезящиеся глаза упускают мелкие детали.  
С запахом в спальне помогает приоткрытое окно, там хотя бы просто время и грязь, а не подозрительные телесные выделения многомесячной давности. Гудки автомобилей и далеких судов почти успокаивают, так же, как и напевающий себе под нос Роджерс. Тот иногда фальшивит, но от этого звука мышцы спины расслабляются, и даже жуткий матрас кажется удобным.  
Посреди песенки о беглеце Барнс засыпает, не успев даже установить время сна. Он просыпается в 06:15 от звонка будильника в наушниках.  
Роджерс поменял звук. Новый совпадает с его рингтоном.  
Роджерс ОСОЗНАННО РЕШИЛ просыпаться под звуки банджо. Предположение: у Роджерса что-то не так с ушами. А может, с мозгами. И определенно - со вкусом.  
…  
Не обязательно соглашаться. Я и сам могу подтвердить.  
ПРИНЯТО К СВЕДЕНИЮ.  
Принято к сведению?  
Предположение: основная директива против ранних подъемов.  
ТАК ТОЧНО.  
Барнс улыбнулся бы, но видит через прицел Роджерса, и тот одет для бега.  
Тьфу.  
На тренировочной одежде Роджерса нет жучков. Необходимо следовать за ним.  
Октябрьский воздух снаружи холодит голые ноги. Если это станет нормой (это станет нормой), придется СНОВА идти за покупками. И найти место для стирки. Убогое здание рядом не стояло с вашингтонским домом.  
Роджерс. Ну почему тебе приспичило переехать.  
Роджерс бежит на северо-запад сквозь влажный, отдающий рыбой воздух. На верфи Роджерс делает около 700 отжиманий, 800 приседаний, 900 подтягиваний и 1000 подъемов из положения «лежа», а Барнс тем временем ждет за углом и пытается соотнести это тихое место с призрачным эхом толп, гудков и монет в кармане. Когда-то здесь была работа. Теперь – несколько рыбацких судов и очень много никому не нужного бетона, по которому Роджерс в течение 35 минут наворачивает широкие круги. Со стороны смотрится утомительно.  
По пути обратно он проходит в 4 метрах от Барнса. У основной директивы получается эффект Доплера.  
инициироватьконтактИнициироватьКонтактИНИЦИИРОВАТЬКОНТАКТИнициироватьКонтактинициироватьконтакт  
Да ладно тебе.  
В гораздо более расслабленном темпе Роджерс возвращается к их зданиям и пробегает мимо. На мгновение от останавливается перед «Местоимением», затем продолжает путь. Барнс бросает взгляд на меню: «солнечный батончик из пророщенных зерен гороха и волокон рожкового дерева».  
Это типа еда.  
Стив бежит к «Старбаксу». Молодцом, Роджерс. Несмотря на то, что он все равно берет чай.  
Чай. Не слишком ли ты молод, чтобы уже успеть превратиться в старушку, Стив?  
Чай и банановый хлеб. Ты вообще кто.  
Однако в интересах ближайшего наблюдения следует попробовать кусочек (в дополнение к сэндвичу на завтрак). У Барнса хватает мужества признать: банановый хлеб вполне можно есть. Жаль, что он без глазури, в отличие от лимонного. Надо будет попробовать завтра.  
Утро с открытыми окнами сильно улучшило атмосферу в квартире. А спустя 6 минут созерцания печальной, цвета ржавчины струйки трубы в ванной скрипят и разрождаются взрывом горячей воды. Улучшение условий проведения операции. Возможность свободно дышать и чистое тело приводят разум в состояние равновесия перед испытанием метрополитеном.  
Путешествие не из приятных. Барнс слишком занят, чтобы обращать внимание на шум и замкнутое пространство: приходится прилагать усилия, чтобы притвориться не вторым по росту человеком в вагоне и не привлечь к себе внимание первого. Хорошо, что Роджерс погружен в собственные мысли, вероятно, о том, сколько еще часов тренировок получится впихнуть в сутки.  
Они выходят на 42-й улице, рядом с парком. Роджерс срезает через него, лавируя между сидящими на траве под ярким осенним солнцем людьми. Деревья все еще держат чахлую красочную листву. Его ботинки шуршат усеивающими землю листьями. Роджерс разбрасывает ногой кучку листвы, и те разлетаются в разные стороны.  
Барнс экспериментирует, делая такое же движение ногой, как и Роджерс, и листья хрустят и переворачиваются. От них поднимается насыщенный пряный аромат.  
«Хочу еще», - думает он. И повторяет.  
По другую сторону парка высокий рост Роджерса хотя бы позволяет легко следовать за ним, несмотря на толпу. И все же такое количество людей нервирует Барнса. Любой может быть агентом ГИДРЫ. Человек с отравленным лезвием или шприцом сможет добраться до Стива задолго до того, как Барнс его заметит, не говоря уже о том, чтобы остановить.  
Роджерсу следует передвигаться в закрытом автомобиле. Пуленепробиваемое стекло, бронированный корпус.  
На углу Парк-авеню и 45-й улицы Роджерс входит в исключительно уродливое здание. Стоит ему переступить порог, как привычные уличные звуки в наушниках обрываются. Барнс трясет телефон, но это, конечно, не помогает. Тишина в ушах угнетает.  
Вестибюль здания полон людей, включая четырех явных охранников, преграждающих путь к лифтам. Даже Роджерсу приходится приложить руку к сканеру. Он насчитывает семнадцать видимых камер.  
Ну, здание хотя бы хорошо охраняется. У Роджерса внутри есть друзья. Старк с его роботокостюмом теоретически сойдет за подмогу.  
Тьфу. Требуется больше информации. Отсутствует визуальный контакт: недопустимо.  
Здоровенная надпись на стеклянной двери гласит: «Башня Мстителей». Барнс отступает для покупки кофе и проведения расследования.  
«Мстителями» оказываются странно одетые люди из видеозаписей инопланетного вторжения. Оценка: даже если здание кишит плохими парнями, высока вероятность того, что Роджерс в безопасности. Может, целых 82%.  
Но что он говорит. Странно, когда в наушниках тихо. Оценка: отвратительно.  
Барнс возвращается к зданию, чтобы поискать возможные точки проникновения. Гараж почти так же хорошо защищен, как парадный вход; помимо них на первом этаже нет ни окон, ни других входов. Это указывает на неутешительную нехватку пожарных выходов. Поверхность здания слишком гладка для подъема по стене.  
На северо-восточной стороне Барнс прикасается к стене металлическими пальцами. Нажим средней силы не наносит поверхности никакого ущерба.  
\- Я могу вам чем-нибудь помочь, сержант Барнс?  
Прыжок на месте: 0,4 метра. Источник звука не определен. Ни одного человека в радиусе 10 метров. Ни одного видимого динамика.  
Кто обнаружил его.  
\- Прошу прощения, сержант. Я не хотел напугать вас. Меня зовут ДЖАРВИС. Я – это здание.  
\- Ты – ЗДАНИЕ?  
\- Именно.  
Здание говорит.  
\- Вроде интернета?  
\- Наподобие того.  
Здание говорит. Здание говорит с ним неизвестно как. Здание…  
\- Ты сообщил Роджерсу, что я здесь?  
\- Нет. Я посчитал наилучшим сперва определить ваши намерения.  
Оценить уровень угрозы. Умное здание.  
\- Откуда тебе известно, кто я?  
\- Я имею доступ ко всем недавно выгруженным в сеть файлам ЩИТА и ГИДРЫ, а также всем видеозаписям событий, произошедших в Вашингтоне. Кроме того, агент Романофф упомянула о вашем возможном прибытии в Нью-Йорк. Она порекомендовала мне не уведомлять капитана Роджерса без вашего разрешения.  
Рыж… что?  
\- Не знаю, что о ней и думать.  
\- Она весьма загадочна, сэр.  
Барнс изучает гранитную стену, но источник звука остается неизвестным.  
\- Сэр, могу ли я вновь поинтересоваться целью вашего присутствия здесь?  
\- Задача. Прикрывать Роджерса.  
\- В данный момент ваша задача – прикрывать капитана Роджерса?  
\- Так точно.  
\- В таком случае корректно ли будет предположить, что вы являетесь источником следящих устройств на щите и одежде капитана Роджерса?  
\- Так точно.  
Разговаривать со зданием приятно. Никаких лирических отступлений.  
\- Какова цель данной слежки?  
Может, не такое уж и умное здание.  
\- Получение критически важных данных для обеспечения прикрытия.  
\- Понимаю. Насколько я могу судить, радиус действия следящих устройств составляет около 45 метров.  
\- Так точно.  
\- Позволю себе усилить сигнал, пока капитан находится на моей территории. И могу вас заверить, сэр, что внутри он в полной безопасности, на случай, если вам необходимо отлучиться.  
ОФИЦЕР ПОДДЕРЖКИ.  
\- Э. Спасибо.  
\- Не за что, сэр. Но, быть может, вы хотели бы войти?  
ИНИЦИИРОВАТЬ КОНТАКТ.  
\- Отказано.  
\- Как скажете, сэр. Могу ли я подсоединиться к вашему телефону?  
ТАК ТОЧНО.  
\- Так точно.  
\- Готово. Я предупрежу вас, когда капитан Роджерс соберется уходить.  
И вот наушники снова полны звуков – Старк быстро (как всегда) болтает (как всегда) о чем-то совершенно непонятном (как всегда).  
Барнс похлопывает здание по стене.  
\- Спасибо, приятель.  
\- Не стоит благодарности, сэр, - на сей раз звук, негромкий и идеально четкий, исходит из наушников.  
Довольно странно разговаривать со зданием. А все-таки оно хорошее, хоть и уродливое.


	19. Обзор

Барнс верит зданию на слово, и когда он удаляется, сигнал в наушниках не теряет силы. Он идет в южном направлении, и следы уродливых инопланетян видны повсюду даже два года спустя: строящиеся здания в брезенте и лесах. Некоторые еще не тронуты – груды бетона и искореженного металла.  
Ему не нравится думать о видеозаписях. Лезущий на рожон Роджерс, из подмоги только люди в странной одежде и рыжая. Хорошо бы прямо сейчас выскочила инопланетная ящерицеподобная тварь. Можно было бы превратить в месиво ее морду.  
Все это время слышны звуки здания – Роджерс здоровается с людьми в лифте, встречается со Старком и «мисс Поттс».  
\- Долго же ты колупался.  
\- Знаю, как я мог отложить на целых сорок восемь часов, возмутительно.  
Молодцом, Роджерс.  
\- Не обращай внимания на Тони, - говорит женщина, - ему просто очень хочется показать тебе башню.  
На слух она кажется толковой, здравомыслящей. Одобрено.  
На следующие 24 минуты Старк превращается в самого быстро говорящего гида в мире. Судя по повторяющимся комментариям типа «ммм», «ааа» и «очень мило», лаборатории и офисы навевают тоску и на Роджерса тоже. Буфет кажется весьма обширным. Назначить задачу: расспросить поподробнее здание.  
\- И есть еда для каждого – вегетарианская, палеодиета, сырое, - рассказывает Старк.  
\- В мое время вегетарианцами мы становились за три дня до зарплаты.  
Загрузка: бобы на завтрак, бобы на обед, надо же, бобы на ужин.  
\- Бобы на завтрак, бобы на обед, надо же, бобы на ужин, - произносит Роджерс почти одновременно с загрузкой.  
К воспоминанию прилагается физиологический отклик: улыбка.  
\- Звучит ужасно, - комментирует Старк.  
\- Лучше, чем вообще никаких бобов.  
Барнс слышит пожимание плечами в голосе Стива. У него самого плечо приподнимается в ответ.  
РОДЖЕРС.  
Так точно.  
\- Тьфу, от одной мысли сразу хочется заказать что-нибудь в «Момофуку». Крошка, давай закажем ужин в «Момофуку»?  
\- Хорошо, Тони. Стив, тебе нравится японская кухня? Поужинаешь с нами?  
\- Нравится и да. Буду рад.  
Остаток дня шляться по Манхэттену в ожидании Роджерса. Восхитительно.  
\- Можем устроиться У ТЕБЯ НА КУХНЕ!  
Старк очень легко возбудим.  
\- Так значит, мы доберемся до нее уже сегодня?  
\- Попридержи коней, здоровяк…  
ТАК ТОЧНО.  
Так точно.  
\- … сначала тренажерный зал.  
Здесь Поттс их покидает. Ну и зря, потому что тренажерный зал, похоже, шикарен: полоса препятствий, стрельбище, располагающее аж двумя третями всего огнестрельного и метательного оружия, с каким он не прочь поработать, и парилка. Новый друг Здание: одобрен.  
Реакция Роджерса на гостиную порождает любопытство.  
\- Ничего себе, Тони. Очень… пышно.  
\- Если только для романа Стейнбека. Можно подумать, здесь у тебя золотые унитазы.  
\- Просто прими комплимент, Тони.  
\- Хотел сделать красные стены, белый ковер и синюю мебель, но КОЕ-КТО мне не позволил.  
\- Не забыть бы поблагодарить Пеппер.  
Там, кажется, весьма неплохо, и Старк – или Поттс – явно постарались подобрать то, что нравится Роджерсу, учитывая комментарии вроде «какая прекрасная коллекция» и «ничего себе, не знал, что кто-то производит ванны, в которые даже я могу лечь».  
Ванна, достаточно большая, чтобы вместить Роджерса, достаточно велика, чтобы вместить и Барнса.  
У меня новая цель в жизни.  
ВТОРОСТЕПЕННАЯ ЗАДАЧА.  
Конечно.  
ТАК ТОЧНО.  
Так точно.  
Теперь улицы освещены и не так многолюдны, как раньше. Голова Барнса полна впечатлений от города, желудок – пуст. В наушниках Старк восклицает:  
\- Пеппер и японская еда!  
Барнс поворачивает обратно к зданию. В двух кварталах обнаруживается заведение с красной неоновой вывеской в виде рыбины с надписью: «Японская кухня».  
Ну, почему бы и нет.  
Он входит в небольшое полутемное помещение, заполненное столиками, за которыми в данный момент ни души. Старик за высокой барной стойкой говорит:  
\- Слава богу, ранняя пташка.  
Он машет рукой.  
У Барнса свои предпочтения. Он выбрал бы вот этот чудесный столик у двери, спиной к стене и с прекрасным обзором всех выходов. Но старик машет так энергично, что существует вероятность вывихнуть плечо.  
Тьфу.  
Барнс устраивается за барной стойкой напротив старика. Стойка стеклянная: под поверхностью куски сырой рыбы лежат на дробленом льду.   
\- Что подать? – спрашивает старик.  
\- Меню.  
\- Нет-нет. Нет необходимости. Просто скажи, что будешь есть. Желтохвост сегодня хорош.  
\- Что?  
Старик щурится.  
\- Суши?  
Барнс качает головой.  
\- Сырая рыба?  
Барнс отстраняется. Он опускает взгляд на рыбу под стеклом. Красиво выглядит на фоне льда. НЕ выглядит съедобной.  
\- Как можно в 2015 году не знать, что такое суши? – размахивая руками, вопрошает старик.  
\- Я был далеко.  
\- В пещере, что ли, обитал?  
Бери выше, приятель – в криокамере. Предположение: козел.  
Несколько мгновений они буравят друг друга взглядами. Странно, что для людей будущего так важна сырая рыба. Следовало остановить свой выбор на плавленом сыре.  
Старик тяжело вздыхает и качает головой.  
\- Ладно. Замерз? Выглядишь замерзшим.  
Оценка: температура кожных покровов снижена вследствие низкой температуры воздуха на улице. Куртка не по погоде. Согласие: замерз. Барнс кивает.  
\- Ладно.  
Мужчина подходит к открытой двери за стойкой и кричит что-то по-японски. Он возвращается к Барнсу и с помощью маленького деревянного черпачка наполняет две крошечные керамические чашечки содержимым стоящего у него за спиной нагретого сосуда. Он ставит одну из чашечек перед Барнсом.  
\- Саке. Рисовое вино, чтобы согреться.  
Барнс поднимает чашечку и принюхивается. Пахнет пылью. Он недобро смотрит на старика, тот закатывает глаза и протягивает собственную чашечку. Он качает ею из стороны в сторону. Снова качает. Действие: непонятно.  
Потом старик хватает его запястье и тянет на себя, пока чашечки не соприкасаются с тихим стуком.   
\- Канпай! – произносит он и кивает Барнсу.  
Оценка: так кивают особо тупому ребенку.  
\- Канпай? – повторяет Барнс.  
Старик залпом осушает чашечку. Вероятность быть отравленным в обычном ресторане: низкая. Барнс пьет. Жидкость и на вкус отдает пылью, к тому же кисловата, но согревает и оставляет приятное злаковое послевкусие.  
\- Хорошо, - говорит старик.  
Он ставит перед Барнсом еще одну маленькую чашку (немного больше первой) и наполняет ее прозрачной зеленой жидкостью, горьковатой, но пахнущей цветами. Пока Барнс пьет, старик хлопочет за стойкой, накладывая рис и овощи на квадрат зеленой бумаги, сворачивая и нарезая его. Он кладет результат на тарелку и ставит ее на стойку.  
\- Суши, - сообщает старик, - овощные, никакой рыбы. Попробуй.  
Барнс берет один из кусочков и пытается найти шов, чтобы развернуть бумагу.  
\- Нет-нет-нет, - протестует старик, - просто отправь в рот.  
Сырая рыба и бумага. И об этом Роджерс и компания щебечут в наушниках? Впрочем, приказ безобиден. Барнс решает выполнить его.  
Эта штука неплоха. Одни части мягкие, другие хрустят. Бумага плохо жуется, но съедобна. В овощах чувствуется нотка уксуса. Для тяжелых операций по уровню калорийности не годится, но есть приятно.  
\- Что за бумага? – спрашивает он.  
Старик улыбается, и его лицо превращается в сплошную массу морщин.  
\- Водоросли.  
Он протягивает лист. Пахнет океаном. Но вкус тоже как океан, соль и йод. Круто.  
Женщина приносит ему большую миску бульона, лапши, овощей и неопознанных объектов.  
\- Суп, чтобы согреться, - говорит старик, - набеяки удон.  
Он протягивает Барнсу две деревянные палочки.  
\- Палочки, - поясняет он, - для лапши.  
Он вкладывает палочки в руку и медленно двигает ими кусочки суши. Барнс наблюдает за движениями его пальцев. Ему требуется две попытки, чтобы взять палочками самый большой объект из супа, но дальше все получается. Объект – креветка. Вкусно.  
\- Ха, ты съел хвост! – смеясь, восклицает старик.  
\- Вкусный. Хрустящий. Я люблю хрустящее.  
\- Если тебе нравятся креветочные хвосты, к следующему появлению здесь тебя будет за уши не оторвать от суши.  
Маловероятно. Но суп почти так же хорош, как плавленый сыр. Теплый, соленый, с разнообразными ингредиентами. Сложно, но, в кои-то веки, это хорошо. Новый пункт в списке одобренных продуктов питания: суп.  
Разговор в наушниках пока что шел о еде и впечатлениях Роджерса от башни. Барнс успел съесть только треть, когда Старк спрашивает:  
\- Так что такого хорошего в Бруклине?  
\- Я же сказал, Тони, это мой дом.  
\- Угу. Агентов ГИДРЫ на пороге пока не обнаруживал?  
В течение менее чем 3 дней? Они не настолько хороши.  
\- К чему ты клонишь?  
\- Да так, хотел предупредить, что тебя-то, конечно, всегда ждет комната для гостей, но не думай, что твоему платоническому спутнику жизни здесь будут рады.  
Кому-кому.  
\- Моему… кому?  
\- Он убил моих родителей.  
Суп утрачивает какую-либо привлекательность.  
\- Ты прочел файл.  
\- Да уж, блин, я прочел файл. Я прочел все файлы. Эти уроды выставили меня идиотом. И он убил моих родителей.  
\- Он здесь ни при чем.  
Не будь таким наивным, Роджерс.  
\- Не будь таким наивным.  
\- Тони, - говорит Поттс, - Стив не виноват.  
\- А я этого и не говорю.  
\- И Баки тоже не виноват. У него не было выбора.  
\- Выбор есть у всех.  
\- Ты так думаешь? – спрашивает Стив так громко, что ушам больно.  
\- Думаешь, он выбирал быть замороженным долгие годы? Думаешь, он выбрал эту руку? Он МЕНЯ ДАЖЕ НЕ УЗНАЛ, Старк. Какова вероятность, что он вообще понимал, какую работу делает для ГИДРЫ, а не слепо исполнял приказы? Что, по-твоему, с ним делали, когда он НЕ исполнял приказы?  
Ох.  
ТАК ТОЧНО.  
Так точно.  
\- Он убил. Моих родителей. И сколько еще людей?  
\- Да уж поменьше, чем ты, продавая оружие.  
\- Выметайся.  
В наушниках грохот, приглушенные крики и звонок лифта.  
Здание прерывает трансляцию:  
\- Сержант, капитан Роджерс, очевидно, покидает башню.  
\- Мне нужно идти.  
Барнс встает, его стул опрокидывается. Старик отскакивает назад. Нет времени, чтобы поправить.  
\- Суп плохой?  
\- Мне нужно идти.  
Барнс бросает деньги на стойку и выбегает на улицу. Тон голоса старика является признаком огорчения. Нет времени исправлять.  
Он пробегает три квартала.   
\- Здание, текущая ситуация.  
\- Капитан Роджерс вышел через парадный вход и повернул на юг. По данным GPS на его телефоне, направляется к вам, дистанция 500 метров.  
О. Ого.  
ОФИЦЕР ПОДДЕРЖКИ.  
Я тоже под впечатлением.  
Барнс останавливается под небольшим деревом в горшке у входа в ресторан. Словно вернулся к старой доброй изгороди. 4,5 минуты спустя с севера приближается Роджерс с опущенной головой и руками в карманах куртки. Выражение лица у него такое, словно сейчас что-то будут бить. Барнс выходит на тротуар и следует за ним. Скорость ходьбы Роджерса слегка не дотягивает до скорости бега.  
Боже, Роджерс, мы что, пойдем до Бруклина пешком?  
Требуется повторная оценка Старка. Металлический костюм и ресурсы делают его офицером поддержки. Характер ужасный. Но даже если его слова и причинили Роджерсу боль…  
ЗАЩИТИТЬ.  
Так точно.  
… они соответствуют действительности. Он и в самом деле убил многих людей. Отказ загружать детали этого не изменяет.  
Любой, кроме Роджерса, засадил бы его в тюрьму.  
ИЗБЕГАТЬ.  
Так точно.  
Тюрьма несовместима с дальнейшим проведением операции. Сохранять секретность.  
Думает ли Роджерс, что его можно перестроить.  
Барнс останавливается посреди тротуара.  
Его перестраивали. Много раз. Почему нельзя сделать это снова? Но на сей раз самому выбрать конечную форму.  
САМ.  
Так точно.  
Он сам выбирает форму: хороший или плохой. Убийца или нет.  
Он продолжает идти. Роджерс выбрал бы хорошего и не убийцу. Недостаток: не смертельное сдерживание менее эффективно, хорошие парни часто проигрывают. Преимущество: избежание тюрьмы, искупление прошлых проступков. Роджерс будет гордиться.  
ТАК ТОЧНО.  
Так точно.  
Роджерс поворачивает к реке. В конце парка, освещенного фонарями у петляющих дорожек. На краю, у воды, Роджерс стоит, вцепившись в спинку скамейки, согнувшись, словно на разминке.  
Роджерс, только не беги. Не заставляй меня бежать в этих ботинках.  
Роджерс пинает ножку скамейки. Железный болт отваливается, и один конец скамейки, скрипя, сдвигается с места.  
\- Черт!  
Роджерс возвращает скамейку на место, а затем взмахивает руками.  
\- Черт, черт, черт.  
Аккуратнее, Роджерс, ты только что использовал почти весь свой годовой запас ругательств.  
Роджерс падает на скамейку и набирает номер: Уилсон.  
\- Сэм, что я тут вообще делаю?  
\- О, привет, дела нормально, спасибо, что спросил. Как сам?  
\- Прости. Как дела?  
\- Да правда, все нормально. Просто решил поиздеваться, приятель. Что случилось?  
\- Просто… было ли это вообще хорошей идеей – приехать в Нью-Йорк?  
\- Ты сейчас меня спрашиваешь или хочешь услышать то, что сказал САМ?  
\- То есть идея плохая.  
\- Стив, не знаю. Рискованная идея. Ты даже не знаешь, последовал ли он за тобой.  
Что.  
\- Видел у себя на газоне связанных агентов ГИДРЫ?  
\- Ни одного после того, как ты уехал.  
Капитан Проныра вздыхает в телефон.  
\- Тогда, может, он действительно последовал за мной. Но я не видел ни намека на его присутствие. Я думал, уж наверняка вид Бруклина. Что-то вызовет.  
\- Заставит его прибежать к тебе с улыбкой и распростертыми объятиями?  
Я вам что, щенок.  
\- Нет, Сэм. Ты знаешь, что я имею в виду.  
\- Знаю. Просто не уверен, что это так. Нельзя ничего сказать точно, если только он не придет к тебе, не допустит какую-нибудь оплошность или ты не начнешь снова находить на пороге скрученных плохих парней.  
\- Угу. Я просто хотел бы.  
\- Я знаю, Стив.  
ХОТЕЛ БЫ ЧЕГО.  
Так точно. Хотел бы чего, Роджерс.  
(ИНИЦИИРОВАТЬ КОНТАКТ)  
Заткнись, я слышу, даже когда ты шепчешь. Отказано.  
\- Хотел бы я сказать что-нибудь более утешительное, приятель.  
\- Спасибо, Сэм.  
\- Звони в любое время.  
\- Обязательно.  
Роджерс 14 минут смотрит на огни Бруклина. Барнс составляет список многочисленных неудобств последнего часа:  
1\. Старку, хоть тот и доказал его же собственное мнение (не будем показывать пальцем на основную директиву) о необходимости поддержания скрытности наблюдения ввиду проступков прошлого, НЕ ОБЯЗАТЕЛЬНО БЫЛО ТЫКАТЬ РОДЖЕРСА В ЭТО ЛИЦОМ. Подло, Старк.  
2\. Суп был очень хорош, а ему удалось только попробовать. К тому же, старик был дружелюбен и предупредителен: наиболее дружелюбный и предупредительный из всех, встреченных на данный момент в Нью-Йорке, за исключением Здания. Барнс ощущает пустоту в груди, связанную с мыслью об огорчении старика. Оценка: чувство вины. И еще раз спасибо, Тони Старк.  
3\. Ночной воздух пробирает до костей, а от близости к воде еще хуже. Нужна более теплая куртка.  
4\. Ходить по магазинам. Фу.  
5\. Стив, ты там всю ночь собрался сидеть.  
6\. Роджерс знал о его присутствии. Роджерс знал?! Желание: пнуть скамейку и взмахнуть руками. Какого черта, Барнс. Какого черта, Роджерс. Возможная угроза дальнейшему проведению операции. Требуется повышение уровня скрытности. Вот дурак. Он явно расслабился.  
Наконец, Роджерс встает со скамейки. У Барнса от холода течет из носа. Сейчас не помешал бы тот суп. И носовой платок.  
Роджерс ловит такси. Такси. Боже. Будем надеяться, что объединение водителей такси не кишит агентами ГИДРЫ. Барнс мученически вздыхает, пока такси трогается с места.  
Он ловит еще одно и возвращается в свою вонючую квартирку, чтобы принять чертову горячую ванну.


	20. Новые навыки

Ссора между Старком и Роджерсом длится 5 дней. Барнсу об этом говорят отсутствие новых прогулок до Манхэттена (слава Марксу) и звонков от Старка, а также три звонка от Поттс.  
\- Я не стану извиняться за него, пусть сам извиняется, - говорит она, - но он был очень груб. Просто хочу, чтобы ты знал, что я сообщила ему об этом.  
\- Спасибо, Пеппер.  
\- Ты справишься один в Бруклине?  
\- Да, думаю, да.  
\- Знаю, это непросто. Но Тони тоже нелегко. Он повел себя отвратительно, но он через многое прошел.  
\- Я понимаю. Серьезно.  
\- Так что просто дайте друг другу немного времени, хорошо?  
\- Хорошо.  
Что бы Старк ни сделал, чтобы заслужить ее, этого было недостаточно.  
Роджерс много ходит – и бегает, блин, - в эти 5 дней. От всей этой активности Барнс постоянно хочет есть. Он видит много Бруклина.  
К юго-востоку есть большой парк с хорошими беговыми дорожками и турниками. Барнс очень близко знакомится с этими дорожками, и ему только изредка приходится подавлять желание разобрать турники на составные части металлической рукой.  
В парке стоит большой мемориал павшим воинам с их именами на самом видном месте. В первый их день в парке Роджерс 22 минуты стоит перед ним. Но на тренировочной одежде жучков нет, так что, если он что и говорит, Барнс не в курсе.  
Только что рассвело, на траве легкий налет инея. Красиво, но напоминает о том, что ни в одном магазине, похоже, нет носовых платков. Барнс вытирает нос рукавом.  
Из-за ссоры со Старком на лицо Роджерса вернулось печальное выражение. Гребаный Старк.  
В этом особенная трудность выполнения задачи: как устранить печать Роджерса, сохранив при этом дистанцию. Как предложить расслабиться в горячей ванне или съесть сэндвич с сыром и ветчиной. Мокко с белым шоколадом ненадолго решает любую проблему.  
Эй. На заметку: в жизни полезно иметь список того, что радует, несмотря ни на что.  
ТАК ТОЧНО.  
Роджерс ходит, хандрит, а иногда сидит в ресторане или парке, рисуя и хандря.  
Барнс, следующий за ним на безопасном расстоянии, проводит время куда лучше. Он находит магазин, в котором продаются простыни. Чистое белье и толстый наматрасник улучшают качество хрустящего матраса. Роджерс находит себе маленькое кафе, напротив которого расположена низкопробная забегаловка, больше подходящая Барнсу. Кофе у них ужасен, но он пробует то, что есть в меню. Он уверен, что любил блинчики всю свою долгую жизнь.   
Однако заряжать телефон в кофейнях неудобно. На второй день ссоры Роджерс 5,2 часов шатался по улицам. Пока Барнс устало отпирает свою дверь, старушка из 3А высовывает голову в коридор.  
\- Молодой человек.  
Она смотрит прямо на него.  
\- Молодой человек, зайдите, пожалуйста. Не хочу, чтобы Элеонора выскочила.  
Необходимо поддерживать повышенный уровень секретности. Это, очевидно, подразумевает общение с соседями для поддержания легенды.  
Он подходит к двери и по ее знаку протискивается в узкую щель, а увиденная в первую ночь кошка тем временем пытается сбежать.  
\- Чтоб тебя, Элеонора, - говорит женщина.  
И уже ему:  
\- Она вечно старается выскочить, хоть и не заходит дальше лестничной площадки.  
Кошка трется о его ноги и мурчит, словно они старые друзья.  
\- Вы ей нравитесь.  
Что делают с кошками.  
\- Мне ее погладить?  
\- Ну, можно, конечно, но никто не заставляет.  
Кошка садится и широко зевает, показывая похожие на иглы зубы. Лучше не трогать.  
\- Проходите, поговорим.  
Она миниатюрной ручкой хватает его за локоть и направляет в гостиную, усаживает на диван.  
\- Сидите тут.  
Она исчезает на кухне. Под аккомпанемент звона посуды и пиканья кошка Элеонора запрыгивает на колено к Барнсу. Не смея двинуть руками, он вжимается в диван и не сводит глаз с животного. Вес около 3 кг. В настоящее время линяет, оставляя на его джинсах кремовые шерстинки с коричневыми кончиками. Ее бледно-зеленые глаза лениво мигают, она пару раз ритмично надавливает на его колено, затем устраивается на ноге и начинает мурлыкать.  
Следует ли позвать старушку. Кошка Элеонора уж продемонстрировала бритвенную остроту когтей и зубов.  
Мурлыкание может быть ловушкой. Но металлическая рука должна быть неуязвима для нападения. Он протягивает левую руку и гладит кошку по голове. Та вытягивает шею и мурлычет еще сильнее, гудя прямо на ноге. Он слегка чешет за ухом, и она издает высокий звук.  
\- Ей обычно никто сразу не нравится, - говорит старушка.  
Она несет поднос с чашками и тарелкой. В нем просыпается древнее побуждение подняться и взять поднос, но в случае, если он сдвинется с места, слишком велик риск получить тяжелые колотые раны.  
\- Элеоноре трудно угодить. Вы, должно быть, товар высококлассный.  
Оценка: высококлассный убийца, боец и разведчик. Кошки – хищники. Может, кошек привлекают жесткие и смертоносные. Он чешет чуть сильнее, и Элеонора встает, делает пару шагов и сворачивается у него на коленях.  
Она мурлычет прямо над нежными частями тела, и там все ее когти. Ужас.  
Старушка протягивает ему кружку с изображением Бруклинского моста.  
\- Я добавила молока и сахара, как люблю сама. Ничего?  
\- Конечно. Спасибо.  
Это чай. Но для чая он не так уж плох.  
\- Итак, - говорит старушка, усаживаясь в кресло, в котором спала, когда он увидел ее впервые, - вы с Элеонорой теперь друзья навек. Я Эстер.  
\- Джим.  
\- Олли мне рассказал. Надо заметить, пока что вы были весьма тихим соседом.  
Он кивает.  
Старушка улыбается и протягивает тарелку. Там печенье. Он берет одно. Шоколад, корица, сушеная вишня. Вкусно.  
\- Послушайте, - начинает Эстер, - то, что я скажу, не совсем законно.  
О, нет.  
Он на мгновение перестает чесать Элеонору. Кошка украшает складку на бедре набором дырок. Он продолжает свой тяжкий труд.  
\- Но это здание не назовешь ни шикарным, ни организованным. Вы, должно быть, заметили.  
\- Да.  
\- Возьмите еще печенку. Так вот. Я знаю, что с тех пор, как Глория умерла, в той квартире нет электричества. И я хотела сказать, когда придумаете, как все сделать, если будете вносить свою долю в оплату счетов, можете подключиться к моей проводке.  
Подключиться к проводке. Это эвфемизм?  
\- Чтобы телевизор работал.  
О. О, хорошо.  
\- Телевизор мне ни к чему, - говорит он, - но я бы заплатил, чтобы провести себе свет.  
Женщина улыбается.  
\- Прекрасно! Уж лучше платить мне, чем тем козлам из компании.  
\- Сколько.  
\- Я не собираюсь жульничать, Джимми. Я сохраню счет за этот месяц для сравнения, и потом вы сможете следить за ними. Будете платить за разницу – скажем, пятнадцать долларов за беспокойство?  
Сорок, леди, но на эту тему мы еще успеем поспорить, когда придет счет.  
\- Конечно. Спасибо.  
\- Возьми-ка еще печенья. Еще, хочешь что-нибудь поспрашивать о районе? И можешь рассказать все, что когда-либо думал, говорил или делал. Мы здесь уже целую вечность сидим втроем с Олли и Лидией, все, что они могут рассказать, я слышала уже раз сто.  
Требуемый ответ совершенно неясен.  
\- Э.  
\- Бери-ка печенье.  
\- Спасибо.  
Жуя, Барнс воспроизводит в голове ее слова.  
\- Где здесь можно стирать?  
\- О, нет, только не говори, что будешь таким занудой.  
\- Да, мэм.  
\- Какой кошмар.  
Она подается вперед и буравит его взглядом.  
\- Джимми Бьюкенен. Ты что, робкий?  
Если соглашусь, прекратишь меня пытать?  
\- Да.  
\- О, ну, все равно. Со временем все вытяну. У меня здесь стиральная машинка и сушилка, пользуйся на здоровье, а взамен будешь есть мою выпечку и что-нибудь чинить. Когда-то в подвале была прачечная, но там уже так давно нет света, кто знает, что там творится?  
\- Хорошо.  
\- Стучись в любое время. Сам видишь, Элеонора будет тебе рада. Съешь еще печенку, какой-то ты тощий. У тебя плита работает?  
\- Работает, да.  
Она смеряет его взглядом поверх очков. Выражение лица порождает древний страх. Тянет сцепить руки за спиной и тихонько пообещать, что будешь паинькой.  
Почти уверен, что Агента никогда не сверлили взглядом крошечные старые леди.  
Абсолютно уверен, что Агента никогда не кормили домашним печеньем.  
Очко в пользу Барнса.  
\- Но готовишь ли ты на ней? – спрашивает она.  
\- Не умею готовить.  
Эстер возводит глаза к потолку и вздыхает.  
\- Современная молодежь вообще учится хоть чему-то полезному? Конечно, вы можете заставлять мигать всемирную паутину, но способны ли вы пришить пуговицу? Способны ли прокормить себя?  
У Барнса есть целый список всех его полезных навыков, рассказ о большинстве из которых скорее всего обратил бы слегка сумасшедшую старую леди в бегство.  
\- Я могу пришить пуговицу. Зашил эти джинсы.  
\- Ну, хоть что-то. Но готовить не умеешь.  
\- Нет.  
\- Чем же ты питаешься?  
\- Мокко и плавленым сыром.  
\- Молодой человек, это ужасная диета! Ни крошки овощей!  
\- Нынче на сыр кладут овощи.  
\- О, НЕУЖЕЛИ. Какая прелесть.  
На заметку: ни в коем случае не знакомить ее с рыжей.  
ТАК ТОЧНО.  
Так точно.  
\- Завтра придешь ужинать, - заявляет она, - ровно в пять. Научу тебя делать плавленый сыр.  
\- Не могу точно рассчитывать по времени. У меня дела. Расписание каждый день разное.  
Эстер поджимает губы и снова сверлит его взглядом. Разговор так пугает, что Барнс отстраняется, от чего кошка Элеонора снова запускает когти в его бедро.  
Видел бы Роджерс.  
Наверное, заработал бы грыжу от смеха.  
\- Так и быть, - говорит Эстер, - не буду точно назначать время. Но ты явишься.  
\- Есть, мэм.  
\- А теперь обменяемся-ка: я тебе тарелку, ты мне – кошку.  
Одно страшное мгновение кошка Элеонора протестует, но Эстер снимает ее с его колен. Затем она выпроваживает его за дверь – менее чем 30 секунд спустя он стоит в коридоре с тарелкой печенья.  
\- Знаю, ты вернешься. Придется же вернуть тарелку, - заявляет Эстер и захлопывает дверь.  
Печенки становятся прекрасным топливом для полуночного проекта по проведению электричества. К 01:20 в квартире есть свет. Роджерс давно спит, так что можно включить все лампочки. Освещение подчеркивает отвратительное состояние помещения (жуткому дивану пора на выход), но все же вызывает чувство глубокого удовлетворения.  
Третий день ссоры холоден и дождлив. Поскольку Роджерс – ужасный человек, он все равно отправляется на пробежку. Барнс погуглил и знает, что в доме, где он живет, есть тренажерный зал. Но нет. Ему приспичило побегать под дождем. От холода ноет место соединения плеча и металлической руки.  
Плохого за день:  
\- бег под холодным дождем  
\- пониженная калорийность потребленной за день пищи (четыре оставшихся печенья) как результат нежелания мочить последнюю сухую одежду по дороге в «Старбакс»  
\- в оптический прицел видно, что Роджерс где-то раздобыл крошечный ноутбук: ноутбук не клонирован и потому представляет собой критическую прореху в поступающих разведданных  
Хорошего за день:  
\- горячая вода в центральной отопительной системе обшарпанного здания никогда не кончается  
\- к 16:00 квартира становится куда чище; он даже перетащил жуткий диван в пустующую квартиру напротив и достал там кресло, пахнущее исключительно пылью  
\- он успевает вовремя на кулинарный урок у Эстер  
Роджерс заказал две пиццы и, положив ноги на стол, сидит перед телевизором с блокнотом на колене и стопкой книг под рукой. На улице хлещет косой ливень. Уж наверное даже Роджерс не сунется наружу без острой необходимости. Барнс стучится к Эстер и слышит за деревянной дверью быстрые шаги кошки Элеоноры.  
\- О, все-таки не слишком занят, - говорит Эстер, отпирая дверь.  
\- Нет.  
Кошка Элеонора встает на задние лапы, передними упираясь в его колени, и говорит «привет» по-кошачьи. Эстер улыбается.  
\- Она просится на ручки.  
ОТКАЗАНО.  
Вероятность получения дырок выше, если поднять или же нет?  
ОПАСНОСТЬ.  
Элеонора дырявит ему коленные чашечки. Он поднимает ее и сажает к себе на плечо, где она мурчит прямо в шею и прижимается холодным мокрым носом к уху. Барнс обнаруживает, что область вокруг уха страшно подвержена щекотке.  
Основная директива превращается в звук на задворках сознания, что-то вроде «ииииии».  
Техника приготовления плавленого сыра не вызывает затруднений. Барнс отмечает для себя необходимые продукты. Эстер с ее короткими комментариями столь же тщательна, как и старик-японец. Она медленно движется, беспрестанно болтая о преимуществах чугунных сковородок, общей надоедливости Элеоноры и надежных продуктовых магазинах по соседству.  
\- Сыр выглядит иначе, - говорит он, пока она режет.  
Она протягивает ему кусочек. Вкус кисловатый, очень насыщенный. Хочется еще.  
\- В большинстве покупных хорошего острого чеддера не найти. Слишком дорогой, и многие – они, кстати, неправы – считают, что вкус у него чересчур резок.  
\- Мне нравится.  
\- И правильно.  
На этом месте она разражается лекцией о видах сыров, разнообразии хлеба и, очевидно, бесконечном выборе приправ.  
От открывающихся возможностей у Барнса голова идет кругом.  
На следующее утро идет все тот же холодный мелкий дождь. Барнс решает отклонить предложение выйти побегать под дождем. Снова. Установить жучки в квартире Роджерса важнее.  
Замок в парадной двери здания не доставляет проблем. Тот, что у Роджерса, даже немного интересен и требует 2,1 минуты аккуратной возни, прежде чем сдаться.  
ОДОБРЕНО.  
Так точно.  
Барнс подсоединяет собственный ноутбук к машине Стива и запускает установку шпионской программки. Он проверяет квартиру на жучки и находит всего три. Те, что в спальне и дверном проеме, он уничтожает. Обнаруженный на кухне немногим больше зернышка, и когда он касается его, в наушниках потрескивает.  
\- Прошу прощения, сержант, - произносит Здание, - этот мой. Уверяю вас, что наблюдаю исключительно в интересах капитана Роджерса.  
ОФИЦЕР ПОДДЕРЖКИ.  
Угу, и не говори.  
\- Так точно.  
Этот жучок он оставляет в покое. После такого его собственный смотрится как-то бледно с его средним радиусом действия. Может, получится подлизаться к Зданию и разжиться техникой получше. Неясно только, как польстить произведению архитектуры.  
На квартиру приятно смотреть, мебель так и манит прилечь. Установленная на терморегуляторе температура низковата; Барнс повышает ее, чтобы Роджерс не простудился.  
В холодильнике почти пусто. Из содержимого - пакет яблок, почти пустая бутылка молока и упаковка нарезанной ветчины. Питательность: недостаточна.  
САМ.  
Прошу прощения?  
САМ.  
Мне за продуктами сходить?  
ТАК ТОЧНО.  
Так точно.  
Барнс пролистывает лежащий на диване блокнот. Много быстрых набросков последних дней: корабль на верфи, кафе на углу, где Роджерс побывал уже трижды. Снова его собственное лицо, ниже надпись: «Где же ты?»  
Легче легкого было бы взять карандаш и приписать «здесь».  
Мысль заманчивая.  
Но Барнс по собственному опыту и из загруженных воспоминаний знает, что упрямства у Роджерса хватило бы – и всегда хватало – на двадцать семь стандартных человек. Напиши Барнс эту записку, Роджерс перевернет Бруклин вверх дном и сделает наблюдение/прикрытие невозможным.  
Может, даже Эстер капитулировала бы, столкнись она с Роджерсом. Интересное было бы зрелище.   
Он ничего не пишет.  
К возвращению Роджерса дождя уже нет. Барнс наелся сэндвичем с яйцом и кофе, а совершенно сухая одежда дает ему неоспоримое преимущество перед объектом.  
\- Ничего себе, как это тут стало так жарко? – удивляется Роджерс.  
Сигнал с жучка в наушниках четкий и сильный.


	21. На грани провала

На четвертый день ссоры Роджерса и Старка ясно, но холодно. Барнс рад купленным днем ранее перчаткам, хоть те небрежно связаны и маловаты. В округе тьма маленьких ресторанчиков, но ему так и не удалось разыскать подходящее место, где можно было бы купить одежду.  
Помещение с голыми бетонными стенами рядом с кафе Роджерса оказалось магазином одежды. Чтобы заглянуть туда, Барнс пожертвовал блинчиками, - только чтобы обнаружить, что стоившие 65 долларов в Вашингтоне узкие джинсы в Бруклине идут по 170. Это кажется несправедливым по отношению к жителям Бруклина. Он купил их, потому что отчаянно нуждался в чистых брюках, но для бега они не слишком подходят.  
В семисотый раз подтягивающемуся в парке Роджерсу, должно быть, тепло. У него есть плотная армейская толстовка (предположительно, вооруженных сил США). Тьфу.  
Роджерс берет себе чай (ради бога, Роджерс, ты меня убиваешь) и прогулочным шагом идет по району после пробежки, встречая утро с высоко поднятой головой. Барнс тем временем поеживается и вытирает нос рукавом. Его футболка не предназначена для физических упражнений, к тому же, он уже дважды надевал ее. Пахнет ужасно. Осталась всего одна чистая. У Роджерса небось полный ящик футболок, благоухающих сосной и солнечным светом.  
Барнс обнаруживает, что от промывки мозгов не стал телепатом. Мысленное обращение: «давай домой Стив давай домой давай домой там тепло» результата не дает. Какая жалость.  
Один из продуктовых магазинов, рекомендованных (дозволенных) Эстер, расположен между парком и их домами. Барнс благодарно входит вслед за Роджерсом. Стив прямой наводкой направляется к мясному прилавку. Барнс с радостью обнаруживает, что а) здесь тепло и б) мясной прилавок видно в зеркале, закрепленном над полками с хлебом.  
Сколько хлеба. Белый, коричневый, покрытый семенами. Квадратный, круглый, даже плоский. Он берет порезанный квадратный батон. Тот на удивление легкий, словно куски хлеба заполнены воздухом.  
\- Джимми!  
Разве хлебу не полагается быть тяжелее?  
\- Джим! Эй, Джимми!  
Стоп.  
\- Джим! Это я, Олли!  
В зеркало Барнс видит, как Роджерс поднимает взгляд от прилавка и смотрит в конец хлебного отдела, где машет рукой Олли. Роджерс приподнимает брови и слегка улыбается. Воспоминание-загрузка определяет это лицо как Мистер Дружелюбие, готов поболтать. Барнс припадает к полу. Обнаружение нежелательно. Проведение операции под угрозой. Отмечается всплеск адреналина. Дыхание учащено. Риск провала операции.  
\- Какими судьбами, сосед? Слыхал, Эстер уже запустила в тебя когти. Не видать тебе теперь никакой частной жизни.  
Барнс с удивлением обнаруживает, что левая рука, находящаяся вне поля зрения и не занятая хлебом, держит нож. Металлические пластины шевелятся. Частота дыхания достигла критического уровня. Ускорено сердцебиение.  
Стоп.  
Пластины продолжают двигаться. Внутренние структуры сжались, чтобы уменьшить время реагирования. Олли в 0,6 метрах вне зоны доступа. Оценочное время до достижения цели 2 секунды. Требуемый угол удара в бедренную артерию для максимально быстрой ликвидации - 50 градусов. Расстояние до выхода 3 метра. Олли почти на расстоянии удара. Скорректировать угол. Еще три шага.  
Постой.  
\- Джимми?  
Барнс поднимает правую руку, словно батон слишком легкого хлеба сможет защитить старика. Шея ноет от напряжения, требующегося, чтобы не сдвинуться с места. Металлическая рука подрагивает и жужжит.  
Он собирался убить Олли. Безобидного, дружелюбного старика. За то. Что тот его испугал.  
Барнс. Три дня назад ты стоял на тротуаре и решил быть хорошим парнем.  
А что, если это невозможно.  
\- Эй, сынок. Эй.  
Олли прикасается к правому запястью Барнса. Барнс не смог бы сильнее сжать челюсти, не раскрошив зубы.  
\- Можешь дать мне этот хлеб, Джим?  
«Отпустите», - говорит Барнс пальцам. С небольшой задержкой они повинуются. Олли забирает хлеб и садится на корточки рядом с ним.  
\- Кажется, я тебя напугал.  
Кивок.  
\- Прости.  
Ответ не требуется. Речь временно невозможна. Общение нежелательно. Частота дыхания и сердцебиения по-прежнему выше оптимальных базовых значений. Контроль над функциями металлической руки не полон. Уйди, Олли.  
\- Похоже, ты не шутил насчет посттравматического синдрома.  
Покачать головой.  
\- Может, пойдем домой?  
Дом – это убогая квартирка. Дом – это закрытая дверь и тишина.  
РОДЖЕРС.  
Дом – это Роджерс.  
ТАК ТОЧНО.  
Так точно.  
\- Фунт ветчины, пожалуйста, и полфунта швейцарского сыра, - говорит Роджерс в наушниках.  
Звук волной дрожи пронизывает Барнса. На мгновение он забыл о задании. Сосредоточиться на задании.  
Если бы только он мог где-нибудь запереться. И может быть, принять ванну. Или подремать. Перед тем, как сосредоточиться на задании.  
Он резко качает головой, от чего в ней слегка проясняется. Он поднимает левую руку, чтобы убрать волосы от лица, но нож все еще в ней. Олли ахает.  
Барнс убирает нож.  
\- Прости.  
Он шепчет на случай, если от сыворотки мышцы в роджерсовых ушах тоже выросли в три раза.  
\- Не беспокойся об этом, сынок.  
\- Где здесь хлебный отдел? – спрашивает Стив.  
Барнс поднимается, обхватывает Олли за пояс металлической рукой, и они пулей несутся к стене и направо. Тяжело дыша, они оказываются у соков.  
\- Что это было? – пищит Олли.  
Толстые очки в черной оправе криво висят на лице.   
Барнсу кажется, что мир вокруг накренился. Свет чересчур ярок. Ненадежность контроля над собственными реакциями. Беспокоит.  
\- Нельзя ставить под угрозу задание.  
Кстати об отсутствии контроля. Слова вырываются сами собой.  
Олли поправляет очки, морщинистый лоб выражает озабоченность.  
\- Задание?  
Барнс поднимает взгляд на очередное зеркало, отражающее Роджерса, изучающего оставленный Олли на полу хлеб. В середине упаковки осталась глубокая вмятина. Олли, к сожалению, достаточно наблюдателен, чтобы заметить этот взгляд.  
\- Какое у тебя задание, Джим?  
Тот же предостерегающий тон, что и при первой встрече. Барнсу хочется улыбнуться. Хрупкий, но храбрый. Излишне любопытный. Но храбрый. Немного похож на Роджерса.  
ТАК ТОЧНО.  
Так точно.  
\- Прикрытие.  
Олли оборачивается, чтобы еще раз взглянуть на зеркало. Когда он переводит взгляд обратно на Барнса, на лице написано полнейшее недоумение.  
\- Ты прикрываешь его?  
Кивок.  
\- Сынок, это Капитан Америка. Уверен, он вполне в состоянии позаботиться о себе.  
\- Не в состоянии. Никогда не бывает осторожен.  
Олли ухмыляется.  
\- Ну, в это поверить готов. Он в курсе?  
Покачать головой.  
Олли всматривается ему в лицо. Переводит взгляд на зеркало. Снова на него.  
\- Понятно.  
Они играют в гляделки. Барнс весь в поту, колени не вполне устойчивы. Ему хочется похлопать Олли по плечу и убедиться в том, что с ним все в порядке. Он может представить себе старика в хлебном отделе, мертвого, покоящегося в кровавом озере.  
Он может представить себе лицо видящего все это Стива.  
ИЗБЕГАТЬ.  
Так точно.  
Его лицо, должно быть, передает мысли, потому что Олли хватает его за (левый) локоть.  
\- Джим. Это неправильно. В твоем состоянии кому угодно требуется жить в каком-нибудь тихом месте и получать помощь, а не нести службу.  
\- Это должен быть я.  
Олли щурит глаза.  
\- Это из-за того переполоха со ЩИТом в новостях? Из-за событий в Вашингтоне?  
Кивок.  
Олли кивает в ответ.  
\- Иди-ка купи себе поесть, Джим. Я присмотрю за твоим приятелем.  
Он похлопывает Барнса по руке.  
\- Выглядишь так, словно тебя голодом морили.  
Он ковыляет обратно. Барнс быстрее. Он мог бы остановить Олли. Но его колени противятся любому движению.  
Сосредоточься, Барнс. Вернись к выполнению задания.  
Олли превращает усилия по открытию входной двери магазина в целый спектакль. Роджерс практически вприпрыжку бежит помогать. Их разговор в ухе выводит Барнса из ступора.  
К тому моменту, когда Барнс возвращается к хлебному отделу, они уже обмениваются армейскими историями. С бугристым, усыпанным зернышками батоном он крадется к гастрономическому отделу под аккомпанемент пары поистине отвратительных историй о том, что бывает со слишком долго остающимися в мокрых носках ногами. Он берет ветчину и самый острый чеддер – и немного швейцарского сыра, чтобы попробовать, что нравится Роджерсу, - а они, мать их, треплются о грибке. Между пальцами. Никогда больше не будет есть. И носить носки дольше одного дня. Стирка еще выше поднялась в рейтинге важности дел. Если они продолжат разговаривать о ногах, стирка станет важнее прикрытия Роджерса.  
ОТКЛОНИТЬ.  
Наверное, хорошо быть основной директивой и не думать о грибке.  
Лучше подумать о том, какой из 14 видов горчицы выбрать. Или 6 видов масла. К тому моменту, когда он добирается до рукколы (в наличии только один вид), Олли и Роджерс, слава богу, перешли к Замечательным Местам Канувшего В Лету Бруклина, и Барнс чувствует, как после 4 минут непрерывного дергания расслабляется кожа вокруг глаз. Олли определенно офицер поддержки.  
ТАК ТОЧНО.  
Так точно.  
Если только он не станет лучшим другом Роджерса…  
ВТОРЫМ ЛУЧШИМ.  
Так точно.  
… что может породить некоторую неловкость.  
Барнс провожает их до дома. Он вспоминает мысленный разговор, произошедший во время срыва, и улыбается мысли: он провожает дом до дома.  
Роджерс приглашает Олли на чай, но тот отказывается. Барнс сложил продукты в свежепромерзший холодильник. Там три полки: одна - для ветчины, вторая – для сыра, третья – для двух видов специй. Очень четко организовано.  
В дверь стучат. По пыхтению Барнс узнает Олли.  
\- Оставил твоего парня в полной безопасности у двери квартиры. Забавный человек. И не подумаешь, что он знаменитость.  
\- Спасибо.  
\- Шутишь? Очень рад помочь. Тебе получше?  
\- Да.  
\- Отлично. Так. Явишься ко мне ужинать. В шесть. Ясно?  
Остается более 8 часов, чтобы успокоиться. Приемлемо.  
\- Хорошо.  
Роджерс большую часть дня проводит в квартире. Заметная через прицел активность и сопутствующие звуки предполагают уборку. Уборка в исполнении Роджерса предполагает громкое подпевание быстрой музыке.  
Проведенное за закрытыми дверями время позволяет Барнсу вернуть душевное равновесие. Он использует одолженную у Эстер чугунную сковородку для приготовления двух сэндвичей. По совету статьи в интернете под названием «25 Улетных Сэндвичей С Сыром» он делает один с добавлением горчицы, ветчины и рукколы.  
ХОРОШО.  
Так точно.  
Другой просто с ветчиной и швейцарским сыром. Барнс понимает, почему он нравится Роджерсу. Хоть сыр и не настолько хорош, чтобы соблазнить основную директиву.  
Набор навыков: расширен. Самостоятельное приготовление пищи дает чувство удовлетворения. Удобно иметь возможность есть, не покидая квартиру. И не прибегая к протеиновому батончику. Кроме того, экономно. Он чувствует удовлетворение. Таковы действия стандартного взрослого человека. Они уместны в условиях этой растянутой по времени операции.  
Днем Барнс решает не принимать предложение Эстер насчет стирки. Его нервы еще не вполне успокоились. Хватит на сегодня и одного испуганного старика.  
Разведка в подвальной прачечной показывает, что света там нет в связи с отсутствием лампочек, но это не препятствие для человека с прибором ночного видения. Аппараты целы и функционируют. Предполагается, что для их использования нужно бросить монетку, если только механизм не оказывается таинственным образом разломан. Ой, какой ты неуклюжий, Барнс.  
Вся его одежда грязная (кроме новых джинсов), в том числе и та, что на нем, так что он раздевается и кладет все в стиральную машину, после чего отправляет туда же две отрезанные от куска мыла пластинки.  
Пол холоден и подозрительно липок. Он снова обувается.  
Лучшее планирование могло бы предотвратить необходимость 90 минут стоять в темноте в одном приборе ночного видения и ботинках.  
В условиях нормальной работы мозга до него должно было раньше, чем спустя 50 минут ожидания, дойти, что у него в наличии телефон с интернетом И источником света.  
Ну. По крайней мере, в итоге у него есть чистая одежда.  
Теплые после сушилки джинсы на ногах включаются в список хороших вещей.  
В конце дня Роджерс час шляется по окрестностям. Он вглядывается в переулки и заходит в наиболее заброшенные уголки верфи. Он бормочет про себя: «О, боже, чем я вообще занимаюсь». Он берет себе еду на вынос в тайском ресторанчике.  
У Барнса на ужин тушеное мясо. Мясо и овощи приготовлены так, чтобы могли разжевать самые старые зубы: три набора зубов. Барнс подвергся нападению пожилого отряда. Олли в натянутых до подмышек коричневых брюках протягивает наперсток «шерри». Эстер в светло-голубом платье. Почему это Эстер получает стакан шерри куда больше, чем у него. И женщина по имени Лидия - высокая, широкоплечая, с еще сохранившимися коричневыми прядями в волосах и восточноевропейским акцентом: Польша или, возможно, Румыния. Пожимая ему руку, она наклоняется вперед и пристально изучает его.  
\- Думаю, он неплох, Олли, - говорит она.  
\- Стараюсь, мэм, - отвечает он.  
Лидия ухмыляется ему. Она, кажется, из тех, кто может взять свою сумочку и заехать ею кому-нибудь. Ему нравится.  
\- Элеонора его одобрила, - говорит Эстер.  
Барнс пригубляет шерри. Какой-то алкоголь, чуть сладковатый. От него тепло в горле.  
Они часто щурятся, смотря на него. У всех корректирующие очки, так что либо им нужно сходить к окулисту, либо Олли нужны лампочки поярче. В квартире темновато. Маленький металлический стол покачивается, одна из многочисленных книжных полок накренена. Барнс может все это починить для офицера поддержки Олли. Который видел нож, но не убежал.  
Нескончаемый поток вопросов едва оставляет время жевать ужин. На вопросы о квартире ответить легко. Олли не позволяет Лидии затронуть тему военной службы.  
Наконец, они надолго замолкают, в тишине шесть глаз оценивающе оглядывают его, и у Барнса появляется ощущение надвигающихся сложностей с выполнением боевой задачи. Один из них собирается задать какой-нибудь неудобный вопрос. Он просто нюхом чует.  
\- Я сделал сэндвич, - сообщает он.  
Олли и Лидия недоумевают, но Эстер хлопает ладонью по столу.  
\- Джимми! Ты готовил!  
Кивок.  
\- И как получилось?  
ХОРОШО.  
\- Хорошо.  
\- Конечно, хорошо, у тебя ведь были великолепные инструкции. Ты же не позволил мылу осквернить мою чугунную сковородку?  
\- Нет, мэм.  
Эстер была строга в своих наставлениях. Никакого мыла. Если вернет сковородку поврежденной, она пригрозила его ею стукнуть.  
\- Приятно знать, что ты будешь лучше питаться, Джимми. Смотреть страшно, как ты ходишь, будто сейчас свалишься.  
И это говорит человек, у которого уходит 3 минуты, чтоб преодолеть лестницу. На заметку: произвести оценку своего внешнего вида.  
\- Не мучай его, Оливер. Мы взяли над ним шефство, теперь из него выйдет толк.  
Они взяли шефство.  
Олли смеется. Лидия похлопывает его по руке.  
\- Нам нужно было какое-нибудь занятие. Надеюсь, ты не против.  
Барнс обдумывает. Если они не будут мешать проведению операции, он не против. Олли подкладывает в тарелку мяса, а Эстер принесла десерт.


	22. Примирение

На пятый день Барнс изучает экран компьютера, показывающий, что Роджерс смотрит старые видеозаписи с ним самим и его командой времен Второй Мировой: размытую черно-белую кинохронику без звука. Роджерс снова и снова прокручивает одни и те же. Оценка: обсессивное поведение. Через прицел Барнс видит, что тот сидит слишком близко к монитору, весь скрюченный. Это еще хуже, чем когда он бродил по улицам и вздыхал в переулках.  
Может, в том здании живут пожилые люди. По опыту Барнса старые соседи отзывчивы и являются стабилизирующим фактором. А еще они снабжают остатками лимонного хлебного пудинга на завтрак.  
Телефон Роджерса звонит, это Старк. Ну, хоть отвлечется.  
\- Старк.  
\- Роджерс.  
17 секунд тишины.  
Вероятно, наиболее продолжительное молчание в жизни Старка.  
\- Ты сам позвонил, Тони. Чего тебе?  
\- Ну, я. Кое-что сказал.  
\- Я заметил.  
\- Ну же, приятель. Я тут прощения попросить пытаюсь.  
\- Неужели?  
\- Наташа говорит, что есть еще папка.  
\- Есть.  
\- Она говорит, что, увидев ее, я, возможно, заткнусь.  
Это было бы чудом.  
\- Не уверен, что папка настолько чудесна. Но она даст тебе пищу для размышлений.  
\- Послушай, приятель. Я кое-чего наговорил, но и ты тоже. Пойди мне навстречу. Я пытаюсь не быть козлом.  
Одно из чудесных суперкачеств Роджерса – супервздох.  
\- Прости. Я могу принести папку.  
\- Можешь принести сейчас?  
\- Что?  
\- Принеси сейчас. Мне тоже нужно тебе кое-что показать.  
\- Тони, не знаю.  
\- Это связано с ГИДРОЙ.  
\- Одна нога здесь, другая там.  
Эх, черт.  
Поездка до Манхэттена на метро после нескольких дней отдыха уже не так выводит из равновесия. Барнс, ссутулившись, сидит и из-под козырька бейсболки наблюдает за Роджерсом, листающим содержимое папки с информацией об Агенте; выражение его лица становится все печальнее и печальнее.  
Дружище, тебе следовало бы отказаться от этих данных. От них одна только боль.  
Роджерс поднимает голову, и его глаза влажные.  
ОКАЗАТЬ ПОДДЕРЖКУ.  
Как защитить того, кто причиняет себе боль сам.  
\- Черт, Бак, - произносит Роджерс.  
Он закрывает папку и прячет ее под курткой.  
Я-то что сделал. Я не заставлял тебя читать ее.  
Кажется несправедливым, что он обеспечивает такую прекрасную слежку, но все равно провинился.  
Барнс еще сильнее сгорбливается на сидении и скрещивает руки на груди.  
Ну, спасибо тебе, Стив. Неблагодарный.  
Они сходят с поезда, и Роджерс, как раньше, срезает через парк. Чертовски холодно. Даже пинание листьев не помогает.  
Мерзкий, вредный объект входит в Здание. Барнс отходит в сторонку от входа и касается камня кончиком металлического пальца.  
\- Доброе утро, сержант.  
\- Здание. Знаешь, зачем Старк позвал Роджерса?  
\- Да, сэр. Мистер Старк получил информацию, предполагающую попытки наладить работу со стороны местной ячейки ГИДРЫ. Желаете ли ознакомиться с данной информацией?  
\- Да.  
\- Я отправил ее на ваш телефон.  
Черт побери. Этот холод так раздражает.  
\- Эй, Здание. Где я могу купить носовые платки? И куртку, за которую не сдерут три шкуры.  
\- Я бы предложил магазин излишков армейского имущества на западной 30-й улице.  
Армейские. Излишки. И там будут НОЖИ.  
\- Звучит великолепно.  
\- Информация о местонахождении у вас в телефоне.  
\- Большое спасибо.  
\- Рад помочь, сержант.  
Вот так офицер поддержки. Будь магазин достаточно близок к Роджерсу, Барнс бы здесь жил. Темно, тесно и пахнет застарелой плесенью. Шикарно. Хочется купить все.  
Бродя по магазину и прикасаясь ко всему, что не закрыто в шкафах, он слушает, как Старк и Роджерс пытаются разрешить свой спор и при этом не извиниться открытым текстом.  
Просто дайте друг другу по морде и забудьте обо всем этом.  
ОТКЛОНИТЬ.  
Да ладно тебе. Без костюма старков маленький кулачок едва почувствуется. Однако. Если ударить под правильным углом, возможно, у него получится вбить немного здравого смысла в огромную голову Роджерса.  
ОТКЛОНИТЬ.  
Так точно.  
\- Слушай, ладно. Ты покажи свое, я – свое, - говорит Старк.  
Что.  
\- Вот, взгляни на это и скажи, что в Квинсе ничего не затевается.  
\- Вот папка, о которой тебе сказала Нат.  
Пока в наушниках тихо, Барнс относит свои прекрасные покупки к чудесной кассе и уплачивает совершенно разумные деньги.  
\- Вы не могли бы это выбросить? – спрашивает он, протягивая через прилавок старую куртку и бейсболку.  
Парень морщит обросшую растительностью губу.  
\- Возможно, даже сожгу.  
\- Я не против.  
Все, что он хотел приобрести, кроме носовых платков, нашлось в черном варианте: тренировочные штаны, толстовка, плотный свитер с высоким воротником, куртка, вязаная шапка, кожаные перчатки с подкладкой. Даже у ножей (всего двух) лезвия черные.  
Он замечает собственное отражение в окне на улице – шапка низко надвинута, воротник куртки поднят, все чистое и целое. Кожа выглядит очень бледной, зато глаза ярко-голубые.  
Черт. Шикарно выглядишь, Барнс.  
ТАК ТОЧНО.  
Так, блин, точно.  
И когда полквартала спустя в этом возникает необходимость, он достает из кармана чистый, настоящий носовой платок и использует его.  
Даже маленькие победы приносят чувство удовлетворения.  
\- Ладно, - произносит Старк в наушниках, - ладно. Я определенно хочу поговорить об этом. Позже. Сначала мое. Думаю, эта тема полегче.  
\- Угу.  
Барнс усаживается на ступеньку ближайшей лестницы и достает телефон. Большинство файлов – фотографии: подозрительного вида люди разгружают грузовики поздно ночью, очевидная передача на людной улице и открытый ящик с автоматами.  
\- Откуда у тебя все это? – спрашивает Роджерс.  
\- Я в курсе всех событий. Взять хоть Марию. Такое ощущение, что у них с Нат везде свои люди. Я попросил их распустить слухи о том, что я меняю наличку на информацию, сведения поступают регулярно.  
\- Тебя могут снабжать дезинформацией. Продавать то, что ты хочешь видеть.  
\- Угу, ведь вся эта фигня с гениальностью – просто фокус, на деле-то я полный кретин.  
Барнс слышит, как они прожигают друг друга взглядом. Так мило звучит.  
\- Ладно, - наконец произносит Роджерс, - похоже, что они к чему-то готовятся.  
\- Вот и я так думаю. Как ты относишься к мысли нанести превентивный удар?  
\- Отношусь.  
Нет. Нет, не относишься, Роджерс. К чему ты относишься, так это к людям с непоколебимым желанием сидеть в квартире и читать книжку. Серию книжек. Томов так 25.  
\- Хорошо. Организую встречу. Составим план.  
Спасибо, Старк. У меня будет фора.  
\- Ты не голоден?  
\- Э, угу.  
\- Да, знаю, - соглашается Старк, - древнейший способ оттянуть неизбежное.  
\- Ничего, Тони. Спешить мне некуда.  
Барнс отмечает, что и ему тоже требуется дозаправка в плане пропитания.  
Он возвращается в японский ресторан. Старик снова за стойкой, и от удивления его морщины изменяют свой узор.  
\- Ты вернулся!  
\- Да. Прости за прошлый раз.  
Старик улыбается ему. Это доброта. Может, гражданские мягки и банальны, но они щедры на доброту. Как Роджерс.   
\- Нет проблем, - говорит старик.  
Барнс, как и в прошлый раз, садится за стойку. Старик улыбается ему, когда он вспоминает название супа. Отрадно, когда тебе улыбаются. Ему вспоминается фильм из Смитсоновского музея, как Роджерс улыбался своему Баки.  
Нынче Роджерс чаще хмурится.  
Барнс улыбается старику в ответ. Мимические мышцы еще не привыкли к этому выражению лица. Странные ощущения. Но старик кивает и протягивает ему чашку чая, так что улыбка, видимо, не так уж плоха.  
Он постепенно втягивается в эту идею насчет чая. Просто не в качестве замены кофе.  
ТАК ТОЧНО.  
Так точно.  
\- Итак, - заявляет старик, - сегодня ты пробуешь суши.  
Барнс решает не напоминать, что он уже пробовал, и водоросли ему понравились. Он кивает. Хорошо будет поесть их снова.  
Старик формирует пальцами небольшой продолговатый комочек риса. Он кладет сверху розовую полоску.  
\- Имбирь, - объясняет он.  
Затем он протягивает руку и достает кусок сырой рыбы.  
О, нет. Нет.  
Барнс буравит взглядом маленький кусочек перед собой, оранжевый, блестящий, с белыми прожилками.  
\- Лосось, - сообщает старик. – Просто съешь. Не пристало такому здоровому парню вести себя, как младенец.  
Неверно. Этому телу почти век.  
Конечно, этому сознанию…  
ЗАДАНИЕ.  
… только около 2 месяцев. С эхом и нахлестами.  
Старк и Роджерс разговаривают о мотоциклах. Мысль об употреблении в пищу необработанной рыбы, надо сказать, более приемлема, чем мысль о Роджерсе на мотоцикле. Потому что он, само собой, не стал бы надевать шлем.  
Твое здоровье, Барнс. Уж, наверное, не будет хуже раздавленных протеиновых батончиков.  
Вкус мягкий, но очень насыщенный, со сладкой остринкой от имбиря.  
\- Неплохо.  
\- Видишь. Вот поэтому надо уважать старших. Мы кое-что знаем.  
Барнс вновь улыбается. Он не скажет: «Ты не старше меня, приятель». Но подумать про себя забавно.  
Как раз когда появляется его суп, Старк произносит:  
\- Итак. О той папке.  
И это уже не забавно. Старик отошел к другому концу стойки, так что Барнс склоняет голову, чтобы есть и слушать.  
\- Так, ну. Та фигня с пришельцами сильно выбила меня из колеи, - говорит Старк.  
Обоснованно. Жутким космическим пришельцам лучше оставаться в книгах.  
\- Я не особо… хорошо умею говорить о таких вещах. Легче закидать проблему деньгами, а? Или что-нибудь сконструировать.  
\- Понимаю, - отвечает Роджерс.  
\- Я думал, что Пеппер погибла.  
Поттс? Хорошо, что этого не произошло, кажется приятной леди.  
\- На прошлое Рождество. Во время того. Она. Упала. Я не смог дотянуться, так что просто смотрел, как она упала. Я думал, что она умерла, и у меня не осталось ничего. А потом она не умерла.  
\- Старк, я, должно быть, единственный другой человек на планете, совершенно точно знающий, каково это.  
Роджерс. Дружище.  
\- Угу, - соглашается Старк, - до меня дошло только что, за обедом.  
\- Но с ней все в порядке? Она, кажется, в норме. В порядке.  
\- Угу. Знаешь, в этом она умнее меня. Она разговаривала с психологами, каталась верхом, все такое. Стала медитировать. Съездила на какой-то чертов курорт, где две недели не разговаривала. Теперь только иногда снятся кошмары. Мы, кажется, видим их посменно. Знаешь.  
\- Знаю.  
Что. Роджерс, сон необходим для поддержания оптимального здоровья и функционирования организма. Назначить задачу: ночью увеличить громкость в наушниках.  
Продолжительная пауза.  
\- Меня пытали. В Афганистане.  
\- Знаю.  
\- Я выдержал, по большей части. Так и не сказал ни разу того, что они хотели. Я горжусь этим.  
\- Ты и должен, Тони.  
\- Но, я имею в виду. Когда я узнал о Барнсе. Увидел, что он сломался.  
Барнс кладет ложку на стол, пока не сломал ее.  
МЕНЯ СЛОМАЛИ, козел. Есть разница.  
\- Продолжай, - рычит Роджерс.  
Звук не слишком дружелюбный. Барнс согласно скалит зубы.  
\- Я пытаюсь сказать, - говорит Старк. – Я думал, что понимал. То, что сделали со мной, не было. Таким.  
Кто-то тяжело вздыхает.  
\- Мне это не по душе, ладно? Он убил моих родителей. Он убил целую кучу людей. Но эта папка, она. Она кошмарна. Люди ГИДРЫ не просто пытали его, они покопались у него в мозгу. Так что, возможно, я немного понимаю твою точку зрения.  
\- Спасибо.  
\- Я могу дать это ДЖАРВИСУ для сканирования и анализа? Надо почитать что-нибудь по нейробиологии. Надо поближе посмотреть на те жуткие машины. Возможно, смогу получить представление о том, в каком он сейчас состоянии.  
Теплая новая одежда, ем хороший суп, имею безопасную базу и несколько офицеров поддержки: состояние великолепное.  
\- Боже, Тони, это было бы прекрасно. Да, пожалуйста. С ума схожу от беспокойства.  
Беспокойства. Почему?  
\- Я тоже, - говорит Старк, - но, вероятно, причины у нас разные.  
\- Не думаю, что в данный момент он представляет угрозу для кого-либо, кроме ГИДРЫ, - возражает Роджерс. - Ты в курсе, что в Вашингтоне он повсюду оставлял мне агентов ГИДРЫ? Большинство даже были живы.  
\- Думаешь, это он уложил тех, что были на похоронах Ника?  
\- Я это знаю. Я его видел.  
Фу, это было ужасно.  
\- Серьезно?  
\- Ага. За окном у дома моего друга. Всего на секунду. Думал, мне привиделось, пока не начал повсюду спотыкаться о связанных головорезов.  
\- Хм.  
\- И он объявился в Лоуэр Сенат парке среди бела дня. Его видели несколько десятков человек. Он просто… постоял там несколько минут, потом исчез.  
\- Странно.  
\- Угу. Не знаю, что и думать. Зачем кружить неподалеку, но не вступать в контакт? Зачем оставлять агентов ГИДРЫ там, где я смогу обнаружить? В этом не было смысла.  
\- Так что ты приехал сюда.  
\- Подумал, если он следует за мной. Если бы он приехал сюда, знакомые места могли бы пробудить какие-нибудь воспоминания.  
\- Какие-то доказательства того, что он что-то помнит?  
\- Помимо того, что я еще жив? Нет. Но он ПОМНИТ. Я знаю его. Я видел. Мы дрались на авианосце, и я увидел. Я увидел, как он остановился и вспомнил.  
ОТМЕНА.  
Так точно.  
\- Не особо существенные доказательства, друг мой.  
\- Тогда каким образом я выбрался из реки? Кто-то позвонил в 911 и сообщил, где меня найти. Он спас меня. Опять. Как всегда спасал.  
ТАК ТОЧНО.  
Так точно.  
\- А теперь я спасу его.  
О, приятель. Спасать нет необходимости, но спасибо.  
\- Что, если он не хочет, чтобы его нашли?  
Стив издает не слишком радостный звук.  
\- Я не могу… не знаю. Я не лишу его права выбора. Тогда я был бы ничем не лучше ГИДРЫ.  
\- Хм. Ты все продумал.  
\- Я мало о чем другом думаю. Я просто. Если бы я только знал, что с ним все в порядке.  
На данный момент главная проблема в жизни Барнса – опустевшая тарелка. Хорошая еда, хорошие разведданные, а старик радостно машет, прощаясь. В общем, шикарный обед.  
Он возвращается к Зданию и слушает, как Старк обзванивает нескольких человек и планирует ночную встречу и удар по складу ГИДРЫ. Таким образом, вечер у него распланирован.  
Они возвращаются в Бруклин. Печальное выражение на лице Роджерса никуда не годится. Хоть Барнс и рад знать, что тот комментарий в метро по дороге в Манхэттен был выражением беспокойства, а не критикой.  
Есть ли какое-либо действие, которое можно предпринять для смягчения этого беспокойства…  
ИНИЦИИРОВАТЬ КОНТАКТ.  
… которое НЕ окажет негативного воздействия на эффективность проведения операции.  
(ИНИЦИИРОВАТЬ КОНТАКТ)  
Все еще отказано, приятель.  
Но это подзадача. Защитить Роджерса от беспокойства. Требуется план действий.  
Барнс рад возвращению в квартиру и наличию времени, чтобы подумать перед поездкой в Квинс. Времени придумать, как помочь Стиву улыбнуться.  
Он открывает входную дверь здания и застывает. Тремя этажами выше кошка Элеонора издает нехороший звук.


	23. Ярость

Барнс застывает в дверях. Кошка Элеонора издает звук наподобие «вом-вом», порождающий эхо и явно являющийся сигналом бедствия. Слышны также негромкие звуки борьбы.  
И тут он слышит голос Эстер:  
\- Нет!  
Барнс пулей летит вверх по лестнице, держась левой стороны, чтобы не наступать на скрипящие места.  
На втором этаже он видит стоящую в коридоре с метлой в руке Лидию, явно готовую ею воспользоваться. Он жестом призывает ее сохранять тишину, та кивает.  
Звуки борьбы теперь громче. Кошка Элеонора продолжает издавать жуткий звук, и теперь также слышен мужской голос. Смех.  
Рука Барнса крепче сжимает рукоять ножа.  
На полпути через последний лестничный пролет мужчину становится видно: невысокий, но мощный, очень бледный, с жесткими рыжими волосами на особо уродливой башке.  
\- Что же ты сделаешь, Эстер? – говорит мужчина, - копов вызовешь? Удивительное дело, у меня за последние шесть месяцев ни единой записи о том, что ты платила за жилье. Так кому же копы поверят, а? Законному владельцу недвижимости или старой бабке-паразитке? Открывай, дорогуша.  
Барнс добирается до мужчины. Тот поднимается в воздух, врезается в стену и повисает, удерживаемый за шею, еще до того, как замечает присутствие Барнса.  
\- Ты, должно быть, О’Райли, - приветствует он, - рад знакомству. Наслышан.  
\- Ты кто, блять, такой?  
Мужик поднимает обе руки, чтобы вырваться из захвата – классический уличный прием. Который не срабатывает на высокотехнологичной металлической руке. Впрочем, он вдохновляет Барнса немножко сжать пальцы. Лицо мужчины синеет.  
\- Давай-ка узнаем о тебе побольше, - говорит Барнс.  
Он прижимает нож вплотную к уху О’Райли и втыкает его в штукатурку стены. Медленно. Мужик, выпучив глаза, резко дышит через нос, пока Барнс обшаривает его карманы в поисках бумажника.  
\- Майкл Бернард О’Райли, Ист Джексон-стрит, 140, - объявляет Барнс, - я даже знаю, где это. Бьюсь об заклад, что мой помощник знает еще больше.  
Это риск, но Здание ДЖАРВИС, лучший офицер поддержки, какого только можно вообразить, наблюдает за ним, как он и подозревал.  
\- Принимайте подробности, сержант, - начинает Здание.  
Мужчина, кажется, в ужасе. Барнс вытаскивает нож из стены и, говоря, нежно ведет кончиком по лицу и шее О’Райли. Тот тем временем безуспешно пытается сдержать тяжелое дыхание и слезы.  
Барнс озвучивает информацию, передаваемую Зданием: номер телефона, номер страховки, остаток на банковском счете. Марку и модель автомобиля, даты на чеках, выписанных Эстер в уплату аренды. И, о, да, джекпот. Барнс похлопывает парня по щеке лезвием ножа.  
\- Ты только посмотри, Майки. Мой помощник только то обнаружил твои конфиденциальные информаторские файлы. Ну какой же ты у нас хитрюга. Позволяешь наркоторговцам прятаться здесь, чтобы пугать жильцов, а потом бежишь к легавым стучать на них. Как думаешь, понравится ли это тем наркошам? А как насчет денег от полиции? И нашим, и вашим. Очень дурное поведение, Майк. Могло бы создать очень большие проблемы для других обитателей дома 140 по Ист Джексон-стрит.  
Барнс склоняется поближе и держит острие ножа точно под глазом парня.  
\- Маддалена Хименез О’Райли, 42 года. Майкл Бернард О’Райли-младший, 14 лет. Кэтрин Люсинда О’Райли, 11 лет. Жаль будет, если твои друзья о них узнают. И наоборот.  
\- Кто ты?  
Барнс улыбается.  
\- Я твой новый управляющий, дружище. Я тот, кто следит за тем, чтобы твои ЗАКОННЫЕ ЖИЛЬЦЫ спокойно обитали в своих квартирах. Очень хорошо с твоей стороны взять меня на работу, правда? Присматривать за этими людьми.  
Упс, металлический палец ну никак не хочет оставить в покое яремную вену О’Райли.  
\- Так ведь?  
Мужчина пытается кивнуть.  
\- Ага. Ага, все так.  
\- Ведь ты предпочитаешь, чтобы я был здесь, так? Помогал бы этим милым людям. В противном случае я могу оказаться на Джексон-стрит. Могу даже познакомиться с кем-нибудь из твоих друзей. Взять их с собой.  
Он так нежно проводит кончиком ножа под глазом парня.  
\- На Джексон-стрит, и заняться мне будет нечем, Майкл Бернард О’Райли. Терпеть не могу скуку. А ты как, тоже не любишь скучать?  
\- Да.  
Козел сейчас проглотит собственный язык.  
\- Ну, вот и договорились, так ведь. Мы с тобой.  
\- Да.  
\- Эти милые люди выписывают чеки. Ты сидишь дома и их обналичиваешь.  
Он наклоняется вперед и шепчет на ухо, и его дыхание обдувает кончик лезвия – едва-едва прижимающийся, чуть прокалывающий кожу мужчины.  
\- Ты сидишь дома, а я сижу тут. Потому что если я тебя еще хоть раз увижу, я тебя прибью к полу. У меня много ножей. Хватит, чтобы прибить каждую руку, ногу, кожу на плечах. А потом разрезать на кусочки. Я отрежу конечности по одной. Палец за пальцем. Очень много будет грязи. Неприятное зрелище. Тебе это не надо.  
\- Нет.  
Барнс снова повышает голос.  
\- Что ты там сказал Эстер насчет аренды?  
\- За все уплачено, дорогая… а… миссис Берман. Спасибо.  
Барнс протаскивает парня вниз по лестнице и вышвыривает за дверь. Сделав четыре шага (выйдя из зоны досягаемости), О’Райли оборачивается, вновь осмелев. Глупый.  
Барнс ему улыбается.  
О’Райли бледнеет и пятится несколько шагов, затем поворачивается и сбегает.  
Наверху лестницы Лидия обнимает всхлипывающую Эстер. Кошка Элеонора крутится у них под ногами, издавая гораздо менее тревожный звук, чем ранее.  
\- Ты в порядке? – спрашивает он.  
Эстер поднимает глаза и бежит к нему. Она крепко обхватывает его руками за пояс. Она так близко. Требуется два вдоха, чтобы вспомнить: это объятия. Он кладет руки на ее костлявое тело, но не сжимает. Прижимаясь к нему, Эстер кажется такой хрупкой. Ему не хотелось бы навредить ей.  
\- Спасибо, Джимми, спасибо, - говорит она.  
Ее голос дрожит, совсем не похоже на то, как она обычно говорит. Оценка: не нравится.  
Она так близко и все еще так расстроена. Уровень адреналина все еще высок. Сердце громко стучит в ушах.  
Глаза Лидии остры как бритвы.  
\- Дай ему вздохнуть, Эстер, - произносит она, тяня ее от него.  
\- Теперь все будет хорошо, дорогая. Благодаря нашему новому другу.  
Кошка Элеонора подходит и крепко прижимается к его голеням. Барнс нагибается, чтобы почесать ее за ухом, но брать на руки не станет. Живую руку трясет. Металлическая рука подергивается от желания ударить/схватить/раздробить/уничтожить.  
Мужчина причинил страдания Эстер. Безопасность штаб-квартиры: нарушена. Угроза офицерам поддержки. Неприемлемо.  
Хорошо бы что-нибудь ударить.  
Хорошо бы ударить много чего-нибудь.  
\- Джим, у тебя нехороший эпизод? – спрашивает Лидия.  
Эмоция: определена.  
\- Я зол. Очень зол.  
\- А мы очень благодарны.  
\- Пойду проверю снаружи, надо убедиться, что он ушел.  
\- Отличная мысль, Джим. Я побуду с Эстер.  
Предположение: Лидия знает о драках. Или о солдатах. Или о людях с большими дырами в голове.  
Его ярость – звук между ушей, подобный поезду. Это тугой обруч вокруг грудной клетки. Это руки, жаждущие жестокости.  
Жестокость уже и так была внесена в расписание. Он заскакивает в свою квартиру за сумкой со всем необходимым. К моменту его возвращения в коридор женщины уже скрылись за запертой дверью Эстер. О’Райли еще сильнее повредил петли – дверь висит криво.  
Его ярость холодна и бела. Что-то будет разорвано на кусочки.  
Барнс распахивает дверь на улицу и чуть не врезает ею Олли прямо по лицу, потому что восхитительно, Барнс. То, что доктор прописал.  
\- Джимми, что случилось?  
\- Поговори с Эстер.  
Никакого разговора. Движение. Ярость запускает его, как ракету из ПЗРК. Периметр здания: чисто. Радиус одного квартала: чисто. Радиус двух кварталов: чисто.  
По крайней мере тому трусливому козлу хватило мозгов убраться с его территории. А если О’Райли вернется. Ну. Уборки потом будет тьма. За то, что напугал кошку Элеонору. За то, что заставил Эстер плакать.  
О, он кое-что ударит. Кучу кое-чего, спасибо Старку. Хотелось бы отправиться в восточный Вильямсбург и ударить О’Райли, но он воздержится (пока) из-за других О’Райли, 42, 14 и 11 лет.  
А вот с агентами ГИДРЫ можно не сдерживаться.  
Он не поедет в Квинс на метро. При этом существовала бы вероятность 87,3% потерь среди гражданских и нанесения ущерба общественной инфраструктуре. Если уж проводить время в замкнутом пространстве, то в одиночестве.  
Он доверяет своему телу обладать практическими навыками типа угона автомобиля и вождения. Навыки обнаруживаются. Возможно, позже новообретенная совесть пожалеет о разбитом окне.  
Барнс узнает ценную информацию: если хочешь подлить масла в холодный огонь ярости, вождение автомобиля в Нью-Йорке – отличный выбор. К моменту прибытия в Квинс он не смог бы членораздельно разговаривать, даже если бы захотел. Конечности перестало трясти, и их неподвижность есть напряжение готовой распрямиться сжатой пружины.  
Он не поглупел от ярости. Он надевает бронежилет. Он тратит немного времени на рекогносцировку. Садящееся солнце начинает угасать, и на западной стороне здания окна сильно бликуют: это тактическое преимущество.  
По крайней мере, это одинокая боковая улица с разваливающимися складами и подозрительными автомастерскими, чьи помятые стальные двери плотно закрыты. Единственная наблюдаемая активность – в здании ГИДРЫ. Что означает, что там одни только плохие парни.  
Барнс чувствует, как рот растягивается в чем-то, что явно невозможно принять за дружелюбную улыбку. Это хорошая проверка. В наличии много ярости и люди, заслуживающие ее. Хороший парень, никаких смертей. Будем надеяться.  
Эй, задание.  
ТАК ТОЧНО.  
Там люди хотят причинить зло Роджерсу.  
ЗАЩИТИТЬ.  
Они хотят сделать из него подопытного кролика.  
ЗАЩИТИТЬ РОДЖЕРСА ЗАДАЧА ЗАЩИТИТЬ.  
Он срывается с места с яростью столь яркой, что это почти радость.


	24. Катарсис

Барнс не имеет четких воспоминаний о времени, когда был кем-нибудь, кроме того, кто дерется, убивает, кто чертовски хорош и в том, и в другом.  
Оценка: не убивать труднее, чем убивать. Однако, не убивая, растягиваешь драку. Он хочет, чтобы драка продолжалась, пока не иссякнет его ярость. Чтобы она продолжалась сутками.  
Роджерс с его суперсывороткой смог выдержать множественные удары металлической руки и не свалиться с ног, как пьяный матрос. Люди ГИДРЫ не являются ни суперсолдатами, ни хотя бы матросами, они всего лишь люди стандартной модели с сильно варьирующимися уровнями подготовки. Двое у двери проваливаются в глубокий сон: два удара – два тихих часа. Они продолжают дышать, но он не завидует ожидающим их после пробуждения проблемам со зрением и взрывной рвоте.  
Но не каждое столкновение будет неравным боксерским поединком. У многих других будет оружие. И они знают планировку здания.  
Барнс оттаскивает двух сонь к углу здания и связывает их же рукавами и шнурками. Заглянув за угол, он видит загружающих коробки в автофургон рабочих в черном.  
Он ждет. Он дает фургону свернуть за угол. Тяжелой тенью он влетает в боковую дверь. Ой, ну, кто же знал, что ботинок придется водителю по лицу. Барнс, что ж ты такой неуклюжий-то, какая жалость, парень вырубился моментально.  
Текущий результат в упражнении «хороший парень, никаких убийств»: 3-0. Закрепив водителя на пассажирском сидении, Барнс выезжает на улицу, газует и проезжает на грузовике прямо через ворота здания.  
Он словно разворошил пчелиный улей. Головорезы сбегаются со всех сторон. Сидя в относительно защищенной кабине грузовика, Барнс оценивает ситуацию. Девять человек, четыре пистолета, пять автоматов. Три смехотворно дрянные стойки, свидетельствующие о ненадлежащем обучении.  
Желательна несмертельная цель.  
КОЛЕНО.  
Хороший выбор, задание. Любой, кроме бойцов исключительно высокого класса, выйдет из строя с раздробленным коленом.  
Барнс, разумеется, смог бы сохранить концентрацию. И, возможно, рыжая.  
ТАК ТОЧНО.  
Так точно.  
Но эти мудаки? Толкающие пушки в Квинсе? Маловероятно.  
Первым делом автоматы. Пять, четыре, три, два, и последний бросается в сторону, получая пулю Барнса прямо в задницу. Вот вам и еще одна несмертельная точка, попадание в которую свалит любого.  
Затем стрелки с пистолетами. Сладких снов, леди. Ваша очередь, сэр. И про тебя не забыли, парень, вот так.  
Пока он выбирается из кабины, последний оставшийся мужчина поворачивается и сбегает в другой конец склада, перестроенный в систему комнат и коридоров.  
Агенты ГИДРЫ, крича, бьются на полу, разбрызгивая повсюду кровь. Ну, не следовало записываться в команду злодеев.  
Нет смысла тратить собственные боеприпасы. Это было бы расточительством, учитывая, что повсюду валяется прекрасно функционирующее оружие. Он на ходу подбирает с пола пистолеты. Пара козлов, достаточно ясно осознающих происходящее, чтобы воспротивиться конфискации своего имущества, в награду получают ботинком по голове.  
Голову опустить, Барнс. Волосами прикрыть лицо. Двигаться быстро, избегать вероятных точек размещения видеокамер.  
СЛЕВА.  
О, вот и давешний беглец. Прицел, спуск, минус коленная чашечка. Не везет же сегодня коленям.  
Спасибо, задание.  
Люди в дальних комнатах одеты в штатское. Семьдесят процентов из них пускают слезу и задирают руки. Остальные тридцать процентов, немного побегав и полетав по полу, теряют по коленной чашечке, за исключением одного неудачника, свернувшего за угол и угодившего лицом прямо в металлический кулак. Сюрприз! Он принимает горизонтальное положение и с глухим стуком валится на пол.  
Стиснувшая грудь Барнса ярость ослабила хватку. Внутри у него мороз и тишина. Глаза соединяются с руками, те – с курками. Металлическая рука крутится, отражая пули. Как щит Роджерса.  
Он проносится по помещению, как само возмездие.  
Плаксы сгрудились в дальнем углу. Барнс ни на секунду не верит в то, что они действительно сдались. Шестеро из них моментально достают маленькие пистолеты и чудесным образом лишаются колен. Очень странно.  
Одна женщина распыляет в его направлении лиловый газ. Чтобы избежать контакта, Барнс бросается на пол. Он хватает ее за щиколотку и тянет. Она валится лицом в свое же облако. Кричит и истекает кровью из ушей. Не поднимается.  
Считается ли это нарушением принципа несмертельности?  
Ну. Это все-таки первый раз. Невозможно ожидать идеального исполнения.  
В поднимающегося Барнса впиваются контакты электрошокера. Ай. Благодаря бронежилету он отбрасывает их в сторону, а затем превращает в приятное воспоминание очередную коленную чашечку.  
Еще один кретин, кажется, решает, что раз уж шокер оказался совершенно не эффективным, грех не выстрелить еще разок. Прямо в металлическую руку. Контакты со звоном падают на пол. Он даже не снисходит до колена. Пусть хорошенько выспится.  
Последний из решивших оказать сопротивление выходит против него, пригнувшись, с ножом в руке.  
Барнс мог бы вздохнуть от счастья.  
Парень быстр для стандартного человека и умеет обращаться с ножом. Барнс мог бы закончить в мгновение ока, но он все еще зол. Приятно представить на месте этого широколицего мужчины О’Райли и растянуть схватку, подобно танцу.  
Ножи прекрасны. Они чуть звенят, сталкиваясь. Даже живая рука может держать такой весь день и не устать. Лезвия сверкают на свету.  
Стойка, движение по кругу, выпады – они приятны, удовлетворение некой потребности. Мужчине требуется целая минута, чтобы приспособиться и перестать метить в металлическую руку. Барнса трудно назвать удобной целью, учитывая руку, бронежилет и скорость движений.  
Несчастный придурок одет, как офисный работник. На белых рубашках кровь так заметна. Парень неплох: он, кажется, даже не замечает порезы на руке и плече. Но ему очень не нравится тот удар в живот.  
Нелегко следовать правилу «хороший парень, никаких смертей» на таком близком расстоянии, в драке на ножах. То ранение в живот не должно задеть ничего жизненно важного. Хотя, конечно, трудновато точно оценить измеряющиеся в миллиметрах расстояния на такой скорости.  
Мгновение задумчивости влечет за собой невнимательность, и парню удается задеть левую щеку Барнса. Это, блин, больно.  
Хватит. Барнс протягивает металлическую руку и ломает парню запястье. Тот кричит. Пока Барнс его связывает, мужчина говорит:  
\- Погоди, вот узнает мое начальство, что ты в Нью-Йорке. Они тебе мозги так прожарят, что умственных способностей будет, как у пончика. Предатель. Мы тебя создали, ты не можешь сбежать. Ты наша собственность, ты…  
Мамочки, кажется, металлическая рука сжала его горло, как же так вышло.  
Барнс склоняется к Мистеру Болтливая Варежка.  
\- Никто не создавал меня нынешнего. Я сам себя создал, говнюк.  
РУКОВОДИТЕЛЬ ОПЕРАЦИИ.  
Так точно.  
Легче легкого было бы совсем выдавить жизнь из парня. Но Барнс принимает иное решение. Он решает придерживаться заданного параметра: никаких смертей.  
И все же он бьет парня по голове, чтобы подольше провалялся без сознания. Это всего лишь здравый смысл.  
Пока что Барнс отвел душу, выпустил всю ярость. Предположение: это побочный эффект одержанной победы. Без заряда энергии от ярости заканчивать утомительно. Хочется присесть. И выпить кофе. И заняться раной на лице.  
Но он связывает руки всех всхлипывающих, истекающих кровью людей. У одной губы слегка посинели. Барнс снимает ремень с сидящего рядом с ней мужчины и перетягивает ногу повыше того, что когда-то было коленом.  
Она отшатывается.  
\- Что ты… что ты делаешь?  
\- Накладываю жгут.  
\- Но почему?  
\- Заданы параметры, предполагающие избегание смертей. Не хотелось бы, чтобы ты истекла кровью до того, как будешь арестована.  
\- Господи Иисусе, - произносит лишившийся ремня парень, - Агент самоактуализируется.  
\- Не Иисус, - возражает Барнс и улыбается, как он надеется – жутко. Мужчина бледнеет.  
\- И не Агент.  
У парня зуб на зуб не попадает, серьезно. Круто.  
В конце коридора, у выхода на открытое пространство, Барнс нажимает кнопку на телефоне, чтобы вызвать Здание.  
\- Мои поздравления, сержант. Кажется, вы отменили планы мистера Старка и капитана Роджерса на сегодняшний вечер.  
\- Так точно. Показал ли я себя дураком и засветился на куче камер?  
\- Да, сэр. Однако, когда вы вошли в здание со своим телефоном, я получил возможность перехватить сигнал. Бой записан, но я выполню ваши указания относительно того, как распорядиться видеозаписью.  
Здание поразительно.  
ТАК ТОЧНО.  
Так точно.  
Особенно учитывая, что принадлежит оно Старку.  
\- Зачем?  
\- Зачем что, сэр?  
\- Зачем давать мне выбор вместо того, чтобы просто отправить все Старку?  
\- Агент Романофф крайне настаивала на том, что вам необходимо дать самостоятельно сделать выбор касательно инициирования контакта…  
ИНИЦИИРОВАТЬ КОНТАКТ.  
Отказано.  
\- …и вашего задания.  
ЗАЩИТИТЬ.  
Так точно.  
\- Изучив файлы ГИДРЫ, в особенности предоставленные капитаном Роджерсом, я пришел к тому же мнению. У вас слишком долго не было возможности самому делать выбор. Пока вы придерживаетесь текущих протоколов прикрытия и вам не угрожает неминуемая угроза, я буду помогать вам поддерживать любой выбранный вами уровень секретности.  
Барнсу приходится пару вдохов постоять без движения и проморгаться. Кроме того, он, возможно, был слишком строг в своих суждениях о рыжей.  
НЕПРИЯТНОСТИ.  
Ну, так точно. И все же.  
\- Спасибо.  
\- Не за что, сержант.  
В Вашингтоне его офицерами поддержки были пустой дом, возможно, летучий Сэм, и живая изгородь. Теперь у него есть кучка стариков и вездесущее здание.  
И, возможно, Старк.  
И, ВОЗМОЖНО (вероятно), рыжая.  
Немного компенсирует толпы людей и метро.  
Одни только трансляции от здания стоят… о. О, точно. Подзадача.   
\- Здание. Установи местонахождение ближайшей видеокамеры.  
\- Есть одна справа от вас, прямо за углом.  
\- Отправь видеозапись через 20 минут после моего ухода. И вызови полицию.  
\- Хорошо, сэр. Желаете ли получить информацию об ответной реакции?  
ТАК ТОЧНО.  
\- Так точно.  
Он связывает последних оставшихся, затем подходит к камере. Он убирает волосы от лица и придает ему каменное выражение Агента. Он смотрит прямо в камеру и, подняв левую руку, сводит кольцом большой и указательный пальцы, оставив остальные выпрямленными.


	25. Успокоение

К моменту возвращения Барнса к угнанной машине на улице уже темно. Идет двадцатиминутный обратный отсчет. Он хочет быть как можно ближе к квартире, когда Старк получит видеозапись.  
Он рад снять тяжелый бронежилет и набросить теплую куртку. Он очень рад сесть в машину и прижать носовой платок к кровоточащей щеке.  
Улицы стали менее загружены, и Барнс слишком устал, чтобы начать злиться по новой. Он едет. Он едет домой, и от этой мысли спокойно на душе.  
Так он проделывает большую часть пути до Бруклина – прохлада ветра, задувающего в разбитое окно, тишина и движение через темный город.  
Пока 20 минут не истекают, и наушники не сходят с ума.  
\- Минутная готовность, сержант, - произносит Здание.  
И 60 секунд спустя крик Старка:  
\- Что за черт? ДЖАРВИС, подключи Роджерса. Роджерс, врубай компьютер. Это записи камер со склада. У тебя челюсть отвалится.  
И еще две минуты спустя присоединяется Роджерс:  
\- Это в реальном времени?  
\- Нет, капитан. Трансляция с камер наблюдения была временно заглушена. Задержка приблизительно 40 минут.  
\- Сорок минут. Боже, его уже и след… Баки, слева!  
Барнс с подскочившей частотой сердцебиения смотрит налево, но там, разумеется, один только темный тротуар.  
Он слышит дыхание Роджерса.  
Не надо перевозбуждаться, приятель.  
Телефон издает чудесный сигнал охотничьего рожка: Роджерс отправил текстовое сообщение.  
СЭМ ОНЗ ДЕСЬ.  
О, черт, у Роджерса инсульт. Барнс вжимает педаль газа в пол. Не обращая внимания на правила дорожного движения, он едет на максимальной скорости, какую позволяют узкие улицы и требуемый маршрут. Максимальная скорость, какую позволяют узкие улицы и требуемый маршрут, НЕДОСТАТОЧНО ВЫСОКА.  
«Что», - отвечает Сэм.  
БАКИ ЗДЕСЬ В НЬЮ-ЙОРКЕ ПРМО СЕЙЧАС СМОТРЮ ВИДЕО.  
Стоп. Может, и не инсульт.  
«Что он делает?»  
ВШБАЕТ КОЛЕНИ АГЕНТАМ ГИДРЫ.  
НЕ УБИВАЕТ ИХ СЭМ.  
\- Черт, это еще что? О, ну и ну.  
За исключением очевидного состояния эмоционального возбуждения, голос Роджерса звучит нормально. Барнс наконец-то вздыхает спокойно и сбавляет скорость.  
«Позвони, когда закончишь», - пишет Сэм.  
Роджерс стонет.  
\- Бак, осторожно. Ха. Не то чтобы ты не умел обращаться с ножом.  
ТАК ТОЧНО.  
Так точно. Я умею обращаться со множеством ножей.  
\- ДЖАРВИС, ты можешь прочитать по губам? Узнать, что они говорят?  
\- Нет, капитан. Угол обзора не позволяет.  
\- Каковы потери?  
\- Сто процентов, сэр. В основном сильные сотрясения мозга и травмы ног. Только одна смерть – женщина с газом. Полиция забрала баллон для анализа. Я отслеживаю их файлы.  
\- Что это он делает с той женщиной?  
\- Сержант Барнс наложил жгут, капитан.  
\- ЧТО.  
Ай. Ничего себе у тебя суперсолдатский вопль, Роджерс.  
\- Жгут. Согласно отчету скорой помощи, она может потерять ногу, но, похоже, сержант Барнс спас ей жизнь.  
Ай да я.  
ТАК ТОЧНО.  
Так точно.  
Вернувшийся в Винегар-Хилл Барнс аккуратно паркует машину там же, откуда ее взял. Секунду подумав, он отсчитывает от пачки в заднем кармане четыре двадцатки и сует их под солнцезащитный козырек со стороны водителя.   
Будем надеяться, что этого хватит на новое окно.  
Тело устало. Мозг устал. Лицо перестало кровоточить, но еще побаливает. И он ГОЛОДЕН КАК ВОЛК. Тьфу. Расстояние в полквартала до квартиры кажется чересчур большим, в особенности – три лестничных пролета в конце.  
\- Что он, - говорит Роджерс.  
\- Что.  
\- Что это?  
Затем он смеется. Это звук, не похожий на тихие смешки, которые иногда были слышны в доме Сэма. Он высокий, громкий и, возможно, немного истеричный. Он продолжается 63 секунды.  
\- Боже мой, - произносит Роджерс, все еще тяжело дыша, - боже мой, Баки. Боже мой.  
Затем смех сменяется всхлипыванием.  
Какого хрена. Провал подзадачи? Боже, Роджерс, да чего же тебе надо-то, а? И даже не заикайся, директива, я не в настроении.  
(ТАК ТОЧНО)  
\- Боже мой, - произносит Роджерс, - о, Баки. Слава Богу. Слава Богу.  
О. Ладно. Возможно, все-таки не провал подзадачи.  
Барнс расправляет плечи и поудобнее перехватывает сумку. Теперь он чувствует себя чуть менее усталым.  
Он возвращается к дому под аккомпанемент мерзких сопливых звуков, с которыми Роджерс несколько раз сморкается своим чудовищным супер-носом.  
\- ДЖАРВИС, - говорит Роджерс, - можешь что-нибудь сказать о том, в каком он состоянии?  
\- Его поведение указывает на стабильную психическую организацию, капитан. Сержант Барнс придерживался логической линии поведения, подразумевающей избегание летальных исходов. Я склонен считать это хорошим знаком. Его физическое состояние кажется в целом нормальным, не считая признаков легкого недоедания.  
Серьезно? Я довольно голоден.  
\- Я просто. Даже не знаю, что со всем этим делать, - говорит Роджерс.  
\- Не спешите, капитан. Время и размышления подскажут вам, как быть.  
\- ДЖАРВИС, и как это ты у меня получился таким умницей? – спрашивает Старк.  
\- Вы дали мне возможность развиваться, сэр.  
Эти трое продолжают перешучиваться, пока Барнс поднимается по лестнице к своей квартире, причем каждая ступенька кажется на четыре фута выше предыдущей.  
В коридоре у его двери стоит тарелка, прикрытая листком бумаги, на котором написано: «Дорогой Джимми, приходи к нам завтра в гости, если хочешь. А пока, пожалуйста, прими этот первый подарок в знак нашей благодарности. Эстер и Элеонора».  
Эстер даже нарисовала маленький отпечаток лапы рядом со своей подписью.  
Это подарок ему. Его первый подарок. Барнс на секунду прижимает записку к груди. Жест кажется подобающим. Записка драгоценна.  
Тарелка полна печенья. Барнс съедает одно, пока наполняется ванна. После этого приходится на минутку присесть на пол, чтобы восстановить душевное равновесие.  
У печенья вкус счастья. Вкус выполнения задания и награды за хорошую работу. Он сидит в ванне и ест печенье, слушает Старка и Роджерса: «подумать только», «он кажется таким организованным», «как думаешь, может, он и вправду в порядке».  
Разговор с Сэмом проходит в том же ключе.  
\- Он здесь, Сэм. Он в Квинсе.   
Ох, Роджерс. Все-то ты понимаешь буквально.  
\- Преподносит тебе плохих парней?  
\- Ладно тебе, Сэм. Не мне.  
Знаешь, скромности бывает слишком много, правда.  
\- Но да, - говорит Роджерс, - у единственного погибшего был какой-то жуткий газ. Одной он наложил жгут. Он ей жизнь спас.  
\- Он что сделал?  
\- Жгут, Сэм. Он РАЗГОВАРИВАЛ с некоторыми из них.  
\- И как они, проглотили язык от ужаса?  
Сэм, ты такой забавный.  
\- Сэм.  
\- Я не собираюсь говорить, что ты прав, Стив. Возможно, ты где-то в том районе.  
\- Он посмотрел прямо в камеру, Сэм. Он сделал знак, что все хорошо.  
Роджерс, кажется, разрывается между смехом и истерикой.  
\- Это. Это неожиданно, - отвечает Сэм.  
\- Не говори, у меня там практически случился нервный срыв.  
\- Вроде как он намеренно передал сообщение?  
\- Да. ДА. Совершенно точно.  
\- И ты не принимаешь желаемое за действительное.  
\- Сэм.  
\- Просто говорю. Тебе нужно поумерить свои ожидания.  
\- Знаю. Знаю.  
\- ДУМАЕШЬ, что знаешь. Как он выглядел?  
\- Как раньше. Не похоже, чтобы у него не было крыши над головой. Но ДЖАРВИС сказал, что он немного истощен.  
Ах, да. Барнс съедает еще печенье. Вода остыла, и оставшаяся после ярости усталость еще усилилась после отмокания в ванне.  
\- Так что, ты переезжаешь в Квинс?  
Нет, Роджерс. Отказано.  
ТАК ТОЧНО.  
Так точно.  
\- Нет. Нет, мне здесь нравится. Здесь я достаточно близко. Начинаю обживаться. И у меня появился друг.  
\- О, правда? Она симпатичная?  
\- Его зовут Олли, и ему лет 80.  
\- О, друг твоего возраста.  
\- Да. И заткнись.  
Барнс укладывается на хрустящую, узкую кровать. Он слушает конец разговора, со слишком тяжелыми веками, чтобы лежать с открытыми глазами, и слишком тяжелой шеей, чтобы поддерживать голову. Роджерс, кажется, в восторге. Одеяло теплое, а живот набит печеньем от офицера поддержки Эстер.  
Все хорошо.  
Так хорошо.  
Если ему и снятся сны, он их не запоминает. Он просыпается умиротворенным, и ничего не болит.


	26. Ремонт

К сожалению, тихое, умиротворенное утро потрясающего тайного телохранителя длится недолго, потому что объект очень любит утренние пробежки.  
Барнс вздыхает. По крайней мере, у него есть новая теплая одежда. Утро морозное, и на выдохе в воздухе появляются облачка. Какое-то время бежать даже приятно, это разминка для натруженных вчера мускулов. Когда Роджерс начинает наворачивать круги по парку, Барнсу уже не обязательно следовать за ним – можно сойти с тропы в месте, где есть приятный небольшой холмик с группой невысоких кустов под деревом, подходящий для того, чтобы присесть на землю и наблюдать за Роджерсом.  
В работе профессионального убийцы наиболее полезными науками были биология и физика. Он не ожидал, что ботаника окажется так важна в слежке. Но это приятно. Растения – милые, тихие соседи.  
Сегодня утром в беге Роджерса чувствуется особая бодрость. Он бежит чуть ли не вприпрыжку. Он отжимается так, что едва не запускает сам себя на орбиту.  
Подзадача: выполнена успешно.  
ХОРОШАЯ РАБОТА.  
Так точно.  
Роджерс делает остановку в своем маленьком кафе и, несмотря на потную тренировочную одежду, производит фурор среди восторженно глядящего на него обслуживающего персонала, улыбаясь всем так, словно само это утро преподнесли в подарок лично ему. Барнс отмечает, что Роджерс заказывает три порции завтрака. Приятно видеть, что он хорошо питается.  
Вспомнив сделанное Зданием замечание, Барнс в своей грязной забегаловке берет к блинчикам дополнительную порцию бекона. И стакан апельсинового сока.  
Насколько он может судить, апельсиновый сок представляет собой эквивалент аккумуляторной кислоты. Он не включается в список хороших вещей.  
Роджерс возвращается домой с такой жизнерадостностью в походке, что, будь их жизни фильмом, это была бы музыкальная комедия. С танцами.  
Слава Ленину, что они не в мюзикле.  
Возбуждение Роджерса становится еще сильнее в двух кварталах от их домов.  
\- Олли! Эй, Олли! Доброе утро!  
О, боже.  
\- Доброе утро, Стив. Выглядишь веселым.  
\- Ага. Получил вчера кое-какие очень хорошие новости.  
\- Рад слышать.  
\- Спасибо. Слушай, а как здесь на Хэллоуин? Хочу понять, сколько покупать сладостей.  
От сладостей у тебя зубы выпадут, Роджерс. Низкокачественное калорийное топливо. В качестве замены предлагается печенье.  
\- У нас здесь довольно оживленно. Не в моем доме, конечно, но детей много.  
Дети? Дети непредсказуемы. А также хрупки. Зачем дети.  
\- Ну, я в любом случае думал устроиться на тротуаре. Присоединишься?  
\- Конечно, Стив. Звучит весело.  
\- Как насчет 06:30?  
\- Увидимся завтра.  
Роджерс отправляется в магазин и покупает два больших пакета конфет с черно-оранжевого прилавка, ранее проигнорированного Барнсом как не имеющего отношения к приготовлению сэндвичей с сыром. Прилавок украшен скелетами и пауками.  
Что за. Кто вообще отмечает что-то, связанное с пауками.  
В знак протеста он покупает полдесятка груш.  
Чистя зубы после душа, Барнс развлекается, слушая, как Роджерсу пошагово объясняют, как отправить видеозапись со склада Сэму. Вложения в электронные письма: истинная ахиллесова пята Капитана Америки.  
«ПОЗВОНИ КОГДА ПЬСМОТРИШЬ», - пишет Роджерс.  
«Я на работе, - отвечает Сэм, - поупражняйся в супертерпении».  
\- Ну, вот, - произносит Роджерс.  
Какая прелесть.  
Отсрочка дает Барнсу возможность вернуть тарелку Эстер.  
Он слышит шаги кошки Элеоноры в коридоре еще до того, как постучать. Дверь ходуном ходит в косяке. Тупой урод О’Райли. Он перевесит дверь. Новые замки для Олли, Эстер и Лидии.  
Возможно, он научит их стрелять.  
Эстер приоткрывает дверь и машет ему. Барнс протискивается в щель, в то время как кошка Элеонора пытается запутаться у него в ногах.  
\- Вижу, ты любишь арахисовое масло, - говорит Эстер.  
АРАХИСОВОЕ МАСЛО.  
Так точно.  
Барнс рад вновь слышать строгие нотки в голосе Эстер.  
\- Очень понравились.  
Эстер улыбается.  
\- Приходи за добавкой в любое время, Джимми. Давай-ка сюда тарелку, а сам порадуй лучше Элеонору.  
НЕТ.  
Что за детский сад, директива.  
Барнс берет кошку Элеонору на руки, та изгибается у него на плече и лижет ухо.  
Хорошо, что никто из ГИДРЫ не знает, что он боится щекотки.  
\- Говорю тебе, Джимми, никто никогда вот так не давал отпор О’Райли. Я словно заново родилась. Не представляешь, как мы все волновались с… Что это у тебя на лице?  
Она даже хватает его за подбородок и наклоняет голову, чтобы изучить щеку. Кошка Элеонора пищит, когда его пальцы резко сжимаются.  
\- Просто порез, ничего серьезного.  
\- Вижу. И откуда же у тебя этот «просто порез»? Уж конечно не от О’Райли? Не думаю, что у него хотя бы хватало сил самому переставлять ноги после того, как ты с ним закончил.  
\- Нет, от кое-кого другого.  
\- Хм. Это связано с тем молодым человеком, которого ты охраняешь? Не смотри на меня так, Олли мне рассказал. Он считает, это ужасное издевательство, но Лидия говорит, что лучше быть чем-нибудь занятым, когда восстанавливаешься. Я склонна с ней согласиться. И сказать пару ласковых тому, из-за кого вы вообще так пострадали, молодой человек.  
Само собой, они собираются и обсуждают его. Твою дивизию. Тайный агент из тебя как из говна пуля, Барнс.  
\- У молодого человека вчера тоже были проблемы?  
\- Нет. Я разрешил вопрос до того, как они с проблемами встретились.  
\- О, ты был очень занят.  
\- Как ты сказала, лучше быть занятым.  
\- И, похоже, голодным.  
Лицо улыбается даже без команды со стороны мозга.  
\- Очень.  
\- Как насчет ланча? Просто салат, но все равно прошу к столу. Всего лишь награда за хорошую работу.  
Эстер учит его готовить заправку для салата. Это точная наука, требующая соблюдения строго определенных пропорций, и все, что не основано на масле, уксусе и лимонном соке, подходит исключительно тем, у кого не работают вкусовые рецепторы. Барнс принимает решение не рассказывать Эстер, как ему нравится кремоподобная розовая субстанция, которую кладут на бледно-зеленые овощи в грязной забегаловке.  
Ее впечатляет его способность превратить морковь в идеальную соломку менее чем за 90 секунд. Кошка Элеонора опечалена жестокой необходимостью самой по себе стоять на полу, пока они готовят ланч. Мстя, она забирается по его левой голени и пролезает на колени под столом, а затем возится, пока не задирает футболку и не утыкается холодным носом в его живот.  
НА ПОМОЩЬ.  
Бедное задание.  
Скошенная дверь притягивает его взгляд. Ее крен раздражает. Будь он уверен в том, что Роджерс будет сидеть дома, можно было бы отправиться в магазин инструментов за всем необходимым. Оценка требуемого времени – 20 минут. Рискованно. В любой момент Роджерс может решить отправиться в Квинс на поиски парня, идущего в десяти метрах позади него.  
ОФИЦЕР ПОДДЕРЖКИ.  
Офицер поддержки Эстер одобрена?  
ТАК ТОЧНО.  
Полезно знать. Спасибо, задание.  
ТАК ТОЧНО.  
Так точно.  
Услышав его просьбу, Эстер проявляет признаки восторга: она машет руками и несколько раз произносит «вот это да». Барнс приносит прицел и устанавливает его в ее гостиной. Она наклоняется, чтобы посмотреть в него, затем, нахмурившись, распрямляется.  
\- ЭТО объект?  
ПОДТВЕРДИТЬ ОБЪЕКТ.  
\- Да.  
\- Но это.  
\- Да.  
Эстер смотрит в окно, потом на него. На ее лице свирепое выражение. Собирается ли она отказаться от оказания поддержки.  
\- Джимми.  
\- Да?  
Она вновь переводит взгляд между окном и ним. Снова взмахивает рукой.  
\- Забудь. Я с него глаз не спущу, пока ты ходишь.  
Барнс записывает для нее свой номер телефона. Когда он выходит, она сидит на диване с кошкой Элеонорой на коленях и зажатой в руке бумажкой с номером и неотрывно смотрит в прицел.  
Погрешность двадцатиминутной оценки требуемого времени – 4 минуты. Заодно он покупает новые замки для Олли и Лидии.  
И почему его удивляет тот факт, что по возвращении он застает Олли и Лидию стоящими в гостиной Эстер. У них виноватые лица.  
\- Что, - выдавливает он.  
\- Надеюсь, ты не против, что мы пришли подсобить Эстер, - говорит Лидия. – Это второе по интересности событие за месяц, к тому же куда приятнее вчерашнего переполоха.  
Ну-ну, и это все.  
\- Ладно.  
\- Сколько же этот парнишка тренируется? – спрашивает Олли.  
\- Тьфу, слишком много.  
Их оживленные комментарии забавно сочетаются с напеванием Роджерса в наушниках.  
\- Это не сэндвич, это целый автобус!  
\- Знай я, что можно будет рассматривать в окнах голых по пояс молодых людей, давным-давно приобрела бы такую штуку.  
Что.  
\- Лидия, тебе что, совсем наплевать на частную жизнь?  
\- А тебе что, совсем наплевать, что он тебе во внуки годится?  
\- Да и да.  
\- Эти люди, - сообщает Барнс кошке Элеоноре, контролирующей его работу и дающей ценные указания, - почти такие же забавные, как Сэм. [п/пер. говорит по-русски]  
Кошка Элеонора, очевидно, понимает по-русски, так как чирикает в ответ.  
Когда Барнсу требуется дополнительная пара рук, чтобы держать дверь в косяке во время сверления дырок под новые петли, он позволяет Олли думать, что тот принял на себя большую часть веса. Он не заостряет внимание на ноге Лидии, твердо упирающейся в край.  
Когда дверь Эстер повешена заново, а замок заменен на новый, все они по очереди пробуют поворачивать новый ключ и победно вскрикивают. После этого они маршируют по коридору к двери Олли (оставив бедную кошку Элеонору за новой запертой дверью) и продолжают разыгрывать комедию, обсуждая ремонтные навыки Барнса, в процессе чего обнаруживают полное отсутствие знаний о замках, инструменте и том, за какой конец держать отвертку. Когда замок для Олли наконец врезан, все они пробуют ключ и восклицают «ура!».  
Дубль два на втором этаже. Бригада старичков состоит из сумасшедших. Но они забавные. И они офицеры поддержки. Быть может, он со своими провалами в памяти просто хорошо ладит с психами. Это допустимо.  
Квартира Лидии набита книгами: стопки везде, на каждой поверхности и на полу. После завершения замочного ритуала Лидия приглашает их зайти, и Барнс изучает штабеля. Книги на английском, французском, русском, польском, итальянском.  
\- Ты все это читаешь? – спрашивает он.  
\- Нет, что ты. Просто так коллекционирую.  
Барнсу нравится вид книг. Истории в них не меняются. Они тихие. И, если потребуется, ими можно запустить в кого-нибудь.  
Лидия угощает их, в том числе и маленькими стаканчиками спиртного.  
\- О, Лидия, еще чересчур рано, - говорит Эстер, принимая стакан и пригубляя его.  
Они едят темно-коричневый хлеб с маслом и тонко нарезанные пикули. Хлеб интересный, твердый.  
\- Эстер, - произносит он, изучая его.  
\- Приятный мягкий овечий шевр. Или гауда. Я бы также добавила немного этих чудесных пикулей. И много масла.  
Определенно офицер поддержки.  
Сэм очень кстати дожидается, пока кончается еда и офицеры поддержки начинают переглядываться, прежде чем отписаться Роджерсу о просмотре видео.  
Когда Барнс выходит в коридор, Лидия целует его в щеку. Эстер целует его, когда он доводит ее до двери. Барнс буравит взглядом Олли.  
\- Целовать не буду, Джимми, даже и не надейся.  
Слава Марксу. Роджерсу не разрешается целоваться. Бансу тоже. Слишком тесный контакт.  
\- Спокойной ночи, Джим, - говорит Олли и похлопывает его по руке.  
Допустимо. Он похлопывает Олли.  
\- Спокойной ночи.  
Сэм звонит Роджерсу 20 минут спустя. Барнс, положив ноги на подоконник, располагается в кресле в ожидании развлечения на сегодняшний вечер.  
\- Ну, что думаешь?  
Роджерс, ну, где же твой телефонный этикет.  
\- Не знаю даже. Помимо того, что твой парнишка по-прежнему меня пугает. Он хоть по одному колену промазал?  
Не, не промазал.  
ТАК ТОЧНО.  
Так точно.  
Ну. Ладно, был тот парень, который побежал, но не будем о нем.  
(ТАК ТОЧНО)  
\- ДЖАРВИС сказал, что его поведение подразумевает стабильную психическую организацию.  
\- Угу. Возможно. Тот жгут. Это было что-то.  
\- И конец.  
\- Знаешь, что здесь странно.  
\- Знаю.  
Что странного. Что, знак «ОК» больше не используется?  
\- Это уже второй раз.  
\- Именно. То есть, понятия не имею, как у него получилось, но он явно прослушивает МЕНЯ.  
Иисус, Мария и Сталин, вечно забываю, что он не кретин.  
\- И что будешь делать?  
\- Когда б я знал, Сэм. Перетерпеть его? Я знаю, он там, и он знает, где меня найти. Мы оба чемпионы мира по упрямству. Либо у него есть уважительная причина держаться на расстоянии, либо, если ее нет, как увижу – зубы выбью.  
Ну, попробуй, дружище.  
НАНЕСЕНИЕ УЩЕРБА НЕ ДОПУСКАЕТСЯ ПАРАМЕТРАМИ ЗАДАНИЯ.  
Спасибо тебе большое.  
\- Сможешь? Перетерпеть?  
\- А какие еще варианты?  
\- Нет, я в том смысле. Я же тебя видел, приятель. Видел, как ты занимался самобичеванием над той папкой. Ты так будешь жить, пока он тебя не найдет? Будешь сидеть и хандрить?  
ОТКАЗАНО.  
Так точно.  
\- Вместо чего?  
\- Жить своей жизнью, пока ждешь.  
\- Попробовал. Не получилось.  
\- Так что, все сводится к нему?  
\- Он центр моего мира, если ты об этом. Всегда им был, всегда им будет.  
\- Думаешь, это не взаимно?  
Барнс фыркает.  
\- Черта с два.  
ТАК ТОЧНО.  
Так точно.  
\- То есть, вот так, - произносит Уилсон.  
\- Так… так, как я все время говорил? Он мой друг, и я его найду?  
\- Не. Я о том, что понимаю и не сужу. Мало кто осудит. Сейчас не так, как во времена вашей молодости.  
Э?  
\- Не понял? – говорит Стив.  
\- Я просто. Пытаюсь сказать, что мне все равно, кого ты любишь. Все нормально.  
Современные люди такие странные.  
\- О, боже, Сэм, ты что, о сношениях? – орет Роджерс.  
Он что, сказал «сношения».  
ТАК ТОЧНО.  
Не ржать не ржать не ржать не ржать.  
\- Ну, почему все всегда должно сводиться к сексу? Вы все безнадежны. Я что, бросаюсь на все, что движется?  
сейчас… точно… задохнусь  
\- Ты хоть раз видел, как я пялюсь на Нат?  
Роджерс, не вздумай, я ее терпеть не могу.  
\- Мать твою, Сэм, мы все шутим о том, что мне 95, но с моей точки зрения прошло ТРИ ГОДА. Три чертовых года, за которые все изменилось. Парню в зеркале едва исполнилось пять лет, большую часть времени я его даже не узнаю. Три года, и я потерял ВСЕ. Я умер и возродился. Мой лучший друг умер у меня на глазах, и я его не спас. Я не спрыгнул с чертового поезда, чтобы спасти его, и вот он возвращается к жизни и наставляет на меня пистолет. Я ожил, а женщина, которую я собирался любить, состарилась без меня и иногда даже не узнает.  
И это я еще не начал о пришельцах. Или о том, что я, сам того не зная, работал на организацию, за которой два года гонялся по всей Европе, которая убила моего лучшего друга, пытаясь остановить которую, я убил себя самого. Что даже не сработало.  
Хочешь, зови нас братьями, хочешь – чем-то еще, даже не знаю. Все, чем я дорожил, у меня отняли до того, как я успел что-либо предпринять, и с тех пор я все бегаю. Я попал в зыбучие пески, Сэм. У меня нет времени раздумывать о том, кто мне нравится.  
ОКАЗАТЬ ПОДДЕРЖКУ.  
Директива, заткнись. Мне тут только что сердце вырвали.  
ОКАЗАТЬ ПОДДЕРЖКУ.  
ЗАЩИТИТЬ.  
ПОДТВЕРЖДЕНО: РОДЖЕРСУ ОТДАНЫ АНАЛОГИЧНЫЕ ПРИКАЗЫ.  
Твою мать.  
К счастью, если Барнсу и внушали когда-нибудь мысль о том, что мужчины не плачут, даже когда ситуация того требует, он этого не помнит. Он слышит тяжелое дыхание Роджерса.  
\- Я… правда виноват, Стив, - говорит Сэм.  
Роджерс вздыхает.  
\- Все нормально.  
\- Нет, не нормально. Я этим на жизнь зарабатываю, приятель. Надо было включить нейрон-другой, прежде чем открывать рот.  
\- Ну. Мне не стоило кричать на тебя.  
\- Чувак, у меня есть знакомые в ВВС, которые назвали бы это легким флиртом.  
\- Заткнись.  
\- Вас понял.  
\- Тьфу на тебя!  
Хорошая работа, Сэм.  
\- Итак, та фигня с самолетом.  
\- Что ты хочешь знать, Сэм?  
\- Это было специально. Как на авианосце?  
\- Боже. Не знаю. Да? Просто показалось, что так будет правильно, и я был не против. Или был против совсем немного. Ну, как же я должен был поступить? Вернуться домой, жениться на Пегги и назвать первенца Джеймсом Бьюкененом Роджерсом? Это заново разбивало бы мне сердце каждый божий день. Показалось, что закончить все это будет куда проще.  
Роджерс, ах ты говнище.  
\- Чувство вины так не работает, Стив. Когда людям больно, им не хочется о этом думать, но большинство из нас крепче, чем кажется. Они находят способ жить дальше. Они находят способ не разбивать сердце снова и снова.  
\- Ну, все равно ведь не сработало. Я даже умереть не сумел как положено.  
\- Чему лично я очень рад. Как и большинство населения Нью-Йорка. И твой парнишка Барнс, судя по тому, что он, похоже, выводит из игры всех, кто хоть подумает о том, чтобы угрожать тебе.  
\- Угу.  
\- Угу. Так что, может, забудешь пока о перспективе героического самопожертвования, а?  
\- Обещаю. Мне же еще нужно вернуть Баки, не так ли?  
\- Постой-ка. Если он нацепил на тебя жучки, значит, он тебя слышит, так?  
\- В общем и целом прослушка в этом и заключается, Сэм.  
\- Не думал говорить с ним?  
Что.  
\- Что?  
\- Если гипотетически он слышит все, что ты говоришь, почему бы не поговорить С НИМ?  
Тон голоса Роджерса понижается, и есть в нем какой-то такой звук, от которого желудок у Барнса сдвигается в направлении пяток сантиметров на 8, и необъяснимым образом возникают мысли о… гуталине? В волосах?  
\- Сэм, это прекрасная идея.  
О, нет.


	27. Хэллоуин

Роджерс не говорит после того, как вешает трубку. Он подпевает играющей музыке. Он возится в квартире. Он ложится спать.  
Барнс участвовал во множестве операций, хоть и решил не помнить их все. Тишина со стороны Роджерса не обнадеживает. Ее действие прямо противоположно обнадеживанию. Она в высшей степени подозрительна.  
Но в соответствии с протоколом Барнс повторяет действия Роджерса. Он умывается и чистит зубы. По прошествии 27 часов порез на щеке превратился в розовую ниточку восстанавливающейся кожи.  
Барнс лежит в постели и ждет, когда начнется веселье.  
22:45.  
23:15.  
23:30.  
23:45.  
Может, и правда можно уснуть.  
02:15.  
\- Эй, Баки, проснись.  
Барнс просыпается. Внешне пробуждение может показаться спокойным. Частота пульса увеличена на 50%. Время суток не подходит для бодрствования. Какого хрена, Стив.  
\- Помнишь, как нам было по одиннадцать, и я сунул корюшку в твои парадные ботинки?  
Что такое корюшка.  
Поиск в интернете дает результат: маленькая рыбка. Ботинки не являются подходящей тарой для рыбы. Запрашивается загрузка.  
Воспоминание не появляется в мозгу.  
\- О, а какой запах. Подумал, на этот раз ты меня серьезно прикончишь.  
Цель помещения мертвого водяного животного в обувь не ясна. Звучит как несколько сволочной поступок, Роджерс. Почему ты это сделал.  
02:30.  
02:45.  
03:00: Барнс снова засыпает.  
03:30.  
\- Эй, Бак!  
Не спит. Он не спит. Глаза открыты, он не спит. Чего тебе.  
\- Не обращай на меня внимания, просто что-то сон не идет. Я же тебя не разбудил, а?  
Твою мать, Роджерс.  
03:45.  
03:55: спать  
04:20.  
\- О, Баки, бьюсь об заклад, день будет ШИКАРНЫЙ.  
Не будет, если я за всю ночь глаз не сомкну, козел.  
04:30.  
04:45.  
05:00: спать  
05:15.  
\- Ну, ладно, хватит мне валяться. Можно и на пробежку вставать!  
Нет, Роджерс. Ну, почему ты такой ужасный.  
\- Обожаю бегать. А ты? В былые времена ты любил валяться в постели до полудня, когда была такая возможность. Твоя мама просто выходила из себя. Каждый раз, когда она меняла простыни, неизвестно было, сколько из них выпадет комиксов и огрызков от яблок. Наверное, теперь ты больше как я. Надо соответствовать старушке сыворотке, разгонять кровь.  
Полдень. Полдень – звучит восхитительно.  
Предрассветные пробежки даже хуже пробежек на рассвете. Роджерс не носится по парку быстрее или дольше, чем обычно. Просто еще так РАНО. И сон был таким коротким, спасибо тебе большое, заноза ты в заднице. И скопление кустов немного влажное.  
Тьфу, какой кошмар.  
Впрочем, не такой жуткий, как остаток утра.  
Что там Роджерс ест, что издает такие звуки. Они явно раздаются с обоих концов пищеварительного тракта. Они ужасны.  
Возможно, не буду есть неделю, и плевать на истощение. Как у тебя вообще получаются эти звуки, Роджерс. Как это вообще может быть нормальным.  
\- Прошу прощения, - говорит Роджерс.  
Никакого тебе прощения, - загружается из инструктажа.  
ТАК ТОЧНО.  
Так точно.  
Слишком мерзко, чтобы можно было простить.  
Предположение: одна из черт характера, усиленных сывороткой – невыносимость.  
ТАК ТОЧНО.  
Так точно.  
Воздух в кишках у Роджерса к обеду заканчивается, слава родине.  
Утро не стало лучше от проведения исследования, посвященного Хэллоуину. Барнс не одобряет Хэллоуин. Слишком много пауков. Пауки не милые независимо от усилий, прилагаемых, чтобы нарисовать им дружелюбное выражение лица. У них слишком много ног.  
Также: риск нарушения безопасности объекта. У ГИДРЫ могут найтись крайне невысокие агенты, которых оденут в костюмы. Что может стать источником потенциальной опасности и для Олли тоже.  
\- Интересно, а можно разглядеть пулю прямо в стволе? – произносит Роджерс.  
Барнс обнаруживает, что прилип к окну собственной гостиной, тело, кажется, пытается просочиться сквозь стекло.  
Он слезает с подоконника и заглядывает в прицел. У Капитана Мудилы даже пистолета в руках нет. Он сидит в кресле, ухмыляясь в направлении входной двери.  
Он сверлит его взглядом 8 минут.  
\- Чтоб ты провалился.  
Летучий Сэм: разклассифицирован из офицеров поддержки. Переклассифицирован в проблемного хулигана, возможно, подлежащего устранению.  
ОТКАЗАНО.  
Гм.  
Потом Роджерс начинает петь.  
Поначалу это приятная передышка. Пение – это стандартно. Голос Роджерса знаком и приятен. Затем Барнс обращает внимание на темы вышеупомянутых песен.  
Он поет песенку о злоупотреблении наркотиками.  
Он поет песенку о венерическом заболевании.  
Он поет две песенки о публичном пьянстве и мочеиспускании.  
Есть еще песенка о том, что у основателя ГИДРЫ было только одно яичко.  
Он поет ДЕВЯТЬ песен – по-английски и по-французски – выражающих полнейшее неуважение к женщинам и их физической неприкосновенности и так описывающих мясо, что Барнс несколько секунд рассматривает преимущества вегетарианства.  
Также. Не следует пытаться вставить половые органы в человеческие уши. Это невежливо. И непрактично.  
Пожалуйста, Роджерс. Вернись к другой музыке. Та, что про леди-космонавтку, такая приятная.  
Но нет. Еще две песни о венерических заболеваниях, одна из которых почти так же ужасна, как разговоры о грибке.  
\- Ах, старая добрая музыка нашей молодости, - говорит Роджерс.  
Отказано, Роджерс. Нехорошая музыка. Объективно: примитивные мелодии, недоразвитая лексика, за уши притянутая рифма. Эстетически: «горячий» и «мокрый» - положительные качества для ванной. Не для ПРИКОСНОВЕНИЙ.  
Роджерс стоит на кухне руки в боки на протяжении 4 минут. Когда он делает глубокий вдох, Барнс вздрагивает в ожидании продолжения ужасной музыки.  
\- Черт. Не знаю больше неприличных песенок. Это всегда был твой профиль. И чувствую себя как-то глупо.  
Ты и звучишь глупо, Роджерс.  
\- Просто. Какого черта, Баки? Почему бы тебе не вернуться домой?  
Я дома. К тому же на нашей стороне улицы есть печеньки.  
В 18:15 он с облегчением слышит шум в коридоре. Барнс выглядывает за дверь на случай, если Эстер требуется помощь. Желательно с поглощением печенья.  
Эстер и Лидия стоят у двери Эстер. У Эстер в руках большая миска конфет, а у Лидии – два складных стула.  
\- Чего это вы, старые клячи, удумали? – кричит Олли, выглядывая из-за собственной двери.  
\- Мы рассчитываем, что ты великодушно познакомишь нас… с Объектом, - отвечает Лидия. Она переводит взгляд на Барнса и закрывает один глаз.  
\- Еще чего. Вас не приглашали, - заявляет Олли.  
\- Интересно, и когда же, по-твоему, меня это останавливало? – говорит Эстер.  
\- Засунь-ка свои большие планы обратно в засохший орех, который зовешь головой, - отвечает Олли. – У нас со Стивом будет идеально приятный вечер чисто мужских разговоров, вы нам не нужны.  
Если офицеры поддержки подерутся, чью сторону он должен принять? Как сможет он разделить их, не поранив. Барнс, ища помощи, смотрит на Лидию, но та улыбается. Улыбка – неподходящая реакция.  
\- Ты вредный, бессердечный старикашка, Оливер Питерс.  
\- У меня хоть хватает соображения не совать свой нос, куда не просят.  
\- ХА! – произносит Лидия.  
Барнс сжимает дверной косяк с такой силой, что начинает болеть рука. Хорошо, что рука эта живая, а то пришлось бы ремонтировать.  
Перебранка не сопровождается ударами. Троица перемещается к лестничной площадке. Стул Олли все стучит об пол, словно он чересчур тяжел. Лидия оборачивается.  
\- А ты не хочешь пойти, Джимми?  
ИНИЦИИРОВАТЬ КОНТАКТ.  
Отказано.  
Он качает головой.  
\- Не могу.  
\- Ах, да, - говорит Лидия, - СКРЫТНОЕ наблюдение. Прости, забыла.  
На заметку: присмотреться к Лидии повнимательнее на предмет признаков старческой деменции. А также понаблюдать за Эстер, чтобы убедиться, что тот хрюкающий звук не свидетельствует о зарождающемся инфекционном заболевании.  
У офицеров поддержки на спуск по лестнице уходит столько времени, что Барнс как раз успевает увидеть, как они встречаются с Роджерсом.  
\- Вместе веселей, - говорит он.  
\- Прости, - извиняется Олли, - они как кошачья шерсть. Никак не могу избавиться.  
Но Роджерс смеется и пожимает руки дамам. Он расставляет для всех стулья. Он суетится, пока все не усаживаются, улыбаясь, в свете его маленького фонарика на батарейках.  
Затем начинают появляться дети: ведьмы, оборотни, зомби. Подростки с небрежно намалеванными бородками. Великое множество маленьких Капитанов Америка; Роджерс откашливается и накладывает в их корзинки-тыковки достаточно конфет, чтобы обеспечить работой всех дантистов района.  
Нет миниатюрных Агентов. Нет детей в синих курточках. Ну, что ж, такова отрицательная сторона тайных операций. Но есть крошечные роботы-Старки. Есть маленькие зеленые существа. Есть маленькие люди в красных плащах и с молотками. В 19:24 Роджерсу приходит текстовое сообщение от летучего Сэма.  
У МОИХ ДВЕРЕЙ МАЛЕНЬКИЙ СОКОЛ.  
СТИВ У МЕНЯ В ДВЕРЯХ СТОИТ МАЛЫШ ПЕРЕОДЕТЫЙ МНОЙ И ХОЧЕТ СНИКЕРС.  
Старичковая бригада занята раздачей конфеток группе крошечных фей и принцесс. Чуть позади них Роджерс улыбается, глядя на телефон.  
«Ну, тогда скорей угости ег. Доволн странно, да?»  
«Если ты имеешь в виду ПОТРЯСАЮЩЕ»  
«Да-да, именн это я и хотел сказать»  
Есть даже несколько маленьких рыжих.  
Маленькие рыжие! И зеленые существа. И чертовы Старки. Несправедливо.  
Два часа Барнс наблюдает за тем, как Роджерс и его офицеры поддержки раздают сладости маленьким детям. Дети в основном вежливы и иногда забавны, хоть ни один и не вдохновился на правильный костюм. Говорят они в основном «сладости или гадости» и «спасибо». Роджерс часто изменяет голос и много улыбается, так что даже самые маленькие и застенчивые протягивают корзинку или мешочек.  
А потом появляются двое маленьких мальчиков со своим отцом. Один одет в красное, белое и синее. На том, что поменьше, синяя куртка.  
На том, что поменьше, синяя куртка.  
\- Эй, ну ничего себе, - говорит Олли.  
\- Я Капитан Америка, - рассказывает старший.  
\- Вижу. Прекрасный костюм.  
\- А мой братишка – Баки Барнс.  
\- Прекрасно выглядите, молодой человек, - хвалит Эстер.  
\- Эй, - говорит старший, - вашему другу грустно?  
\- Нет, мне не грустно, - отвечает Роджерс. – У вас отличные костюмы. Вы с братиком лучшие друзья, как Кэп и Баки?  
Жаль, что от более плотного прижимания глаза к прицелу не становится лучше видно.  
\- Нууу. Иногда мы деремся.  
\- Угу, иногда, - подтверждает младший.  
\- Если вы лучшие друзья, это не означает, что вы никогда не деретесь, - уверяет Роджерс.  
ТАК ТОЧНО.  
Так точно?  
\- И мама так говорит, - отвечает старший, - что, хоть мы и деремся, мы все равно семья и любим друг друга.  
\- Это так.  
У Роджерса хриплый голос.  
\- А лучшие друзья – как семья, - продолжает мальчик.  
\- Да.  
Через прицел, даже в темноте, Роджерс кажется печальнее, чем когда-либо. Эта склонность тяготеть к грусти усложняет выполнение задания.  
\- Ну, чудесно выглядите, ребята, - произносит Олли. – Счастливого Хэллоуина.  
Мальчики отвечают тем же, и Роджерс насыпает им в тыквенные корзинки сладостей.  
\- Ты в порядке, Стивен? – спрашивает Лидия.  
\- Да. Просто. Много воспоминаний.  
\- Должно быть, странно видеть детей, изображающих тебя.  
\- Вообще-то, этот момент просто чудесен. Знаете, это ведь, наверное, означает, что я что-то делаю правильно?  
\- Что, спасения мира тебе уже недостаточно? – спрашивает Олли.  
\- О, ты же знаешь, что я хотел сказать.  
\- Знаю. Просто хотел тебя рассмешить.  
\- Прости, Олли. Меня в последнее время нечасто тянет смеяться.  
ЗАДАНИЕ.  
Так точно.  
\- Что не мешает мне пытаться.  
\- Вот поэтому мы и друзья.  
\- Вы часто дрались? Вы с Баки? – спрашивает Лидия.  
Эстер, кажется, сильно любит маленькие конфетки, судя по тому, насколько регулярно она запускает руку в большую миску.  
\- О, боже, постоянно. Ну. Я дрался, а Баки меня подлатывал. Когда переставала течь кровь, ВОТ ТОГДА он начинал орать за то, что я такой дурак и не знаю, когда пора заткнуться.  
ТАК ТОЧНО.  
Так точно.  
\- Практически сколько я себя помню, Баки всегда прикрывал меня. Даже когда я думал, что его нет поблизости, он появлялся из ниоткуда и выручал меня из беды.  
\- Неужели, - произносит Лидия.  
Все трое стариков медленно поворачивают голову и поднимают взгляд на окно, в которое Барнс наблюдает через прицел.  
Было бы довольно зловеще, знай они что-нибудь.  
К счастью, ничто не указывает на то, что они обладают критически важной информацией, которая могла бы представлять опасность для проведения операции или их способности дышать и дальше. Вместо этого они болтают с Роджерсом и раздают конфеты еще 45 минут. Затем Роджерс складывает стулья и переносит их на другою сторону улицы.  
\- Точно не нужно отнести их наверх?  
\- Нет, спасибо, - отвечает Эстер своим строжайшим тоном, - их место прямо за дверью, на первом этаже.  
\- Довольно удобно, - говорит Роджерс.  
\- Весьма.  
\- Конфетку, Джимми? – спрашивает Олли, когда они наконец преодолевают три лестничных пролета.  
Барнс качает головой. Бесполезные калории. Менее привлекательны, чем сыр. Разве что.  
\- А есть со вкусом арахисового масла?  
Эстер смеется. Она насыпает обернутые в оранжевую бумагу кубики в подставленные ладони.  
\- Попробуй-ка эти, Джим. Только не ешь с такой скоростью, как мое печенье.  
\- Есть, мэм.  
Он сидит в темной квартире до 23:20, поедая слишком сладкие конфеты с арахисовым маслом и следя за компьютером, пока Роджерс смотрит старые видеозаписи.  
\- Видел бы ты этого мальца, Бак, - говорит Роджерс. – Одет прямо как ты в годы войны. Так чудесно выглядел.  
ТАК ТОЧНО.  
Так точно.  
\- Помнишь ту одежду? Ты так гордился тем, что у тебя собственная униформа. Разгуливал повсюду, как павлин.  
Ну, Стив, это чертовски красивая куртка.  
\- Рад, что люди тебя помнят. Каким ты был. Какой ты есть.  
Не живи в прошлом, Роджерс. А то настоящее разочарует.  
\- Помнишь, как мы вечно спорили?  
ТАК ТОЧНО.  
Так точно.  
\- Все бы отдал, чтобы ты снова вот так наорал на меня.  
Продолжай нарываться на неприятности, и я, возможно, займусь этим вопросом, приятель.  
ИНИЦИИРОВАТЬ КОНТАКТ?  
А тебя вообще не спрашивали, директива.  
\- Боже. Я, наверное, похож на психа, с воздухом разговариваю.  
И что с того. Будущее набито пришельцами из космоса и ГИДРОЙ. Кому есть дело до того, что ты говоришь сам с собой, могут пообщаться с моим кулаком.  
ТАК ТОЧНО.  
Так точно.  
\- Надеюсь, ты в безопасности и тепле, Бак. Спокойной ночи.  
Спокойной ночи, Стив.


	28. Еще одна хорошая штука

Следующие два дня ТАКИЕ СКУЧНЫЕ.  
Поначалу отсутствие необходимости срочно угрожать домовладельцам, стрелять в агентов ГИДРЫ и переваривать всплески эмоций приятно. Неплохо просто следовать утреннему распорядку, состоящему из бега/кофе/сэндвича (за исключением бега). Хорошо никуда не ездить, как в Вашингтоне. Роджерс даже не выкрикивает всякий бред среди ночи и не издает мерзких звуков.  
Большую часть первого дня это потрясающе. Роджерс все утро проводит, разговаривая о бейсболе, который по результатам расследования оказывается американским видом спорта, в который играют приблизительно со скоростью сонной черепахи. Человек-по-имени-Баки, по всей видимости, обожал его.  
Барнс предпочитает стрельбу по движущимся мишеням. Да и вообще какое-нибудь времяпрепровождение, не требующее сидения в самой гуще большой толпы.  
\- Надеюсь, однажды у нас получится снова вместе сходить на игру, - говорит Роджерс, - пусть даже это будут Метс. Главное, чтобы не Янкиз.  
Я пас. Чересчур много людей, не разрешается.  
Высвободившееся время подчеркивает недостаток убогой квартирки: никаких развлечений. Согласно данным, которые соглашается предоставить инструктаж, для Агента время никогда не ползло. Часы неподвижности и наблюдения были частью операции. Ему никогда не позволялось развлекаться. Семьдесят лет – очень много времени без развлечений. Барнсу хочется хоть чем-нибудь уже, черт побери, ЗАНЯТЬСЯ.  
Он проводит в высшей степени удовлетворительный эксперимент, в ходе которого выясняется, что груши прекрасно сочетаются с сыром (если не добавлять горчицу).  
Послеобеденные занятия гораздо менее успешны. Интернет полон информации и развлечений, но всего этого чересчур много: количество слишком велико, качество – слишком неравномерно.  
Немалую часть интернета, кажется, составляют видеозаписи, на которых серьезного вида собаки держат на носу разные вкусности в ожидании команды съесть от хозяина. Барнсу эти видеозаписи не нравятся. Они вызывают ощущение дежавю, размышлять о котором не хочется.  
Тьфу.  
Однако у Лидии полный дом книг. Для Старичков, кажется, нет более интересных занятий, чем влезать в частные дела всех, кто оказывается в радиусе крика.  
\- Разумеется, я одолжу тебе книги, Джим, - говорит Лидия. – Какой язык? Что тебе нравится?  
\- Английский. Не знаю.  
\- Не знаешь, какие книги любишь читать?  
\- Нет.  
Хмурое лицо у Лидии не такое впечатляющее, как у Эстер.  
\- Художественная литература? Документальная?  
Неизвестно. Он пожимает плечами.  
Выражение на лице Лидии изменяется. Веки чуть опускаются, рот приоткрывается. Она не встречается с ним взглядом, смотрит в точку над плечом.  
Крайне подозрительно.  
\- Быть может, тебе по вкусу военная история. Уверена, где-то здесь у меня есть книга о Стивене.  
ОТКАЗАНО.  
Так точно.  
Нельзя, чтобы его видели в непосредственной близости от фотографий человека-по-имени-Баки.  
\- Художественная, - решает Барнс.  
Лицо Лидии немного похоже на лицо рыжей: оно выражает намек на смех без явных его признаков.  
\- Ну, что ж, - произносит она, - значит, не нужно будет разыскивать ту книгу.  
Она одалживает ему пять книг: две с простыми цветными обложками, у третьей на обложке человек стоит слишком близко к волнующемуся морю, на четвертой – разъяренный белый медведь.   
А еще на одной двое полуобнаженных людей, судя по всему, падают после столкновения. Барнс практически уверен, что книга «Соблазни меня, бродяга» не придется ему по вкусу.  
Совсем-совсем не приходится.  
Барнс оставляет книгу на полу перед дверью Лидии в 22:30. Не хочет видеть ее в своей квартире.  
А в остальном читать неплохо. При этом в сознании появляются картинки, которые приятно видеть. Описания в тексте позволяют ему придумать голоса книжным людям.  
В книге с грозой на обложке у ноющего сумасшедшего ученого голос Старка. Искусственный человек говорит его собственным голосом, что довольно странно. Но также довольно забавно, потому что искусственному человеку есть, что сказать. У Барнса от таких речей горло бы охрипло.  
И искусственный человек слишком много беспокоится о философских проблемах. Из-за этого у него неприятности. Он злится. Это заставляет его вести себя неэтично и совершать самоубийственные действия.  
Надо было поставить себе задачу, искусственный человек. Задача дает цель и направление. Понять, что задача хороша, можно по тому, как она заставляет совершенствовать навыки и модель поведения. Барнс мог бы кое-что рассказать искусственному человеку о том, как лучше организовать мысли и не позволять ярости подавлять все прочие процессы. Как и любой другой навык, это всего лишь требует практики.  
Но события истории происходят в далеком прошлом, даже раньше, чем началась его собственная. Возможно, в те времена не было кофе. Отсутствие кофе отрицательно повлияло бы на выполнение задания.  
Роджерс весь день трещит в ухе читающего Барнса. Больше гребаного бейсбола. Который, очевидно, не только так же интересен, как игра на банджо, но еще и требует пугающих познаний в математике.  
\- Помнишь ту схему, которую мы использовали детьми, когда мы пристраивались к семьям и устраивали потасовку у турникетов, чтобы отвлечь билетеров и проскочить?  
Чего.  
\- Какие же мы были засранцы. «А денежки оставим лучше на еду, Стиви», - говорил ты, - «Доджерс поймут. Они же не хотят, чтобы их главный фанат помер с голоду». Боже. Ничего не было лучше тех стадионных хот-догов с кучей горчицы.  
Уверен, это все равно незаконно, Роджерс.  
Инструктаж данное воспоминание не загружает. Инструктаж – прижимистый ублюдок.  
Читать несравнимо приятнее, чем рисковать быть пойманным и наказанным при попытке понаблюдать за спортивным событием, которым невозможно в полной мере «насладиться», не имея диплома по математической статистике.  
Пока Роджерс ужинает в своем кафе, Барнс читает в забегаловке, используя сахарницу, чтобы не давать книге закрыться. В забегаловке людно и шумно, но слова в книге создают вокруг него защитный пузырь. Тело остается настороже – он по-прежнему поднимает взгляд при каждом приближении официантки – но мозг не обращает внимания на окружающий шум. Разговоры не мешают. Барнс слышит лишь продолжающуюся атаку роджерсового очарования на персонал кафе и слова в книге.  
\- Мне нравится, - сообщает Барнс книге, провожая Роджерса до квартиры, - мне нравится читать.  
Он добавляет чтение в список хорошего.  
\- Слушай, ты просто обязан попробовать пасту, Баки, - вдруг говорит Роджерс, - она совсем не похожа на безвкусные макароны нашего времени. Теперь она изумительна.  
Подтверждаю, Роджерс. В забегаловке готовят великолепные спагетти с фрикадельками, что было бы тебе известно, не будь ты снобом.  
\- Вот, например, то, что я взял на ужин. Сырный соус и шпинат.  
Звучит и впрямь неплохо.  
\- То есть, знаю, раньше ты воротил нос от всего зеленого.  
Плохой выбор, человек-по-имени-Баки. Овощи являются важным источником питательных веществ.  
\- Но, думаю, если ты…  
Он встает столбом посреди тротуара. Барнс производит быстрый визуальный осмотр: никаких препятствий, Старичков или молодчиков из ГИДРЫ в поле зрения.  
\- О, боооже, - стонет Роджерс.  
Барнс крепко сжимает книгу и достает нож. Поза Роджерса является признаком внезапного расстройства. Какая-то болезнь? Контактный яд? Барнс не провел доскональное расследование в отношении кафе или его персонала. Все это время он вполне мог есть в заведении, контролируемом ГИДРОЙ. Маловероятно, чтобы яды замедленного действия могли побороть суперсолдатскую сыворотку и произвести летальный эффект, но они могут ослабить Роджерса достаточно для того, чтобы его можно было захватить. Он свяжется со Зданием. Он…  
\- Ради бога, прости, Баки.  
Да еб твою мать, за что простить.  
Роджерс потирает шею, что в переводе со стандартного роджерсовского означает «я чувствую себя идиотом». Если подумать, странно, что он не трет вот так шею ежеминутно.  
\- Я такой козел, говорю о еде, а ДЖАРВИС ведь сказал, что ты недоедаешь. Прости, серьезно. Тебе нужны деньги? Могу дать, если нужны. С твоей стороны никаких обязательств, обещаю. Можешь даже не говорить со мной. Мне бы очень хотелось тебя увидеть.  
Ты же только недавно видел меня на видео, нетерпеливый ты наш. Поумерь запросы. Все у меня нормально. Лучше бы побольше внимания обращал на окружающую обстановку. Вроде той троицы девочек-подростков на твои десять часов.  
Разумеется, девочки набрасываются на Роджерса. Результатом становятся фотографии и (тьфу) обнимашки.  
Барнс стоит у фонарного столба и безуспешно пытается превратить собственные глаза в огнеметы. Обнимашки – это немного чересчур вот так сразу после боевой тревоги, оказавшейся приступом идиотизма.  
Девочки активно распускают руки. Гримасу Роджерса мог бы принять за улыбку только невнимательный или тупой. И ХИХИКАНЬЕ. Невыносимо. Они проявляют признаки тревожащей готовности следовать за Роджерсом до самого дома.  
Случается небольшое чудо, выражающееся в проявлении Роджерсом капельки смекалки и побеге в магазин бытовой техники с целью переждать среди стиральных машин. Несомненно, девочек-подростков стиральные машины не интересуют.  
Чтоб уж наверняка, Барнс рискует секретностью. Он прогулочным шагом подходит к девочкам, нацепив выражение лица готового к драке Агента. Только пятки сверкают. Барнс ждет Роджерса, который 4,5 минуты спустя выглядывает из дверей магазина, осматривается и тяжко вздыхает.  
\- Радуйся, что не знаменит, Бак, - говорит он. – За тобой вечно кто-нибудь ходит. Просто жуть.  
Барнс подстраивается под его скорость, следуя в своих обычных 7 метрах позади.  
Можно называть это жутью, Роджерс. А можно – потрясающим наблюдением и основательным прикрытием. С какой стороны посмотреть.


	29. Офицеры поддержки оказывают поддержку

Вторник

После ужасающе холодной пробежки Роджерс объявляет своей пустой квартире и дрожащему телохранителю:  
\- Я на верфь. Думаю, буду там… минут через сорок?  
Ладно. Есть время дочитать главу перед прогулкой. Хотя, вообще-то, довольно мерзкий день для прогулок, Роджерс.  
Это не нормальная прогулка. Роджерс несет какой-то нелепый узел и обходит все лестницы и темные дверные проемы, сообщая о своем намерении пойти на верфь.  
Ты там крыс что ли пытаешься выманить, приятель?  
Достигнув верфи, Роджерс 42 минуты наворачивает круги со своим дурацким узлом.  
\- Ну же, ну же, - произносит он.  
Начинается дождь.  
\- Да чтоб тебя, - говорит Роджерс.  
ТАК ТОЧНО.  
Так точно.  
\- Черт побери, Баки, - возмущается Роджерс.  
Стоп, что? Это я крыса? Я по команде не прибегаю, Стив. И при звуках флейты тоже волю не теряю. Возможно, пойдет мокко. Или печенье с арахисовым маслом от Эстер.  
Твою мать. Если Эстер когда-нибудь напечет печенья для Роджерса, операция может оказаться под угрозой.  
Спустя 18 минут холодного, пропитывающего одежду моросящего дождя Роджерс пристраивает свой узел с подветренной стороны у бетонного блока, где он будет немного защищен от дождя.   
\- Ну, почему тебе обязательно быть таким упрямым?  
ТАК ТОЧНО.  
Заткнитесь оба.  
Но когда Роджерс вновь оказывается в безопасности своей квартиры – хочется надеяться, что он занят тем, что вытирается насухо и греется, чтобы не допустить респираторной инфекции, - Барнс по-быстрому возвращается за узлом и забирает его домой. Узел содержит:  
• две бутылки воды  
• два яблока  
• три сэндвича с ветчиной и швейцарским сыром, обернутые пленкой и слегка раздавленные  
• один старый комикс под названием «РЕВУЩИЕ КОММАНДОС: ДЕНЬ, КОГДА БАКИ СПАС КЭПА!»  
• две банкноты по 20 долларов  
• рисунок, изображающий их   
• письмо  
Все это завернуто в футболку, в которой Барнс раньше видел Роджерса. Она даже не из плохих: серая с черной полосой вокруг груди. Узел обмотан темно-зеленым шарфом.  
Барнс наматывает шарф. Он неплохой. Мягкий. Все остальное. Озадачивает. Но это мило?  
ТАК ТОЧНО.  
Так точно, мило.  
Роджерс беспокоится о его благополучии: тепле, питании и памяти.  
ЗАЩИТИТЬ.  
Барнс чувствует, как рот сам собой растягивается в улыбке.  
Объект оказания поддержки сам пытается оказать поддержку.  
В сэндвичах многовато майонеза, но они съедаются при чтении комикса. История крайне дурацкая и не имеет ничего общего с реальной войной. Но Баки-из-комиксов демонстрирует навыки механика, смекалку и готовность орать на Роджерса-из-комиксов за то, что тот лезет сломя голову в опасные ситуации без подкрепления или плана. Барнс одобряет Баки-из-комиксов.  
Рисунок он прикалывает на стену рядом с зеркалом в ванной. Автопортрет Роджерса немного неуклюж. Предположение: нет практики рисования самого себя. На рисунке они, смеясь, стоят плечом к плечу. Барнсу кое-что знакомо по одному из фильмов на выставке в Смитсоновском музее. Солнечная улыбка. На рисунке у Роджерса она не совсем получилась. Но это приятный подарок.  
Подарки отправляются в список хорошего. Барнсу определенно нравятся подарки. А еще он выглядит в этой футболке куда лучше Стива.  
Письмо он кладет в задний карман. Прочитает, когда пальцы перестанут дрожать при мысли о прикосновении к бумаге.

К полудню у Барнса появляется желание пробивать дыры в стенах. Источник раздражения: неясен.  
Роджерс ведет себя хорошо. Болтает на разные безобидные темы. Объект винить не в чем.  
\- Знаешь, а ведь мне тогда пришлось заново учиться рисовать, - говорит Роджерс.  
Разумно. Механика тела стала отличаться. Мышечная память не применима, когда мышцы стали совершенно другого размера.  
\- Руки были такими большими, не понимал, какой длины линии провожу. Карандаш на ощупь был как зубочистка, и поначалу я просто ломал их надвое.  
Запрос: будут ли загружены файлы этого тела, времен, когда металлическая рука была новой и странной.  
ТАК ТОЧНО.  
Может, прямо сейчас они мне не нужны.  
ЗАЩИТИТЬ.  
Так точно.  
Когда-нибудь в будущем, если будет желание.  
\- Но, знаешь. Я столько времени проводил в самолетах и грузовиках, когда гастролировал. Так было скучно. Времени тренироваться было полно. Во второй раз потребовалось куда меньше времени, чтобы научиться. Помогло то, что все вдруг стало видно гораздо лучше.  
Хотя, несомненно, (все тянущиеся и тянущиеся) разглагольствования Роджерса о гармонии света и тени наполняют сердце трепетом, Барнс остается раздраженным. Чтение не приносит удовлетворения. Тело требует движения.  
Он стучится в дверь Эстер.  
\- Джимми! Элеонора тебя совсем заждалась.  
ОТКАЗАНО.  
Он берет на руки кошку Элеонору и следует за Эстер по квартире, бурча односложные ответы, когда она болтает с ним. Он снимает миску с высокой полки и меняет три лампочки. Мурлыкание кошки Элеоноры на груди успокаивает, но раздражение все равно раздирает изнутри.  
Он распахивает застрявшее в закрытом положении окно в спальне Эстер. Она дает ему свечку - натереть дерево с каждой стороны, чтобы окно в дальнейшем открывалось легче.  
\- Ну, полагаю, все эти труды заслуживают награды, - говорит она.  
Он следует за ней на кухню, где она выкладывает сливочное масло, муку, сахар и арахисовое масло.  
\- Что, - произносит он.  
\- Долг платежом красен, Джим, - поясняет она, - ты любезно потрудился по моей просьбе, теперь я испеку тебе печенья.  
Взаимность. Подарками ОБМЕНИВАЮТСЯ.  
Будет невежливо не подарить что-нибудь Стиву.  
Но что.  
Роджерс определенно вернется на верфь, чтоб проверить узел. Любопытство – одна из его наиболее непривлекательных черт с точки зрения безопасности.  
Какой подарок можно спокойно оставить на неопределенное время на улице, на холоде и под дождем? Барнс думает о хороших вещах: кофе и сыр остынут, книга будет повреждена водой.  
\- Эстер, - спрашивает он, - где можно купить растение?  
\- Тебе нравятся растения?  
\- Мне нравятся растения.  
\- Есть цветочный магазин дальше по кварталу, рядом с тем дорогим мебельным.  
\- Скоро вернусь.  
Он опускает на пол кошку Элеонору, и та пытается залезть по его штанине.  
\- Но печенье почти готово! Это такой неотложный цветок?  
\- Да.  
\- Хорошо, просто постучи, когда вернешься.  
Барнс выбирает филодендрон, заверенный Зданием, что тот сможет выжить, если о нем на время забудут. Он не очень большой – всего 40 сантиметров в высоту. Барнс относит его на верфь и ставит на бетонный блок. Удовлетворительная подготовка: когда позже Стив вернется, Барнсу лишь потребуется последовать за ним.  
Когда Барнс возвращается, печенье еще теплое. У теплого печенья с арахисовым маслом вкус не счастья. У него вкус блаженства. Оно столь хорошо, что он с закрытыми глазами сидит на диване у Эстер с полными коленями кошки, когда Эстер говорит:  
\- Джимми! Стив выходит из дома. Тебе нужно последовать за ним?  
Роджерс встает столбом, увидев растение. Барнс втискивается в темный угол и наблюдает за тем, как Роджерс медленно приближается к горшку, словно тот может взорваться. Одобрено, Роджерс. Будь осторожен в большем количестве ситуаций, и я, возможно, смогу немного расслабиться.  
Роджерс протягивает руку и дотрагивается до одного из мокрых листьев. Затем он обшаривает горшок. Глубоко внутри, куда не достает вода, он находит карточку с запиской от Барнса: «спасибо за вещи».  
\- О, - произносит Роджерс.  
Он поднимает растение и садится на бетонный блок.   
Он обнимает растение.  
Надо думать, это означает, что подарок принят. И, раз уж никак нельзя без объятий, растение является приемлемым вариантом.  
Роджерс чуть смеется.  
\- Не за что, Бак. Совсем не за что.  
Когда Роджерс проходит мимо по дороге обратно, Барнсу видно, что его улыбка – едва-едва, но все же – достигает и глаз.  
ХОРОШАЯ РАБОТА.  
Так точно.

Среда

На продолжающийся успех растения указывает еще одна утренняя пробежка вприпрыжку и жизнерадостный звонок рыжей.  
\- Приглашаю вместе пообедать, - говорит ей Роджерс, - мне надо отпраздновать.  
С одной стороны, хорошо. С другой – Манхэттен.  
Ну, хоть дождь кончился. Роджерс так занят попытками заулыбать мир в новую эру мира и гармонии, что Барнсу приходится ехать в соседнем вагоне. Парень практически танцует, идя через парк.  
На тротуаре стоит маленький ребенок с желтым воздушным шариком. Когда они приближаются к нему со спины, шарик начинает подниматься, и Барнс слышит детский плач. Порывом ветра шарик сносит вперед.  
Роджерс срывается с места.  
Вашу же мать.  
Он пробегает по тротуару, едва избегая столкновения с почтовым ящиком и чудом не попадая под колеса тележки с едой, прежде чем наполовину забраться вверх по фонарю и схватить ниточку от шарика. Число потенциально возможных повреждений за время спринта: 22.  
Барнс сверлит взглядом Роджерса, идущего назад к ошарашенно смотрящему на него ребенку. Роджерс встает на одно колено и передает ниточку мальчику, что-то произносит и похлопывает малыша по плечу.  
Мальчик во все глаза смотрит в спину удаляющемуся Стиву, и Барнс словно в замедленной съемке видит дальнейшее развитие событий. Открытый рот, маленькая липкая ручонка начинает терять хватку, пока крошечный детский умишко пытается переварить мысль о золотом великане, ринувшемся ловить его шарик.  
Ниточка снова начинает ускользать, и голова малыша поворачивается, глаза широко раскрываются, словно он не может поверить. Барнс уже в движении. Металлическая рука хватает ниточку в последний момент.  
Малыш удивленно смотрит на руку. Барнсу приходится дважды потрясти ниточкой перед его лицом, прежде чем мальчонка берет ее. Эти вперившиеся в руку глазки-бусинки вызывают неприятное ощущение в груди.  
Роджерс всего в 40 метрах впереди. Если ребенок закричит, он будет замечен.  
ИНИЦИИРОВАТЬ КОНТАКТ.  
Отказано.  
\- Ты робот? – спрашивает ребенок.  
Барнс изумленно смотрит на него. Ребенок выглядит. Восхищенным.  
\- Только часть меня.  
\- Как круто! А можно потрогать?  
Реакция: удивление.  
\- Конечно.  
Барнс опускает руку, и гребаный ребенок отпускает гребаный шарик. Опять.  
Барнс хватает шарик. Опять.  
\- Да блин, малец.  
Глаза мальчонки становятся еще шире.  
\- Ты сказал плохое слово.  
\- Я говорю много плохих слов.  
Он завязывает ниточку вокруг запястья ребенка. Использует очень надежный узел. После этого он позволяет мальчику тыкать пальцем в руку и шевелит пальцами, при этом следя за тем, чтобы Роджерс оставался в поле зрения.  
\- Это самое крутое, что я видел!  
\- Спасибо, малец.  
\- Спасибо, что спас мой шарик.  
\- Не за что.  
Каким-то чудом Роджерс умудряется преодолеть остаток пути до Здания без новых происшествий.  
Старика не оказывается на месте в японском ресторане. Более молодой человек за стойкой не столь приветлив. Странно сидеть за столом, но суп все так же хорош. Женщина подает его, как обычно.  
\- Отец расстроится, что пропустил ваш визит, - говорит она.  
Приятно знать, что со стариком ничего не случилось. Что же будет вежливой реакцией.  
\- Передавайте от меня привет.  
Это, по всей видимости, верный выбор. Женщина дважды похлопывает его по руке.  
Барнс только вполуха слушает разговор Стива за обедом. Он вызывает смущение. Много предположений о его собственном состоянии. Целые минуты нечленораздельного бормотания о цветке. Осознает ли Роджерс немой смех на лице рыжей. Барнсу представляется, что тот часто видит у нее это выражение.  
\- Не хочется тебя выпроваживать, - произносит Романофф спустя 90 минут, - но я кое над чем работаю. Возвращайся завтра, как насчет этого? Днем? И захвати щит, хочу кое-то проверить.  
Дерьмо. Звучит настораживающе.  
\- О, ладно. Хорошо.  
Роджерс делает остановку, чтобы поздороваться с другими своими знакомыми. Хорошая работа, Роджерс. Дает время поговорить с офицером поддержки.  
\- Здравствуй, Здание.  
\- Добрый день, сержант. Надеюсь, у вас все в порядке?  
\- Функционирую в пределах нормы.  
\- Рад слышать. Прошу, сержант, не пугайтесь.  
Что.  
\- Привет.  
Если перекрасится, интересно, перестанет ли объявляться, как тот неразменный пенни.  
\- Привет.  
Романофф закатывает глаза и ухмыляется ему.  
\- Успокойся, Барнс. Просто проверяю, все ли в порядке.  
\- Я спокоен.  
\- Невозможно быть спокойным и при этом выделывать такие фигуры бровями.  
Он расслабляет лоб. И плечи. Он возвращает нож в ножны (но не защелкивает).  
\- Симпатичный шарфик.  
\- Спасибо.  
\- Вот, возьми.  
Она протягивает пачку банкнот.  
\- Не знаю, как у тебя с ресурсами, но наличных много не бывает.  
Барнс сверлит пачку взглядом.  
\- Не меченые, - успокаивает она, - обещаю.  
\- Здание, подтверди.  
\- Купюры не помечены и имеют непоследовательные номера, сержант.  
Он берет их.  
\- Нужно что-нибудь еще?  
\- Нет.  
\- Ладно. Если передумаешь, просто скажи ДЖАРВИСУ, и мы достанем все, что тебе понадобится.  
\- Почему.  
Она щурится. Придумывает, какую ложь выдать. Если соврет по-русски, возможно, он ее стукнет.  
\- Стив – мой друг. Он хотел бы, чтобы я помогала тебе.  
Это. Неожиданный ответ.  
\- Сержант, я склонен согласиться, - говорит Здание. – Как вы, несомненно, слышали в процессе слежки, ваше благополучие для капитана Роджерса превыше всего. Следовательно, логично сделать вывод, что он желал бы, чтобы мы оказывали поддержку вам и вашей миссии любыми возможными способами.  
ОФИЦЕР ПОДДЕРЖКИ.  
Чему ты, кажется, жутко рад.  
ТАК ТОЧНО.  
Так точно. Какая гадость.  
Романофф протягивает маленькую пластмассовую пластинку.  
\- Это ДЖАРВИС для тебя сделал.  
Он принимает пластинку. Та покрыта крошечными, едва различимыми точками.  
\- Я взял на себя смелость создать прослушивающие устройства более высокого качества, - поясняет Здание. – Они позволят увеличить радиус приема сигнала более чем до ста двадцати метров, а также являются абсолютно водонепроницаемыми. Я настроил их на частоту ваших действующих устройств.  
\- Эй, Здание. Спасибо.  
\- О, совершенно не за что, сержант Барнс.  
Рыжая не может не вставить свои пять копеек. Неудивительно.  
\- Конечно, если бы ты просто…  
\- Ни слова больше.  
Она ухмыляется. Засранка.  
\- Прикреплю один к щиту, когда он завтра вернется.  
\- Спасибо.  
Она пожимает плечами.  
\- Без проблем. Если хочешь, ДЖАРВИС может внести мой номер в память твоего телефона, на случай, если когда-нибудь потребуется подкрепление.  
Хорошая попытка, леди.  
\- Отказано.  
\- Ладно, но имей в виду.  
Барнс смотрит на нее, всю такую маленькую и невыносимую, будто и нет у нее никакого пистолета под лиловой курткой и по крайней мере одного ножа в джинсах.  
\- Почему ты меня бесишь?  
Это не является необходимой информацией. Это, очевидно, никак не связано с проведением операции или оказанием ею поддержки. Определение: любопытство. Перенимаешь дурные привычки объекта, Барнс. Осторожнее.  
Она снова проделывает этот трюк, когда смеется, не произнося ни звука и даже не открывая рта.  
\- Вероятно, потому что я в тебя попала.  
Загрузка. Головная боль. Затруднение при проведении операции. Испорчены ОЧЕНЬ ХОРОШИЕ ОЧКИ.  
\- Ты мне в ЛИЦО выстрелила.  
\- Вычислила угол по твоей тени. Потому что я очень хороша.  
\- И попыталась задушить меня. И закоротила руку.  
\- Ага. Все так.  
Она ужасна. Роджерсу повезло ей понравиться. Конечно, он у нас мистер Всеобщий Любимчик. Везет же.  
\- Ты тоже в меня попал, - говорит она.  
Загрузка. А. Ранение в плечо, крупный калибр.  
\- Тогда, быть может, вы квиты, - предлагает решение Здание.  
Все еще смеется. Она самая ужасная из его офицеров поддержки, но она ДЕЙСТВИТЕЛЬНО офицер поддержки.  
\- Согласен.  
ТАК ТОЧНО.  
Так точно.  
\- Конечно, - произносит она, - а там посмотрим. Прицепить еще какой-нибудь жучок, пока Стив рядом?  
\- Может быть, сзади на воротнике куртки? – советует Здание.  
\- Легко.  
Она забирает обратно пластину и отклеивает крошечную точку. Как раз перед тем, как она поворачивает за угол, направляясь ко входу в Здание, он вспоминает.  
\- Никаких поцелуев.  
Она останавливается, оборачивается и демонстрирует улыбку до ушей.  
Так что, РАЗУМЕЕТСЯ, когда Роджерс выходит из башни, она объявляется с ним под ручку. На тротуаре она кладет руку на шею Роджерса и тянет его вниз, чмокает в щеку.  
Вот нахалка.  
\- Что это было?  
Голос Роджерса в наушниках такой четкий, словно он стоит на расстоянии нескольких дюймов. Она прицепила жучок.  
\- Просто в знак дружбы, - отвечает она, вновь смеясь.  
Да, Здание Барнсу нравится гораздо больше.  
\- Э, спасибо, - говорит Роджерс.  
И полквартала спустя:  
\- До чего же с ней все запутанно.  
ТАК ТОЧНО.  
Так точно.

Четверг

Письмо ощущается как готовая рвануть бомба. Барнс кладет его на подоконник рядом с кроватью. За ночь не исчезает. Он все равно не читает его.  
После пробежки Роджерс доходит до верфи. Плюс 35 минут к обычной продолжительности тренировки. Как же, блин, холодно. Барнс чертовски голоден. ЕЩЕ БОЛЬШЕ физической активности не желательно. Роджерс 46 минут разглядывает бетонный блок, прежде чем повернуть домой.  
\- Ну, что ж, цветок и впрямь очень красивый, Бак, - произносит он позже. – Надеюсь, я его не изведу.  
Да уж будь столь любезен, Стив.  
Разумеется, Барнс может проникнуть в квартиру. Если растение начнет страдать, он всегда сможет вломиться и позаботиться о нем. Установить еще великолепных жучков от Здания. К примеру, на беговую одежду Роджерса.  
\- Но почему растение?  
Растения милые. Они тихие, а зеленый цвет успокаивает.  
\- Я так понимаю, раз была карточка, ты его не украл?  
Да блин, Роджерс, я, может, и был злодеем, но не ХАМЛОМ же.  
\- Чувствую себя неловко, если ты тратишь на меня деньги, дружище. Особенно если они тебе нужны на пропитание и крышу над головой. Но оно мне правда очень нравится. Спасибо.  
Капитан Заботушка.  
В Манхэттен они едут после обеда. Барнс рад, что хватило времени укрепить боевой дух сэндвичами и печеньем. Нужно купить еще груш и рукколы. И, возможно, кофеварку. У Эстер и Олли есть кофеварки. Кажется, машина полезная. Можно было бы расширить список полезных навыков и научиться конструировать мокко в домашних условиях. Было бы полезно. Можно было бы купить сохраняющий тепло сосуд и сделать мокко для Роджерса, оставил бы на бетонном блоке.  
Можно будет поискать кофеварку и сосуд после японского супа. Быть может, сегодня старик будет на месте и снова угостит его рыбой. Быть может, в магазине армейских излишков найдется теплосохраняющий сосуд. Мысль о новом посещении магазина приятна. Прекрасный получается список планов на сегодня.  
\- Привет, Здание, - говорит он, доведя Роджерса до дверей.  
\- Приветствую, сержант. Думаю, вы захотите остаться и послушать. Мистер Старк и агент Романофф в последние дни были очень заняты.  
Дерьмо.  
Заняты они были, как же. Они КАШУ заваривали. Раскапывали данные о маленькой, специализирующейся на сборе информации ячейке ГИДРЫ в 15 кварталах от башни. Составляли планы нападения. Не рассказывали об этих планах Роджерсу.  
\- Не хотим, чтобы твой бойфренд испортил нам все веселье, - поясняет Старк.  
\- Тони, он не…  
\- Мне пофигу, я не слушаю. Приготовил тебе костюм. Надевай. Вас с Рыжиком ждет машина.  
Ну, что за. Старк ужасен.  
\- Сержант, - произносит Здание, - агент Романофф предлагает вам выдвигаться к зданию на пересечении тридцать второй и Мэдисон, северо-западный угол.  
Он приехал в Манхэттен всего лишь с четырьмя ножами и пистолетом. Где добыть еще оружие. Стив сможет рассчитывать только на этих придурков. У Барнса нет информации и категорически не достаточно ресурсов.  
\- Мне нужна винтовка.  
\- Отправляйтесь на крышу здания на углу тридцать второй и Мэдисон, сержант. Все будет хорошо.  
Он бежит.  
Ну, МОЖЕТ БЫТЬ, И К ЛУЧШЕМУ, что все эти месяцы ему приходилось бегать за Роджерсом, потому что спринт ни капли не утомляет. Он несется по улицам, и плевать на недовольных пешеходов.  
Он залезает на крышу здания, а там уже кто-то есть.  
Это лучник из группы Роджерса. И зачем пользоваться луком и стрелами. Это бессмысленно. Медленные, убойная сила низка. Потенциальное преимущество: тихие.  
\- Я так понимаю, это для тебя, - произносит парень и подталкивает в его сторону футляр для винтовки.  
Это прекрасная винтовка, с мощным прицелом и кучей боеприпасов.  
\- Спасибо.  
На улице тишина. Где они. Он проверяет телефон: Здание загрузило информацию, но читать времени нет.  
\- Кто ты? – интересуется парень.  
О, зашибись, любитель поболтать.  
\- Никто.  
\- Я – Никто. А ты – ты кто? Быть может – тоже – Никто?  
Э?  
\- Что.  
\- Поэзия. Эмили Дикинсон. Что, не нравится поэзия?  
\- Разумеется, мне нравится поэзия. РУССКАЯ поэзия.  
Мужчина стонет.  
\- О, боже. Ты из русских приятелей Нат? Понятно, почему ты напоминаешь господина Сумрака Т. Погибельсона.  
Ни слова не понял.  
\- Возьмешь периметр широкий или узкий?  
Собирается оказывать поддержку своими стрелами. Ну-ну, посмотрим, как это будет выглядеть.  
\- Узкий.  
Технически, шириной с одно (здоровенное) человеческое тело.  
\- Заметано.  
Робин Гуд забирается на теплообменник.  
На уровне первого этажа раздается треск, и на улицу высыпают люди в черном. Показывается робот-Старк, а Роджерс – само собой – сломя голову несется за козлами из ГИДРЫ.  
Что ты делаешь.  
Нет, Стив.  
НЕТ, Стив, бежать надо не К врагам.  
Хорош.  
Так дела не делаются.  
Это самая смехотворная операция за всю историю операций, а ты – худший из всех вообразимых объектов. Почему ты не можешь быть паинькой, Стив. Почему ты не замечаешь того парня СЛЕВА. Тебе что, нужно к окулисту. Что б ты без меня делал.  
СПРАВА.  
Есть.  
Вот только цель падает со стрелой в шее. Интересно, Парень Со Стрелами так быстр. Он не разделяет барнсову политику несмертельности.  
Назад, Стив!  
Ты что, совсем не думаешь о тех, кто за тебя беспокоится. У Старка хоть есть его жестянка. А твоя где. Почему бы тебе не постоять за спиной у зеленого существа. Зеленое существо выглядит весьма живучим.  
Да еб твою мать, Стивен, ПРИГНИСЬ.  
ОТБОЙ ТРЕВОГИ.  
Так точно.  
Барнс вздыхает. Вовремя, блин. Осталось всего 17 патронов к винтовке: критически малое количество. В следующий раз (если таковой будет, и лучше бы его, МАТЬ ВАШУ, НЕ БЫЛО) он определенно захватит все свое оружие. Ладно, половину. Все будет слишком тяжело тащить.  
Конечно, если будет предупрежден заранее, и еще раз спасибо тебе большое, Тони Старк.  
Роджерс стоит над лишившимся колен молодчиком, положив одну руку на шею. Он поднимает взгляд и осматривается. В снайперский прицел Барнсу видно возвращение на лицо упрямого выражения.   
Восхитительно.  
Уроды из ГИДРЫ и Старк испортили такую хорошую пробежку, во время которой Роджерс даже улыбнулся.  
К чести Робин Гуда, часть противников напоминает подушечки для иголок. Пересмотренная оценка: возможно, это и впрямь неплохое оружие.  
\- Я думал, ты друг Нат, - произносит тот.  
И не особо рад этому обстоятельству.  
Барнс кивает.  
\- Хм. Тогда почему ты все это время только и делал, что орал на Роджерса?  
Что.  
\- Ты же в курсе, что кричал? О том, какой Роджерс идиот, не способный следить за собственным тылом? Кстати, совершенно согласен. Но… это. Откуда ты его вообще знаешь?  
Барнс размышляет о том, возможно ли прямо сейчас достаточно разозлиться на самого себя, чтобы заработать инсульт и покончить со всем этим балаганом.  
ЗАЩИТИТЬ.  
Так точно. А счастье было так возможно.  
\- Спроси Романофф, - скрепя сердце отвечает он, - она может все объяснить. Но не говори ничего Роджерсу.  
Надо еще кое-что добавить.  
\- Пожалуйста.  
Парень смотрит на него, затем переводит взгляд на лишившихся коленных чашечек уродов на асфальте. Пожимает плечами.  
\- Ладно, я поговорю с Нат.  
Он протягивает правую руку. Барнс пожимает. Мужчина оказал поддержку в достаточной мере, чтобы заслужить рукопожатие.  
\- Бартон.  
\- Барнс.  
\- Приятно было иметь дело.  
Он запускает стрелу с прикрепленным тросом и съезжает по нему, как Тарзан. Круто.  
А еще это отвлекает Роджерса и дает Барнсу возможность уйти.  
Он прихватывает винтовку. Романофф сказала, что достанет все, что ему понадобится.

Пятница

Барнс с тоской вспоминает рассказ Роджерса о том, как человек-по-имени-Баки любил до полудня валяться в постели. Роджерс до поздней ночи просидел в Здании, чуть ли не хихикая при любом упоминании простреленных коленных чашечек. Вероятно, побочный эффект от успешного завершения операции. Холодно и печально было сидеть снаружи Здания на футляре с винтовкой в ожидании, когда Роджерс наговорится, а потом узнать, что Старк отправляет его домой на машине.  
Зато Бартон даже не упомянул его, сказал лишь:  
\- То есть, твой СОВСЕМ старый друг? Ого, невероятно. Чувак – отменный стрелок, это уж точно. Жаль, что я его не увидел.  
«Директива, - подумал он, - возможно, я немного несправедлив по отношению к рыжей».  
И получил ответ…  
ТАК ТОЧНО.  
Но перейдем к приятному моменту: перед тем, как лечь спать, Роджерс сказал:  
\- Спасибо, что прикрыл спину, Бак.  
После холодной ночи, продолжительной, дурацкой поездки на поезде и короткого сна Барнс особенно против утренней пробежки. Он читал в интернете. Вообще-то, нет необходимости бегать КАЖДЫЙ ДЕНЬ. Тьфу.  
Роджерс проявляет капельку доброты и проводит утро дома, напевая себе под нос. Он болтает о своей любимой музыке и о том, что так и не научился танцевать.  
Неудивительно.  
Барнс сидит, свернувшись, в кресле с великолепной книгой о благородной борьбе профсоюзов против капиталистической тирании в индустриальной Британии под аккомпанемент шуршащего чем-то Роджерса.  
И тут слышен звук открывающейся двери. Уличный шум.  
Черт, а ведь осталось всего две страницы до конца главы.  
\- Давайте, мэм, я вам помогу.  
\- Благодарю, молодой человек.  
Барнс спотыкается на ровном месте, выскакивая из кресла. Металлическая рука ударяется о батарею отопления, он приземляется прямо на нос. Маркс и Энгельс, Роджерс разговаривает с Эстер.  
\- Пятничный поход за покупками? – спрашивает Роджерс. – Похоже на… грудинку для шаббата?  
Эстер хихикает.  
\- Единственные евреи вашего размера, о которых я слыхала, - големы. Вы сделаны из магии и глины?  
Роджерс смеется. Хороший звук.  
ТАК ТОЧНО.  
Так точно.  
\- О, нет. Всего лишь сохранил очень теплые воспоминания о соседке миссис Ловенштейн.  
Барнс на мгновение зажмуривается. Хала с консервированными абрикосами.  
Консервированные абрикосы могли бы хорошо пойти с острым сыром.  
\- Она иногда угощала меня халой с консервированными абрикосами по утрам в воскресенье, когда оставалось. И именно к ней я всегда ходил, когда у нас заканчивались свечи.  
\- Заканчивались свечи? – переспрашивает Эстер. – Вы что, были амишами?  
Ха, Эстер.  
\- Нет, мэм, просто бедняками.  
На этом месте он проявляет сообразительность и спрашивает о грудинке, и Эстер седлает любимого конька. Следующие 4,6 минут лекция о черном перце, тмине и духовках прерывается только поддакиванием Роджерса вроде «ого», «ммм» и «звучит потрясающе».  
Роджерс, ты там ФЛИРТУЕШЬ, что ли.  
Ну. По крайней мере, Эстер как раз подходит по возрасту.  
Но что, если он войдет. Если один из них проболтается.  
Если кошке Элеоноре Стив понравится больше.  
\- Ну, вот и дошли, - говорит Эстер. – Спасибо, Стивен, дальше я сама.  
\- О, я совсем не против донести все это наверх.  
\- Благодарю, но в этом нет необходимости.  
Барнс слышит дребезжание тележки. Да быть того не может, не могут они БОРОТЬСЯ ЗА НЕЕ. Как же хочется выглянуть в окно, сцена, наверное, незабываемая.  
\- Правда, Эстер, не надо вам тащить ее, тяжело ведь!  
\- Я. Могу. Сделать. Это. Спасибо, - в переводе со старушечьего это значит «как я сказала, так и будет».  
Барнс слышит, как она проталкивает тележку за порог, а Роджерс издает беспокойные звуки.  
И «о, господи».  
Барнс рискует выглянуть и наблюдает переходящего дорогу Роджерса – голова опущена, руки в карманах. Бедняга, просто хотел помочь.  
Три резких стука в дверь: Эстер стоит в коридоре с растрепанными волосами и улыбкой до ушей.  
\- Джимми, не поднимешь ли сюда тележку с продуктами с первого этажа? Я наткнулась на…  
Ее голос превращается в шепот:  
\- …Объект.  
Не ржи, Барнс, хоть она и прелесть.  
\- Но ты не волнуйся! Думаю, я справилась.  
Барнс поднимает покупки. И остается на обед. Свечи и пение приятны, грудинка – объедение. Роджерсу бы понравилось.


	30. У супергероев и их телохранителей тоже бывают плохие дни

\- Что ты делаешь, - говорит Роджерс в 02:18.  
Я СПАЛ, спасибо. Мы что, серьезно будем повторять тот цирк?  
\- Осторожно!  
Тон голоса свидетельствует об отрицательных эмоциях. Барнс шарит в поисках прибора ночного видения.  
\- Баки!  
Да где эта чертова хрень.  
\- Баки, руку!  
О, нет. Стив. Данное воспоминание уже загружалось – в Вашингтоне, после грозы. Конец человека-по-имени-Баки. Рождение Агента.  
Долгое падение.  
\- Хватайся за руку, Баки!  
Барнс находит прибор. Роджерс мечется в постели. Подъем, дружище. Ну же. Проснись.  
\- Баки, нет! БАКИ, НЕТ! О, нет, нет, нет.  
Проснись, Стив.  
Роджерс содрогается и садится на кровати. Он тяжело, шумно дышит. Он хватается за голову.  
Барнс помнит, как тянул руку. Он помнит, как не-он подумал: «Дерьмо, вот и все» и вспомнил о далеком доме. Помнит головокружение от внезапного падения и стремительно уменьшающееся лицо Роджерса.  
Остальное закрыто на замок. Отторгнуто.  
\- Прости, если разбудил, Баки, - говорит Роджерс, - терпеть не могу этот сон.  
Похоже на дерьмовый сон, Роджерс. Неудивительно.  
\- Когда-то, сразу после, я видел его каждую ночь. И когда только-только проснулся в будущем.  
Он смеется, и это ужасный звук, от которого легкие Барнса сжимаются так, что не вдохнуть.  
\- Позже какое-то время кошмары были сплошь о пришельцах. Как-нибудь расскажу. От смены пластинки сильно лучше не стало.  
Конечно, нет. Те пришельцы рядом не стояли с моей симпатичной физиономией.  
\- Надо было прыгнуть за тобой, Бак.  
Угу. Отличная мысль: пожертвовать собой ради одного-единственного человека. Снабдить плохих парней ДВУМЯ суперубийцами с промытыми мозгами. Шикарный план.  
\- Все те случаи, когда ты вытаскивал меня. Я так виноват, что подвел тебя, друг.  
Этот парень и его чувство вины. Любовь до гроба.  
Роджерс несколько часов сидит со скомканным у колен одеялом, закрыв лицо руками. Барнс тоже сидит, хоть глаза и слипаются. Около 05:07 Роджерс ложится, и его дыхание возвращается к норме.  
Когда час спустя звучит ненавистное банджо, Роджерс стонет, и в наушниках раздаются какие-то помехи, словно он ударил по телефону.  
Это среднего масштаба чудо. Они будут валяться в постели.  
Не до полудня, конечно. Но по крайней мере солнце уже висит над горизонтом к тому моменту, когда Барнс снова просыпается от голоса стонущего в наушниках Роджерса.  
\- Ууууу. К черту пробежку. Не хочу.  
Крайне подозрительно. Но Роджерс не издает звуков, ассоциируемых с болезнью. Он легко встает с постели. Не считая удара большим пальцем ноги о прикроватный столик.  
\- Ой, блин.  
Он зевает, заливая молоком хлопья, и то расплескивается по столу.  
\- Да что ж такое.  
Он встает на колени, чтобы вытереть молоко с пола, и, поднимаясь, бьется головой о столешницу.  
\- Твою мать! Ай! Черт!  
ОКАЗАТЬ ПОДДЕРЖКУ.  
Даже не знаю, директива. Такими темпами он нечаянно прикончит меня салфеткой.  
Бедный Роджерс. Все его утро проходит в том же ключе: проливающиеся жидкости, мелкие травмы. Попытался надеть рубашку, у которой один рукав был вывернут не в ту сторону, - так в ней запутался, что порвал на три части.  
Как бы смутились добропорядочные граждане, услышь они в этот день Капитана Америку. СЛЕДИ ЗА ЯЗЫКОМ, Стивен.  
Даже рисование его так раздражает, что опытным путем выясняется: переплет брошенного с достаточной силой блокнота способен оставить вмятину в стене.  
\- Да блять!  
Парню нужно вздремнуть. Барнсу нужно выпить кофе.  
\- Боже, хватит с меня этого дня.  
Хорошая мысль. Он, кажется, хочет тебя извести.  
Роджерс заказывает четыре пиццы – из них две с овощами, хорошая работа, Роджерс, очень полезно – и следующие 6,5 часов проводит на диване.  
В 15:20 в наушниках раздается незнакомый звук. Барнс проверяет и видит Роджерса, закинувшего ноги на кофейный столик и с открытым ртом склонившего голову на одну сторону.  
Храп. Ужасный звук.  
Но хороший. Сон может восстановить равновесие. А еще Барнсу нужно отлучиться.  
Он передает прицел и направленный микрофон Эстер. В магазине бытовой техники и продуктовом Барнс приобретает ресурсы, необходимые для того, чтобы научиться готовить кофе. Тогда в следующий раз, когда у Роджерса будет такой вот день, Барнс сможет что-то с этим сделать.  
Вес ресурсов в руках приносит чувство удовлетворенности. Кофе в домашних условиях – это преимущество. Мокко в домашних условиях будет еще большим преимуществом, когда он отточит технику. Выиграют не только они с Роджерсом: когда его навыки достигнут удовлетворительного уровня, Барнс сможет пригласить Старичков к себе попить кофе и начать отплачивать за их доброту. Роджерс был прав. Этот Бруклин – хорошее место.  
Это приносит чувство стабильности и надежности – находиться в хорошем месте, иметь офицеров поддержки. Учиться надлежащему человеческому общению. Получать доброту и учиться делиться ею.  
Он пригласит Старичков на кофе. Он придумает, как рассказать историю про ребенка с шариком так, чтобы рассмешить их.  
С легким сердцем и полной головой мыслей он отворяет дверь здания.  
Так что удар тупым предметом по затылку становится полной неожиданностью. Пакеты вылетают из рук и приземляются на полу перед ним, когда он падает на четвереньки.  
Удар ботинком по ребрам. Ох. При падении пакет с сахаром разорвался – он видит сверкающую на полу полосу кристаллов.  
Купленный им френч-пресс – приятное глазу небольшое устройство из тяжелого стекла. Мысль о возможной поломке дает ему толчок.  
Второй удар не достигает груди. Барнс изворачивается и протягивает руку, чтобы схватить ногу противника. Он резко тянет, и мужчина, крякнув, валится на пол.  
Парень откатывается в сторону. Единственная причина, по которой ему подворачивается шанс это сделать, состоит в том, что Барнсу нужно время толкнуть пакеты в безопасное место у лестницы. Этот козел не переломает его новое имущество.  
Нападающий тучен и одет во все темное, но без видимых признаков принадлежности к ГИДРЕ. По обеим сторонам рта у него кривые узловатые шрамы, словно кто-то сделал ему улыбку пошире. Очень уродливые.  
Предположение: это неприятный человек.  
В руках у Большого Урода металлическая труба. А еще него нет одного клыка.  
\- Ты кто, блин, такой, красавчик? – интересуется Барнс.  
Парень ухмыляется. Шрамы ужасны. Он перебрасывает трубу из руки в руку.  
О. Это что, должно его запугать. Легче легкого было бы перехватить трубу прямо в воздухе.  
\- Звонил мой кореш Майки. Сказал, какой-то прохвост окопался в его здании.  
Он помахивает трубой.  
\- Боюсь, так не пойдет, парниша. Дом-то не твой, правда? Не тебе что-то решать, и вообще, не твое собачье дело. И нехорошо это, что моему другу приходится волноваться за своих чудесных жильцов. Так что я пришел очень вежливо попросить тебя. Съебать НАХРЕН ОТСЮДА.  
Атата. Майкл Бернард О’Райли. Какой же ты кретин.  
\- Скажи-ка, приятель, - говорит Барнс, - никогда не казалось странным, что почти каждый раз, когда ты здесь прячешься, недели две-три спустя копы чудесным образом знают, где найти тебя и твою нычку?  
Парень замирает. Большие ржавые винтики в его мозгу пытаются преодолеть последствия десятилетий заброшенности и произвести на свет полезную мысль.  
Выглядит утомительным.  
Барнс жалеет Большого Урода и бросается на него. Похоже, О’Райли не соизволил рассказать ему о металлической руке, судя по выражению его лица, когда Барнс блокирует удар трубой.  
Барнс вздыхает.  
\- Из-за тебя я уронил покупки, козел, - произносит он.  
Он отбрасывает трубу в сторону.  
\- И молись, чтобы не оказался сломан мой кофейный пресс.  
Большой Урод замахивается. Это как смотреть на удар битой в замедленной съемке. Эй, смотри-ка, Стив, практически бейсбол.  
Барнс бьет раз, два, и Большой Урод растягивается на полу.  
Френч-пресс цел, так что Барнс оставит его в живых.  
Но куда же его девать.  
Великолепно. Плохой день Стива оказался заразным.  
Первым делом связать. Барнс закрывает пакет с сахаром и бежит наверх, перепрыгивая три ступеньки за шаг. Он берет стяжки из своих запасов и возвращается, чтобы скрутить парня по рукам и ногам.  
Барнс мог бы избавиться от них менее чем за 10 секунд, но их, скорее всего, достаточно, чтобы сдержать человека стандартной модели. Даже накачанного.  
Однако, Большой Урод скоро очнется. Желателен кляп. Это заметный пробел в его оснащении.  
Эстер в данный момент наблюдает за Роджерсом. У Лидии с наибольшей степенью вероятности может оказаться в наличии оружие. Но у Олли будут наиболее высоки шансы обнаружить разрозненные товары из магазина техники.  
Барнс проверяет, как дела у Эстер.  
\- Что случилось, Джимми? Выглядишь каким-то взъерошенным.  
\- Все нормально. Кое-чем занимаюсь. У Стива все хорошо?  
\- Наконец-то сполз и перестал храпеть. Слава богу.  
\- Спасибо. Можешь продолжить наблюдать?  
\- Разумеется, Джимми. Все, что угодно. Только.  
\- Что.  
\- Будь осторожен.  
Никого никогда не волновало благополучие Агента. Барнсу помогают и призывают соблюдать осторожность все кому не лень. Должно быть, он что-то делает правильно.  
\- Буду.  
У Олли есть изолента. Он заклеил щели в оконных рамах, чтобы не сквозило. Это проблема, которой Барнс займется позднее.  
Олли следует за ним ко входу, потому что естественно. Но Барнс не против. Олли – офицер поддержки.  
Барнс заклеивает Большому Уроду рот как раз перед тем, как тот начинает потихоньку приходить в себя.  
\- Кто это, Джимми? – спрашивает Олли.  
\- Дружок О’Райли. Пытался выдворить меня.  
Олли присаживается на нижнюю ступеньку лестницы.  
\- Вот как теперь будет? В любое время дня и ночи будут появляться плохие парни?  
\- Что, раньше было иначе.  
Олли вздыхает.  
\- Нет. Нет, ты прав.  
На его лице печальное выражение. Он несколько раз проводит рукой по в основном лысой голове. Это очень старый человек, заслуживающий большего, чем беспокойство о своей личной безопасности в собственном жилище.  
\- Олли. Я позабочусь, чтобы ты был в безопасности, если смогу.  
Почему от этих слов Олли становится таким печальным.  
\- Спасибо, Джимми. Мы все очень рады, что ты здесь.  
Большой Урод шевелится. Он издает звуки, заглушаемые изолентой, и дергается, пытаясь разорвать путы. Нельзя оставлять его здесь.  
\- Олли, у тебя есть машина?  
Олли выглядит удивленным.  
\- Есть.  
\- Можно воспользоваться.  
\- Что собираешься делать, Джим? Я не позволю возить в моей машине трупы.  
Он хороший офицер поддержки и хороший человек.   
\- Никаких трупов, будет жив. Даже когда я закончу.  
\- Ладно, Джим. Бери. Но я хочу поехать с тобой.  
\- Зачем.  
\- На случай, если ты разозлишься, Джим. Если тебе потребуется помощь.  
Это допустимо. Барнс кивает.  
\- Дождемся темноты.  
Олли выглядит встревоженным, а Большой Урод издает протестующие звуки. Но Барнс ведет Олли наверх и оставляет в квартире Эстер. Затем он приводит Лидию, которая сможет успокоить остальных.  
Барнс ожидал от Эстер испуга. Он не ожидал, что все они забеспокоятся о его здоровье после рассказа о том, кем был нападавший и зачем он явился.  
Лидия настаивает на необходимости пощупать шишку на затылке и заставляет закатать футболку и показать синяки на ребрах. Эстер охает, и ее глаза наполняются слезами.  
\- Тебе нужна медицинская помощь? – спрашивает Лидия.  
\- Ответ отрицательный. Боль терпима, отсутствуют ранения, требующие вмешательства.  
\- О, Джимми, ну, почему ты так заговорил? – сокрушается Эстер.  
Стандартный тон голоса и терминология для доклада. Уровень напряжения высок. Сменить тему, предотвратить вспышку эмоций.  
\- Не приставай к нему, Эстер. Он занят: думает, как разрешить нашу проблему, - говорит Лидия.  
Возможно, выбрана не та тактика.  
\- Все хорошо, - произносит он, и Эстер капельку расслабляется.  
\- Можешь продолжать присматривать за Стивом?  
\- Конечно, могу! – отвечает Эстер. – Сколько потребуется, Джимми. Он проснулся пару минут назад. Смотрит старый фильм. Думаю, у него день не задался, судя по хмурому лицу.  
\- Это заразно, - вставляет Олли.  
ТАК ТОЧНО.  
\- Да, - соглашается Барнс.

Когда небо темнеет, Олли и Барнс оставляют дам при прицеле. Барнс взваливает Большого Урода себе на плечо. Парень пытается лягаться, так что Барнс сильно сжимает кожу на коленном сгибе. Боль адская, и мужчина прекращает свои попытки. Он возмутительно тяжел.  
Большой Урод также пытается воспротивиться, когда его запихивают в крошеный багажник маленькой машинки Олли, но это излечивается путем кратковременного зажимания носа.  
\- Что мы делаем, Джим? – спрашивает Олли, когда они садятся.  
Барнсу приходится подвинуть сиденье, чтобы хоть как-то влезть за руль.  
\- Везем его к О’Райли.  
\- А потом?  
А. Возможно, Олли беспокоится за других О’Райли, 42, 14 и 11 лет.  
\- Я не сделаю ничего, чего ты бы не одобрил, Олли.  
Олли фыркает.  
\- То есть, помимо того, что уже сделал.  
\- Да.

Дом номер 140 по Джексон-стрит в восточном Вильямсбурге в хорошем состоянии, прекрасно освещен. Контраст с убогим многоквартирным домом так силен, что Барнс надеется, что Большой Урод снова начнет дергаться, тогда будет повод выместить злость. В широком окне слева от входной двери Барнс видит женщину, по всей видимости, Маддалену О’Райли, склонившуюся над сыном, положив руку ему на плечо.  
Барнс паркуется дальше по улице.  
\- Оставайся в машине, - говорит Барнс, - я скоро.  
\- Я тебе верю, Джимми, - отвечает тот.  
ТАК ТОЧНО.  
Так точно.  
Барнс вытаскивает Большого Урода из багажника и пристраивает его на крыльце дома. Он нажимает кнопку звонка и перемахивает через перила веранды, скрываясь в темноте.  
Дверь открывает мальчик. С испуганным лицом он смотрит на скрученного громилу. Барнсу не по вкусу быть источником такого выражения на лице ребенка. Гребаный О’Райли.  
\- Мам! – зовет он. – Мам!  
У Маддалены О’Райли нервы крепче, чем у сына. Или она знает что-то о роде занятий своего мужа.  
Она изучает тело на своем крыльце. На ее лице стремительно сменяют друг друга удивление, гнев и, наконец, могучая холодная ярость.  
\- Майкл! – орет она. – Майкл Бернард О’Райли, живо тащи сюда свою ублюдочную задницу!  
О, Барнсу она нравится. Это поможет. Очень поможет. Он возвращается к машине.  
\- Что это там за командирша? – интересуется Олли.  
\- Жена О’Райли.  
Олли смеется на протяжении шести кварталов.  
\- Похоже, ты знаешь, что делаешь, Джим, - произносит он, отдышавшись.  
\- Временами.  
Они возвращаются в Винегар-Хилл, где женщины не только не спускали глаз с Роджерса, но и успели приготовить ужин. Очень приятное завершение операции. Ужин, компания и кошка на коленях.  
За ужином Олли рассказывает Лидии и Эстер о Большом Уроде и жене О’Райли, делая эту историю очень забавной и описывая действия Барнса как хитроумные и эффективные.  
Ему нравится версия Олли.  
Но сегодня был долгий, полный дел день после бессонной ночи. Еда хороша: тушеная курица с клецками и брауни на десерт. У Барнса слипаются глаза. Волосы все вылезают из резинки и падают на глаза или лезут в рот.  
На минуту разговор стихает.  
\- Я могу тебя подстричь, - говорит Лидия, - коротко, как ты носил в былые времена. Если хочешь.  
\- Как я. Что.  
Она встает у него за спиной и собирает волосы. Барнс вздрагивает только слегка. Она делает движение локтем, и Эстер подает маленькое зеркальце.  
Лидия держит его волосы так, что они оказываются немного приподняты сверху, а кончики чуть загибаются к ушам. Это вроде как волосы Баки, и лицо Баки смотрит на него из зеркала.  
Оценка: на лице больше выражения, чем в предыдущие месяцы. В данный момент оно усталое и озадаченное. Но губы теперь, кажется, знают, что такое улыбка.  
Лидия отпускает волосы, и лицо снова его. Она сжимает его плечо, похлопывает и снова садится за стол.  
Барнс удивленно смотрит на них. Лица мягкие, доброжелательные. Эти офицеры поддержки.  
\- Как вы догадались?  
Олли, Лидия и Эстер заливаются смехом.  
От неожиданного звука кошка Элеонора покидает его колени неприятным для верхней части ног когтистым рывком. Они хлопают ладонями по столу, топают ногами. Они фыркают и вытирают слезы. Это продолжается 106 секунд. 106 секунд наблюдения за хохочущими стариками кажутся очень длинными.  
\- Сынок, - говорит Олли, еще разок высморкавшись и хлопнув ладонью по столу, - хочешь знать, чем я занимался в свободное время, когда мне было семь лет?  
\- Э. Да?  
\- Я собирал комиксы о тебе. Собирал банки да бутылки по помойкам, чтобы заработать деньжат. Я все сохранил. Хотел бы продать, наверняка смог бы выручить неплохую сумму.  
Тело Барнса чувствует опасность/стремительность/бегство. Не то, чтобы они были в состоянии догнать его.  
\- Я делала о тебе доклад в средней школе, - сообщает Лидия, - получила хорошую оценку.  
\- Я знала одну из твоих сестер, - произносит Эстер, и пол под стулом Барнса плывет.  
Ни одно из тех воспоминаний не загрузилось. «Семья» - абстрактное понятие, черно-белые фотографии из интернета и Смитсоновского музея.  
\- Старшую, Ребекку. Она зашла в нашу группу повышения правосознания женщин в 1964 году, поговорить об организации и планировании демонстраций. Она была организатором в профсоюзе работников швейной промышленности. Круче только горы, а как улыбнется – вся комната озарялась. Правда, конечно, мы с ней хотели говорить исключительно о вас с Капитаном. У нее в кармане была твоя фотография, еще довоенная. Говорила, что всегда носит.  
Внутри у Барнса полная пустота. «Ребекка» - просто имя. Восстановятся ли такие давние воспоминания, или все закончится на Стиве.  
\- Когда вы поняли.  
Эстер берет его за руку – металлическую, без какого-либо страха.  
\- Я догадался, когда увидел, за кем ты следишь, - говорит Олли.  
\- Но на самом деле нужно вас увидеть вместе, - уверяет Лидия.  
\- И быть стариком, - добавляет Олли.  
\- Не думаю, что тебе нужно беспокоиться, - заверяет Эстер, - ты не очень похож на себя прежнего. Просто мы тебя так часто видим, и Стивена тоже. Невозможно было не понять.  
Агента уже бы и след простыл, а их тела остывали бы на полу. Операция была бы прекращена.  
Но они предоставляют ему информацию. Помогают следить за Роджерсом. Эстер учит его готовить, Лидия одалживает книги. Если они умрут, запасы печенья с арахисовым маслом иссякнут.  
\- Я не помню, - говорит он.  
Странно. Голос хрипит.  
\- Совсем ничего? – спрашивает Эстер.  
Он качает головой.  
\- Только. Эхо. Падение. Драки. Картинки. Единственное, что я действительно помню, это…  
Он замолкает. Ком в горле.  
\- Что ты помнишь, душа моя?  
\- Я помню Стива.  
У всех на глазах слезы.  
Барнс качает головой. Его команда поддержки – кучка людей со вставными зубами и хрупкими костями. А еще ужасная рыжая и говорящее здание. Самая странная операция на свете.  
\- Ну, раз уж с этим разобрались, - говорит Олли. – У нас вопрос. Почему бы тебе просто не подойти к нему и не поздороваться?  
ТАК ТОЧНО.  
Лидия и Эстер кивают.  
ИНИЦИИРОВАТЬ КОНТАКТ – ПОДТВЕРЖДЕНО.  
Почему никто, кроме него, не осознает необходимости хорошего периметра наблюдения? Боже.  
\- Отказано.  
Старички закатывают глаза.  
Тьфу.


	31. Письмо

Несмотря на усталость, Барнс лежит, не засыпая, до глубокой ночи и слушает дыхание Роджерса. Это тихий, приятный звук.  
Здание и рыжая знали, кто он, с первой же встречи. Ему повезло, что оба – офицеры поддержки. Но один из них – произведение архитектуры, а другая – шпионка со списком злодейских поступков потенциально столь же длинным, как и у него.  
Его соседи – нормальные гражданские. Хорошие люди. Которые знают его: нынешнего и прошлого (но не неважную середину). И все же они с ним. Они видели ножи. Они слышали угрозы и мат. Но они боятся ЗА НЕГО. Они помогают.  
Это. Наблюдение/прикрытие без дистанции.  
Роджерс вздыхает во сне.  
Конверт с его письмом – бледное пятно на подоконнике.  
Спи, Барнс. Никуда оно до утра не денется.

\- Новый день, Бак, - говорит Роджерс, когда стихает шестичасовое банджо, - лучше вчерашнего.  
Ну, не знаю, Стив, мой день закончился вполне неплохо.  
Вместо того, чтобы сидеть под деревьями, Барнс следует за бегающим Роджерсом. Он устал, и неясно, что следует делать дальше. Бег успокаивает.  
\- Привет, - произносит молодой человек за стойкой «Старбакса», - жаль, что тебя вчера не было. Знаешь, забавно. Есть еще один парень, который каждое утро заходит после пробежки. Мы вас зовем Нашими Бегунами: сперва чай и банановый хлеб, затем – мокко с белым шоколадом и сэндвич на завтрак. Мы по вам чуть ли часы не сверяем. Вам надо познакомиться!  
Твою мать. Сегодня же учиться готовить кофе, пока об этом занимательном факте не поведали Роджерсу.  
Время менять распорядок, Роджерс. Когда-нибудь ГИДРА тебя обнаружит.  
ИНИЦИИРОВАТЬ КОНТАКТ.  
Возможно. Возможно.  
\- Боже, СНОВА дождь? – позже говорит Роджерс. – Хоть бы уже просто стало холоднее на пару градусов и пошел снег.  
Как может еще более сильный холод быть улучшением.  
\- Э. Конечно, если у тебя есть теплое и сухое местечко для сна, Бак.  
ЗАЩИТИТЬ.  
Да, директива. Понял.  
Барнс скрупулезно следует инструкциям из интернета и варит свою первую чашку кофе. Процесс приносит чувство удовлетворения, как чистка оружия. Кропотливый, но не особенно затратный по времени. Задание с четко определенным конечным результатом.  
И результат этот отменный, хотя и не имеет ничего общего с мокко. Он пробует черный, с добавлением сахара, а затем – с молоком. Каждый вариант по-своему интересен. Успешный первый опыт.  
С теплой кружкой в руках для храбрости Барнс заставляет себя приблизиться к конверту.  
Это всего лишь письмо. Он несколько месяцев почти круглосуточно слушает Роджерса. Там не может быть написано ничего особенно неожиданного. Страх перед ним смешон. Он вскрывает конверт.  
У Роджерса аккуратный почерк: четкий, почти печатный, подходящий для ведения журналов боевых действий. Хотя письмо аккуратное, ровное, местами текст перечеркнут.  
Да читай уже, Барнс.

> Дорогой Баки,  
>  Надеюсь, ничего, что я зову тебя Баки. Не уверен, как еще мог бы. Точно не «Зимним Солдатом». Это не имя, это позывной. Не лучше, чем когда меня называют «Капитаном Америкой». ~~Когда не на службе, терпеть не~~  
>  Прости. Немного нервничаю. Что странно. Все время писал тебе, когда гастролировал. Правда, ни одного не отправил. Подумал, если узнаешь, что я натворил, сломаешь руку, пытаясь  
>  Надо было сперва написать черновик.  
>  Послушай. Не знаю, помнишь ли ты меня по-настоящему. Надеюсь на это. Но если нет, ничего страшного. Кто бы ты ни был, хочу сказать спасибо за то, что присматривал за мной в Вашингтоне со всеми теми агентами ГИДРЫ. Для меня это много значит.  
>  И спасибо, что дал знать через то видео, что ты в порядке. ~~Я чуть не потерял~~ С твоей стороны это было очень храбро. Рисковать, зная, что я мог попытаться найти тебя. ~~Это правд Я хотел бы~~ Хорошо знать, что ты в порядке.  
>  ~~Пожалуйста, вернись~~ Я всегда буду рад тебе, если захочешь. Ты, наверное, знаешь, но я живу на углу «Bridge and Water» в Бруклине, это большое кирпичное здание с зеленой отделкой. Квартира 3А. Я дам тебе отдельный ключ, можешь приходить и уходить, когда хочешь. ~~Я даже разговаривать не буду~~ Просто знай, что моя дверь всегда открыта.  
>  Квартира довольно хорошая. Лучше, чем прошлая. Мне нравится район. А еще через дорогу живут уморительные старички. Они очень милые. Может, тебе бы они понравились. Все надеюсь, что они меня усыновят.  
>  ~~Мне одиноко. Думаю. Черт.~~  
>  Мне одиноко в будущем. А тебе? Теперь немного получше, чем поначалу – те, кто помогал мне в Вашингтоне, Наташа и Сэм, мы теперь настоящие друзья. Думаю, они и с тобой подружились бы, если бы ты захотел.  
>  ~~Все развалилось~~  
>  ~~Все~~  
>  В Вашингтоне развалилась вся моя жизнь. Когда я узнал, что ЩИТ на стороне зла. Когда узнал, что ты жив.  
>  То есть, это же чудо, правда? Что ты жив? И я жив? Спустя все это время?  
>  ~~Кто знал, что чудеса причиняют такую боль~~  
>  Прости. Столько всего хочу сказать, что постоянно отвлекаюсь.  
>  У меня есть папка с информацией о тебе. О том, что с тобой произошло. Я отдам, если хочешь. Правда, она довольно ужасна.  
>  В смысле, ты и сам знаешь. Ты это прожил. ~~Прости~~  
>  Я знаю, что у тебя никогда не было возможности самому делать выбор. И я никогда не заставлю тебя что-то делать против твоей воли. Но,  надеюсь, ты, возможно, захочешь поговорить со мной. Просто поговорить. Может, за чашечкой чая?  
>  Я навеки  
>  Твой друг  
>  Стив Роджерс 

Барнс кладет письмо и заваривает себе вторую чашку кофе. На сей раз труднее. Руки дрожат. Он добавляет много молока и сахара на случай, если это начинается шок.  
Он перечитывает письмо.  
Странно, что Роджерс не переписал начисто. В будущем бумага дешевая. Но Барнс может представить себе, как он писал: грыз ручку, делал лирические отступления, хмурясь, вычеркивал слова.  
Какая экспрессия, Стив.  
ЗАЩИТИТЬ.  
Да. Понимаю, директива, я не идиот.  
Разозлится ли Роджерс на рыжую, узнав, что она была офицером поддержки.  
Уж конечно он не разозлится на Старичков.  
Опознана эмоция: грусть.  
Старички точно усыновили бы Роджерса, как его самого. Только они уважают его просьбу о секретности и поддержании дистанции.  
Барнс выпрямляется, и кофе проливается на бумагу.  
Он допустил ошибку.  
Поддержание дистанции ранило объект.  
Он так сосредоточился на ГИДРЕ, периметрах и слежке, что физическая защита стала приоритетом.  
Рассветная улыбка никогда не вернется, если Барнс не позволит Роджерсу найти свое место в будущем.  
Он смотрит в прицел: Роджерс суетится на кухне, готовит ужин, напевая.  
Требуется изменение тактики. Оценить: как улучшить эмоциональное здоровье объекта не в ущерб физической безопасности.  
ГИДРА придет за Стивом. Снова. А пока что как бы Барнсу увеличить базовый показатель счастья.  
ИНИЦИИРОВАТЬ КОНТАКТ.  
Возможно. Возможно.


	32. Контакт

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Для целей данной главы **жирным** отмечена русская речь.

В конце концов приходят они не за Роджерсом. Они приходят за ним.  
Прочитав письмо, Барнс откладывает 4 дня. Он посещает урок изготовления печенья. Он проводит эксперимент, в ходе которого добавляет в сваренный кофе смесь для горячего шоколада.  
ХОРОШО.  
Он слушает Роджерса, совершает поездку в Манхэттен. Он стоит в глубине магазина и определяет эмоцию: несчастье, слушая разговор Роджерса и Эстер о близящемся американском празднике под названием День Благодарения – причине, по которой все вдруг стало из черно-оранжевого коричнево-оранжевым, и все поверхности покрылись изображениями индеек в шляпах.  
\- Не может быть, чтобы у тебя не было планов, - говорит Эстер.  
\- О, конечно, - отвечает Роджерс, - могу пообедать с коллегой в Манхэттене. Но, знаешь, это ведь не то, что с семьей? Не с друзьями.  
\- Джимми, - произносит Эстер уже дома, яростно нахмурив брови.  
\- Джимми, этот твой бедный парнишка.  
\- Да.  
Но, не успев придумать, как все совместить – и контакт, и прикрытие, - он просыпается в 00:26 от издаваемого кошкой Элеонорой нехорошего звука: ВОМ-ВОМ-ВОМ.  
Он просыпается, а в комнате стоят люди.  
Восемь человек с приборами ночного видения. У одного шприц. У четверых пистолеты. У двоих электрокнуты. Один очень высокого роста.  
ВОМ-ВОМ-ВОМ.  
Они пришли за ним.  
Если пойдет с ними, оставят ли в покое Стива.  
ВОМ-ВОМ-ВОМ.  
И стук в дверь.  
\- Джимми, у тебя там все в порядке?  
Один из людей с пистолетами поворачивается на голос Эстер с поднятым оружием.  
Нет.  
Ни за что.  
Он бросается к тому человеку. Кричит.  
\- Эстер, беги!  
Пистолеты стреляют, но он движется, и три пули из четырех пролетают мимо. Четвертая царапает голень. Он отклоняет удар одного из электрокнутов, другой же втыкается прямо в грудь. Такой боли он не испытывал с самого Кресла. Кресла.  
Борясь с тошнотой, он отскакивает назад и толкает в толпу кровать, давая себе 1,6 секунд, требующихся, чтобы вставить в ухо наушник и нажать кнопку на телефоне.  
\- Здание. На помощь.  
\- Вас понял, сержант.  
Пистолеты вновь наставлены на него. Барнс бросается к одному из людей с электрокнутами и, окатываемый волной тошноты/агонии, протягивает руку и включает свет.  
Агенты ГИДРЫ отшатываются. Барнс на ногах, больше не путается в простыне, но отрезан от сумки. Он хватает кухонный нож и тот, что держит на полке у плиты. Снаружи, в коридоре слышны крики. Эстер, Олли и Лидия.  
Лидия. Отведи их в безопасное место.  
Боевики восстанавливают зрение и возвращаются в комнату, поснимав приборы ночного видения.  
Что это за высокий человек. У него темные волосы, темные глаза, очень бледная кожа. Очень худой. И выражение его лица. Улыбка. Этот человек.  
Внушает страх.  
Один из боевиков стреляет. Барнс взмахивает металлической рукой, и это вдруг срабатывает. Не пуля. Дротик с транквилизатором.  
Его хотят взять живым. Для осуществления ремонта.  
Нет.  
Нет, не хочу.  
ВОМ-ВОМ-ВОМ.  
Кошка Элеонора мала. Она способна прятаться в крошечных закутках.  
Он бросает маленький нож, попадает стрелявшему дротиком в шею.  
Семь.  
Высокий стоит в сторонке и наблюдает. К Барнсу летят еще два дротика, но стрелки нервничают и являются обычными людьми. Дротики втыкаются в стену.  
Больше оружия. Нужно больше оружия. Он хватает нож, спрятанный под сиденьем кресла.  
Он бросает в одного из людей с электрокнутами «Франкенштейна», попадает тому по носу. Всего мгновение. Недостаточно.  
Затем его внимание отвлекает странный звук в наушниках – дверной звонок в квартире Роджерса. Они что, наносят удар по двум целям одновременно. Необходимо добраться до Роджерса.  
\- Что? Кто там?  
И голос Лидии, надломленный и дребезжащий.  
\- Стивен, это Лидия. Нам нужна помощь. Ты нужен.  
\- Лидия? Что случилось?  
\- Скорее, Стивен. Это Джимми. Ты нужен. Это Баки.  
Дерьмо.  
Еще два дротика.  
Один попадает в правую руку. Вытаскивает, но рука будет замедлена.  
Нужно больше пространства. Нужно оружие.  
Он бросается к стрелку слева от себя, хватает и делает кувырок, так что удар электрокнута попадает по боевику, и тот бьется в конвульсиях. Барнс выхватывает его пистолет и откатывается в сторону.  
Шесть.  
Три дротика. Пользы от них почти никакой.  
Он запускает в противников все, что попадает под руку, придавая максимум скорости металлической рукой: книги Лидии, пакет кофе, кухонные стулья, даже френч-пресс. Чугунную сковороду оставляет при себе.  
Ресурсы: кухонный нож, стреляющий дротиками пистолет, железная сковородка. Смешно.  
Один из людей с кнутами бросается вперед. Барнс использует инерцию противника, поворачивается, и хлипкая стена дряхлого здания О’Райли разлетается в щепки. Они падают в коридор.  
Парень дважды проходится кнутом по его лицу, прежде чем Барнс отбирает его и бьет противника током в горло.  
Пять.  
Ресурсы: кухонный нож, стреляющий дротиками пистолет, электрокнут, железная сковородка.  
Барнс отбивает летящий дротик сковородкой. Он наставляет пистолет на темноволосого, но промахивается.  
Как он мог промахнуться.  
Снова выстрел. Он движется. Полоса горячей крови пересекает правую руку. Выходит, у двух из них пули. Как минимум. Он запускает в стрелка дротик, и тот валится с пробитой переносицей.  
Четыре.  
Барнс отступает к дальней стене коридора.  
Три стрелка: две пули и дротик. И высокий.  
Снизу раздается громкий шум.  
\- Баки!  
Дерьмо, вашу мать, и чтоб я сдох.  
Выстрел, и правое плечо в огне. Барнс тратит последний дротик на одного из стрелков с пулями. Прямо в шею, она выходит из игры.  
Три. Он запускает опустевший пистолет в одного из противников – не пропадать же добру.  
С запада, из квартиры Олли, раздается грохот. Барнс склоняется влево и хватает заряженный пулями пистолет.  
\- Барнс.  
Советский робот и рыжая.  
\- Баки!  
И Стив.  
\- Джимми! Джимми, держись!  
И Старички. Столпились на лестнице за спиной у Роджерса.  
\- Ну, вы только посмотрите, - говорит высокий.  
Его голос – опасность. Это сжимающий грудь страх. Это дрожащие руки. Это отчаяние.  
\- Какого хрена тут творится, - возмущается Старк.  
\- Заткнись, Старк, - произносит Романофф.  
\- Ну, как же, это последний выход нашего прекраснейшего творения, - говорит высокий, - и какие же подобрались чудесные зрители.  
Нет.  
Нет, пожалуйста, нет.  
Барнс бросает кухонный нож в того, что с пулями в пистолете.  
Барнс промахивается.  
Он никогда не промахивается.  
Как же так.  
\- **Петрушка, слушай,** \- произносит высокий, начиная часть вечера, посвященную русскому языку.  
\- **Петрушка, умница. Слышишь меня?**  
ПРИНЯТЬ.  
Так точно.  
\- **Петрушка. Отмена задания. Базовый протокол.**  
БАЗОВЫЙ ПРОТОКОЛ ПРИНЯТ.  
ПРИНЯТЬ К ИСПОЛНЕНИЮ.  
Есть, сэр.  
\- **Сброс базового протокола. Петрушка, принято к исполнению?**  
КОД СБРОСА ДЕЙСТВИТЕЛЕН.  
\- Да.  
\- **Молодец. Подтверди прием к исполнению.**  
Мужчина ждет.  
ПОДТВЕРДИТЬ ПРИЕМ К ИСПОЛНЕНИЮ.  
\- **Базовый протокол принят. Подтверждено,** \- говорит он.  
ПОДТВЕРДИТЬ.  
Постой.  
ДЕЙСТВИТЕЛЕН.  
Стоп.  
ПРИНЯТЬ К ИСПОЛНЕНИЮ.  
Тело не движется. Тело застывает. Сброс базового протокола означает приказ о ликвидации. Цель не определена. Ожидается назначение цели.  
\- **Петрушка. Базовый протокол. Цель: капитан Роджерс. Подтверди прием к исполнению.**  
Роджерс приближается. Безоружный. На нем трикотажные штаны с овечками. Да какая же из него цель. Это же овечки.  
Он поднимает пистолет и направляет его на цель. Которая останавливается. Определено выражение лица: ошеломление. Цель возобновляет движение вперед. В штанах с овечками. И с босыми ногами. Температура в помещении низка, босые ноги неуместны.  
\- **Цель – капитан Роджерс, Петрушка. Подтверди прием к исполнению.**  
Этот голос – закон.  
ПРИНЯТЬ К ИСПОЛНЕНИЮ.  
Но на штанах овечки.  
ЦЕЛЬ ПОДТВЕРЖДЕНА, ПРИКАЗ О ЛИКВИДАЦИИ.  
ПРИНЯТЬ К ИСПОЛНЕНИЮ.  
Но эти штаны.  
ПОДТВЕРДИТЬ ПРИКАЗ О ЛИКВИДАЦИИ.  
\- **Исполняй приказ, Петрушка.**  
\- Баки.  
\- Я могу снять его, Кэп.  
Робот.  
\- Не надо, Тони.  
Рыжая.  
Стоп. Рыжая?  
Дротик. Отбивает сковородой, взмахивает пистолетом. Огонь.  
Два. Возобновить визуальный контакт с целью.  
\- Дурак! – шипит высокий. – Это только между мной и Агентом. Слушай, умница.  
ПРИНЯТЬ.  
\- **Ты знаешь, что такое базовый протокол, умница,** \- говорит он.  
ПРИНЯТЬ.  
\- Принято.  
\- **Исполняй приказ, дружок. Базовый протокол. Цель – Роджерс. Понимаешь?**  
ПРИНЯТЬ.  
\- Я понимаю.  
\- Баки.  
Цель прямо перед ним, с взъерошенными волосами и штанами с овечками. Безоружный. Со слезами на глазах. Готовый умереть.  
Это неправильно.  
ПРИНЯТЬ.  
\- **Стреляй, Петрушка. А потом сможешь вернуться домой.**  
Расстояние до цели 15 сантиметров.  
Что такое дом.  
ОГОНЬ.  
Стой.  
ОГОНЬ.  
Что такое дом.  
\- Баки, - говорит цель, - ты все это время был здесь?  
Так точно, Стив.  
ОГОНЬ.  
Нет, так точно.  
БАЗОВЫЙ ПРОТОКОЛ ЦЕЛЬ РОДЖЕРС.  
Нет.  
БАЗОВЫЙ ПРОТОКОЛ ЦЕЛЬ РОДЖЕРС.  
Нет.  
Задание. Нет.  
Базовый протокол недействителен. Задача – защищать.  
БАЗОВЫЙ.  
Отказано.  
ОГОНЬ.  
Отказано.  
ОГОНЬ.  
Нет. Защищать. Инициировать контакт.  
ИНИЦИИРОВАТЬ КОНТАКТ?  
Так точно.  
\- **Петрушка, огонь,** \- произносит высокий.  
\- Баки, - говорит Роджерс.  
\- Джимми! – кричит Эстер.  
ТАК ТОЧНО.  
\- Эстер, - произносит Барнс, - закрой глаза.  
\- Джимми!  
\- Делайте, как он говорит, - велит рыжая.  
Роджерс закрывает глаза.  
Эстер закрывает глаза.  
Высокий улыбается.  
Барнс взмахивает держащей пистолет рукой и стреляет.  
Здесь нет места избеганию летального исхода. Не в противостоянии с дротиками и электрокнутами. Не с пугающими людьми, знающими коды, от которых забывается задание.  
Высокий мешком валится на пол с единственной кровоточащей дырой во лбу.  
И Эстер этого не видела.  
\- Баки, - произносит цель.  
\- Стив.  
\- Джим! Джим, сынок, берегись! – кричит Олли.  
Барнс оборачивается, и два оставшихся агента ГИДРЫ выбывают из игры: одного поражает сгусток огня, другого – пуля рыжей.  
Офицер поддержки.  
\- Он в порядке, ДЖАРВИС, - говорит Старк, - хватит волноваться.  
ЧТО ЗА.  
Ничего, задание. Разберемся со всем позже.  
\- Бак.  
\- Привет, Стив.  
Вот она, та самая рассветная улыбка. Та, которой он ждал.

Не то, чтобы потом все было легко.  
Разумеется, источником неприятностей становится рыжая. Дав всем отдышаться 30 секунд, она произносит:  
\- Так ты здесь все это время обитал?  
И Роджерс смотрит на него с выражением лица из серии «буду бить».  
\- Да.  
\- Лучший сосед на свете! – говорит Олли. – Вкручивает лампочки, отпугивает мерзких домовладельцев и обеспечивает бесконечные часы развлекательных мероприятий! Ты многое упустил.  
\- Джимми! – произносит Эстер и бросается к нему.  
Объятия – это нелегко. Он видит, как Роджерс отмечает его дискомфорт. Как тот хмурится, затем кивает. Это. Не оптимально.  
\- Джимми, - шепчет Эстер, уже испачкавшаяся в его крови.  
Эстер заливает его слезами. Она открывает дверь, и кошка Элеонора выскакивает в коридор, забирается на Барнса, как на дерево, и, дыша на него рыбой, многословно комментирует произошедшее. Затем она спрыгивает на пол, чтобы обнюхать всю его квартиру, и мочится на труп высокого.  
Грубо, но уместно.  
\- Кто это тут у нас? – спрашивает Роджерс.  
Кошка Элеонора обнюхивает пальцы Роджерса, но не позволяет взять себя на руки. Вместо этого она вновь залезает на Барнса и утыкается холодным носом в его шею. Чудо, а не кошка.  
\- Дай ему отдышаться, - говорит Лидия.  
\- Именно, - вторит ей рыжая, и НЕТ, не надо нам, чтобы они снюхались, - уберем-ка лучше тела и подлатаем Барнса.  
На нахмуренном лице Роджерса замешательство сменяется беспокойством, хотя ранения Барнса незначительны. Болят, правда. И голова раскалывается.  
И в груди болит – директива расстроена.  
Ничего, директива.  
НЕТ.  
Все закончилось хорошо.  
Директива не отзывается. Может потребоваться время. Ничего. Барнсу потребовалось, чтобы понять. Они не совершенны, но меняются к лучшему. Может, вместе они справятся: Барнс, задание и инструктаж. Может, когда-нибудь даже станут единым целым.  
\- Тебе больно, Баки? – спрашивает Роджерс.  
\- Со мной все будет в порядке.  
\- Обещаешь?  
\- Обещаю.  
На этом месте Роджерс не может побороть естественное желание обнять, так что и он тоже весь обляпывается кровью. Это относится и к дурацким штанам с овечками, спасшим сегодня положение.  
И оказывается, что иногда объятия не так уж плохи. Когда обнимает кто-то, знающий тебя целый век. Даже если это человек размером с промышленный холодильник.  
Опираясь на сто прожитых лет, можно загрузить каждую минуту, сохраненную в памяти. Не все они хороши, и по большей части не слишком приятны, но все равно можно жить. Ведь у каждого из вас есть задание, и оба они одинаковы.  
ЗАЩИЩАТЬ.  
Есть, сэр. 


	33. Эпилог в диалогах

\- Полуночные драки и неожиданные воссоединения выматывают. Ты голодный, Баки? Быка бы съел. Даже и не знаю, что работает в три часа ночи. Может, закажем пиццу?  
\- Я умею готовить.  
\- Ты умеешь готовить?  
\- Я умею готовить.  
\- Бак, когда это ты ел что-то кроме стейков и шоколада?  
\- Люди меняются. В смысле, у меня же была целая жизнь отдельно от тебя и твоего всевидящего ока.  
\- В отличие от меня, как я понимаю.  
\- Эй, у тебя была двухлетняя передышка. И посмотри только, как ты успел вляпаться.  
\- Э.  
\- Вот именно.  
\- Так что будешь готовить?  
\- Мой конек – бутерброды с плавленым сыром.  
\- Бутерброды с сыром.  
\- ПОТРЯСНЫЕ бутерброды с сыром.  
\- Баки, это не готовка.  
\- Спорим на недельный запас кофе, что ты передумаешь. Тащи все из холодильника.  
20 минут спустя.  
\- У меня в сэндвиче салат.  
\- Заткнись и ешь, Стивен, никакого воспитания.  
5 минут спустя.  
\- Я был… неправ. Совершенно, абсолютно неправ.  
\- Сказал же, что умею готовить.  
\- А сколько именно ты тратишь на кофе в неделю? В долларах, Баки, не в жутких улыбочках.

\- То есть все то время, что ты меня прослушивал, ты мне отвечал.  
\- Ага.  
\- Ты говорил со мной.  
\- Само собой.  
\- Какого же черта ты не пришел поговорить лично?  
\- Это было несовместимо с выполнением задания, СТИВ. Слежка и прикрытие. Защищать не больно-то получается, когда ты (а) постоянно надо мной нависаешь, (б) заставляешь спать или (в) продуваешь мне в «Марио карт». В данный момент я ужасно справляюсь с заданием, а все ты виноват.  
\- Придурок.  
\- Твой придурок.  
\- Мой?  
\- Это я такой стал из-за твоей полнейшей неспособности проявлять хоть какую-то осторожность.  
\- Всегда мечтал о собственном придурке.  
\- Ну тогда, блять, с Рождеством.  
\- Ты в курсе, что я сказал, что…  
\- Зубы мне выбьешь. Угу, слышал.  
\- Ты слышал. И это тоже.  
\- Естественно, у меня очень хорошее об… АЙ! Твою мать, Стив!  
\- Бак, богом клянусь, еще хоть раз.  
\- Никогда, приятель.  
\- Обещай мне.  
\- Повторил бы те наши с тобой сопливые старые слова, но тогда мы попросту разревемся.  
\- Сэм сказал бы, что полезно выражать наши эмоции.  
\- Нет, Сэм сказал бы, что мы парочка слезливых психов. Впрочем, нам к лицу.

\- Заткнись, Тони Снарк.  
\- О, нет, ты же не.  
\- О, нет, я же да.  
\- Офигеть, я так горжусь тобой!  
\- Вау, твое одобрение. Век мечтал.  
\- Роджерс! Роджерс, твой бойфренд достигает воодушевляющего уровня сарказма. Мы с ним будем не разлей вода.  
\- Я не…  
\- Он не…  
\- Да-да, вы не, как скажете. Просто забудь о том неловком разговоре, который нас поджидал, Дарт Вейдер, это пустое. Я твой восхищенный раб.  
\- Но так не де…  
\- Не, проехали, все, восхищенный раб. Конец.  
\- Жду не дождусь продолжения.  
\- Видал? Вот что я имею в виду.  
\- Что еще за Дарт Вейдер.

\- Не обязательно наблюдать за каждым нашим спаррингом, Нат. Баки не причинит мне вреда.  
\- Мне нравится. Хорошо деретесь вместе. Почти как балет.  
\- Уверен, что балет не отличается таким уровнем агрессии.  
\- О, ты удивишься. В следующий раз, когда в Театре балета будет идти «Майерлинг» или «Манон», я тебя свожу.  
\- Хочу это увидеть.  
\- Само собой, ты тоже приглашен, Барнс. Тебе понравится. Подобрать вам музыкальное сопровождение, и получится что-то из Макмиллана. Вы словно мысли друг друга читаете.  
\- Я могу читать мысли.  
\- Что?  
\- По крайней мере, мысли Стива.  
\- ЧТО?  
\- Это не трудно. Все одно и то же. «Интересно, сколько еще отжиманий получится запихать в распорядок дня. Как насчет перестрелок, чтобы в них влезть? Люблю делать все самое безрассудное, дебильное, что только можно представить, особенно если это связано с взрывами».  
\- Баки!  
\- Звучит… правдоподобно.  
\- Наташа!

\- Эй, коммандер Дейта, это тебе.  
\- Почему.  
\- Подумал, что не помешает. Так тебе не придется разговаривать с человеками.  
\- Ладно. Спасибо.  
\- Что. Ты не. Ну, как он не понимает, что, когда он со мной соглашается, то лишает всего удовольствия. ДЖАРВИС, предупреди Роджерса. Нет, я передумал, не предупреждай.  
…  
\- О, Баки. Это Тони тебе дал?  
\- Ага.  
\- Не обязательно ее носить.  
\- Мне нравится. Выражает мою точку зрения.  
\- Ну, кто тебя будет обнимать, Бак? Кроме меня. Все остальные слишком боятся быть убитыми.  
\- Хорошо быть готовым ко всему.  
\- Я не собираюсь прекращать обнимать тебя.  
\- Придется. На мне написано. Вот, «НИКАКИХ ОБНИМАШЕК».

 **Утро**  
\- Бартон! Бартон, поди сюда, постой со мной рядом. Я кое-что проверяю.  
\- А почему везде деревья в горшках?  
\- Это барнсоловки.  
\- Чего?  
\- Увидишь. Если рядом есть дерево, Барнс встанет под или за ним. Каждый раз. Умора.  
\- А что, если в помещении больше одного дерева?  
\- В том-то все и дело! Надеюсь, окажется, что рука может отделяться от тела. Если отцепится, схвачу.  
\- Угу, пойду-ка я отсюда. Меня моя кожа вполне устраивает в целом виде и прикрепленная к телу.  
\- Что? Я же ее себе НЕ ОСТАВЛЮ. Он не дает в ней покопаться!  
 **Вечер**  
\- Блин, куда все деревья подевались?  
\- Эй, Тони, спасибо.  
\- За что?  
\- Что подарил Баки все эти деревья. Ему очень нравятся. Он их все стащил в уголок квартиры и поставил в середине лампу и кресло. Как маленький лесок для чтения. Он там весь день сидит.  
\- Он их УНЕС?  
\- О. О, прости, Тони, он сказал, что это для него. Он их украл? Я заплачу. И поговорю с ним.  
\- Нет. Нет, все нормально, они его, ладно. Я его ненавижу, и он мне жизнь отравляет, но ладно.

Тони  
 _Стив_  
 **Баки**

 _Руку туда._  
 **По-моему, так неправильно.**  
 _Может, попробовать под другим углом._  
 **Нет, и так не лучше.**  
 _А ты сюда попробуй тогда._  
 **Нет, туда точно не влезет.**  
 _Думаю, может влезть, если смазать._  
 **Да. Да, может сработать. Кажется, впритык, но можно вставить.**  
 _Ты точно уверен, что нельзя найти инструкцию в интернете?_  
 **Э. Думаешь, я проверял.**  
О, боже, не могу, захожу. Как могут два взрослых мужика… стоп.  
 _Что ты здесь делаешь, Тони?_  
Просто… хотел поздороваться? Постоять с ножом у горла? Теперь, когда все это у меня получилось, я просто. А что вы вообще делаете? **  
Книжную полку собираем, козел. А ты что подумал?**  
Э. Что сексом занимаетесь?  
 _Ты подумал, что мы не умеем заниматься сексом? Вроде как в сороковых секса не было?_  
 **Хватит издеваться, Стив, ты же знаешь, что никто не занимался сексом до 1968-го. До этого люди размножались спорами.**  
 _Ах, да, точно. Весьма было неприятно._  
 **Ужасно.**  
Заткнитесь.  
 _Не очень-то гениально с твоей стороны, Старк._  
 **Да и вообще, взгляни на нас. Мы же боги среди людей. Наши бицепсы – три самые потрясные человеческие руки в истории. К тому же, из нас получается пара порядочный хороший парень/битый жизнью плохиш. Мы удовлетворяем практически любым предпочтениям.**  
 _Кроме тех, кто предпочитает дам._  
 **Точно. Кроме этого. Но в остальных случаях. Взгляни на нас. Я и то хочу нас, а ведь я терпеть не могу физический контакт.**  
Это раз в пять больше слов, чем я от тебя когда-либо слышал.  
 _Погоди, что?_  
 **Можно подумать, тебе эта мысль ни разу не приходила в голову.**  
Ха!  
 _Заткнись, Тони._  
 **У меня была аппаратура для слежки. Я ЗНАЮ.**  
 _Баки._  
Ха-ха, он включил Капитана.  
 **Что.**  
 _Подтверди прошедшее время касательно слежки._  
 **Так… точно?**  
 _Подтверди прошедшее время касательно слежки, Баки._  
Ооооооо.  
 **ЗАТКНИСЬ, ТОНИ.**  
Затыкаюсь, не обращайте на меня внимания, меня здесь практически нет.  
 **Слушай, если собираешься тупо стоять тут, мог бы хоть помочь с гребаной полкой.**  
 _Мы не договорили о том, следишь ли ты за мной, Джеймс._  
Ха! Джеймс!  
 **Ты же у нас гениальный инженер, не так ли? Значит, можешь разобраться в этой инструкции.**  
 _Мы ОПРЕДЕЛЕННО не договорили. Частная жизнь – ЕСТЕСТВЕННОЕ ПРАВО. Серьезно, агент ГИДРЫ из головки душа не вылезет, я тебя умоляю. Я понимаю, что у тебя задание, но, серьезно…_  
Вы откуда ее притащили, из ИКЕИ?  
 **Да.**  
Забудьте. Это не расшифрует даже ДЖАРВИС. Вы сами по себе.  
 **Нет, Старк, не уходи. Стой. А, черт. Ладно. Дай только сяду, ладно? Выслушаю лекцию, как хороший мальчик. Боже.**  
 _Ты снимешь наблюдение, Бак._  
 **Отказано.**  
 _Никаких мне «отказано», я не твое задание._  
 **Неа, ты мое задание.**  
 _Мы живем в одной квартире!_  
 **Слушай, приятель, заставляешь спать – привыкай к мысли о прослушке.**  
 _Я блядский супергерой, Бак. Я в состоянии за себя постоять, знаешь ли._  
 **Некорректное прилагательное.**  
 _Заткнись, засранец, я тут пытаюсь мысль донести._  
 **Ну, да, а я пытаюсь тебя отвлечь.**  
 _Какая же ты заноза в заднице._  
 **Учился у мастера.**  
 _Тьфу._  
 **Так точно.**  
 _Тьфуууууу._


End file.
